Desde Niños Tu y Yo
by Duncney por siempre by anita
Summary: Ella es Irritante, Molesta, Me desquicia y no la soporto! Niña rica y Mimada de papa! !Deja ya de meterte en mi cabeza todo el tiempo Demonios! Él es un Cavernicola Cabeza Hueca sin cerebro que detesto! !Deja de llamarme Princesa! ...Creo que a veces... "Ella es adorable" "ÉL es lindo" ...Incluso creo que podría llegar a enamorarme...Delincuente!Mojigata!
1. Chapter 1

Todas las historias de amor tienen un comienzo y este empieza a temprana edad. ¿Lugar? Canadá ¿Dónde? En Huntsville Ontario Muskoka un pueblo tranquilo en el que cualquiera puede vivir sin preocupaciones o problemas, a menos de que te los busques claro. ¿Por qué historia de amor? porque es de las largas, de las complicadas, de las que te enganchas y deseas que traspasen las barreras que los separan. Es de esas historias amor odio que no puedes evitar leer, escuchar y mirar desde un punto de vista dramático y romántico...Pero! hay que dar pasos de cero en esta historia como en cualquier otra. Así como nuestros protagonistas de tan solo cinco años de edad.

-que tengas un buen día cariñito! Mami te quiere!

-Uhm...s-sii...ahora déjame ir.

Su madre la abraza y la apretuja a su mejilla y su hija se siente incómoda por tan empalagosa despedida. Aunque tampoco le disgusta solo que ella no es una de esas niñas que demuestran su afecto en público y no muy menudo y su madre en cambio sí, demasiado para su pesar. Al fin libre de los brazos de su cariñosa madre la pequeña pelinegra de piel pálida corre hacia sus dos amigas que van caminando más adelante con sus mochilitas de colegio.

-esperen! –grita corriendo a ellas dos.

-oh, ola gwen.

Saluda primero Bridgette, una rubiecita de pelo largo con una cola amarrada y ojos verdes claros simpática y amigable. Hija única y de familia clase media como el resto de Huntsville.

-date prisa gwen o llegaremos tarde.

Courtney, una morochita castaña con dos lacitos de colita recogiendo su pelo. Ella es amigable solo con las personas que ella quiere y que se lo merecen. Hija única, educada, mimada, consentida y de familia muy acomodada.

-lo siento, mi madre es muy pegajosa –dice gwen rodando los ojos.

-ehi, princesa!

-(?) –Courtney se distrae de lo que dice gwen.

No logra girar la cabeza cuando un globo lleno de agua le moja el pelo y sobresalta a sus amigas que están a su lado.

-Ah-ah! Deberías ver tu cara!

-Duncan! –le regaña la madre de este.

Courtney ya sabe quién es el responsable de siempre. Un pelinegro de ojos celestes, revoltoso, molesto, rebelde, maleducado, irritante que siempre se mete con ella y que logra alterar a la pequeña morocha.

-Duncan... –aprieta los puños y los dientes a punto de explotar -. Eres niño muerto cuando te atrape!

Y así comenzaban todos los días este par. Duncan sale corriendo hacia el colegio y Courtney va a su busca y captura echa un manojo de ira.

-ese niño...-suspira la madre de Duncan al ver en el nuevo lio que se ha metido con Courtney como siempre.

-hoy será un díaaa largo –dice gwen al ver a esos dos igual que siempre.

-ey Bridgette!

-(?) –se gira.

Llega un rubiecito de ojos azules con sombrero de vaquero encima de un skate.

-has visto a Duncan? –le pregunta.

-ola geoff! Si él y Courtney están peleando otra vez, como siempre.

Dos niñas más se acercan a la entrada del colegio. Una pelinegra con dos trencitas de pelo y no muy agradable con casi nadie de sus compañeros de clase. Es hija única, mimada, malcriada por sus padres y de familia acomodada como Courtney. La otra niña es una rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules dulce, ingenua y manipulable.

-quítate de en medio gwen –dice la pelinegra.

-hola –saluda detrás la otra

-ignórame quieres heather –dice entrando al colegio.

-pero será tonta, vamos Lindsay.

-sí.

-¡abran paso a izzy que voy! Wiiiii!

Alegre y veloz con patinetes entra al colegio izzy una niña de lo más peculiar y salvaje eh rarita también.

-casi nos atropellas niña loca! –se queja heather.

-lo siento! Jajajaja.

El timbre del colegio suena anunciando que los niños deben de estar ya es sus clases y en sus asientos preparados para la jornada. La clase de los girasoles está llena, están todos en sus asientos esperando a su maestra Elizabeth. Una mujer rubia de pelo rasta, tiene la piel rosa y pecas en las mejillas y de ojos claros. Entra a clase.

-buenos días niños! Hoy tengo una sorpresa especial para ustedes! –dice con una sonrisa.

-WooW! A izzy le encanta las sorpresas! –dice brincando en su silla.

-es una galleta gigante? –dice al lado un regordete rubio de ojos marrones.

-oh eso sería genial Owen! –se emociona más Izzy.

-espero que sea una fiesta! –dice geoff mirando a Bridgette desde su mesa.

-sí, sí... –Duncan a su lado le tira bolitas de papel a Courtney.

-tal vez sea una mascota para nosotros –dice bridgette a Courtney mientras esta se cubre con un libro de los proyectiles de su molesto compañero de clase.

-...o un cerebro para Duncan –le contesta ella.

Pero las preguntas y los murmullos se van en cuanto la maestra da paladas para callar y llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

-eh decidido que nos iremos de campamento a la isla wawanakwa! –anuncia su profesora.

-Bien! Viva! Viva! De campamento! –se alegran todos.

-Solo queda una semana de clase para las vacaciones de verano y eh pensado en...

-ir al campamento de Chris Maclein! Buenos días perdedores, ejem! Quiero decir adorables niños jejeje.

Sin permiso entra Chris Maclein, un arrogante ególatra dueño del campamento para niños y adolescentes de Muskoka Ontario.

-le dije que esperara a que lo llamase señor Maclein –frunce el ceño la maestra al ojinegro.

-puedes llamarme Chris encanto –ella levanta una ceja al tipo -. Bien por dónde iba? Así! hora de jugar niños!

Los niños se alborotan por salir a jugar.

-oiga soy yo la maestra y por tanto la que da órdenes –mira a sus alumnos -. Niños vuelvan a sentarse a sus asientos por favor –les dice amablemente y con voz dulce.

-oh vamos Elizabeth solo es para que vean que es lo que abra y harán en mi campamento.

-Uhm...Okey, está bien. Y dime maestra Elizabeth por favor.

-como sea ¡bien niños al patio del recreo para su primer desafío de campamento!

 _¡¿Desafío?!_

Chris ríe al ver sus caras confusas y los niños se miran unos a otros preguntándose porque rayos se ríe este tipo. ¿Acaso estará demente? O simplemente es un idiota muy listo que pretende utilizar a los niños con un futuro fin televisivo. Pero no se desvíen que esto va sobre una historia de amor, y no de un malvado Chris al que le encanta ver sufrir a sus concursantes en su programa de reality. No, de eso nada. Pero la risa y el humor no tienen que faltar en esta historia de amor.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! =) de vuelta! De vuelta! Y devuelta! Bueno okey basta. New finc y primer capítulo cortito para darles solo una pequeña probada de la nueva historia. Esta no será tan cochinote ni triste solo levemente morbosa pero ya se verá viendo a medida que avance. No quiero decir o revelar nada porque cuando escribo todo va sobre la marcha las cosas que me vienen a la cabeza van sobre la marcha es decir que escribiré sobre la marcha como siempre hago. Este no era el finc que pensaba empezar pero no sé porque me dije que vale ya tanto eh como decirlo? Bueno que me apetecía escribir sobre Kids TDI Y adolecentes TDI XD okey ya eh revelado algo -_- cachis xD bueno que más da ya. La vedad me eh inspirado en el dibujo del perfil que proviene de Devianart pero yo lo ampliare y lo hare más mío a mi rollo xD. Sin más que decirles nos vemos por siempre DxC.**

 **PD ¡la ganadora del finc anterior que se reporte! Plis haste una cuenta o dejame un review con el personaje que quieres que entre en la nueva historia okey! Saludos! Esperare!**


	2. Chapter 2 Atrapa la Colita

Fuera en el patio del recreo el sol brilla, el viento sopla aire fresco, los pájaros revolotean y los niños ya están preparados para lo que sea que el tal Chris Maclein les tenga planeado.

-Bien niños! Presten atención! –Chris saca un papel de detrás de sus pantalones -. Bien a formar equipos, a los que vaya diciendo se colocan a mi izquierda así que: _Owen, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Cody, Leshawna, Noah, Izzy, Gwen, y Justin_ ustedes forman el equipo de los topos gritones!

-es necesario todo esto? –interrumpe la maestra.

-es para meterlos en situación jejeje.

-(?) –tuerce la boca no muy convencida.

-... _Duncan,_ _Geoff, Dj_ , _Bridgette, Courtney, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Harol, Tayler_ todos a mi derecha y serán los Bagres asesinos!

-Bagres asesinos? –encarna una ceja Elizabeth.

-nombres geniales eh? bien! El juego es muy sencillo y es " _atrapa la colita"_ -el nombre hace gracia a los niños y a su maestra y los hace reír -. Bien, bien pónganse esto y empecemos con el juego!

La explicación es básica y sencilla para los niños. Todo consiste en capturar el mayor número de pañuelos y conservar el suyo. Tan solo uno de ellos será el ganador en este juego. El pequeño que consiga hacerse con todos los pañuelos se proclamará ganador y vencedor del juego. La maestra coloca a los niños una pequeña cuerda a la cintura y ayuda a ponerles pañuelos que quedan colgando detrás de ellos como si tuvieran colitas. Los bagres asesinos de color rosa para las niñas y azul para los niños y para los topos gritones pañuelos celestes para los niños y rosa para las niñas. Todo listo y sin que la maestra se lo espere Chris saca un megáfono rojo.

-Empiecen! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! –grita dejando casi sorda a la maestra Elizabeth que se encuentra a su costado para su mala suerte.

Dada a gritos la señal de comienzo los niños empiezan a correr por el patio. Algunos van directos y atrapan pañuelos nada más empezar como Izzy y Duncan.

-yo la sargento Caleidoscopio proclamo mío estos dos pañuelos! JAJA!

-nos alegramos por ti, yujuh –dice de brazos cruzados y con pesimismo Noah.

-Izzy...no puedo respirar –dice Owen que está debajo del todo ya que Noah esta encima y la sargento Caleidoscopio encima victoriosa.

El salvaje y revoltoso Duncan por otra parte...

-te rindes nerd-harol? –dice sentado encina del enclenque y haciéndole una llave de lucha libre que ha visto por la tele.

-qué me rinda? Pero si me has robado mi pañuelo nada más empezar –dice con el rostro pegado al suelo y una mueca.

-jajajaja

-Duncan! Eres tan inmaduro.

-(?) –gira la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-ha perdido déjalo ir –le regaña la morocha con las manos en jarras -. Uhm...? porque me miras de esa forma? –Duncan se levanta y sonríe -. E-espera! –corre al darse cuenta de que Duncan quiere su pañuelo.

-ahora quiero TU pañuelo!

Dejando a este par los demás también ya han capturado pañuelos y van quedando pocos. Eva derroca a Izzy y Lindsay logra coger el pañuelo de Leshawna, pero Heather le ordena que se lo entregue y también el que ella lleva puesto. Lindsay obedece a su pesar.

-maestra esto son los dos últimos pañuelos eh ganado! –la pelinegra entrega a su maestra los dos pañuelos.

-déjame ver? –echa un vistazo a su alrededor y ningunos de los niños lleva pañuelo -. Espera...donde estan Courtney y Duncan?

-eso que importa eh ganado –dice esta.

Estos dos pequeños desaparecidos están subidos a un árbol.

-deja de seguirme! –Courtney se aleja de las manos de Duncan que intenta cogerla.

-ahora no tienes escapatoria! –sonríe perversamente el ojiceleste.

-(!) –Courtney resbala.

-Courtney CUIDADO! –grita horrorizado.

La pequeña cae y su maestra llega tarde. Para la suerte de la niña no fue de una altura muy elevada pero aun así una caída duele lo veas como lo veas. Coge a Courtney y la lleva dentro de clase para curar las magulladuras que se ha hecho.

-Ouch!

-lo siento cariño, te sigue doliendo? –pregunta dulcemente a la pequeña cuando le limpia la herida de la rodilla con un algodón mojado de desinfectante infantil.

-poquito...-dice con una leve mueca.

-debes tener mucho más cuidado cuando juegas.

Mientras, fuera Duncan molesto patea una piedra esperando a saber si Courtney está bien o no. Su amigo Dj le pregunta que le pasa cuando lo ve tan enfadado y él responde que simplemente que "nada" de mala gana. Cuando deja la piedra levanta la cabeza y ve a Courtney delante de él. Lleva su vestidito lila sucio y lleno de tierra del suelo por la caída, unas tiritas en las rodillas, dos en los codos y dos en la cara.

-Ehm...estas bien? –Courtney le mira enfadada.

Ella no le responde y en su lugar le rodea con los brazos como si le abrazara, al menos esa es la impresión que le pasa por la cabeza a Duncan y se ve desde fuera.

-Qu-Que haces!? –el rubor sonrosado cubre las mejillas de este pequeño pelinegro.

El abrazo no dura ni diez segundos cuando Courtney lo suelta y Duncan cae al suelo mirando a Courtney con las mejillas aun encendidas por alguna razón que el desconoce.

-Ha! Yo gano y tu pierdes! Para la próxima piénsatelo antes de dejarme caer de un árbol!

Dicho esto la pequeña Courtney gira sobre sus talones y se aleja. Duncan la contempla con una sonrisa de admiración y pensando en que Courtney sabe cómo jugar. _Buena jugada._

-que pasa aquí? Porque lloras gwen? –pregunta Courtney cuando llega junto a sus compañeros.

-gwen ha perdido su cuaderno de dibujos –le responde Bridgette.

-encontré mi mochila abierta yo creo que me lo han robado –dice gwen.

-por cierto que te ha pasado porque estas llena de tierra? –le pregunta leshawna.

Antes de que Courtney le conteste Heather se acerca a ellos.

-oh, gwen, ¿acaso has perdido algo?...quizás este cuaderno?

Todos miran a Heather que acaba de interrumpirlos en su conversación. Gwen abre los ojos en grande al ver lo que sostiene Heather en la mano y es que es su cuaderno!

-bonito dibujo por cierto, ¿no creen chicos? –esta abre el cuaderno.

Enseña un dibujo que en el que aparece gwen y trent cogidos de la mano. Gwen sale corriendo avergonzada y trent intenta detenerla. Heather ríe satisfecha al ver la reacción que esperaba de gwen. Leshawna intenta pegar a Heather pero Courtney y Bridgette la detienen y no para defender a Heather sino para que leshawna no se eta en un lio. Pero de todos modos Courtney molesta intenta arrebatarle el cuaderno de las manos a Heather.

-devuélveme su libro! ¡Ahora!

-Ehi! Déjame! –forcejean.

La profesara llega y las niñas se detienen. Mientras trent y gwen...

-gwen estas bien?

-solo déjame sola...

-gwen escucha –le coge la mano -. No importa, entiendes? Me gusta tu dibujo –toda la cara de gwen se pone roja.

La maestra por otro lado habla con Heather asolas, no le reprende solo intenta hacerle ver que lo que ha hecho ha estado mal. Gwen y trent regresan tomados de la mano con sus amigos y ella parece más contesta.

-ya tenemos ganadora! –proclama Chris con el megáfono rojo.

-qué? –heather mira a su detrás y no ve su pañuelo.

-viva! Courtney has ganado!

Geoff y bridgette la abrazan y la felicitan y los demás miran contentos, sobretodo Duncan.

Llega la hora de ir a casa para los pequeños. Los padres se acercan a la salida del colegio para recoger a sus hijos. La mama de Dj, Owen, Bridgette, el padre de Tayler...

-gwen pareces contenta...que ha pasado?

-gwen!

La madre de gwen y el cochecito de bebe con el hermanito de gwen sentado y sonriendo a su hermanita.

-bien, Duncan...le has pedido perdón a Courtney por lo del globo con agua de esta mañana? –sonríe su madre encarnando una ceja.

-Ehm...no exactamente...

Mientras tanto una solitaria morochita de coletitas se aleja sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que va sola y sin sus padres. Al día siguiente nuevamente la clase de los girasoles está llena con sus pequeños ocupantes en sus asientos pero otra nueva sorpresa les llega y es la llegada de dos nuevos alumnos. Alejandro y Sierra. A la hora del recreo estos dos pueden conversar y jugar con los demás de la clase.

-no es lindo el nuevo Katie?

-sí que es lindo Sadie.

-hablan de mí no es así? Gracias chicas –dice Justin.

-no hablamos de ti sino de Alejandro jajaja

Un golpe duro para el más guapo y adorable de la clase. Justin mira con recelo al nuevo que parece hablar animadamente con Lindsay, Bridgette y leshawna. Es imposible que Alejandro sea más guapo que él y solo hay una manera de saberlo y es preguntárselo a la chica más lista eh inteligente de la clase y esa es sin lugar a dudas Courtney.

-Courtney –se acerca a la pequeña que está en el columpio -. Quieres que te empuje desde atrás para impulsarte? –le sonríe.

-no gracias –dice sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-por favor insisto –se coloca detrás y la columpia.

-bueno si insistes –rueda los ojos y se encoje de hombros.

-pudo hacerte una pregunta?

-está bien pero no dejes de columpiar –dice la pequeña mandona.

Ver juntos a estos dos llama la atención de Duncan y no parece muy contento de verlos tan asolas aunque realmente no lo están pero como si lo pareciese para el pequeño Duncan que se enfurruña de brazos cruzados.

-Duncan juegas o qué? –le dice geoff al verlo tan distraído en pleno mini partido de futbol.

-claro!

Y con claras intenciones de molestar porque si lanza el balón de futbol hacia donde Courtney y Justin.

-ten más cuidado cabeza hueca! –le regaña Courtney.

-jajajaja pues quítate de ahí princesa.

-eres un bobo!

La pequeña se baja del columpio y se archa molesta seguida de Justin.

-que patético llamar la atención de Courtney así –interrumpe Heather.

-que has dicho niña tonta? –Duncan le pone una cara rabiosa que hace que Heather se arrepienta de haber dicho su comentario poco amigable. Traga saliva asustada -. Ven aquí pequeña...!

-Aaaaahhh!

Eso ha molestado realmente a Duncan. Ambos salen corriendo y por mala pata Duncan tropieza en su intento de atrapar a la molesta Heather. Uf! La cara contra el suelo menudo daño! Sus amigos rápidamente van a socórrele.

-Duncan! Estas bien?

El pequeño geoff, Dj, bridgette y sorprendentemente Courtney también, es incluso la que llega a él primera que todos.

-sí, si estoy vivo –bromea con un ojo cerrado y aguantando el dolor -. (?)

Apenas logra reaccionar cuando Courtney le coge de la cara y le examina preocupada. Este la mira tan cerca de ella y es inevitable que se sonroje cuando esta le toca la frente para apartar los pelos de su cara.

-caramba, Duncan, te sangra la nariz echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sentimientos raros, extraños y encontrados surgen del pequeño de cinco años de edad.

-MI PELO!

Esto distrae un momento a todos. También para mala pata de la pequeña Heather su pelo largo y negro se ve invadido y enredado por el chicle de la boca Lindsay. La maestra Elizabeth se ocupa de la llorona y del nariz roja. Pasados unos buenos minutos del recreo Heather regresa con un nuevo peinado.

-oye niña.

-y tú que quieres niño nuevo? –le grita.

-solo decirte que pienso que te ves linda con tu nuevo look –le dice Alejandro y esta se sonroja.

El timbre suena y el recreo termina.

-estas bien amigo? –dice geoff.

-si no ha sido nada.

-niños presten atención! –la maestra les distrae -. Su compañera Izzy tiene algo que decirles a todos, adelante Izzy.

-hola chicos! –dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa entusiasmada -. Están oficialmente invitados a mi monstruosa fiesta de cumpleaños mañana en mi casa!

-habrá pastel? Porque adoro los pasteles! Jajaja –a Owen se le cae la baba por la idea.

-pues claro glotón y dulces y todo! Pero tienen que venir disfrazados! Jajajaja.

-viva fiesta! Has oído eso Beth?

-claro que si Lindsay! –dice esta igual de contenta que los demás.

-todos nos hemos enterado par de idiotas –rueda los ojos Heather.

-bien izzy ya puedes repartir las invitaciones ¿quieres que te ayude?

-si maestra.

Mañana fiesta monstruosa fiesta de la rarita y salvaje Izzy y están todos invitados.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! Sin nada que decir que nos vemos en la fiesta de Izzy! DxC!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3 Secuestro

Son las cinco y media de la tarde en la compleja casa elegante de Courtney. Por fuera un bonito césped bien podado y en medio un caminito que lleva a la entrada de un pequeño porche que sería la puerta principal de la casa. Hay unos setos ovalados que decoran toda la parte delantera de la casa. A la entrada de la casa el vestíbulo de techos altos, escalera curva que lleva hacia las ocho habitaciones que hay en total, a su izquierda un elegante y acogedor comedor, a su derecha una oficina adecuada para cerrar negocios de millones de dólares en el cual ahora se encuentra el padre de Courtney al teléfono enfrascado por completo en una conversación.

-papi mira lo que me eh puesto para la fiesta de mi compañera!

Oh la encantadora hija del señor Gardner da vueltecitas en el mismo sitio para que su padre vea el disfraz de brujita que lleva puesto. Vestidito gris con bordes negros, botas negras, sombrero con punta, una escoba pequeña de paja y como no coletitas con lazos adornan su cabello castaño.

-enseguida te atiendo tesoro –le dice su padre en tono afable -. Dile a Elena que esta despedida y contrata a otra que sea más eficiente quieres –su tono afable desaparece.

Courtney a falta de atención por parte de su padre que es el que más suele dárselo, decide ir a la cocina a ver si su madre se encuentra allí. En el área de la cocina de granito muy negro la madre de Courtney, una señora de piel morena y melena castaña con falda de tubo y blusa, se toma un café cargado mientras esta al móvil.

-no, cambia a Paterson por la señora Prescott –suspira -. Ha tenido otro brote psicótico y quiero atenderla antes de acuerdo? –cuelga y Courtney sonríe.

-mama mira...

-espera cielo que tengo que hacer una llamada –le dice con el dedo para que calle.

Desde que tiene memoria y uso del habla Courtney siempre ha intentado llamar la atención de sus ocupados y ajetreados padres. Pero no se equivoquen o tengan una idea equivocada de sus padres. Ellos adoran a su hija y la miman en cuanto a gustos materiales necesita, trabajan duro para complacer a la pequeña de la casa, pero lo que siempre olvidan es que a Courtney eso no le importa. Últimamente prefiere que le presten atención, los juguetes son geniales sí, pero se aburre enseguida y necesita a sus padres. Espera obediente a que su llamada termine. Mira la hora del reloj de cuco que cuelga de la pared de la cocina y se acerca a su madre y tira de su falda.

-mama voy a llegar tarde al cumpleaños, mama...

-espera un segundo Francis –mira a su hija -. De que cumpleaños hablas y porque vas vestida así?

-mama tengo un cumpleaños llévame o llegare tarde! –dice con un berrinche.

Como puede su madre ser tan despistada y olvidadiza? Todas la mamas son así? A Courtney realmente le molesta eso de sus padres. Es como si a veces les hablara a la pared o como si no la oyeran o como si no existiese.

-perdona cariño, iré a por la llaves del coche.

 _Al fin_! Piensa la pequeña Courtney. A veces una niña tiene que enfadarse para que sus padres le hagan caso. O con un simple berrinche basta para que sus padres le hagan caso a ella.

Mientras en la casa de izzy parece ser el día de brujas! El día de Halloween con toda la decoración por fuera y por dentro también. Algunos de sus compañeros ya están en la parte de atrás de su jardín corriendo y haciendo de las suyas. Bridgette disfrazada de sirenita está a punto de entrar cuando ve a su amiga Courtney bajar del coche de su madre.

-adiós mama!

-vendré a recogerte a las diez de acuerdo?

-sí

-pásala bien tesoro.

Frunce el ceño cundo ve a su madre coger el móvil nada más arrancar el coche. Como odia esos chismes tecnológicos que distraen a sus padres de ella.

-Courtney!

-ah, hola! Bridgette –sonríe.

-vas de bruja?

-aja –asiente.

-yo voy de sirenita mi madre me lo hizo en casa.

-es genial.

Una envidia repentina montanea le pasa por la cabeza a Courtney. A ella su disfraz se lo compro la asistenta de casa. Ojala mami también le hubiera confeccionado su disfraz, aunque no supiera nada de costura y el resultado hubiera sido espantoso. Contentas van entrando a la casa junto a otros compañeros que van llegando también. La madre de izzy y una pelirroja con risos cortos las lleva al jardín y les da bebidas de jugo con sabor a fresa.

-ola chicas! A que es genial mi fiesta monstruosa! Jajaja.

Izzy tiene una energía casi catártica y habla muy rápido. Lleva un disfraz de araña.

-mucho izzy –le responde bridgette.

-yo la habría echo distinta –dice Courtney -. Pero gracias por invitarnos toma tu regalo.

-el mío también izzy.

-gracias que es? –dice zarandeando las dos cajas envueltas de papel regalo -. Las abriré al final –se va corriendo.

-quieres ir al castillo hinchable? –dice Bridgette apuntando con el dedo.

-si!

Antes de encaminarse un balón rojo rueda hasta detenerse a los pies de Courtney.

-pásala!

Courtney frunce el ceño cuando ve a ese detestable niño que la irrita. Decide sacarle la lengua y Duncan levanta una ceja molesto.

-no es tan difícil princesa –toma el balón.

Courtney vuelve a sacarle la lengua y Duncan decide quitarle su escoba y salir corriendo como venganza.

-Duncan! Tonto devuélvemelo!

Que diablillo es este muchacho y también lo es por su disfraz rojo con colita puntiaguda y zapatitos negros con punta.

-me lo pienso quedar! Jajaja

-yo diría que no.

Alejandro disfrazado de vampiro con capa y dientes falsos le quita la escoba de las manos a Duncan en un despiste del ojiceleste.

-es tuyo verdad? –se lo da a Courtney.

-muchas gracias Alejandro.

-aguafiestas –le dice Duncan.

En otra parte de la fiesta Heather aburrida y disfrazada de momia esta junto a Lindsay y Beth que van disfrazadas de conejito y plátano. Juegan a poner la cola al burro cuando a la pequeña asiática aburrida le vienen ganas de fastidiar a gwen que va disfrazada de zombi y habla junto a trent un Frankenstein de lo más adorable.

-ya te doy yo vueltas Lindsay, preparada?

-si!

-una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco!

Empuja a Lindsay hacia la dirección de gwen que está bebiendo jugo y esta tropieza haciendo que la bebida se derrame encima de la ropa de gwen.

-mi disfraz!

-uy, lo siento –le dice Lindsay.

-ha sido un accidente Lindsay no tienes por qué disculparte con la rarita de gwen.

-tú lo has hecho a propósito verdad?

-no sé de qué hablas –finge inocencia -. Beth, Lindsay vamos a jugar a otro lugar.

-ella es realmente mala –dice gwen con los dientes apretados.

-sí pero será mejor ignorarla gwen –le dice trent y ella asiente.

Llegando casi al final de la fiesta la piñata esta ya reventada y los dulces esparcidos por el suelo mientras los niños intentan hacerse con el mayor número posible en sus manos. Izzy abre los regalos delante de sus amigos y después le cantan cumpleaños feliz y Owen está más que impaciente por el codiciado pastel! La fiesta termina y los niños se van a casa. Courtney espera en la acera a su madre. Un coche que no es de su madre para delante de ella y baja una señora bonita de pelo corto y rubio que le sonríe.

-ola Courtney has visto a mi hijo?

-buenas noches señora O'connell –dice educadamente -. Aún sigue dentro.

-muchas gracias –le sonríe.

A Courtney la madre de Duncan le parece tan encantadora y dulce. ¿Cómo puede tener Duncan una mama así? Con lo desastre y molesto que es él. De las pocas veces que la ha visto resulta ser tan paciente con Duncan y buena.

-ola mama!

-te lo has portado bien?

-más o menos –dice sincero.

-bien sube al coche –se gira y mira a Courtney -. Tu madre me ha llamado y dice que no puede venir a recogerte así que tú también sube al coche pequeña.

-y mi padre?

-me temo que él también está ocupado, lo siento –dice al ver que se pone un poco triste.

-muchas gracias señora O'connell.

Siempre igual, sus padres encomendaban a personas desconocidas a atender a su hija cuando estaban ocupados. Siempre la misma escusa. Al menos esta vez conocía a la que la venia a buscar. Subió al coche pensando en que al final tendría que resignarse y tendría que empezar a buscarse la vida por ella misma, ser independiente. Solo tiene cinco años y ya piensa en dejar de ser dependiente y la verdad es que Courtney es muy madura y responsable para su edad. Va y vuelve ella sola al colegio, hace los deberes sola, se alista la ropa y también se peina ella solita.

-oye princesa mira esto.

-eso es asqueroso –dice al ver a Duncan con los parpados al revés.

-abróchese los cinturones niños –dice la señora O'connell -. Primero iremos a tu casa te parece bien Courtney?

-sí, muchas gracias -asiente.

-pues en marcha –arranca el vehículo -. Que tal ha sido la fiesta Duncan y Courtney?

Y así durante el camino se entretienen en la conversación. Después la señora O'connell deja a los niños hablar y no es más que para discutir y eso a ella le causa gracia. A penas se da cuenta de que se quedan dormidos el uno junto al otro cuando llegan a la casa de los Gardners. Courtney descansa su cabeza en el hombre de Duncan y este apoya la suya a la de Courtney. Sonríe al ver a estos dos ya que así dormidos y juntitos no se ven tan mal como cuando están despiertos y discuten y pelean como los niños de cinco años que son. Baja del coche abre la puerta de Courtney y se da cuenta cundo la alza de que su hijo tiene sujeta la mano de la pequeña. Tira un poco para que la suelte y este se aferra más enfurruñado en sueños.

-lo siento hijo pero tengo que llevársela a sus padres –le susurra bajito.

Deshace la unión y carga a Courtney hasta su casa.

Al día siguiente la clase de los girasoles van a la sala de acto del colegio a preparar los últimos retoques de su actuación de fin de curso. Ellos representaran _Alicia en el país de las maravillas._ La clase de las rosas les acompaña y ellos representaran _Peter Pan_. Son primero A y primero B de primaria. Sus profesoras supervisan que todos estén vestidos con sus trajes y ensayen con ello puesto para rematar de una vez todo lo ensayado durante el curso en el cual han estado trabajando.

-cuando se baje el telón quiero que salgan todos tomados de las manos como lo ensayamos –dice Elizabeth.

-maestra Scott se niega –dice un hada rubia de ojos grises.

-Scott por favor dale la mano a Dawn quieres?

-No! no quiero tomar de la mano a una chica! –se niega el pecoso pelirrojo de Peter pan.

Qué hacer con Scott? De pronto se desencadena la horda de niños que les sigue al negarse a cogerse de las manos con las niñas. Al final decide que ellos escojan con quien ir de la mano, pero Scott sigue ensimismado en no dar la mano a nadie. Hay el busca problemas de Scott que hacer con este rebelde de granja?.

-estoy harto voy a jugar –declara el pelirrojo con una sonrisa perversa.

Y Scott empieza a correr como si fuera un coche de carreras. El pequeño es uno de los alborotadores de su clase. Pero todo alborotador acaba siendo castigado. Tropieza pisando su cordón desatado y cae delante de un grupo de chicas. Todos se ríen por su graciosa caída, menos una niña.

-estas bien?

Sus ojos grises alzan la vista y ven a un ángel! o al menos esa es la impresión del pequeño granjerito hacia su compañera de piel morocha y con pecas en la nariz.

-sí, si estoy bien –se levanta rápidamente disimulando hombría.

-bien, porque iremos juntos –le coge de la mano.

-de acuerdo –responde ante la orden de la mandona Courtney.

No era la primera vez que Courtney le hablaba, su primer contacto también fue de la misma forma y desde entonces Scott quedo completamente...embobado? de hecho podríamos decir como un admirador, pero a esa edad tan temprana no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que ella olía bien y eso a él le gustaba ¿cómo puede oler bien una niña? Se ponía tan nervioso cuando ella le hablaba en el recreo, no siempre, pero le hablaba. De hecho Courtney muchas veces lo utilizaba para jugar a papas y mamas cuando nadie más quería. Era como si le gustase recibir órdenes de la pequeña, solo de ella. A la hora de la salida Courtney y Bridgette iban hablando y la castaña parecía muy emocionada.

-es genial Courtney, me alegro por ti.

-gracias bridgt, estoy impaciente por ir al teatro con mis papas.

En efecto! Era lo menos que sus padres podrían hacer por su enfurruñada y molesta hija después de no haberla recogido de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Oh que bien se lo pasara Courtney. Ella y sus padres ¿Qué más podría pedir? Llega a casa y se prepara para ir al teatro de la ciudad que solo está a tres horas de Huntsville. Un vestido color marino, unas sandalias a juego y una chaqueta gris de manga corta por si hace un poco de fresco fuera. Sus padres aún no han llegado a casa y ella esta tan entusiasmada que les esperar fuera sentada en las escaleras del porche de la puerta de casa. Y espera y espera...y nunca llegaron. Tantas ilusiones para nada ¿cómo pueden jugar con la ilusión de su hija? Más triste que molesta Courtney llora, se cubre la cara pensando en lo sola que se siente ahí sentada y esperando.

-se estampo contra el suelo y todos nos reímos, fue gracioso, Scott apesta pero es divertido Petey.

-wof!

Paseando a su perro, Duncan no tarda en ver a aquella molesta niña sentada delante de su casa.

-uh? Pero que...

Es ella sin lugar a dudas. ¿Qué hace fuera? se a cerca a ella.

-princesa?

¿Esa voz?

-D-Duncan!?

-si soy yo ¿Por qué estas llorando? –le pregunta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-porque...mis padres no vienen, tenían que estar aquí hace horas y porque prometieron llevare al teatro con ellos esta noche pero...parece que se han olvidado de mí, y me han dejado sola como siempre...

Mientras Courtney se limpia los ojos Duncan la observa y por un momento detesta verla así y eso le pone un poco triste. Ver a Courtney triste. Casi nunca la había visto así, quizás enfadarse mucho pero ¿triste y llorando? Eso nunca, no de esa manera.

-Petey, tráela aquí –le ordena a su perro pastor-alemán de siete meses.

-?!

Petey carga a Courtney a su lomo.

-Duncan esto es un secuestro!

Después de buen tiempo corriendo de aquí para allá encontramos a los tres subiendo por el bosque, por una zona empinada y rocosa con arbustos y matojos.

-una colina? Porque cada vez que estoy contigo hacemos cosas raras como subir a un árbol o subir a una colina?

-solo calla quieres.

-Petey, tu amo es un delincuente grosero...

-escucha, esto no es tan bueno como tu precioso teatro, pero sigue siendo algo...

-Woah!

Boquiabierta mira desde lo alto todo Huntsville. Las montañas que lo rodea con sus verdes, abundantes y altos pinos. Las casas abajo y otras a lo lejos muy cerca del famoso lago azul. Es la naturaleza en su mayor contemplación y de una belleza única y natural. Y ahí arriba los dos se quedan buen tiempo.

Las estrellas ya se alzan en el firmamento cuando los niños junto a Petey están caminando por la acera de la calle. Caminan juntos iluminados por los focos de la calle y de las casas.

-no puedo creer que realmente estuvieras tratando de animarme! –le sonríe a Duncan.

-B-bueno...tú parecías tan patética...

-tu realmente eres un buen chico!

-No, no lo soy –frunce el ceño -. No menciones esto con nadie!

-gracias por caminar conmigo a casa –dice deteniéndose, ambos, delante de casa de Courtney -. Sabes, nosotros podemos ser buenos amigos! –acaricia a petey en la cabeza.

-Uhm...de acuerdo, amigos –petey lame la mejilla de Courtney.

-genial! Gracias por todo! –la pequeña se abalanza con un eufórico abrazo haciendo que las mejillas de Duncan se enciendan.

-E-ehi! Ya sé que te encanta estas cosas cursis, pero por favor, no delante de petey!

Le suelta y corre hacia el porche de la entrada principal de su casa, abre la puerta y antes de entrar voltea a ver a Duncan.

-buenas noches, Duncan! Nos vemos el lunes!

-...buenas noches... –la mira completamente ruborizado y algo ensimismado en ella y en el momento.

Oh pero qué clase de sentimientos son estos? Qué clase de sentimientos se están despertando en el pequeño que no entiende ni comprende? Es solo una niña a la que quiso animar pero porque? Se supone que no la aguanta, se supone que es irritante y molesta y ahora la ve de otra manera! Oh pequeño Duncan esto es tan solo el principio.

-enserio, hijo, porque estas tan quieto?

Cabizbajo en el comedor de la cocina de su casa y con la cara roja, el pequeño Duncan quieto y sin armar escándalo en su casa como no es costumbre, viene a su cabeza una y otra vez el abrazo que la pequeña pecosa le ha dado con tanta euforia y alegría. Como eh dicho antes es tan solo es el principio de sus historias...

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Saludos! Saludos! Saludos! =D no se me da muy bien narrar así que intentare mejorar xD reviews y todo eso y sin más que decirles nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	4. Chapter 4 Todo Ha Cambiado

¿No es emocionante el fin de curso? Para nuestros pequeños protagonistas y sus amigos sí que lo es! Ha llegado la hora de irse al Campamento Wawanakwa! Naturaleza, arboles, pájaros, cabañas, fogatas a la intemperie y malvaviscos! Suena genial eh? pues listos los autocares esperan fuera a sus pequeños pasajeros. Dos maestras irán y acompañaran a los alumnos para supervisar que todo esté bien y no haya ningún problema en el viaje ni en el campamento en cuestión. Los papas se despiden de sus hijos y las maestras les garantizan que sus hijos recibirán la mayor atención y cuidados en el campamento.

-ola Courtney!

-ola bridgette.

-y tus padres?

-Ehm...se acaban de ir y los tuyos?

-también ¿quieres que nos sentemos juntas?

-claro! –dice contenta.

Lo cierto que es Gladis, la asistenta de casa de Courney, es la que acaba de irse y de dejarla en el colegio. Pero Courtney sabe muy bien como ocultar sus sentimientos y parecer lo menos afectada posible y guardar las formas y las apariencias delante de su amiga.

-hola chicos! Buenos días, Duncan! -saluda Courtney con la mano a Duncan junto a Bridgette que la mira raro.

-Uhm...si...buenos días...-se pone algo rojo.

-Ehi, ustedes dos no discuten! –le dice geoff.

-sí, que ha pasado? –le pregunta Dj.

-metete en tus asuntos! –les responde Duncan a ambos curiosos.

Están en la zona del recreo y una de las maestras hace que los niños formen dos filas, primero A y primero B delante de ella y cuando están todos marchan en fila hacia afuera para entrar a los autocares pero antes dejan sus mochilas de acampanada en el guarda equipaje. Suben y se sientan con el compañerito que más a gusto les viene en gana.

-porque actuaste amable con Duncan hoy? –le pregunta Bridgette sentada a la izquierda de Courtney.

-me eh dado cuenta de que no es tan malo como él quiere hacernos creer –le sonríe Courtney.

Las maestras esperan a que los niños se acomoden.

-¡qué has dicho bicho raro!

Bridgette y Courtney se tapan las orejas cuando detrás de ellas gritan alto y escandaloso.

-genial...si Duncan y tú ya no discuten lo harán Scott y Dawn.

-Hey! Nosotros no discutimos tan fuerte –se queja la morocha.

-estás bromeando Courtney?

¿Quién podría discutir más alto y fuerte que Courtney y Duncan? Ya les digo yo que nadie aunque Scott y Dawn se acercan bastante. Después de tres horas cantando canciones de autocar y de descanso entre descanso para bajar y hacer un pis o estirar las piernas los niños llegan a un puesto de lanchas donde suben para que los lleven hacia el campamento Wawanakwa. Desembarcan en una isla a lo largo de un puente hecho de madera.

-bienvenidos a la isla del dra...! ejem! Quiero decir...al campamento de la isla Wawanakwa niños –aparece para recibirlos Chris maclein.

-ola señor maclein –saludan todos los niños.

-por favor niños pueden decirme tío Chris –Elizabeth se acerca.

-espero que todo sea seguro para los niños -dice.

-jajajaja si claro por supuesto por aquí niños síganme –siguen el ojinegro -. Este es el muelle de la vergüenza –dice por dónde caminan -. Ahora iremos a sus cabañas –llegan delante de dos cabañas que aparentan nuevas -. Topos ustedes irán a la cabaña este, bagres en la oeste -dice.

-literas? –dice Heather al ver el interior de la cabaña -. No es como muy de campamento?

-esa es la idea genio.

-callate gwen –dice molesta.

-bien niños a acomodarse, vamos, vamos –dice su maestra.

-ratas toxicas y gusanos mutantes sus cabañas están al otro lado así que vengan y mientras tanto el chef hatchet atenderá a los demás.

-quien es...?

Antes de que la maestra termine de preguntar aparece un negro alto de semblante serio con gorra de chef y delantal.

-alguna pregunta? –dice chris.

-disculpa Cail puedo tener una cabaña con vistas al lago porque soy bonita? –levanta la mano Lindsay.

-oh muy bien lo eres pero eso no funciona aquí y! soy chris.

-donde están los baños? –pregunta la maestra.

-los baños comunales están ahí enfrente nos vemos en el salón principal cuando terminen de acomodarse y eso.

-bien niños a desempacar!

Los niños se acomodan y desempacan y eligen sus literas cuando de pronto Lindsay grita llamando la atención de todos.

-como grita esa blanquita –dice Leshawna al ver a Lindsay dejarlos sordo.

-qué es esto! mátalo! mátalo! Maestra! –se sube a una silla.

-ya lo hago yo!

Duncan pisa al nuestro cucarachito invasor.

-buena forma de atar a una cucaracha –dice gwen con una sonrisa.

-si vuelves a ver otra solo avísame si? –tayler un castaño de ojos marrones claro le sonríe a Lindsay -. Porque yo también puedo hacer eso –y se produce el flechazo en ellos.

La clase de los girasoles y de la rosa después de desempaquetar sus cosas van al salón principal como les dijo chris.

-Escuchen! Yo sirvo tres veces al día y comerán tres veces al día! Traigan su bandeja tomen su comida y apoyen sus traseros en la silla!

Los niños tiemblan ante el tono tan militar del chef hatchet.

-disculpe son niños no sea muy rudo –le dice Elizabeth.

-lo intentare pero así hay que ser con los niños desde pequeños para que sean disciplinados –responde hatchet.

-bueno creo que eso no será necesario –le frunce el ceño -. Bien niños a por sus bandejas –les dice ella en un tono más suave a sus alumnos y el chef rueda los ojos.

Los niños toman sus bandejas y hacen fila para la comida. Courtney y Bridgette se sientan junto a sus copañeros Dj, geoff y...

-Duncan donde has estado? –geoff mira al igual que los demás sus manos y a su pelo que están completamente embarrado de pintura verde.

-me Salí de la fila y encontré una cabaña con cosas y en ella había pintura en lata -responde.

-sabes que si la maestra te ve te castigara Duncan, porque tienes pintura en el cabello? –habla Courtney.

-genial, verdad? –le dice a Courtney -. Cuando sea grande me lo pondré así.

-...te ves como un punk...

-Duncan! –grita la maestra horrorizada -. Que has hecho con tu pelo! Hay cielos ven hay que lavarte enseguida!

-lo que necesita es disciplina.

-usted no se meta chef hatchet! –saca a Duncan de la mano.

Después de lavar y bueno regañar suavemente a Duncan por su travesura, Chris termina de hacerles un recorrido por todo el campamento. Más tarde hacen una excursión a la montaña y cuando regresan se bañan en el lago y cuando la noche llega todos van a la fogata a contar historias y a comer malvaviscos derretidos. Estarán una semana en el campamento y luego llegaran las vacaciones de verano. Llega la hora de dormir y todos van a sus respectivas cabañas para empezar el siguiente día en el campamento, pero cuando todos duermen alguien se escabulle de su litera y sale fuera. Camina hasta el muelle de la vergüenza y se sienta en el borde de la madera con los pies colgando. Ella parece triste y ojala no lo estuviera pero lo está. Gira la cabeza cuando nota que alguien está detrás de ella.

-que haces fuera de la cama Courtney?

¿Courtney? Suena tan bien y por esta vez no le ha dicho " _princesa_ " y la pequeña se da cuenta y sonríe.

-no puedo dormir ¿quieres sentarte y quedarte conmigo un rato?

-Uhm...está bien –se sienta a su lado y ella se aproxima más poniendo al pequeño tenso y rojo.

-Duncan?

-D-dime.

-tu y yo somos muy buenos amigos ahora verdad? –dice con la mirada puesta en las estrellas.

-C-claro.

-prometes que pasaremos el verano juntos?

-Juntos? –la mira mientras la pequeña sigue mirando al firmamento.

-y con Bridgette, Dj y geoff –continua.

-por qué?

-porque ustedes son mis mejores amigos –le mira.

-pasa algo Courtney?

-quiero pasar un verano divertido Duncan –le coge la mano distrayendo al ojiceleste y poniéndolo rojo -. Promételo –dice seria.

Él no comprende ¿Qué está pasando? Porque de pronto ella quiere que le prometa eso? porque suena importante eso ahora para ella? algo no va bien y Courtney es la única que lo sabe.

-Duncan promételo o ya no seremos amigos –parece decidía y encaprichada con la idea de la promesa.

-De-de acuerdo te lo prometo está bien –dice algo confuso y rápido para que no se enfade.

-gracias –apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

-creo que deberíamos ir a la cabaña.

-no, quedémonos un poco más –dice la pequeña mandona en voz baja.

Y aquí es cuando todo cambia. Comienza las vacaciones. Y el tiempo y las horas llegan y consigo diversión, calor, verano, juegos, risas y una mala noticia...

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Todo lo que supe esta mañana cuando desperté es que sé algo ahora, se algo ahora que no sabía antes._

Duncan corre lo más rápido que puede y tropieza.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Y todo lo que eh visto desde hace dieciocho horas es tus ojos oscuros, tus pecas y tu sonrisa en el fondo de mi mente haciéndome sentir como que..._

-no puede ser verdad...no es verdad! –se levanta y vuelve a correr más rápido.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora, Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora, Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte, conocerte..._

-Courtney...

Ella llora y se cubre la cara.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Porque todo lo que sé es que dijimos "hola" y tus ojos se veían como volver a casa._

-yo no quiero irme pero mis papas ya lo han decidido...

Sentados en el parque sus amigos se miran apenados y sin saber que hacer por la noticia. Su amiga se va al terminar el verano.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Todo lo que conozco es un simple nombre y todo ha cambiado._

-piensas dárselo como regalo de despedida cariño?

Su madre sonríe y el frunce el ceño y sale de su casa. Llega. Sus amigos están ahí con ella despidiéndose pero él no quiere ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Está molesto con ella.

-Donde esta Duncan? –pregunta ella y él se esconde detrás de un árbol.

-tesoro ya es hora de irnos despídete y sube al coche Courtney.

-si mami.

Ya se va! Un último adiós a sus amigos y sube al coche. Ya es demasiado tarde para darle su regalo que el hizo para ella. Sus amigos dicen adiós con las manos y ella sonríe triste detrás de la ventana del coche. Él aprieta su regalo con fuerza. El coche arranca y él echa a correr para alcanzarla. Grita su nombre y como si lo oyera a pesar del ruido que no puede entrar en el coche ella gira la cabeza y le ve correr. Dice su nombre aunque él no le oye. Tropieza y cae al suelo y ve como ella se aleja ante sus ojos.

-Duncan estas bien!? –sus amigos van a levantarlo del suelo.

-estoy bien! –empuja a geoff -. No me importa espero que no vuela nunca! Es una niña tonta!

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Todo lo que sé es que aseguraste la puerta, Tú serás mío y yo seré tuya, todo lo que se desde ayer, es que todo ha cambiado._

-ya no soy pequeña y me niego mama! no quiero ir a un internado en Londres por favor.

-harás lo que digo y se acabó!

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Y todos mis muros estaban alto, pintados de negro, pero los derribare, los derribare y abriré la puerta para ti._

-Duncan como sigas así acabaras en una correccional! Tu madre...

-mama está muerta deja de mencionarla! Supéralo quieres!

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Y todo lo que siento..._

-van a separarse?

-si Courtney.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _En mi estómago son mariposas, de una manera hermosa, recuperando el tiempo perdido, alzando vuelo, haciéndome sentir como que..._

-Duncan! Ve a tu habitación estas castigado un mes!

-cuando termine el instituto me largare de esta maldita casa!

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora, Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora, Solo quiero conocerte, conocerte, conocerte..._

-ya hemos llegado tesoro.

-papa la casa parece igual que siempre –ella sale del coche.

-espera verla por dentro ¿vamos?

-claro papa.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Vuelve y dime porque me siento como si te hubiese extrañado todo este tiempo..._

-listo para el último año de insti viejo?

-geoff, estoy harto de esta mierda igual que tu así que si colega!

-jajajaja

 _Y ven a verme esta noche y hazme saber que no todo está en mi mente._

-gracias por traerme el primer día de clases papa, pero no tenías porque –su padre intenta esforzarse ahora con su hija después de años de ausencia.

-no importa, suerte en tu primer día de instituto.

-y el último –sonríe y sale del coche.

 _Todo lo que sé es que dijimos "hola" Así que desempolva tus grandes esperanzas. Todo lo que conozco es la lluvia torrencial y todo ha cambiado. Todo lo que conozco es una nueva armonía encontrada._

-viejo que llegamos tarde!

-pues empezamos bien ajajjaa.

-llegan tarde jóvenes.

-oh vamos señor Baterman!

-es Peperman!

-profe es primer día no volverá a pasar –jura el ojiceleste.

-de acuerdo entren par de retrasados sin cerebros.

-genial!

-es usted el mejor señor Baterman!

-es Paperman!

 _Por el resto de mis días, reconoceré tu rostro, Todo lo que sé desde ayer..._

-profe llaman a la puerta –dice una rubia de ojos verdes.

-debe de ser la nueva y por eso llega tarde o bueno a empunto –mira su reloj.

 _Es que todo ha cambiado._

-adelante!

La puerta se abre y entra una chica de dieciséis años, tez morena con el pelo castaño por los hombros, pecas en la cara y ojos oscuros. Lleva puesto una camisa blanca y encima un suéter gris, unos pantalones capri de color verde militar y unas plataformas.

-mi nombre es Courtney Gardner siento llegar tarde.

Todo ha cambiado ¿todo? Es hora de que se conozcan mejor ¿mejor? Y cuanto antes para caer en su loco amor-odio que todos esperamos.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Okey ya pasamos al next nevel chicos así que no se me alborote xD nah! Reviews! Saludos! Se me acaban las palabras así que sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC!**

 **PD escuchen la canción de Taylor Swift Every Has Changed en la parte que comienza el verano y las vacaciones de los peques de TDI =) creo que así será lindo y mágico y un poquitín triste =D o no que igual toy loca xD y no les gusta. En fin su decisión ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 Y Ahí Estaba Ella

Y ahí estaba ella, tan cambiada? Quizás el pelo, su cuerpo bien visto por los chicos de su edad. Aunque su ropa remilgada deja volar a la imaginación. Sus ojos marrones oscuros dan una pasada rápida por el salón hasta encontrarse con uno rostro muy familiar.

-no puede ser!

-bridgette!

-oh dios como es qué...?

-señoritas estamos en clase, por favor los saludos después así que Courtney tome asiento –dice el profesor Peperman serio.

Ella asiente y se sienta en primera fila al lado de la ventana y por suerte al lado de bridgette que ahora parece tan cambiada a lo que ella recordaba de pequeña.

-no pensé que te encontraría aquí... –susurra la castaña.

-no, soy yo quien tiene que pensar que tu no estarías aquí Courtney Gardner.

-jajajaja

Courtney echa otro vistazo a la clase que tiene a sus espaldas. Atisba a ver a Noah que parece serio en una actitud pesimista y aburrida. No parece haber cambiado de actitud piensa Courtney al recordar al sarcástico respondón que a veces ella no aguantaba. Beth ¿se llamaba así? Con gafitas, frenillos y una ridícula colita hacia un lado. Un blanquito paliducho que se está sacando los mocos! Sin duda es ese niño raro de granja de nombre Ezekiel. Asqueada decide mirar a otro lado y encuentra otra desagradable visión de un obeso rubio comiendo a escondidas. Que desagradable debería comer más despacio o se atragantara! Ya no quiere mirar más y sonríe a bridgette que parece contenta por verla igual que ella.

-que crecidita esta eh Duncan? Jajaja –comenta geoff a su amigo que no le quita ojo de encima.

Sus ojos celestes no se han quitado de encima de aquella castaña es verdad. ¿Qué demonios hace esa aquí? Al menos ya no lleva dos lacitos en el pelo porque a él le gustaba robárselas y tirarle del pelo para molestarla y enfurecerla. Le dio un repaso cuando estaba de pie, antes de quedar momentáneamente con los ojos en grande y confuso por verla y luego frunció el ceño molesto. Si, tiene unas tetas que se salen pero las lleva tapadas, muy tapadas para su gusto, que desperdicio no? y claro que se fijó en su culo, quien no lo haría? Estaba ansioso por darle una nalgada para ver su reacción y sabia o intuía como reaccionaria.

-sí, pero por su ropa de puritana santa me dice que es una estrecha de piernas –le responde Duncan mirando a la pecosa.

La clase de Peperman empieza y Duncan esta distraído, como siempre, pero esta vez mirando fijamente a esa remilgada que acaba de llegar y lo tiene...bolitas de papel! Eso es! le tirara bolitas de papel para llamar su atención! Que idea acaba de ocurrírsele! Pero con algo escrito ¿Qué escribir? Ni siquiera le ha mirado ¿cómo no pudo reconocerlo y a Bridgette si? Él sí lo hizo nada más entrar! Y eso le molesta un poco. Arranca una hoja de su cuaderno y busca un lápiz o un boli que no encuentra en su mochila ¿Qué no encuentra? Es sin duda un alumno preparado y nada más el primer día de instituto. Mira a su lado y encuentra uno y lo coge, pero no es suyo y tampoco pide permiso. Harol quiere decir algo y Duncan le mira advirtiéndole y decide no decir nada. Sin duda Duncan es un ¡brabucón!

 _Tienes unas peras y un culito genial "princesa" ¿adivinas quién soy pecosa?_

Sin duda Duncan tiene el don de un escritor romántico empedernido. Satisfecho con lo que ha escrito arruga el papel en bola y apunta hacia ella y...

-Duncan O'connell! –su profesor desbarata su plan -. Solo el primer día, solo el primer día! –niega con la cabeza severo y Duncan rueda los ojos indiferente.

¿Duncan O'connell? Courtney gira la cabeza como los demás. A dicho Duncan? Imposible! Mira a ese Chico punk con mohicano...con mohicano! Y lo lleva verde! Que espanto! Sus ojos se achinan y sin duda ve que también lleva pircings en la cara y en las orejas. Aquel adorable y revoltoso niño ahora es un punk? Lleva un collarín de pinchos, una camiseta con una calavera y unas Convers rojas sucias y gastadas así que si! Es un punk de esos busca problemas.

-entregue esa bola de papel –el profesor Peperman va hasta la última fila y se planta delante del pupitre de este con el ceño fruncido.

-no –se guarda el papel tranquilamente en sus bolsillos.

-bien pues está castigado –Peperman saca de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y escribe en ella -. Su pase exclusivo a la sala de castigos joven –deja el papel sobre su pupitre y este lo coge de mala gana -. A las dos y media donde siempre y no falte.

-sí, si como sea –dice entre dientes.

Y es ahí entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzan. De ojos celestes a oscuros. Que ojos tan salvajes y rebeldes, cualquiera podría perderse en ellos y no salir nunca o escapar. Le sonríe de un lado prepotente y arrogante con un ápice perverso en los labios y ella arruga los labios y levanta una ceja ¿acaso pretende impresionarla? Pues ha conseguido todo lo contrario. Ella es quien corta el contacto visual antes que él. Bueno al menos ha conseguido lo que quería. Después de tres clases llega la hora del almuerzo y bridgette encantada le enseña un poco el instituto mientras se encaminan a la cafetería.

-es genial volver a vernos después de tanto Court.

-sí, eh vuelto y es genial verte ¿los demás también estudian en este instituto? –dice mirando la ropa de bridgette deduciendo que hace algún tipo de deporte acuático. Lleva una sudadera celeste y unos shorts de playa.

-es el único insti de Huntsville –entran a la cafetería -. Observa, Katie y Sadie amigas cursis inseparables que visten igual, en la zona de deportistas Eva, Jo, Lightning, Tayler, Brick entre otros ¿te acuerdas de ellos?

-de algunos más que otros –se encoge de hombros.

-sigamos por la zona de frikis y nerds o informáticos adictos a los videojuegos, Harol, cody, ezekiel, sam y cameron, los cerebritos como noah también se relacionan con ellos.

-jajajajja

-si lo sé –le sonríe a Courtney -. Después los amantes de la madre tierra en la que me incluyo estamos Dawn y yo y su amigo que nunca habla "B" son raros, pero son buena honda cuando los conoces y bueno después están los demás que no entran en ningún grupo social y...

-ósea hola? Quítense de en medio par de perdedoras.

Una pelinegra con su sequito pasa por en medio empujando a Bridgette y Courtney.

-y luego están esas –bridgette frunce el ceño -. Las animadoras populares del insti Heather, Lindsay, Dakota y Beth su mascota que les hace los deberes.

-que maleducada –Courtney mira con disgusto a estas y a su ropa descocada -. ¿y quién es ese? –sus ojos se abren un poco en grande al ver a un moreno de ojos azul oscuro acercarse y dar un beso a Heather.

-ese? –suspira como una damisela -. Es Justin –niega con la cabeza -. Y novia de Heather desde tercero.

-es...Uau...

-lo sé ¿vamos a por algo de comer?

-claro muero de hambre –le sonríe.

Cogen una bandeja y se acercan a la fila.

-la comida de este insti es asquerosa me alegro de ser vegetariana –le dice bridgette.

-enserio? Pues entonces solo tomare un zumo de frutas.

-jajajaja venga vamos a sentarnos con las demás.

-con quiénes?

-con leshawna y gwen las recuerdas?

-ah sí ¿Dónde están?

-ahí –apunta con el dedo.

Courtney fija su mirada y lo primero que ve es a una gótica ¿gótica? Es enserio? Decide no decir nada y sentarse cuando llegan a la mesa del comedor.

-vaya que te trae de vuelta a este aburrido pueblo amiguita? –saluda leshawna.

-vienes de un instituto de monjas o algo así? –comenta gwen.

-no les hagas caso Courtney jajaja

-me alegro de verlas chicas –sonríe con educación.

-Bridgette nos envió un mensaje cuando estábamos en clase de historia creí que no volveríamos a verte ya nunca por aquí ¿Dónde has estado? –pregunta leshwana.

-es largo de contar –se encoge de hombros.

-deberíamos quedar –apunta bridgette -. Así te pondríamos al día de todo y tú a nosotras Court.

-que tal este fin de semana? –dice gwen.

-en el cyber café –dice leshwana.

-cyber café? –dice Courtney.

-es un lugar genial donde escuchas música y además es el único lugar genial aquí aparte del lago azul –le dice bridgette.

-y que tal en mi casa? Podríamos estar en la piscina y almorzar tranquilamente ahí.

-genial! –dice bridgette -. Recuerdas las pijamadas que hacíamos?

-pues en mi casa –le sonríe Courtney -. A las doce? –dice a todas.

Todas asienten. La hora del almuerzo termina y Courtney va a su taquilla a por el libro de filosofía para su siguiente clase. Deja unos libros y cierra y cuando se gira choca con alguien.

-perdona, estas bien?

Mira al pelinegro de ojos verdes que parece apenado por su torpeza.

-Courtney? –la reconoce -. Courtney Gardner? –ella le sonríe -. Vaya que sorpresa! Oí que habías vuelto.

-oíste?

-los rumores y las personas corren como el agua en este instituto.

-jajajja me alegra verte Trent.

-que clase tienes ahora?

-filosofía.

-yo ahora lengua, nos vemos y por cierto te veo genial –se va.

-adiós.

Vaya trent Thomson también esta genial físicamente. Pero eso ahora no importa toca filosofía y no quiere llegar tarde a clases. Llega y se sienta justo cuando toca el timbre y reconoce a otros compañeros de la primaria. Zoey de la clase de las rosas y a Mike y...

-ola princesa te importa que me siente aquí? No verdad, gracias que amable eres –se sienta a su lado antes de que ella se queje.

-la verdad es que si me importa, no quiero sentarme con el castigado y busca problemas de la clase –se levanta de su sitio.

-yo también me alegro de verte pecosa.

Pecosa? Le mira con los labios fruncidos y él sonríe para molestarla y sabiamente Courtney opta por no discutir y además no le da tiempo porque entra la profesora. El único asiento libre es el de al lado y está ocupado por ezekiel, rueda los ojos y bufa resignada. Alguien le toca el hombro desde atrás y se gira y sus mejillas se encienden cuando ve que se trata de Justin el chico guapo de todo el insti. Es extraño porque cuando eran pequeños a ella no le interesaba responder a sus preguntas estúpidas y absurdas sobre su físico pero ahora las hormonas de adolecente hablan por ella y piensa de otra forma ahora que lo ve tan crecidito.

-disculpa tienes un espejo? El mío se ha roto y hace segundos que no miro mi bello rostro –sonríe con su cara de niño bonito que pone algo nerviosa a Courtney.

-lo-lo siento Justin pero no tengo -responde.

-como sabes mi nombre? –dice confuso -. Ah ya porque soy popular –y de pronto Courtney cae en lo idiota que es, pero es guapo así que lo pasa por alto -. Te conozco? porque tu cara me suena bonita –bonita? Oh bien un piropo.

-Ehm...yo...

Se sonroja y alguien le tira una bolita de papel en la cabeza. Frunce el ceño y mira a Duncan que se hace el ingenuo.

-eres tan inmaduro como un niño de cinco años.

-disculpa, decías algo?

-Dagh! Eres tan...

-silencio ustedes tres! –la profesora interrumpe.

Courtney calla y guarda silencio mientras Duncan ríe por lo bajito lo cual la molesta y se lo toma como una provocación. Atisba a ver a ese niño que la ponía de un humor de perros cuando era pequeña y piensa que no es momento para responder a sus infantiles provocaciones. ¿Por qué se está metiendo con ella? ¿Cuál es su problema? Es nueva y acaba de llegar y él debería ser amable y ni siquiera le ha dicho "hola" aunque tampoco ella, pero de todos modos él es el chico así que es él quien debería de haber dado ese primer paso o bueno eso es lo que ella piensa. Además ya se conocen y esperaba otro trato por parte de él. _Pero que idiota está siendo_. A la salida Courtney se encuentra con Bridgette y las demás para tomar el autobús del instituto.

-adiós Court nos vemos mañana.

-adiós bridgette hasta mañana.

Baja con geoff del bus y deja sola a Courtney y preguntándose vagamente si serán novios porque les ha observado todo el día y parece ser que si pero ella no ha tenido el descaro de preguntárselo. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando alguien toma el asiento libre que ha dejado su amiga.

-hola princesa –apoya el brazo en el respaldo del asiento de ella.

-y ahora que quieres tú? –rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

Ahora que la tiene tan cerca puede apreciar su rostro aunque ahora mismo ella le mire exasperada y con los ojos fruncidos.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? -se acerca aún más y su tono no es muy amigable.

-estas invadiendo mi espacio personal –lo aleja con el dedo.

-que manos tan delicadas tienes –toma su mano para la sorpresa de ella y sin venir a cuento le da un lengüetazo en la mano.

-Agh! Eres un cerdo! Que pasa contigo?

Se levanta nerviosa y asqueada de su asiento y el bus se detiene y ella baja sin mirar hacia atrás mientras que el ríe casi a carcajadas hasta que sus ojos van a parar a su trasero y lo pierde de vista. Eso ha sido divertido y no se había divertido tanto en su vida! Que bien se siente consigo mismo.

-juguete nuevo eh? –ella se sienta a su lado.

-algo así.

-mis padres no están en casa y llegaran tarde sabes Duncan –la pelinegra le acaricia el pecho.

-pues que la pases genial Heather.

-oh vamos no seas malo conmigo –le besa en el cuello repetida veces.

-Justin?

-no nos molestara.

Sonríe a la fastidiosa Heather pensando en que siempre la tendrá abierta de piernas. Es una zorra despiadada pero y qué? es un polvo fácil que siempre tendrá disponible y que él piensa aprovechar sin pensárselo dos veces. Además, follar con su ex le viene bien para desfogar y distraer sus pensamientos sobre la mierda de vida que auto sigue él mismo.

Mientras, por otra parte Courtney llega en su casa.

-ya estoy en casa! –dice tras pasar dentro.

-señorita su comida ya está servida en la mesa.

-gracias Gladis y mi padre el señor Gardner? –dice pasando al comedor.

-ha llamado hace cinco minutos, quiere que le pase el teléfono para que le llame usted?

-no gracias puede retirarte.

Cuando termina de comer sube a su habitación. Es la más grande de la casa. Es una especie de ático-guardilla en la que entra la luz natural gracias a la ventana techo que transforma la habitación en una estancia luminosa. En medio su cama simple con muchas almohadas blancas al igual que las sabanas y las colchas, a su izquierda hay un sofá blanco con una mesita pequeña y la estantería bien acoplada a la pared con libros y cuadros de fotos y trofeos y demás cosas que Courtney ha puesto ahí a su agrado. A la derecha un escritorio blanco con una silla de ruedas para hacer sus deberes. Al lado de la puerta su armario con puertas de espejo muy práctico. El suelo es de madera natural y las paredes son blancas. Todo parece limpio y bien ordenado. Se acerca a su estantería y aprieta el botón para reproducir música clásica de Mozart-sonatas de violines con acompañamiento. Saca de su mochila verde su PDA y marca a su padre que contesta al tercer tono.

-ola tesoro que tal el primer día? –contesta siempre en su tono afable para ella.

-ola papa! –contesta animada -. Ha estado bien –se guarda lo desagradable -. A qué hora llegas del trabajo?

-a las nueve estaré ahí.

-te esperare con la cena entonces.

-de acuerdo, tengo una reunión así que tengo que colgarte.

-está bien, entiendo adiós papa nos vemos en la noche -cuelga.

Después de la separación Courtney se quedó con su madre en Londres y su padre volvió a Canadá. Ella no pasaba tiempo con su madre ni con su padre ya que antes de separarse ellos la habían metido en un colegio estricto en Londres, un internado para ser más precisos. Tras pasar buen tiempo lejos su padre consiguió la custodia de su hija y por fin tenerla de vuelta con él. Los padres de Courtney no tuvieron una separación muy amistosa que digamos así que se harán una idea de los vaivenes durante la infancia de Courtney. A ella le parecía bien irse a vivir con su padre, lo que sea por salir de esa cárcel tan estricta y además su padre era mucho más cariñoso con ella de lo que era su madre. Se levanta del sofá, se cambia de ropa y toma un libro de la estantería y se dispone a bajar. Sale al patio hacia la piscina y se sienta en una silla con sobrilla a orillas del agua. Se quita la ropa y queda en traje de baño. Honestamente su casa parece un resort, el patio de piedra de muchos cuadrados construidos y una parrilla y motones y montones de hormigón e incluso un poco de cabaña. Abre su libro y se queda absorta leyendo en esa tarde tan agradable. Por otra parte, un joven trepaba ágilmente a un árbol y se sienta a observarla sin que ella se dé cuenta. Vaya con ese bikini blanco le gusta más, bueno no es que esté interesada en ella o bueno quizás si porque no? saco su móvil y le hace una foto, dos, tres y que rayos una más para el salva pantalla. Observa cada movimiento sin perder ni un solo detalle de la castaña. Cuando se coloca el pelo detrás de su oreja repetidas veces porque se le vuelve a salir de su sitio, cuando sin saber porque se reía leyendo lo que estuviera leyendo eh incluso en los silencio, en los que solo se escuchaba al viento y a las hojas mecerse por el viento que sopla suavemente. Y se queda mirando hasta que ella queda dormida en la silla de la piscina. Tiene unas piernas largas y unos muslos bien proporcionados y un culo y unos pechos que así ganaban a su favor, tiene un cuerpo bonito y voluptuoso ¿esa es Courtney? Esa niña de lacitos con la que tanto peleaba y la que se fue aquel verano dejándole furioso? Ya ni siquiera de acordaba de ella hasta que volvió. Donde ha estado metida tanto tiempo? Después de eso Duncan se marchó a su casa, su padre ya había llegado y le llamo pero el subió directo a su habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta y dejando claro que no quería que lo molestara. Enciende el aparato de música a alto volumen y con un estruendoso Punk de 1977-2007 unos de sus favoritos, se tumba en su cama pensando en aquella chica que ahora...ya no tiene cinco años. Saca su móvil y busca una de las fotos que le hizo, se abre la bragueta y se deja llevar por su impulso adolecente, rebelde, hormonal y la música de fondo a todo volumen. Y ahí estaba ella otra vez, en los pensamientos de él y menos lindos que cuando pensaba en ella cuando tenía cinco años y no entendía porque.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Saludos a!**

 **-Kimita-chan!**

 **-Fasara!**

 **-Sailxrmxxn!**

 **-Jacky99!**

 **-OXFIXD!**

 **Y a todos las criaturitas fictioneras que leen! A esta patosa escritora xD**


	6. Chapter 6 Rumores Tontos de Instituto

En clase de historia Courtney intenta sobresalir con ese gesto suyo de levantar la mano y responder con un argumento largo y extenso que deja impresionado al cuarentón y calvo de su profesor Gastón, el más ingenuo del profesorado del instituto. Esta es la quinta vez que responde.

-Jorge VI de Windsor o más conocido como el rey tartamudo, realizo un discurso en la exposición del imperio Británico en Wembley el 31 de octubre de 1925, fue...

-A-BU-RRI-DO!

Oh rayos porque tenía que estar él en las mayorías de sus clases? Cruel destino dale paciencia!

-la monarquía británica no es aburrida y! Jorge VI tampoco lo es ignorante sin cerebro –oh un cruel ataque que hace torcer de mal humor a Duncan.

-y lo dice doña sabelotodo, engreída niña rica de papa.

-disculpa acaso has dicho algo?

-eh dicho –mira a la castaña -. Sabelotodo engreída niña rica de papi!

-pero como te atreves! Eres un!

-está bien tiempo muerto –interrumpe el profesor -. Duncan castigado vete fuera ahora –ella sonríe.

-pero profe!

-solo un minuto tranquilo, no lo reportare –dice acomodándose las gafas de la cara.

Suspira y se levanta haciendo ruido y ella sonríe al ver que lo echan. _Para que aprendas O'connell!_ Él nota esa sonrisa y pasa por su lado y levanta el dedo corazón delante de su cara con un gesto muy grosero.

-no sonrías tanto pecosa –ahora él sonríe al ver su cara de desagrado.

No tiene modales! ¿Quién le saca el dedo a una chica? Es un maleducado! Alguien tiene que darle su merecido a ese brabucón de cresta verde, pero no será ella y las razones son más que obvias. Pero como siga molestándola ella acabara por responderle y será gracioso de ver o bueno eso esperemos. Durante las siguientes horas todo es tranquilo, en clase de naturales, ingles hasta la hora del almuerzo en que él se mete con ella otra vez ¿es que no tiene nada más que hacer que molestarla? La verdad no y eso le entretiene y le encanta. Molestarla tiene algo que lo atrae y parece que lo ha convertido en un jobi sin darse cuenta ni él ni ella. A sus amigas solo les causa gracia. Al final de las clases Courtney va al aparcamiento del insti para irse a casa.

-lindo auto.

Y ahí esta él...Otra vez!

-es muy de tu estilo pecosa.

Sin duda era de su estilo. Un Volkswagen Beetle del 2012 color amarillo chillón sin capota nuevecito y además un regalo de su padre, el señor Gardner.

-completamente original.

-estas siguiéndome? –eso era lo último que le faltaba. Tener a ese impresentable de acosador.

-yo estaba enfrente vi tu auto y vine a saludarte.

-hola –responde y se va directa a su auto para perderle de vista, pero este se desplaza hasta la puerta del auto delante de ella.

-hablas poco eh?

-depende del tema, mi auto no suele ponerme hablar por horas –dice en un tono arisco.

-tu no me temes cierto?

-temerte? Porque iba a temerte?

-me temen todos –dice algo un poco serio.

-pues yo no.

-pues tal vez no me temes pero me supongo que piensas en mi desnudo –sonríe de lado y guiña un ojo.

-se me nota demasiado? te quiero, te deseo oh baby oh baby –rueda los ojos -. No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos juegos –abre la puerta del coche empujando a Duncan y esta por fin entra.

-adiós princesa nos vemos mañana en clase de ciencia!

Pero que molesto llega a ser y durante la primera semana lo es y mucho. La castaña se queja continuamente de él con sus compañeras. ¿Se pueden creer que en la hora de ciencia cuando diseccionaba una rana él saco una navaja? Y se lo clavo a la rana sin pudor! Courtney miraba con repelús aquel acto y Cody que estaba a su lado le dijo: _no lo veas! Él es un criminal, escuche que le encendió fuego a un policía y estuvo en san quintín._ Menuda tontería pensó rodando los ojos. El sábado en la piscina de su casa Bridgette, gwen y leshawna se encontraban con Courtney tomando el sol.

-pues cuando estábamos en tercero yo escuche que vendió su hígado al mercado negro por unas bocinas nuevas.

-eso es enserio gwen? –dice la castaña sorprendida.

-no lo sé –se encoge de hombros la gótica.

-pues yo oí que se comió un pato entero –aporta leshwana.

-qué? –Courtney se quita las gafas de sol.

-todo menos el pico y las patas –agrega Bridgette.

-Iugh! –da un trago a su refresco con hielo.

Mientras, Duncan, Geoff y Dj las observan desde el árbol con unos prismáticos.

-y has estado toda la semana espiándola? Viejo eres un cerdo jajajaja

-claro que no geoff, solo dos o tres veces que estuvo en bikini.

-esto está mal chicos.

-pues vete Dj.

-seria genial que todas hicieran toples colegas!

-y ahora quien es el cerdo eh? –Duncan mira a geoff divertido.

-acabaran pillándonos como sigas gritando –dice Dj.

-Courtney tiene los melones perfectos.

-no, los tiene bridgette.

-pues los de leshawna son los más grandes –dice Dj.

-al fin hablas nuestro idioma viejo jajaja –ríe geoff.

-qué tal si nos apuntamos a la fiesta chicos? –dice Duncan aproximándose al borde de la rama para bajar del árbol.

-no se enfadara Courtney?

-esa es la idea.

-y sus padres?

-no están en casa.

Y así sin más saltan del otro lado sobresaltando a las chicas.

-que hacen en mi casa? Fuera! –se levanta Courtney.

-oye pecosa no te sulfures si –dice en un tono burlón y relajado.

-chicos va enserio no pueden estar aquí –bridgette va junto a Courtney.

-viejo creo que saldremos perdiendo en esto –le dice geoff a Duncan.

-oh vamos no podemos llevarnos todos bien princesa?

-deja ya de llamarme así quieres?

-oh vamos deja que se queden –dice leshawna mirando a Dj pero este ni tan solo se da cuenta.

-si mi padre ve a chicos en casa me castigara –dice Courtney -. No le dije que invitaría a chicos –dice mirando seria a Duncan -. Ni a cromañones.

-que graciosa –eso no le ha hecho ni pisca de gracia.

-fuera –vuelve a repetir.

-a qué hora llega tu papi pecosa?

-a ti que te importa?

-a las cinco –responde gwen aun sentada.

-pues nos quedamos! –responde Duncan.

-hablo enserio chicos tienen que..-la coge en brazos -. Qué haces! Bájameeehhh! –zapatea.

-al agua!

Y en un visto y no visto la tira al agua.

-ya estas más calmada? –esta sale a la superficie.

-todo lo contrario idiota –nada hasta la escalera y sale.

Sus amigas están intentando no reírse pero fracasan. Enfadada coge su toalla y entra a su casa. Duncan como no la sigue.

-oye espera –le coge del brazo.

-suéltame cabeza hueca!

-jajajaj oh vamos fue divertido no?

-no, no fue divertido! –le grita.

-bonita forma de llamar la atención niña –finge destaponarse los oídos.

-mi gran misión en la vida –rueda los ojos.

-salimos mañana?

-así claro, aja –se va a la cocina y este la sigue.

-te mostrare cosas que jamás has visto.

-cómo qué? Los bares de mala muerte de por aquí? Sabes si quiera mis gustos tonto?

-se más de lo que tú crees.

-jah! Dudoso, muy dudoso.

La sigue hasta las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones del segundo piso.

-tú te lo pierdes princesa.

-y no sabes qué pena me da eso –se detienes en el tercer escalón -. Sabes? No puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto y para peor.

-tu tampoco te quedas atrás princesita de papi.

-Dagh! Eres tan molesto le agradas si quiera a tus padres?

-no lo sé, no se lo eh preguntado últimamente –sonríe.

-solo váyanse antes de las cinco o los echare a patadas.

-uh que miedo.

-idiota.

La castaña sube a su habitación y Duncan vuelve afuera con los demás.

-porque te metes tanto con ella?

-y porque no? –dice a gwen.

Bridgette entra en la casa y sube a la habitación de Courtney.

-puedo pasar? –toca a la puerta.

-claro que si Bridgt.

-estas bien?

-si es solo que no aguanto a ese tonto come patos.

-jajajaja muy buena.

-gracias.

-las chicas y yo iremos al cine te vienes?

-ahora?

-sí, es para no causarte problemas en casa y que esos se vayan.

-pensé que te gustaba geoff.

-es un idiota como Duncan y además empezó a fijarse en mí en tercero y yo en primero así que, que espere sentado.

-jajajaja de acuerdo llamaré a mi padre y me cambiare.

-genial te esperamos abajo.

A las ocho y media Courtney regresa a casa y su padre se encuentra en su oficina al teléfono.

-quiero esos papeles en mi mesa mañana por la mañana Natally –cuelga cuando su hija entra.

-ola papa.

-ola encanto que tal con tus amigas?

-muy bien –se sienta en el brazo de la silla junto a su padre -. Sabes? Huntsville no ha cambiado nada, bueno solo unas cuantas tiendas y ya pero en general el pueblo sigue siendo el mismo como lo recordaba.

-creo que han puesto una discoteca.

-enserio?

-aja.

-pues yo no la eh visto.

-jajaja eso espero jovencita, no hasta los treinta.

-papa! –le regaña.

-tienes hambre?

-no mucha eh comido en el cine.

-pues cenare solo entonces.

-quieres que te acompañe?

-eso estaría bien.

Ella sonríe enorme a su padre. Observa sus castaños ojos y su ondulado pelo negro que cae sobre su blanca frente y piensa en que ojala ella hubiera heredado aquel ondulado y salvaje pelo. Oh que atractivo es su padre y eso le hace fruncir el ceño pensando en por qué su madre le pudo haber dejado, porque fue su madre quien le pidió el divorcio a su padre. Ella no quiere saber las razones y es porque las sabe o las deduce. De todos modos ahora sabe que el amor no dura y que ni tan solo existe y que es una falacia inventada por alguien estúpido. De hecho, desde que se desintegro el matrimonio de sus padres ella ama dos cosas. Una su bonito pelo castaño y la segunda la facilidad con la que puede cortarlo y no sentir nada. Por otra parte Duncan, él solo conoció un tipo de amor y fue hace tiempo. Ahora el rebelde no quiere saber nada de esa porquería a la que llaman amor. Duncan conoció a Courtney un ocho de enero y no supo de inmediato que ella era la chica que había estado buscando. Quizás algún día o en cualquier momento se dé cuenta, ambos, ya que esta es una historia de amor recuerdan? Amor-odio para ser más precisos.

-tu madre ha llamado y dice que aún no la has llamado Courtney –su padre y ella están en la mesa del comedor.

-es verdad y es porque eh estado ocupada pero ya la llamaré papa.

De hecho no quiere y es porque ahora que Courtney está lejos de ella a su madre le ha entrado una especie de morriña y añoranza que nunca había surgido antes cuando su madre la tenía en Londres. Ya tuvo su oportunidad de prestarle toda su atención pero ella decidió malgastarla en su trabajo en hombres y en otras cosas que a Courtney no le gustaban. Como en los veranos cuando la matriculaba en clases de ballet, violín, clases de francés, tenis y gimnasia artística y rítmica.

-mañana a qué hora iremos a la ciudad papa?

-a la ciudad?

-veo que lo has olvidado –rueda los ojos.

-lo siento –se ríe su padre cuando la ve enfurruñada.

-quiero comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesito en el instituto.

-a las tres te parece bien?

-claro.

Al día siguiente del fin de semana el Volvo xc90 del señor Gardner se detiene en un semáforo.

-quieres comer en Co _tton Row?_

El selecto y elegante restaurante de todo Huntsville donde los padres de Courtney solían ir a cenar los fines de semana con ella.

-estaba pensando en ver una peli contigo en casa, palomitas y cola? Podríamos convertirlo en algo habitual como noche de padre eh hija.

-padre eh hija eh? creo que hay un videoclub por aquí.

No es genial? Su padre se estaba esforzando y eso parecía encantarle a Courtney. El semáforo se puso en verde, el coche arranco y estaciono dos calles más adelante. Entraron en la tienda de películas y Bridgette la amiga de Courtney estaba ahí.

-ola court! –miro a su padre -. Buenas tarde señor Gardner –dice más educada.

-Bridgette Wilson que grande estas –dice este en su tono afable.

-eso espero señor –responde en un su tono relajada -. Estaba echando un vistazo pero ahora voy al _Aloha_ te vienes Court? Las demás estarán ahí.

-qué es eso? –pregunta la castaña.

-un bar Hawaiano.

-bar? –eso no le suena bien al señor Gardner.

-oh no se preocupe no venden bebidas con alcohol –dice rápidamente Bridgette -. Solo bebidas de frutas tropicales.

-la verdad es que...-la castaña mira a su padre.

-está bien puedes ir –rodo los ojos con una sonrisa -. Pero nada de alcohol y no llegues antes de las diez.

-no te importa que vaya?

-ya iniciaremos la noche padre eh hija el fin de semana que viene.

-gracias papa –bueno es bien cierto que es una hija de papa y consentida además.

Ambas salen del videoclub y cruzando la calle y bajando tan solo dos manzanas llegan al local. Entran y a medida que van entrando está más lleno. El ambiente interior es muy agradable y está bastante bien ambientado. Al fondo del bar hay futbolines, billares y dardos para jugar y la música que suena es actual y juvenil.

-Uau este sitio es genial –dice Courtney.

-lo acaban de abrir, pedimos algo de beber?

-claro.

Piden dos mai tai sin alcohol. Toman asiento y justo llegan Leshwana y gwen. Pasados media hora las chicas se enfrascan en una conversación animada y divertida.

-Eva salió del armario en segundo y ahora sale con Jo.

-Eva? –Tuerce la boca Courtney-. Recuerdo que en primaria casi me atraviesa la cabeza con un palo y solo por decirle que controlara su mal genio de loca.

-recuerdas a Harol? –dice gwen.

-oh no cuentes eso! –rueda los ojos leshwana.

-harol y leshwana estuvieron saliendo el verano pasado –declara la pálida.

-el gran error de mi vida –exclama la de piel negra.

-jajajaja

-cuéntale lo que le hiciste a Heather gwen –ríe Bridgette recordando algo muy bueno.

-qué? Que paso que hiciste gwen? –dice la morocha con curiosidad.

-ella leyó delante de clase algo personal de mi diario así que como venganza me cole en su casa y llene su cama de hormigas.

-vaya pagaría por ver eso.

-pues serán tres dólares tengo una foto aquí mismo jajaja

Una foto de clara visibilidad sacada en plena noche revela a una Heather corriendo agitadamente con gesto de picazón por todo el cuerpo.

-la venganza fue más que dulce.

-jajajja

En un momento en los que los ojos de Courtney se distraen, observa como un chico de unos veinte choca con otro de dieciséis. Frunce el ceño, se levanta y va hacia el chico de dieciséis.

-no puedo creer lo que eh visto –él se gira y sonríe cuando la ve, incluso con ese ceño fruncido se ve linda.

-princesa como tú por aquí? Sabe papi que estas fuera de casa?

-eh visto lo que has robado devuélvelo –la toma del brazo y se la lleva hacia el fondo y ahora no parece sonreír tanto sino todo lo contrario.

-piensas irte de la lengua?

-que quieres? Que te encierren?

-no pensé que te importaba –se acerca a ella con una sonrisa de casanova.

-no me importa –dice y sin saber se acerca a su cara -. Pero por una vez has lo que se te dice y lo que está bien de acuerdo?

-no.

-no?

-no tenía para una bebida o bueno "no tenía" quieres que te invite a algo?

-va enserio?

-sabes me aburres –dice serio -. Así que iré a por esas muñecas de allá a divertirme.

Y se marcha hacia un grupo de chicas mientras Courtney rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Solo las chicas estúpidas se dejan impresionar por patanes como Duncan. Deben de ser de tercer grado o de segundo de secundaria. Con esto último ella no quiere saber nada de ese criminal roba billeteras, además si le pillan a ella que? No es asunto suyo y ni le importa. Lo ha intentado pero está claro que ese punketo no es trigo limpio como uno bien dice. Ella a lo suyo y él a lo suyo verdad? los rumores que ha oído de él por parte de sus compañeros de clase parecen ser ciertos, quizás se haya comido a un pobre pato y quizás haya vendido su hígado al mercado negro. Aunque pensándolo bien suenan muy absurdos además algo no debe ser verdad o quizás sí? Como sea eso no es asunto suyo. Es hora de ir a casa aunque veinte minutos más no importaran.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Os gusta? Les gusta? Pues reviews y eso no? xD estoy de vacas así que perdón por si no escribo a diario o lo que sea xD pero ya saben que esta xica cumple con terminar sus historias y no dejarlas colgadas (anita lo que pasa es que tenemos vida social) XD y yo soy ermitaña xD osea k? sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	7. Chapter 7 Otras Personas de Huntsville

Trent Thomson es un chico dulce al que le encanta la música. Siempre le encontraremos tocando su guitarra debajo de la sombra de un árbol, en su habitación o en clase de música del instituto Reich Moon. Es la hora del almuerzo y él está tocando ensimismado los acordes de su guitarra. Alguien toca a la puerta y él se detiene cuando la puerta se abre.

-gwen -pronuncia con una sonrisa.

-sabía que te encontraría aquí –se sienta en el suelo junto a él -. Eh traído unos emparedados ¿quieres?

-claro –deja su guitarra a un lado.

Es extraño como las personas nos callamos en la adolescencia por temor a una respuesta negativa. En los dos primeros años de instituto gwen y trent se distanciaron y no porque ellos quisieran, sino porque es lo que pasa cuando conoces a alguien desde la primaria y entras a una nueva etapa como lo es el instituto. Mientras Trent se iba haciendo popular, y no porque él se lo labrara o quisiera, gwen pasaba desapercibida en su mundo gótico y antisocial en el cual estaba más que acostumbrada y a gusto. Cierto es que en los primeros días era muy reacia y arisca con todo el mundo. Es parte de su genio y de su carácter. Cada uno iba con su grupo de amigo en el instituto y así era difícil cualquier tipo de comunicación entre ellos. Pero gwen era más que consciente de la existencia de trent que él. Él era lindo y amigable con todo el mundo, cosa que gwen no era, además era popular entre las chicas, en especial de Sadie y Katie, dos chicas muy pesadas y que agobiaban a trent. Si no fuera por aquel día en que trent encontró el colgante de gwen jamás hubieran vuelto a saber nada del uno al otro, no se dirigirían ni una sola palabra o ni tan solo una mirada.

-qué piensas hacer cuando termines el instituto?

-puede estudie literatura o pintura, no lo sé, aun no lo eh pensado trent.

-cualquiera que elijas seguro que lo harás genial.

-gracias.

Y ahí estaban mirándose de una forma tierna de la que eran vagamente inconscientes, o no? gwen había caído en el cliché de gustarle los chicos que tocaban guitarra y trent pensaba en que ella era la chica más lista eh independiente que había conocido y claro, también era hermosa.

Por otra parte del instituto tenemos a Mike y a Zoey. Amigos desde la primaria eh inseparables desde entonces, hasta ahora.

-te vienes a casa hoy? Necesito ayuda con las mates.

-claro Mike.

Ellos se gustan, pero ninguno sabe si es correspondido y tienen ese miedo tonto que los mantiene en la zona de amigos. Mike tiene un secreto que le hace sentirse como un fenómeno y que le es difícil de controlar muchas veces. Zoey ha presenciado como el resto ese secreto que Mike disimula diciendo que es un talento o una broma que le gusta hacer. Según el son personajes y están Vito, Chester, Manitoba Smith y Svetlana. No quiere que nadie sepa que sufre un desorden de personalidad y mucho menos Zoey.

En el grupo de animadoras esta la menos destacada Beth, la perdedora que le hace los deberes a Heather.

-beth tráeme unas papitas de la máquina –dice la pelinegra -. Y que no sean de barbacoa.

Beth solo quiere ser aceptada y su falta de habilidades sociales adecuadas y su ingenuidad la hacen un blanco fácil para las artimañas de la bruja manipuladora de Heather. Aunque, unas de las razones por las cuales aguanta tantas ordenes es por Justin. Oh si Justin. Ojala él se fijara en ella. Las pocas veces que él le habla ella se siente como en las nubes, como el resto de todas claro, pero de todos modos se permite soñar despierta con aquel guapetón.

Cuando hay voluntad el camino puede ser un poco hermoso y esperar al amor sentados cuando lo tienes en frente es un poco frustrante, pero como se dice _por cada soñador un sueño._ El instituto, esta tan lleno de adolecentes tan diferentes y con sus diferentes problemas que hablar de cada uno de ellos sería una eternidad y así que lo haremos poco a poco. Aunque solo poco.

-qué crees que estás haciendo?

-a ti que te importa –termina el grafiti y se guarda el aerosol en la mochila.

-lo que acabas de hacer es vandalismo –coloca los puños en su cintura en una actitud reprobatoria.

-piensas perseguirme por ahí como mi expediente juvenil pecosa?

Pero que poco respeto cívico! Profanar la pared del instituto de esa forma. Duncan O'connell tenía que ser.

-bueno como sea me voy a clase de gimnasia.

-vas por el camino equivocado.

-disculpa? –frunce el ceño -. Yo fui exploradora, tengo el sentido natural de orientación y es por allá –dice con seguridad.

-no, es por allá.

Ambos ruedan los ojos y se van por el camino que ellos creen que es correcto. Pero a que adivinan quien llega tarde a clase de gimnasia? Si, Courtney. Duncan esta que sonríe de oreja a oreja. El profesor John hace que Courtney corra dos vueltas más que el resto por su impuntualidad. Después de las duchas la siguiente clase es con el señor Peperman.

-bien alumnos mañana a las ocho en punto los quiero ver delante del autobús para la excursión, bien dicho esto pueden irse.

Fin de la clase. Hora de ir a casa.

-oye Courtney estaba pensando en ir a la fiesta de geoff este viernes, te vienes?

-nunca eh ido a una fiesta y no sé si mi padre me dejara Bridgette.

-tu convéncele, las fiestas de geoff son legendarias.

-lo intentare.

-genial.

Al llegar a casa, Gladis la asistenta de los Gardners, le entrega un paquete a Courtney que ha llegado a casa mientras la castaña ha estado en el instituto.

-es de mama –lee arqueando las cejas, sorprendida.

Sube a su habitación y abre el paquete. ¿Cuadros? Son cuadros! Y de los que les gusta a Courtney. Cuadros modernos en blanco y negro. Son tres lienzos en blanco y negro de un árbol. Hay que colgarlos así que baja y pregunta a Gladis donde hay clavos y martillo.

-que no tenemos? –dice sorprendida ¿Quién no tiene en su casa tales cosas?

-hay una ferretería en el pueblo ¿quiere que vaya a comprar?

-no ya voy yo quiero comprar algo más, si llama mi padre dile que estoy fuera o que me llame a la PDA.

-si señorita.

Coge su bonito coche y va al pueblo. Primero se detiene en una tienda a comprar una carta de agradecimiento para su madre y luego camina hasta la única ferretería que hay en Huntsville. **Ferretería O'connell**. No tenía ni idea de que los padres de Duncan fueran dueños de una ferretería. Atraviesa la puerta y la campanita suena indicando que ha entrado alguien a comprar.

-buenas tarde en que puedo ayudarla señorita? –dice el dueño que de pronto achina los ojos y se acomoda las lentes.

-buenas tardes señor O'connell –ella sonríe cuando se da cuenta de quién es.

-oh vaya pero si eres la hija de mi buen amigo James Gardner, cuanto has crecido muchacha ¿Qué haces aquí?

-me eh mudado con el aquí hace semanas.

-bien por tu padre no para de decir lo mucho que te echaba de menos ¿Qué querías?

-unos clavos y un martillo para colgar unos cuadros.

-faltaría más.

El padre de Duncan es tan cortes y caballero y un poco serio y severo ahora que hace un poco de memoria. Cuando Courtney cena con su padre en casa le cuenta lo que hizo y a quien se encontró. Los Gardners y los O'connells eran muy buenos amigos y hasta ahora al parecer. Al día siguiente el bus del instituto Reich Moon se dirigen al jardín ecológico de Huntsville. Un trabajador les guía por la zona y les explica un poco de todo acerca del jardín. El profesor Peperman les da vía libre para que exploren por su cuenta y recopilen información para un trabajo que realizaran más adelante. Gwen opta por sentarse en un tronco de árbol asolas y escribir.

-que tienes ahí un diario? –alguien perturba su soledad.

-lárgate –responde fastidiada.

-oh entiendo es privado eh? –mira unos segundos a Cody que acaba de sentarse a su lado en el tronco -. No tengo problemas si está bien –farfulla y se acerca para ver qué es lo que escribe.

-que parte de lárgate no entendiste? –Cody le sonríe y ella vuelve a ignorarlo y este se acerca a oler su pelo -. Que eres una especie de fenómeno? –se levanta del tronco molesta.

-E-es que tú hueles muy rico –dice tímido.

-solo es jabón.

La pálida decide volver al bus y Cody la sigue.

-miren si es la parejita de la temporada –puntualiza Heather cuando los ve juntos.

-oh si estamos muy enamorados –responde con sarcasmo –. Necesito un momento para airarme.

-gwen espera iré contigo –trent aparece y va hacia ella.

-claro –sonríe -. Si quieres –continua y disimula no importarle y baja su tono de alegría.

-deberíamos tomar ese diario no crees Lindsay? –dice la pelinegra a la rubia.

Por otra parte geoff, bridgette, harol, Duncan y Dj toman el tiempo que les dejo su profesor en otra cosa.

-y de verdad puedes pararte de mano veinte minutos? –dice geoff.

-quieres apostar a que no? –dice bridgette con una barrita de chocolate en las manos.

-Who! Acepto! –dice el rubiales.

-yo quiero entrar en eso –dice Harol.

-si eso es prácticamente imposible –dice Dj.

-apuesten –dice sin más la rubia de ojos verdes segura de sí misma.

Entran en la apuesta Duncan y tayler también.

-muy bien, veinte minutos comenzando...ahora!

Duncan cronometra el tiempo y bridgette se concentra en estar parada de manos. Courtney por otra parte es la única que ha estado haciendo lo que el profesor les mando hacer y tiene una redacción de toda la información del jardín ecológico.

-CUIDADO!

-Uh?

Bridgette choca con Courtney y caen al suelo las dos. Courtney sacude la cabeza y se incorpora poco a poco y cuando divisa donde está su trabajo está a punto de llorar como una niña de cinco años. Las hojas están esparcidas por el suelo y llenas de barro. Le ha costado tanto escribir las diez hojas! Y le había quedado bien! De matrícula! Habría sacado una A en la tarea! Nada genial.

-Tu! –dice enojada a Bridgette -. Arruinaste mi trabajo.

-no quise hacerlo –dice apenada -. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer –recoge las hojas del suelo pero las hojas se rompen.

Courtney es una chica acostumbrada a matriculas así que se harán una idea de lo destrozada que esta por la destrucción accidental de su trabajo. Pero si, está dramatizando verdad?

-vigila y recuerda si ves venir a gwen avísame –heather entra en el bus.

-de acuerdo.

Mientras en otro lugar Trent y Gwen están sentados asolas.

-ah, a veces necesito alejarme de todos aquí entiendes? Es decir me están volviendo loca –mira a trent -. Bueno, casi todos ellos.

Peperman llama a todos para volver al autobús y regresar. Courtney, a pesar de haber perdonado a Bridgette por el incidente en la excursión, se siente algo desanimada. En casa, después de terminar unos deberes, coloca un CD en el reproductor que a ella le encanta. Es una de sus canciones favoritas y cuando se siente algo Chof o triste le gusta oírla. Esa canción mejora su ánimo en segundos.

 _-Kiss me out of the bearded barley, Nightly, beside the green, green grass..._

Tiene una voz realmente encantadora para la música.

- _Kiss_ _me beneath the milky twilight_...

-los Sixpence None The Richer?

¿Esa voz?

-Duncan! –al voltearse encuentra tumbado en su cama a ese cresta verde fastidioso!

-quieres que te bese?

-has entrado por la ventana? –dice viendo abierta la ventana de su cama.

-aja –se acomoda -. Tienes una cama muy blandita.

-fuera la estas destrozando! –agarra su brazo y tira de él -. Porque pesas tanto? –no puede moverlo.

-porque estoy fuerte.

-está bien escúchame candidato a la silla eléctrica o te vas ahora mismo de mi habitación y de mi casa o llamo a la policía.

-es la mejor amenaza que tienes?

-bueno también podría ir a por el bate de béisbol de mi padre y darte con el en la cabeza.

-jajajaja

-porque te ríes allanador de casas?

-me gusta cuando hablas así –la castaña frunce el ceño.

-dime porque te metes conmigo? Tan mal te caigo? Que te eh echo para que me molestes todo el tiempo y me trates mal?

-qué? –se incorpora de la cama.

-has estado todas las semanas metiéndote conmigo desde que eh llegado.

-Courtney...

-acaso me odias o algo así?

-yo no te odio!

-entonces que es Duncan? Creí que éramos amigos desde...

-te fuiste.

Se queda callada rumiando ¿Qué se fue? A que se refiere?

-Eh? –ella no entiende y ¿Por qué de pronto esto se ha vuelto serio?

-nada.

-acaso es por...?

-sí.

Ese es su problema? Por eso me mete con ella? eso no tiene sentido o sí?

-y por eso te metes conmigo? –pregunta la castaña.

-en parte pero también porque me gusta.

-yo no quería irme y además si no recuerdo mal...tu no viniste a despedirte de mí Duncan –ella parece algo melancólica y hace que Duncan se sienta mal por unos momentos.

No sabe qué hacer, esos ojos marrones oscuros ahora le acusan y se siente perdido ante ellos. Que extraño. Quizás nunca se paró a pensar en lo que eso supuso para ella.

-yo... –mete su mano en su bolsillo derecho y Courtney observa que aprieta algo o al menos eso parece.

-que tienes ahí? –pregunta con ingenuidad.

No dice nada y saca lo que lleva.

-hice esto para ti cuando tenía cinco años.

Una calavera tallada en madera, aunque parece que la hayan perfeccionado recientemente hasta lucir bien.

-para mí? –él se lo entrega en las manos -. Duncan...bueno esto es muy raro y aterrador, pero me encanta –sonríe.

Y por primera vez en aquel momento a él ella le resulta _adorable._ Tiene una sonrisa bonita. Bajaría hasta el mismísimo infierno a por esa sonrisa sin duda. Y a ella él le resulta _lindo._ Puede que si no llevara ese pelo verde y esos pircings quizás estaría dispuesta a dejar que él la cortejara. ¿Cortejar? ¿Mismísimo infierno? Bueno por algo se tiene que empezar. Verdad?

-yo...

-Courtney ya estoy en casa!

Papa! Tan temprano! Porque?

-bueno será mejor que me vaya –dice Duncan.

-piensas usar la ventana?

-si porque no?

-de eso nada utilizaras la puerta de casa como una persona normal.

-pero tu padre...

-si tienes suerte no te hará daño.

-debo preocuparte por si se le ocurre sacar una escopeta o use ese bate de béisbol conmigo?

-jajajjaja quizás.

-bueno si insistes –se encoge de hombros.

Bajan las escaleras y justo el señor Gardner sale de su oficina.

-vaya no sabía que teníamos visita? –El señor Gardner repasa de pies a cabeza al criminal -. Quien eres muchacho?

-papa él...

-tesoro le eh preguntado a él –dice a su hija en su tono afable que pone un poco nerviosa a Courtney ¿se ha metido en problemas? Quizás debía dejar a Duncan marcharse por la ventana de su habitación.

-mi nombre es Duncan O'connell señor –dice educado y algo intimidado.

-sabes tu padre y yo también íbamos así en la adolescencia –sonríe relajando el ambiente de sopetón y sorprendiendo a Duncan y Courtney -. Se ligaba mucho así.

-papa! –dice la castaña horrorizada por la idea ¿papa ligando? Qué horror.

-ya te vas? –pregunta sonriendo a su hija.

-si papa ya se iba –responde Courtney cortante. Se va hacia la puerta y abre.

-bueno adiós señor.

-adiós.

Sale de la casa y se voltea hacia Courtney.

-tu padre parece genial princesa –ella rueda los ojos.

-eso parece, adiós –cierra la puerta.

-estas saliendo con ese chico?

-papa! –se voltea alucinada hacia su padre.

-qué? –ríe un poco al ver la reacción de su hija.

-no es mi tipo.

-eso mismo dijo tu madre eso de mí y terminaos casándonos y años después...

-papa vamos a cenar quieres?

-está bien porque muero de hambre.

Después de la cena Courtney tomo una ducha y se acurruco en su cama pensando en la pinta que debía de tener su padre con esos harapos de punketo ¿papa un punk? Nadie lo diría del ejecutivo con traje y corbata. Sostuvo en alto el regalo de Duncan y lo miro por horas hasta que se quedó dormida. _Quizás ese delincuente sea lindo..._

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Perdons por la tardanza y eso xD últimamente no se que comentar así que espero sus reviews chicas y chicos no? xD sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	8. Chapter 8 La Casa del Árbol

Era verano y hacia un tiempo estupendo como era de esperar. En aquel verano la pequeña pecosa y el pequeño criminal corrían por la acera.

-te voy a ganar Courtney!

-de eso nada Duncan!

Si ponen un poco de imaginación musical oirán las liricas de una guitarra y la melodiosa voz de una joven que canta sobre el deseo de que alguien la " _bese_ ". Sé que son unos grandes soñadores así que no me decepcionen.

 _*Bésame fuera del campo de cebada*_

-date prisa princesa quiero presentarte a alguien!

 _*Cada noche, junto a la hierba verde, verde*_

-buenas tardes señora O'connell.

-buenas tardes niños jueguen con cuidado si?

-estaremos en el jardín ma, vamos courtney.

-espérame!

 _*Balancéate girando en cada paso*_

-ola Petey jajajaja

 _*Usa esos zapatos y yo usare ese vestido*_

-subamos.

-de acuerdo.

 _*Bésame bajo el crepúsculo de la vía láctea*_

-ojala yo tuviera una casa árbol como tu Duncan.

-mi padre la construyo, espera aquí iré a por Scrapie.

-está bien.

 _*Llévame fuera hacia el suelo iluminado por la luna*_

-princesa te presento a Scrapie.

 _*Alza tu mano abierta*_

-es una araña!

-tranquila es de las buenas te lo prometo.

 _*Comienza a tocar la banda y hace danzar a las luciérnagas*_

-a parpadeado dos veces eso quiere decir que le caes bien.

-enserio?

-yo entiendo a Scrapie.

-entonces a mí también me caes bien Scrapie.

 _*La luna de plata está brillando*_

-jugamos a los piratas?

-no juguemos a mamas y a papas.

-otra vez?

-si!

-recorcholis...

 _*Así que bésame debajo de la casa del árbol*_

Aquel verano fue especial y mágico para ellos. El lazo afectivo se hizo en tan poco tiempo, pero era de los duraderos. Ambos abrieron sus inocentes corazones de una forma sincera y real. Compartieron secretos y fabulas que a veces inventaban sus infantiles cabecitas llenas de imaginación. Pasaban buen tiempo junto y no se daban cuenta de ello, bueno, no hasta que Duncan empezó a sentirse atraído por aquella niña de adorables pequitas. Ella le dio su primer beso y él se puso rojo, rojo. Contaremos esta anécdota en otra ocasión, ahora hay que irnos de fiesta. 

-bridgette, esto me queda pequeño y ajustado.

La castaña luce un vestido fucsia ceñido que bridgette le ha dejado.

-qué? estas genial te hace una figura bonita Court –responde la rubia mientras conduce hacia la fiesta.

-me siento rara ¿era necesario que me maquillaras?

-tampoco llevas mucho y por cierto tienes unas pestañas envidiablemente largas.

-gracias.

-¿emocionada?

-por la fiesta?

-sí.

-debería?

-no te van las fiestas eh?

-nunca eh ido a una así que no lo sé.

-de verdad que nunca?

-prefiero estar en casa leyendo un buen libro o practicar con el violín.

-cielos Court eso es muy aburrido.

-no lo es.

-jajjaja

La primera fiesta a la que asistirá Courtney. Lo cierto es que Courtney odia las fiestas. Ella piensa que es una simple excusa para idiotas que quieren embriagarse y bailar como tontos esperando a distraerse un poco y que sus patéticas vidas privadas tengan sentido eh importancia. Pero también es cierto que nunca la han invitado a una.

-es genial que tu padre te dejara salir.

-creo que espera a que salga a escondidas por la ventana o me comporte como una rebelde o algo así porque tiene la idea de que soy demasiado responsable para mi edad.

-jajajja

-me dijo: _diviértete y vive tu adolescencia entendido jovencita?_

-Courtney muchos querrían a un padre así.

-honestamente me esperaba que fuera más estricto como mi madre.

La madre de Courtney es tan estricta como moralista, quizás tengamos el privilegio de ver eso más adelante. Son las once de la noche y en la casa del fiestero geoff no se duerme! Se divierte! Alcohol, música, chicas y baile mucho baile. Sus padres están fuera este fin de semana y como siempre su hijo lo aprovecha al máximo.

-viejo esta noche promete! Jajaja

-y eso geoff?

-pienso decirle a Bridgette que salga conmigo.

-quieres andar con ella?

-me gusta desde el verano pasado.

-viejo que paso con eso de colegas antes que tetas?

-viejo hablo enserio.

-jajajaja

-cuando la vi surfear fue como ver a una sirena sobre las olas.

-geoff colega se te está yendo la chota.

-es posible jajajaja

Chocan las botellas de cerveza y pegan un trago largo.

-así que esto es una fiesta eh? –adolescentes, alcohol y música.

-vaya es total! –dice la rubia -. Vamos a por algo de beber.

-de acuerdo.

Van a la cocina donde también la fiesta se ha concentrado con un buen número de adolescentes alocados.

-oh! Ahí está geoff! Disimula!

-disimular qué bridgt?

-ola chicas disfrutando?

-la fiesta parece total gracias por invitarnos –dice la rubia.

-quieres ir a beber conmigo fuera?

-claro! Nos vemos court!

-pero! Genial...me ha dejado sola.

Y ahora que se supone que tiene que hacer? Que se hace en las fiestas de adolecentes alocados de su edad? Oh esta tan perdida, como pez fuera de agua.

-una cerveza nena?

Una cerveza? Nena? Giro y encontró frente a ella una botella con la etiqueta de la marca. Acepto, pero solo para quitar de su cara aquel brebaje que hace que las personas pierdan sus valiosas neuronas.

-así es como ligas y coqueteas con las chicas delincuente?

-no siempre, ellas son las que coquetean conmigo y me ahorran el tiempo –se apega a la castaña.

-has sonado demasiado arrogante y eso es irritante en un hombre.

-acaso tú conoces a un hombre de verdad princesa? –dice cerca de su rostro.

-bueno sé que tú no lo eres.

-cielos ¿alguna vez te relajas? estas siempre a la defensiva.

-soy la persona más relajada que conozco.

-lindo vestido por cierto –ella arquea un ceja -. Te hace unos melones redonditos y perfectos, incluso grandes, muy grandes, deberías vestir mas así.

-supongo que debería tomarme tus palabras como "alago" –rueda los ojos -. Aunque dudo si debería y dudo que sepas utilizar el significado en una frase bien hecha –Duncan da un trago a su bebida -. Tu alabanza exagerada e interesada debe hacer que satisfaga el orgullo y la vanidad de una persona pero te has quedado corto eh incluso vasto y de mal gusto.

-el hecho de que utilices palabras técnicas no significa que no las entienda sabes?

-acabas de sorprenderme –sonríe pero no de forma sincera.

-enserio? –y él se cree esa sonrisa falsa.

-no tenía ni idea de que un cabeza hueca como tu supiera de las palabras técnicas –se burla descaradamente en su cara.

-si fueras un nerd-perdedor como el tonto de Harol o Cody ahora mismo te estarías tragando mis puños –ella continúa sonriendo -. Tienes suerte de tener esas peras –eso último lo dice para sí mismo.

-jajajajaja

-bueno al menos eh conseguido que te rías –debe aprovechar, parece que ha bajado la guardia -. Salud –levanta su botella.

-no me gusta la cerveza, bueno el alcohol en general así que...lo siento.

-qué pasa? Papi no te ha dado permiso para beber?

-ya está bien de meter a mi padre en tus bromitas y no, él me ha dejado permiso para ingerir dos o tres veces una botella de alcohol.

-entonces?

-no quiero.

-estas en una fiesta aquí se bebe por regla general sino lárgate a casita como una niña buena y acuéstate a las ocho princesa.

Eso era un desafío en toda regla ¿iba aceptar el desafío de ese punketo? Además tenía razón ¿iba a dejar que ese tonto sin cerebro la llamara niña buena? Ni hablar! Se armó de valor y le dio un largo trago a su botella de cerveza delante de Duncan que sonreía.

-me gustan las chicas con mucho carácter y actitud.

-puagh...sabe horrible.

-te acostumbraras –la toma de la barbilla.

-qué haces?

-divertirme ¿quieres divertirte conmigo? -sus palabras eran con doble sentido y Courtney se dio cuenta de ello.

-no eres mi tipo –sonrió.

-tu tampoco –él sonrió de lado y eso hizo que a Courtney le gustara. Tiene una sonrisa perversa que la atrae.

 _Justo cuando pienso que finalmente conseguí que lo descubrieras te das la vuelta y haces explotar mi mente_

-Duncan ven a bailar conmigo! –tiran del ojicelesta y la alejan de ella.

 _Tan frustrado, chica haces que me den ganas de gritar y es el único comienzo de la noche!_

-qué haces hablando con esa perdedora?

-celosa muñeca?

-de esa? Jah! Si claro –responde Heather.

 _Y estoy como OH Mí, OH Mí, OH Mí, OH Mi DIOS!_

-subimos a unas de las habitaciones? –susurra en el oído de este.

-no con tu novio rondando por aquí –la aleja y ella frunce el ceño -. ¿Por qué demonios la está tocando? –aprieta los puños.

-Que estas...-su novio está tocando un mechón de pelo de la pecosa.

 _¿Por qué me pones mal? ¿Por qué me pones mal?_

-si fueras popular saldríamos juntos y seriamos la pareja del año en el instituto.

-enserio... –se sonroja.

 _Cuando te pones ese vestido OH, mi corazón no puede soportarlo más!_

-qué haces hablando con esta Justin?

-Heather!

-y tu cerebrito ¿acaso piensas que le interesas?

-disculpa?

-estas sorda? Piérdete! Esta es una fiesta para gente enrollada y no para perdedoras como tú –agarra a su novio y se lo lleva.

 _¿Por qué me pones mal? ¿Por qué me pones mal? cuando te comportas así es como si tu madre nunca te enseño como amar_

-ahora veras quien es la más enrollada y la perdedora –se bebe la botella entera.

 _Así que déjame ENSEÑARTE_

Courtney sabe que todo el mundo piensa que es una aburrida sabelotodo pues...ahora verán a la aburrida sabelotodo! Pero primero hay que beber para perder la vergüenza.

 _Da un paso adelante, después tomaremos 2 pasos para atrás, pero sabes que voy a mantener el ritmo_

-Courtney que demonios haces?

-estoy bebiendo amigo no es lo que se debe hacer en una fiesta?

-creo que son para divertirse no?

-vaya ya nos veremos, luego.

 _Este juego que estamos jugando me hace querer romper las reglas y no puedo dejar que te alejes de mí!_

-oye escucha porque no me das esto eh? –intenta quitarle la botella de cerveza a la castaña.

-no largo!

Las cervezas ya se le han subido y la vergüenza esta ahogada. Courtney va al salón donde hay más personas y se sube a una mesa redonda que hay en medio y empieza a bailar señores.

-yujuh si! –los chicos se aglomeran alrededor de la mesa

-ya la viste? Es genial!

 _Baila con ese cuerpo chica, porque aquí todo el mundo está deseando ese cuerpo, chica_

Él está preocupado por su estado ¿Qué demonios le ocurre? Ha bebido de más y seguro que en cualquier momento le dará un mareo o algo. Mueve las caderas como ninguna y los chicos le silban y de pronto cae hacia atrás. Fin del baile.

-estas bien? –ha caído en los brazos del ojiceleste que no ha parado de vigilar a la desmelenada castaña en toda la noche.

-mmuy biennn –responde arrastrando las palabras. Se pone de pie cuando toca el suelo pero vuelve a caerse otra vez y Duncan la sujeta.

-no es cierto ven –la guía fuera del salón.

-solo tengo que recostarme.

-si te recuestas te dormirás.

-dormir es delicioso jajaja

-no si tienes contusión, ven siéntate.

Están en el jardín trasero, fuera de la fiesta.

-no tienes que cuidarme –intenta levantarse.

-quería embriagarme y ya estas ebria.

-suelta mi mano –cae al suelo de rodillas.

-Courtney –la levanta.

-porque haces esto?

-tal vez tengas una contusión.

-no te importaría si me muero.

-claro que sí.

-¿porque?

-pues porque tendría que buscar a otra chica que se interesara en mí.

-no habrá ninguna.

-oh vez! Es eso! yo quiero afecto no odio ciego jajaja

-oye quiero sentarme un rato –dice mareada.

-claro, sí –la vuelve a sentar en la silla del jardín. Duncan toma otra silla y se sienta a su lado -. Porque te venció Court?

-quien?

-heather.

-estúpida –murmura molesta.

-escogiste una buena venganza, perderte en cerveza.

-jajajaja bueno ya sabes lo que dicen.

-no, que es lo que dicen? –se duerme de sopetón -. No, no, no! Court! –se arrodilla frente a ella y le coge la cara -. Por favor despierta! Escúchame Court despierta –abre los ojos y se relaja.

-oye tus ojos son color celeste –Duncan sonríe y a continuación Courtney vomita y su sonrisa desaparece. Una situación romántica rota verdad?

-será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

El honda Prelude Type R2.0 de 1993 se estaciona delante de casa de Courtney.

-ya no te veo como una chica aburrida, te vi cuando bailabas y no sabía que eras tan sexy.

-ahora quieres conocerme?

-es buena idea.

-todos de mi piensan que soy una aburrida y una sabelotodo obsesa del control.

-se lo que sientes te comprendo eso ya me paso.

-enserio?

-todos de mi piensan que soy violento –puede que ella sea la única que vea quien es en realidad el criminal -. Bueno seguro ahora todos ya no te vean como Courtney la sabelotodo después de tu debut de esta noche no?

-jajajaja

-y tu padre es un maldito mandón?

-no, solo quiere que sea alguien que no puedo ser.

-quien?

-heather jajaja

-oh claro ya por lo de alocarte y no ser una aburrida sabelotodo, bueno sin ofender ni nada pese a que todos quieren con heather...esta hueca –Courtney mira a Duncan y que haya dicho eso de la arpía de la chica popular del insti le gusta.

-oye, no eres tan violento como creí que eras –se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla –gracias por traerme a casa Duncan has sido un chico lindo y dulce.

-quieres que nos besemos? –sonríe.

-no lo estropees –niega con la cabeza -. Sigues sin ser de mi tipo –sale del auto -. Adiós.

-nos vemos nena –dice arrogante.

En cualquier momento se producirá el choque entre estos dos. Un reloj invisible hace " _Tic-Tac"._ El lunes, en el instituto Reich Moon, la comidilla de los adolescentes es acerca de la alocada pecosa y de su sensual debut como bailarina en la fiesta de geoff. Entra a clase de literatura y sus compañeros no se muerden la lengua cuando la ven.

-Sha linghtning! Courtney preciosa has danzado al ritmo de mis ojos –dice uno.

-báilame vaquera! -geoff.

-Court amiga estuviste maravillosa –le dice Harol.

Logra sentarse e ignorar a sus compañeros.

-no es que me importe pero como pasaron su fin de semana? –pregunta el profesor afroamericano vestido de camisa y corbata y pantalones color crema.

-porque no se lo pregunta a Court profesor Brown jejeje –dice geoff.

-si no dirás que te han puesto una golpiza no me interesa saberlo –geoff deja sus bromitas -. Muy bien abran su libro por la página 73 soneto 141 escuchen –modo rapero activado -. No quisiera mirarte nada más-para ellos esto es un grave error-pero por dentro yo quisiera saber cuánto amor en ti puede caber! Yeah! Buya!

-impresionante profe!

-gracias lo se chicos, ahora, sé que Shekespeare era blanco pero era grande como lo hemos visto y quiero que escriban su versión de este soneto.

-oh no que asco!

-eso apesta! –dicen los alumnos.

-usaremos el modo pentámetro? –Courtney levanta la mano.

-la que ustedes quieran –responde el profesor.

Suena el timbre y Courtney va a la cafetería.

-Court! –saluda primero Bridgette -. Eres la noticia del día en el instituto!

-lo sé no me lo recuerdes.

-sabes cómo mover el pandero amiguita –dice leshawna.

-gracias –rueda los ojos -. Cambiando de tema ya saben cómo harán el soneto de literatura? Es una tarea muy buena.

-sí que ilusión –el sarcasmo de la pálida no pasa inadvertido para Courtney pero no dice nada.

-te gusta mucho shekespeare eh? –le pregunta Bridgette.

-romeo y Julieta es mi obra favorita –dice la castaña.

-oh esa la conozco –dice bridgt.

-todos la conocemos –rueda los ojos gwen.

-de acuerdo estas más acida de lo normal que te ocurre blanquita? –le pregunta leshawnna.

-eh perdido mi diario -contesta.

-y por eso estas así de amargada? –la castaña se cruza de brazos.

-si ¿algún problema?

-pues...

-atención! –heather se sube en una de las mesas de la cafetería -. Me gustaría compartir con ustedes una linda lectura –muestra un libro negro que reconoce gwen.

-no puede hacerlo –tierra trágame! Grita por dentro gwen.

-las palabras de gwen presentadas por mi –heather está disfrutando del momento -. Disfrútenlo –carraspea la voz -. _Bueno estoy tratando de ignorarlo pero es tan lindo, si se pudiera mandar hacer un chico para que fuera mi distracción habría sido más guapetón, nos conectamos perfectamente, él es la única persona que me entiende aquí y sé que es un cliché, pero adoro a los chicos que tocan guitarra._

¿Esperen? Cody no toca guitarra y mientras heather leía pensaba que era el de quien se trataba. Gwen avergonzada sale corriendo de la cafetería. Y trent, ha escuchado todo.

-gracias –heather cierra el libro satisfecha con el resultado.

-eso fue malvado –dice Courtney.

-realmente –apoya breidgette.

Después del bombazo, geoff, Dj y Ducan almuerzan y conversan acerca de la fiesta del fin de semana.

-enserio chicos les digo que la traigo loquita jajja

-si claro Duncan –rueda los ojos Dj.

-es imposible parecen perro y gato cuando se gritan jajaja –aporta el vaquero.

-apostamos? –esto llama la atención de sus dos amigos -. 100$ dólares si consigo que salga conmigo en una cita ¿Qué me dice eh?

-yo le entro! –dice geoff -. No lo conseguirás jajaja

-yo estoy con geoff jajaja

-okey porque van a perder.

Oh oh y ahora que trama el delincuente? Suena a fracaso y se masca la tragedia verdad? Apuesta puesta en marcha! Y la castaña no tiene ni idea. Sigamos con nuestra historia de amor-odio.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Sips eh tardado eh tardado xD estoy de vacaciones no me juzguen! Espero que agrade así que como siempre digo nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	9. Chapter 9 Romeo Y Julieta

Es bien claro que el criminal piensa en cómo conseguir una cita con la princesa pero, la cosa no pinta nada bien y él lo sabe. Courtney Gardner no es cualquier chica tonta que cae en los coqueteos del Don juan de Duncan O'connell. Además si él se acerca y empieza a ser _"lindo"_ la castaña sospechara y será extraño que de pronto él se comporte de esa forma. Puede que Duncan no sea muy listo, pero es astuto como ningún otro y cuenta con el factor intimidante y con dos par de nerds que le harán el trabajo sucio lo quieran o no. Con paso decidido se acerca a la mesa de los nerds en la cafetería.

-Cody! Harol! –se sienta en medio y les rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

-nos asfixias...-dicen ambos con la cara roja.

-no sean nenas –les suelta -. Quería hablar con ustedes dos asolas –lanza una mirada de escarmiento a los demás para que se larguen -. Bien nerds tienen un trabajo que hacer para mí.

-pero si ya te hicimos el trabajo de ciencias –dice harol.

-y el de mates y lengua –dice Cody.

-sí, sí, lo sé, este no es un trabajo del instituto sino uno personal que harán o les daré una paliza que nunca olvidaran –dice serio -. Entienden? –dice amenazante y ellos tragan saliva y asienten -. Así me gusta perdedores. Quiero una investigación de Courtney Gardner, lo que le gusta lo que no, sus jobis, música, etc, etc entendieron?

-y como rayos vamos a conseguir eso?

-no es mi problema y lo quiero rapidito o aténganse a las consecuencias –el timbre suena y la hora del almuerzo termina -. Casi se me olvida, el dinero de sus almuerzos.

-solo tengo cinco dólares –dice Cody.

-te lo perdono por esta vez pero mañana tráeme el doble. ¿y tú Harol?

-aquí tienes mis diez dólares Duncan.

-aprende de Harol cody. Bien adiós perdedores.

Cierta pálida, después de ser humillada por la arpía de heather, hace pellas y no entra a clases. Se sienta detrás de las escaleras del campo de futbol y después de derramar con rabia unas lágrimas recobra la compostura.

-al fin te encuentro.

-quiero estar sola trent.

-no dejes que heather te gane.

-créeme no lo hará –él sonríe y se sienta a su lado en la hierba -. Deberías estar en clase.

-supongo que tú también.

-tu eres un buen chico no te pega saltarte las clases.

-quiero que escuches algo que compuse.

-yo?

-sí, tu opinión es muy importante para mi –gwen se ruboriza.

-está bien...

-traje la guitarra de clase de música espero que te guste.

Cada vez que yo pienso que estoy cerca al corazón

De lo que significa saber quién soy yo

Pienso que finalmente eh encontrado un mejor lugar para comenzar

Pero nadie nunca parece entender

Necesito intentar ponerme en donde tu estas

Puede ser que tú no estés tan lejos

Tú eres la voz que escucho dentro de mi cabeza

La razón por la que estoy cantando

Necesito encontrarte

Tengo que encontrarte

Tú eres la pieza perdida que necesito

La canción dentro de mí

Sintiéndome perdido no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir

Donde tu estas es donde yo quiero estar

A lado tuyo

Y tú alado mío.

-y bien te ha gustado?

-trent es preciosa. Tienes un talento para componer.

-gracias gwen.

En el instituto, por los pasillos y delante de su taquilla Courtney guarda sus libros tranquilamente.

-ola princesa.

-se te perdió algo Duncan? Oh ya se tu cerebro.

-que graciosa.

-que quieres?

-me prestas tu libro de mates? El mío se perdió trágicamente por algún sitio de mi casa.

-porque no se lo pides a unos de tus amigos en lugar de molestarme O'connell.

-pues porque...vaya que trasero nena –al ojiceleste se le van los ojos unos segundos.

-eres tan...

-hermoso –ella cierra su taquilla con fuerza -. Ya sé, Dulce.

-repulsivo.

-no eres tan linda como tú crees niñita –se acerca.

-tú no eres tan malo como crees que eres.

-oh lamento que tengas emociones confusas.

-ni por un momento creas que causas un efecto en mis emociones.

-y en que si cause efecto? Porque sé que si hay princesa.

-tal vez en mi reflejo del vomito.

Gira sobre sus talones y se aleja del ojiceleste que la observa con una sonrisa lobuna. Es tan contestona y con aires de superioridad. También es irritante. Pero eso la hace atractiva.

-será más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero aceptó el reto pecosa.

Durante la semana Cody y Harol se meten en el papel de unos espías desastrosos. Courtney intenta esquivar sus preguntas extrañas que Harol y Cody le hacen a ella. ¿Qué les pasa? Por otra parte geoff y Dj ven su apuesta ganada. Llega viernes y después de gimnasia los alumnos toman su ducha en los vestidores.

-viejo admítelo hemos ganado suelta el dinero jajaja.

-oye estoy en ello okey? Conseguiré que me dé una cita chicos.

-se te acaba el tiempo viejo.

-está bien, está bien, escuchen conseguiré una cita la semana que viene y para hacerlo más emocionante pongamos en la apuesta que el que pierda se pondrá un pañal de bebe ¿Qué me dicen?

-viejo estas cavando tu propia tumba jajaja acepto!

-y tú que Dj?

-será de risa verte en pañales Duncan.

-yo no cantaría victoria tan deprisa chicos.

Al salir del instituto Duncan envía un mensaje a los nerds y los cita en una cantina del pueblo para que le traigan la información acerca de la princesa. No puede perder la apuesta. Es un bar para moteros pero cualquiera con dos pares de pelotas podría entrar. Cody y Harol desentonan totalmente cuando entran.

-vaya los bares son así? –pregunta cody.

El aire está impregnado de humo de cigarro, el suelo esta pegajoso, huele a alcohol y colonia barata. Ambos se adentran hasta ver a Duncan jugar solo al billar mientras fuma.

-al fin llegan –toma su vaso medio lleno de cerveza y le hacha un trago -. Espero que hayan cumplido lo que les mande.

-supimos poco pero creo que tenemos bastante –dice Cody.

-soy todo oídos.

-supimos que odia a los fumadores –dice Harol.

-están diciéndome que no debo fumar?

-así es –dice Cody -. Bueno solo por ahora.

-supimos por bridgette que a Courtney le gustan los tipos lindos.

-dicen que no soy un tipo lindo?

-n-no eres un tipo lindo n-nosotros solo e-eh eres hermoso jejeje –farfullan ambos nerviosos -. Escucha aquí están sus gustos –harol saca una papel arrugado del bolsillo -. La prosa feminista, la comida Tailandesa, la clásica música de Mozart y William Shakespeare.

-espera a que la invite fideos chinos mientras le leo un tonto poema y escuchamos música aburrida? Rayos. Bien lárguense.

Vaya por donde iba a empezar? Los gustos de la princesa no son precisamente los más divertidos pero tiene que conseguir esa cita! O sino tendrá que llevar pañales! Quizás debería llevarla al autocine. Echan una boba película de Romeo y Julieta. Puede que le meta mano. Eso estaría bien. Impaciente por alguna extraña razón, ansia que llegue lunes. Espera a última hora de salida y la acorrala delante de su taquilla. Se acerca a su oído sigiloso y con voz tentadora recita unas palabras.

- _quien se reusaría, para tener un corazón que amar, encontrando ahí..._

 _-valor para saber amar_ –se gira sorprendida.

-es de Macbeck no? –apoya el brazo en la taquilla y se acerca.

-cierto.

-te gustaría ir al autocine conmigo mañana princesa? Creo que echan una de Romeo y Julieta.

-Eh...estas pidiéndome una cita?

-llámalo como quieras.

-lo siento tengo deberes y además...-ella no se fía -. No gracias.

-porque no?

-deberías preguntarte por qué debería.

-porque te sientes atraído por mí -toma su barbilla y se acerca a centímetros de sus labios.

-eres bastante egocentrista no te lo habían dicho?

-yo me lo digo todos los días.

-eh dicho que no.

-ven al autocine conmigo.

-lo ordenas o lo pides?

-por favor ven conmigo.

-no.

-no porque?

-porque no quiero –lo aleja de su rostro con indiferencia.

-demonios Courtney necesito que vayas –esta vez suena impaciente y Courtney nota algo extraño. Bueno que le pida salir ya es extraño de por sí pero que insista es la gota de la extrañeza.

-porque insiste tanto? –frunce el ceño.

-pues yo...

-que ganas tú? –oh-ho.

-crees que necesito un motivo para estar contigo?

-tu dime –dice seria.

-oye sabes qué? lo dejo, intento ser amable y no me dejas así que está bien tu ganas.

Molesto deja a Courtney anonadada. ¿Que intentaba ser amable? Exactamente porque y para qué? ese punketo es más extraño de lo que pensaba. Aunque ahora que lo piensa fue un caballero en la fiesta y puede que intente arreglar su mala relación de convivencia cuando se ven. Debería darle una oportunidad de empezar de cero y con buen pie como uno bien dice. Frunce el ceño pensativa y el timbre la saca de sus pensamientos. Es hora de ir a clase.

-qué te pasa Court –pregunta bridgette sentada a su lado.

-eh? estaba distraída? Perdona bridgt.

-la mitad de la clase está dormida así que no importa jajaja

-iré a la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo no te importa verdad?

-para nada estaré con leshawna y gwen.

Cuando termina la clase de historia se levanta y se dirige a la biblioteca. Esta es más pequeña, la de Londres era mucho más grande. Se sienta en una mesa y saca su libro de _Romeo y Julieta_.

 _Romeo:_ _...El amor es un_ _humo_ _que_ _sale_ _del vaho de los_ _suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes; ¿Qué más es? una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva._

 _Oh romeo...romeo, quien pudiera sacarte del libro para ser tu mi dueño_. Sueña despierta y se distrae de manera agradable. El amor solo puede existir y ser sincero en los libros y fuera de ello solo es una falacia. Eso es lo que piensa Courtney.

-sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-Duncan –observa como toma asiento a su lado.

-ese es mi nombre no me lo gastes quieres.

-que tonto –niega con la cabeza.

-deberías divertirte más sabes? Por ejemplo con cierto chico genial y popular del instituto.

-Justin?

-exact...que! no! Justin no ¿te gusta ese descerebrado más que yo?

-jajajaja

-oh ya veo te estabas burlando de mi cierto?

-no del todo pero si jajaja –oh esa encantadora sonrisa -. Dime cuál es tu escusa?

-para qué?

-para actuar como lo haces.

-no hago lo que el mundo espera. No cubriré otras expectativas que no sean las mías.

-los decepcionas primero y luego lo arreglas todo no?

-si puede ser –sonríe.

-fallaste conmigo.

-cómo?

-no me decepcionaste.

Ambos sonríen y cruzan mirada.

-te animas?

-a qué? –pregunta la castaña.

-a una cita conmigo.

-de acuerdo, pero si no me gusta me iré de ella ¿entendido?

-lo que tú quieras princesa.

-bien. Adiós, puedes recogerme en mi casa a las cuatro en punto.

-ahí estaré.

-ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

-entendido, entendido.

Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. El honda Prelude Type R2.0 de 1993 se estaciona delante de casa de Courtney. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Toca el claxon y la castaña sale de su casa. Unos jeans azules, una blusa de tiros y encima un suéter blanco.

-vaya cuatro en punto –dice entrando al auto -. Impresionante.

-ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos –la pecosa le sonríe.

Duncan pone rumbo al autocine de Huntsville. Parece mentira pero aún existen sitios así. Tardan en llegar lo suficiente para que el sol se ponga y la película empiece. La pantalla es un muro pintado de blanco. Colocan los altavoces individuales en la ventana del auto para oír el sonido de la película. Ella parece más interesada en lo que pasa en la película que Duncan. La princesa esta lo bastante distraída para que Duncan coloque su brazo en el apoyo del asiento de Courtney.

 **Nunca hubo historia de mayor dolor, que esta de Julieta y su Romeo...**

Da el siguiente paso a su hombro y se pone nervioso por si esta le dice algo, pero no. Sus ojos están clavados en la película.

 **Romeo: Jamás ame hasta ahora, pues mis ojos nunca vieron belleza como esta...**

No le importara que le toque una bobi ¿o sí?

-que estás haciendo?

-eh? nada, nada –se hace el desentendido mirando la película.

 **Romeo: Y de mis labios el pecado es expirado...**

 **Julieta: Y en mis labios queda tu pecado...**

-el amor no está en los ojos. Está en el corazón...-recita Courtney casi inaudible para Duncan.

La mira y mirarla resulta curioso. Pero le gusta. Tiene un algo que no comprende. Quizás es porque tiene una cara bonita. No podrá propasarse con ella porque seguramente le dé un bofetón. Decide mirar la película y no pensar en tonterías. Ya ha ganado la apuesta y no tendrá que usar un pañal. A mitad de la película hay un descanso que interrumpe la película. Courtney entabla una conversación que parece captar el interés de Duncan rápidamente.

-no nada de eso es cierto.

-jajaja y el policía?

-falso.

-atropellaste a un chico?

-falso.

-y lo de que te comiste a un pobre pato?

-falso jajaja

-estoy segura de que actor porno nunca has sido jajaja

-lo crees?

-está bien, dejando bromas aparte, dime algo cierto.

-algo cierto? –ella asiente -. Odio el vino.

-jajajaja no por dios algo real y que nadie sepa.

-de acuerdo, eres dulce y sexy –coloca su mechón castaño detrás de su oreja.

-Eh...yo-yo... –se sonroja.

Al fin! Un signo de que no es inmune a sus encantos de casanova.

-lamento haber cuestionado tus motivos de invitarme, solo querías ser amable y yo fui muy desconfiada.

-te perdono.

-genial.

-Duncan! Courtney! Que hay amigos –oh-ho.

-ola geoff –saluda Courtney al vaquero.

-que haces tú aquí eh? –Duncan le lanza una mirada asesina.

-he venido con Dj jajaja Dj! Está comprando palomitas.

-no sabía que les gustara el género romántico con drama –dice Courtney.

-solo hemos venido a ver y a "comprobar" una cosa –geoff mira a Duncan y le giña un ojo.

-la película comenzara porque no te vas geoff –dice Duncan.

-oye geoff no hay nachos. Ya has encontrado a Courtney y a Duncan? No quiero perder la apuesta.

-apuesta? Que apuesta Duncan?

-Oh-ho...-Dj ríe nervioso.

-que apuesta? Contéstame Duncan –el ambiente se tensa.

-veras yo-yo jejeje –se pone nervioso ante la enfadada pecosa.

-nosotros nos vamos –geoff y Dj se largan casi corriendo.

-con que solo querías ser amable eh? –sale del auto.

-Courtney espera! Dame una oportunidad! –sale tras ella.

-te detesto! Sabía que era una trampa!

-Court no fue así, escucha!

-ha no? entones que fue? Un pago parcial y un bono por hacerme el amor?

-no lo hice por ese pago! No lo hice! Lo hice por ti.

-eres cualquier cosa menos lo que creí –sus ojos vislumbran decepción.

-Courtney...

-me voy a casa Duncan espero que disfrutes lo que sea que hayas ganado con tu estúpida apuesta.

Sintiéndose una chica realmente estúpida y engañada se marcha del autocine.

-eres un idiota Duncan –se golpea la frente -. La eh cagado pero bien.

Al llegar a casa sube a su habitación molesto. Ella parecía dolida, y no puede sacarse de la cabeza esos ojos que lo culpan. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Al día siguiente en clase de literatura Courtney no le dirige ni siquiera una mirada de desprecio. Esta vez Duncan no se salta la clase de literatura como es habitual.

-bien asumo que todos tuvieron tiempo de hacer su poema –dice el profesor Brown -. De acuerdo ¿Quién tiene el valor para leerlo a todos?

Nadie dice nada y después de unos segundos alguien levanta la mano.

-yo leeré.

-pase a delante –concede su profesor.

Courtney coge su libreta y se pone delante de la clase.

- _odio como me hablas, tu forma de conducir, odio tu corte de cabello y lo que llegue a sentir. Odio tus sucias zapatillas rojas y que me conozcas bien. Te odio hasta vomitar, que bien va a rimar. Odio que sepas pensar y que me hagas reír. Odio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar...Odio tanto estar sola y que haya confiado, pero más odio que no te pueda odiar ni aunque estés tan loco ni siquiera un poco lo eh de intentar..._

-excelente ya puedes sentarte.

-Courtney eso ha sido genial amiga –dice la pálida detrás de ella.

-gracias gwen.

Al terminar las clases Duncan espera disculparse con Courtney en la zona donde tiene estacionado su auto. Pero es como si no existiera para ella.

-olvídame Duncan –sube a su auto sin mirarle en ningún momento y arranca.

Durante el resto de la semana no se ignoran, discuten y pelean con más frecuencia y por cualquier cosa explotan.

-ella es desquiciante geoff, molesta, me desquicia y no la soporto! Niña rica y mimada de papa!

-viejo calma entiendo, entiendo.

Bridgette al igual que geoff tiene que escuchar las quejas de su amiga con respecto al motivo de su enfado.

-él es un cavernícola cabeza hueca bridgette! Sin cerebro y le detesto!

-suéltalo todo amiga no te cortes.

-Aaaarg!

Es muy fácil hablar de amor, leerlo en un libro, verlo en una película, escribir páginas y páginas que estén llenas de amor...el reto, lo difícil, es vivirlo. Courtney y Duncan deben cortar de raíz todos los patéticos miedos y arriesgarse a confesar lo que en verdad sienten. ¿Quién dará en brazo a torcer? Habrá que ver quién.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Un review? Nos vemos por siempre DxC!**

.


	10. Chapter 10 Estrellas Fugases

Esta noche será genial! Gladis ya se ha ido. Courtney prepara el salón para la noche padre-hija. Coloca palomitas recién salidas del microondas y las bebidas. Revisa las tres películas que eligió. _El mago de Oz, Los Miller y Paddington._ Qué hora es? papa no tardará en llegar. Con mama sus intentos de celebrar una noche madre-hija o "una noche solo de chicas" no funciono y era porque mama nunca asistía. Demasiada ocupada para perder el tiempo en esas cosas, pero papa es diferente, él parece más predispuesto a las exigencias de su hija. Suena la PDA.

- _papa! Dónde estás? Ya estás de venida verdad? eh preparado palomitas y creo que preparare unos bocaditos por si no te llenas, ¿de qué te gustan? Estoy en la cocina jajaja y sabes..._

 _-Tesoro._

 _-dime._

 _-ha surgido una reunión de último momento y no podré ir a casa a ver las películas contigo. Lo siento. Lo entiendes verdad?_

 _-claro papa. Yo..._

Cuelga.

-no, yo no lo entiendo papa –le dice a la PDA como si se dirigiese directamente a su padre.

Se tira al sofá y decide mirar ella sola las películas que escogió. Menuda novedad estar sola en casa un fin de semana. Papa es igual que mama. Por unos días parecía ser distinto a ella, pero que estupidez pensar eso. Se termina el bol entero de palomitas y ya se ha visto incluso las escenas detrás de cámara de las películas y solo son las once. No tiene sueño. Se levanta del sofá, coge las llaves de casa y sale fuera. No coge el auto, prefiere caminar y pasear en la tranquila noche. Bridgette dijo algo sobre un _Lago azul._ Recuerda que fue algunas veces de niña, quizás en una excursión del colegio no lo recuerda bien. Es simplemente otra noche y mira a la luna llena sobre su cabeza. Es como si la siguiera y le hiciera compañía hasta llegar al lugar. Es solitario pero no da miedo, de hecho se respira tranquilidad. Los pinos altos y empinados bordean al enorme lago. Camina por el muelle largo de madera que parece un poco viejo y hace un poco de ruido cuando pisa. Llega a la mitad sobre un techo que lo sostiene cuatro postes y se fija en que hay grafitis pintados. Va hasta el final y se sienta ahí con los pies colgándole. Fija su mirada en el agua que es un reflejo del cielo nocturno. Es como un espejo gigante en el cual el lago se ve. La luna esta hermosa y las estrellas brillan sin fin y con fuerza. Como resplandecientes diamantes hermosos en el cielo. En la ciudad no puedes ver esto. Alza la vista al firmamento y ve pasar una estrella fugaz y le viene a la cabeza una nana que aprendió de una maestra. De pronto es como si se sintiera a millas de distancia de casa y de alguien ¿De sí misma? ¿De sus padres? ¿Del mundo? Quizás un poco de todo. ¿Alguien más estará mirando las estrellas esta noche? Se apresura a pedir un deseo. ¿Se cumplirá? Probablemente no. Un ruido desde la distancia la pone en alerta.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –nadie responde -. Te advierto que soy cinturón negro y podría derribarte de una patada! Estas advertido.

-eso habría que verlo princesa.

-Dagh eres tú –frunce el ceño.

-qué haces aquí tan sólita?

-y a ti que te importa.

-si lo pregunto será porque me importa.

-es que me has seguido o algo así?

-yo? No vales ese tiempo –sonríe de lado -. Eh bajado de la montaña y te eh visto solo eso.

-te importaría dejarme sola. Ahora no me apetece pelear contigo.

-que te ocurre?

-nada que llegue a importarte o sea de tu incumbencia Duncan.

-pues me quedare un ratito te moleste o no –se sienta a su lado.

-siempre haces lo que quieres?

-me gusta salirme con la mía.

-debe de ser muy aburrido.

Tiene una forma desinteresada de atraer a Duncan que funciona con cada palabra que sale de sus labios. Su humor cambia como el viento y es impredecible como él. Pero ambos saben que son como el día y la noche.

-qué te pasa Courtney? Esos enormes ojos se ven tristes.

-ni creas que necesito un hombro en que llorar.

-el mío esta libre princesa –sonríe con picardía.

Ese gesto del hombro le hace gracia. Le mira un buen rato hasta que no puede sostenerle la mirada y se tumba de espaldas. Seguidamente Duncan lo hace a su vez. Ella mira al cielo estrellado y él la mira a ella como si fuera su cielo estrellado.

-que ocurre Courtney? –ella niega con la cabeza -. Sé que suelo ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, y más contigo, pero sé cuando alguien necesita desahogarse con alguien.

-y quieres ser tú? Tiene su gracia –no la tiene la verdad.

-mi hombro sigue estando libre nena.

-está bien, pero no me llames nena, puedo tolerar princesa pero nena desde luego que no.

-eres muy mandona lo sabias? –la castaña ladea la cabeza y le lanza una mirada de pocos amigos -. Perdona –se disculpa rápidamente ante esa mirada.

Courtney niega con la cabeza, vuelve a mirar al firmamento y se releja un poco.

-se supone que hoy...esta noche, mi padre y yo pasaríamos tiempo juntos viendo unas películas, pero surgió una reunión a última hora...y me dio plantón –sonríe con amargura -. La historia de mi vida. No me gusta estar sola...

-los padres son un asco –dice para animarla.

-eso parece –no lo logra.

-oye escucha no tienes por qué estar mendigando nada a tus padres. Ellos se lo pierden, tu eres...

-Uh...?

-quiero decir...ya sabes –deja la frase a medias -. No necesitas nada de eso Courtney.

-supongo que tienes razón –sonríe algo triste.

-no es malo sentirse solo –voltea a verlo -. Te hace reflexionar sobre lo que realmente quieres y lo que no.

-quien te dijo eso?

-yo solo lo aprendí –él también voltea a verla.

-hablas como si hubieras perdido a alguien Duncan.

-todo el mundo pierde cosas todo el tiempo –oh que será? Courtney parece intrigada -. Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? Todo parecía más sencillo, el mundo entero parecía sencillo. Pero la realidad te golpea cuando menos te lo esperas y solo tienes dos opciones cuando eso ocurre.

-cuáles?

-ser débil o ser fuerte.

-elijo ser fuerte –le sonríe.

-yo también –él tiene una sonrisa bonita -. Quieres ver a Dj y a Geoff en pañales?

-jajaja qué?

-era parte de la apuesta de salir contigo.

-Ah –se sienta nuevamente con los pies colgando -. Desde luego puedes llegar a ser un imbécil con letras grandes.

-un imbécil del que te sientes atraído princesa –se sienta y se acerca.

-si claro –rueda los ojos.

-admítelo, princesa –coge su barbilla y aquella sonrisa perversa confunde a Courtney.

-eres un cavernícola, un cabeza hueca sin cerebro que detesto –dice en voz baja -. Deja de llamarme princesa –sus labios se acercan a ella!

Le coloca un mechón de pelo castaño que se le sale y pasea sus dedos por sus mejillas y sigue por la comisura de sus labios. Courtney cierra los ojos. Primero le rosa con los labios cerca de su boca y ya tiene a la castaña donde quería. Ella alza la cabeza hacia los labios de él lista para el beso, pero...

-ay Courtney, Courtney, Courtney –abre los ojos -. Soy un cavernícola, un cabeza hueca sin cerebro que detestas. Pero te dejarías besar por mí eres una incoherente –oh!

-eres un cabrón! –se levanta enfurecida! Él la sigue.

-que hacías boqueando como un pececito suplicando a que te bese? –bofetón! Y suena fuerte. Auch!

-Duncan vete a la...!

Silencia sus labios. Se resiste, pero besa demasiado bien para detenerlo. Agarra su cintura y la presiona como lo hace con sus labios. Ella separa los labios y abre la boca para que su lengua pueda entrar y la suya en la de él. Besa suave, sutil y sin usar demasiada saliva. Siguen un ritmo acompasado y luego ella coge confianza, sorprendiendo a Duncan. Ella coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Duncan para acercarlo, aumenta la intensidad del beso y la química entre ambos fluye. Una química bastante larga, como debe de ser.

-Uau...-se sonroja.

-más que Uau –dice él.

Le ha besado! Oh no y ahora qué? le entran apuros y le empuja.

-te-tengo que irme.

-Courtney espera.

-adiós.

Sale huyendo de algo a lo que no quiere a ser frente. Y él aun perdido en el beso observa cómo se va. ¿Qué ha sido eso? el mejor beso que ha probado el criminal? Esa niña de papa lo acaba de desconcertar como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Al fin lejos de él ella se palpa los labios. Ha sido un primer beso que no esperaba y con quien menos lo esperaba. Ambos, lejos el uno al otro, sonríen a la vez. _Creo que.._ _.Incluso creo que yo podría...!qué tontería!._

Sus pensamientos divagan y se desvanecen entre la estrellada noche.

Por la mañana el delincuente ronca hasta que su padre le grita desde algún lugar de su casa. Este ni se inmuta y a su padre no le queda de otra que subir a la habitación.

-Duncan despierta hijo –le quita la sabana.

-pa!

-tienes que hacer unos recados en casa así que mueve el culo de la cama.

-rayos papa solo dame cinco minutos...-bosteza.

-levanta no te lo vuelvo a repetir –dice en un tono severo que hace levantar al soñoliento chico -. Tus hermanos ya están despiertos y desayunando abajo.

-eres Don cariñoson en persona todas la mañanas –dice entre dientes.

Es domingo! Quien quiere hacer recados un domingo! La vida apesta. Bueno, no a todos les cuesta despertar. Por ejemplo los Gardners, ellos están desayunando en la cafetería _cielito._

-pide lo que quieras tesoro –dice su padre ante la cara larga de su hija.

-papa déjalo ya –rueda los ojos -. No tengo cinco años.

-recuerdas que te encantaba que te llevara a comer a la casa de las tortitas?

-solo lo hacías cuando rompías tus promesas papa, no puedes sobornarme con dulces o con juguetes como lo hacías cuando era pequeña y me enfada contigo.

-ni siquiera con el autógrafo de _Ara malikian?_

-qué? –su padre saca una fotografía firmada con el nombre de un violinista -. Oh papa! Te quiero! Te quiero! –salta de su silla para abrazarlo -. Gracias, gracias, gracias papi.

-de nada tesoro. Es lo menos por faltar a la noche padre-hija.

-como lo has conseguido? Vaya...lo colgare en mi habitación.

-tengo contactos, tu padre tiene ciertas influencias y es un tipo importante –sonríe con una sonrisa de ganador, de esas a lo que solo los empresarios pueden acceder.

-de acuerdo, estas perdonado papa –vuelve a su silla.

Le suena el móvil al señor Gardner.

- _aquí Gardner...dile que eso no está en el acuerdo y que se joda –_ Courtney le mira -. Perdona un segundo hija –se levanta de la mesa.

-claro –quien será? O de que se tratara el asunto? Parecía realmente fastidiado.

Segundo después vuelve a la mesa.

-pasa algo papa?

-era mi secretaria, no te preocupes son solo tonterías de activos y finanzas ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

-tortitas con beicon –sonríe.

-pues tortitas con beicon para mi princesa –la castaña frunce los labios -. ¿Qué ocurre?

-no me llames así, prefiero tesoro papa, como siempre si no te importa.

-lo que tú quieras, tesoro –su hija sonríe.

Después de desayunar vuelven a llamar al señor Gardner y tiene que volver a su oficina a por unos asuntos de su empresa. Courtney tiene que volver a pie a casa, pero eso no le importa. Caminar un poco no le importa.

-venga anciana! Dese prisa!

Un impresentable pita desde su auto a una anciana que cruza el paso de cebra un tanto lenta por su edad. Courtney se molesta con el tipejo, que clase de idiota le grita y le pita a una anciana?

-déjeme ayudarla señora.

-oh muchas gracias querido –agradece la ancianita.

No puede ser, sus ojos se agrandan, Duncan O'connell siendo un ciudadano amable? Ver para creer. Eso es dulce de su parte. Tiene un lado bueno a pesar de lo duro que pretende hacer creer a todo el mundo. Hace sonreír a la princesa sin que se dé cuenta.

-que es para hoy! –otra vez el tipejo.

Duncan le saca el dedo al tipejo del auto. Al fin llegan a la otra acera de la calle.

-gracias querido, toma un caramelito –le estruja las mejillas.

-gracias – un caramelo con sabor a café? -. Adiós abuelita y tenga cuidado.

-adiós.

Vaya, vaya con el delincuente. Courtney le observa subir a su auto y justo antes de entrar, Duncan levanta la vista y la ve mirándolo. Esboza una sonrisa egocéntrica que sonroja a la pecosa pese a que ella finge indiferencia y echa a andar. Cruza dos o tres manzanas de calles cuando el auto de Duncan la sigue.

-quieres que te lleve princesa?

-no gracias.

-venga sube.

-ya te eh dicho que no –continua andando.

El auto para de golpe y el ojiceleste sale de él.

-tenemos que hablar -obstruye el camino a Courtney.

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-claro que si –la toma de la espalda y se abalanza sobre ella con un beso.

-Mmm! Mm...-sus labios otra vez en contacto. Casi le hace daño.

Oh como resistirse? Imposible...

-Tus labios...-murmura Duncan -. Eres...Tan...Dulce...

-Duncan tú...-se sonroja.

-si?

-tu...

-si?

-eres un sin vergüenza! –le da una cachetada que deja aturdido al delincuente -. No vuelvas a acercárteme!

Con la mejilla roja y dolorida ve como la princesa se va echa una furia.

-guapa y con genio –murmura el delincuente -. Me gusta...

Esta chica no se lo pondrá nada fácil y eso es totalmente nuevo para Duncan. El delincuente llega a su casa con los recados terminados. Entra a la cocina y saca una cerveza de la nevera bien fría.

-nada de beber en casa –su padre entra a la cocina -. Prepara la cena para tus hermanos.

-a dónde vas? –pregunta al ver a su padre con camisa y con el peluquín bien peinado.

-me han invitado a una cena y procurare no llegar muy tarde a casa de acuerdo.

-claro papa diviértete.

-nada de líos en casa ni de traer a chicas o fiestas ¿entendido?

-sí, sí, puedo pedir pizza?

-de acuerdo.

-adiós papa.

Coge el teléfono de la cocina y marca a la pizzería.

-Josh! Jack! –grita.

A empujones y corriendo bajan sus dos hermanos. Dos gemelos de diez años. Ambos rubios y de ojos azules.

-voy a pedir dos pizzas ¿de que la quieren?

-de queso y jamón! –dice Jack.

-y la otra de barbacoa! –dice Josh.

-les apetece ver unas pelis de terror?

-papa no nos deja Duncan –dice Jack.

-papa no está en casa ¿Qué dicen?

-vale! –dicen ambos.

-vayan a mi habitación y saquen las que quieran ver.

Salen corriendo de la cocina y Duncan cuelga y vuelve a marcar, espera a la otra línea hasta que al fin contestan.

 _-hola preciosa._

 _-Duncan?_

 _-eh oído que Justin ha roto contigo ¿quieres consuelo nena?_

 _-eres un cerdo._

 _-venga que mi padre no está en casa y eh pensado en ti nena._

 _-está bien iré._

 _-genial._

Con sus dos hermanos abajo y distraídos el podrá disfrutar de una sesión de mete y saca con Heather. Encarga la pizza y hora después llega. Se encarga de que sus hermanitos estén pegados a la pantalla. A las ocho llega Heather y suben arriba sin perder tiempo. Ella es genial, es un aquí te pillo aquí te mato. La tira a su cama sin delicadeza, se quita la camiseta y se recuesta encima de ella.

-te eh echado de menos Duncan.

-no hables.

Él sabe que Heather posiblemente este enamorado de él, pero a él no le interesa su amor ni el de nadie. No hay una historia de amor real que tenga un final feliz. Si es amor, no tendrá final. Y si lo tiene, no será feliz. Por eso mismo ella rompió con Duncan. Él no la quiere como a ella le gustaría que la quisiese. Sabe que puede poner a Duncan excitado cuando quiera, pero solo eso y nada más. Le sube la falda y empieza a quitarle las bragas... _¡Ding! ¡Dong!_

-pero quién? –tocan el timbre de casa.

 _¡Ding! ¡Dong!_

-mierda.

-deja que toquen ya se cansaran –dice heather besándolo.

 _¡Ding! Dong!_

-tengo que bajar espera aquí.

Se levanta, se cierra el cierre de la bragueta y baja.

-mi nombre es Courtney y su padre me ha llamado para que haga de niñera ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-mierda papa –murmura entre dientes al ver a la fastidiosa hija de papi dentro de casa.

-por dios ponte algo de ropa –le riñe la castaña al verle sin camiseta.

-estoy en mi casa ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y ustedes porque le abren? –mira a sus hermanitos.

-tu padre llamo al mío y me pidió si podía hacer de niñera para tus hermanos. Por lo visto tu padre no se fía de ti y le entiendo –interviene Courtney.

-todo va bien no nos haces falta –dice serio.

-dos pizzas y pelis de terror?

-que tiene eso de malo?

-que se empacharan y luego tendrán pesadillas idiota.

-bien pues ocúpate me voy arriba –rueda los ojos.

Sube rápido a su habitación.

-tienes que largarte.

-qué? ya estoy desnuda Duncan de que vas?

-mi padre llamo a una jodida niñera y si te ve en casa me castigara una buena temporada así que vístete y lárgate por la ventana.

-por la ventana?

-no está muy alto podrás saltar sin acerté daño Heather –le tira la ropa -. Venga date prisa.

-es la última vez que vengo aquí –se viste -. Mierda!

-shuu! No levantes la voz!

-que te den!

Rueda los ojos y sale de la habitación y baja abajo.

-y hasta que hora estarás aquí princesa? –entra al salón.

-hasta que llegue tu padre –dice está levantando los resto de pizza del suelo.

-donde están mis hermanos?

-les eh dicho que suban a ducharse y luego los acostare a las diez en sus camas –se dirige a la cocina.

-como lo has conseguido? No suelen hacer caso a nadie.

-les prometí que jugaran media hora con sus consolas antes de dormir.

-a mí también me acostaras en mi cama? –se acerca a ella.

-como des un paso más te daré en la entrepierna y te va a doler –advierte y este se aleja.

-oh vamos admite que estas aquí por mi nena.

-si lo que tú digas –sale de la cocina.

Desde luego es tan fría y seria cuando quiere. Seguro que solo finge verdad? coge la caja de la pizza y se va al salón a comer. Esa pecosa fastidiosa a jodido sus planes de un mete y saca. Después de buen rato, a las diez en punto, Courtney acuesta a los gemelos en sus camas. Baja y se encuentra a Duncan sentado boca abajo en el sofá.

-eh llamado a tu padre Duncan.

-pues bien –dice mirando la tele.

-vendrá a las dos de la mañana así que me voy.

-te vas? Pensé que te ibas a quedar?

-ya no. por cierto deberías dormir mañana hay clases.

-te acompaño a tu casa –se levanta del sofá.

-no hace falta eh venido en mi auto.

-oye sé que te gusto no hace falta que finjas frialdad.

-yo no finjo nada. Adiós.

-espera –le agarra el brazo -. No seré tu primer amor pero si quieres puedo ser la mejor de tus historias ¿Qué me dices?

-no le vengas con cuentos a quien sabe de historias delincuente –sonríe con aires de superioridad.

Este sonríe ¿siempre tiene respuesta para todo esta chica? Tiene una lengua viperina. Es tan respondona y mandona. Que es exactamente lo que tiene esta para que Duncan siga mirándola como a un verdadero desafío? como a un mapa al que hay que descifrar cuidadosamente y complicado. Esos aires de princesa resultan bastante atractivos en ella.

-conduce con cuidado pecosa –la suelta.

Ella no dice nada y sale de la casa. Duncan la acompaña hasta la puerta y la vigila hasta que sube a su auto. Niega con la cabeza pensativo. Esa chica le causara un dolor de cabeza y es mejor ahorrarse ese calvario. Es mejor que nunca ocurra y es mejor que no piense en ello. Esa estirada de papi no está interesada en él y ya se lo ha dejado bastante claro todo el tiempo. No pegan para nada ¿Qué estupidez verdad? si es una estupidez. Ni siquiera una estrella fugaz haría que él y ella tuvieran algo aunque fuera pasajero.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Aquí escribiendo DxC =3 OSEA VALE 3? xD nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	11. Chapter 11 No me gusta

¿Saben que todo amor empieza con una pequeña atracción, que se hace más grande y cuando se convierte en dolor, es amor? pues sí, es verdad. Duncan y Courtney, los protagonistas de la historia de amor, todavía son demasiado jóvenes. Demasiados inocentes, necesitan adquirir ciertas habilidades. Como por ejemplo el sexo. Aunque si bien sabemos uno de ellos ya sabe más por experiencia propia lo que es el sexo. La orientadora Rose del instituto da una clase de orientación sexual a los de ultimo año. Cada año es el mismo sermón para todos.

-pónganse un condón si quieren hacer el amor. Si no tienen condón amárrense el pitón con un cordón.

Dicho esto, el lema pegadizo y aborrecedor, la orientadora reparte unos plátanos y unos condones.

-es muy importante protegerse en todo acto íntimo con sus parejas jóvenes. Hay muchos otros métodos anticonceptivos pero practicaremos con lo básico " _Saber poner adecuadamente un condón sobre el miembro masculino"._

-disculpe maestra –heather levanta la mano -. ¿Se supone que tenemos cinco años de edad? Creo que somos bastante grandecitos para que nos de la misma charla aburrida de cada año.

-¿oh claro y por eso el porcentaje de adolescentes embarazadas es tan bajo verdad? escuchen sé que es un rollo para ustedes pero el instituto tiene como norma darles esta charla así que cuanto antes terminemos mejor. Y por si les interesa tanto si como si no, hay una novedad este año para ustedes y contara como nota.

-¿deberes sobre sexo? Me presento voluntario!

-geoff rowley por favor vuelva a sentarse –dice al emocionado fiestero -. Deben escoger a una pareja, ya saben chica–chico, les daré a cada pareja esto de aquí –coloca sobre su escritorio una caja grande -. Un bebe de juguete. Ríe, llora, caga, come eh incluso les puede decir mama y papa si se lo curran.

-¿espera que hagamos de padres? –levanta la mano gwen.

-exacto.

-¿yo puedo no hacer la tarea porque soy linda? –Lindsay levanta la mano.

-todos tendrán que hacerlo o tendrán un cero.

-¿durante cuánto tiempo? –bridgette.

-solo una semana. Bien espero los nombres con sus parejas mañana y les daré a su retoño de amor jajajaja ay caray adoro este trabajo.

El timbre suena y la orientadora se marcha.

-¿con quien piensas hacer el proyecto court? –pregunta bridgt -. Yo se lo pediré a Dj.

-¿pensé que preferirías hacerlo con geoff?

-nah, es lindo y eso pero es torpe hablándome. Intento pedirme salir en la fiesta pero casi no podía ni articular palabra.

-eso es que le gustas tanto que le pones nervioso.

-Hmm...eso parece jajaja. Al final se lo pediré a Dj. ¿Y tú?

\- Hmm...la verdad no se...

-¿quieres hacerlo conmigo Courtney?

La castaña se ruboriza por cierta interrupción mientras Bridgette a su lado se queda boquiabierta viendo cómo Justin les sonríe arrebatador.

-lo-lo dices enserio? Yo-yo jejeje –se le traban las palabras.

-muy enserio ¿Qué me dices?

-si! Quiero decir si jejeje.

-genial. Será mejor que vaya a mi sitio.

-claro Justin –es tan guapo piensa la morena.

-¿que ha sido eso?

-no lo sé bridgt –sonríe.

-qué suerte, Justin no suele hablarle a cualquier chica Court jajaja puede que le gustes!

-¡Shuh! No tan alto bridg.

-perdona jajaja.

-¿tú crees que le guste? –susurra bajito.

-¿bueno porque si no iba a pedirte que seas la madre de su hijo de plástico que chilla y llora de verdad?

-bueno no sé...

-sabes eh odio que ha roto con Heather. Tienes una oportunidad.

-es posible.

Por su parte heather pone cara de arpía resentida por acontecer el breve contacto entre sus dos compañeros de clase. ¿Es que acaso esa poca cosa de la cerebrito tipo A piensa que tiene posibilidades con Justin? Que siga soñando piensa amargamente recelosa por la idea. Después de las dos clases siguientes, Dakota, Lindsay y beth escuchan como la pelinegra se desahoga durante la hora del almuerzo.

-¿ósea que ha visto en esa? Por dios no hace ni dos días que lo hemos dejado y va y se interesa por esa rata de biblioteca? Beth! -grita.

-si!

-tráeme otro refresco idiota!

-si!

-Lindsay!

-¿si heather?

-dime lo guapa que soy ahora!

-eres guapa y ese top te sienta bien.

-gracias, continua.

-eh...eres la chica más popular del instituto.

-cierto –sonríe.

-eres la jefa de las animadoras y todos los chicos quieren contigo.

-es verdad ¿no es genial ser yo chicas?

-desde luego –todas ruedan los ojos.

-esa tal Courtney me las pagara. Seguro Justin la está utilizando para darme celos.

-¿porque haría eso? fue el quien te dejo heather.

-cállate lindsonsa!

-aquí está tu refresco heather –regresa la de gafitas.

-¿de naranja? Tráeme uno de manzana!

-si!

-pero que inútil es. Dejare que esa pobre rata de biblioteca siga con su fantasía jajaja, es decir, ni siquiera está la mitad de buena que yo ¿verdad chicas?

-claro heather –responde Dakota.

-bueno tiene un pelo bonito, es súper lista y...

-¿Qué has dicho Lindsay? –le lanza una mirada de cierra el pico.

-perdona.

En un silencio breve que pasa desapercibido para el sequito de heather, a esta se le ocurre una brillante idea o algo así. Esa chica tipo A no acaba de caerle bien.

Entre tanto Courtney, bridgette, leshawnna y gwen conversan mientras comen. Y no de un tema que agrade a Courtney precisamente.

-yo perdí la virginidad en el asiento trasero de un auto, jamás lo olvidare, creo que se llamaba Billy no sé qué. Fue genial –sonríe algo perversa la gótica.

-¿enserio? –pregunta Courtney incrédula y algo escandalizada.

-muy enserio ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara? era el guitarrista de un grupo de rock y fue bien.

-no es eso, es solo que yo...

-¿y tú que flacuchenta? –Le dice leshawnna antes de que la pecosa termine su frase -. ¿Alguien se ha montado en el expreso de Courtney?.

-¿qué?

-que si ya has follado –dice obviando las palabras.

-bueno yo prefiero el termino tradicional de "hacer el amor". ¿Y si con lo de que si alguien se ha montado en mi expreso te refieres a que si he estado con un chico? te diré que no. Espero al chico idóneo y perfecto.

-de esos ya no quedan encanto –dice gwen -. Despierta y sal de tu burbuja porque alguien vendrá y la pinchara antes que tú.

Eso no le sienta bien a Courtney. Eso ha sido un poco cruel y duro. Eso que acaba de decir gwen es más bien propio del delincuente. Si, seguramente es lo que diría Duncan.

-bueno yo espero que si haya alguno gwendolin. No a todas nos gusta la aventura de hacerlo detrás de un auto con un tipo con pintas de haber salido de chirona –dice un tanto seria como un contra-ataque.

-eres una mojigata –responde con mala cara.

-pues si lo acepto, lo soy ¿y qué? –se cruza de brazos.

-alguien debería pinchar tu burbuja princesa.

¿Princesa? Frunce los labios y el ambiente se caldea entre ellas. Bridgette y leshawnna observan como saltan chispas y se lanzan rayos con los ojos.

-iré a por un refresco –se levanta clavando su mirada en gwen -. Se me disculpan.

-¿porque haces eso? –gwen niega con la cabeza al ver ese porte demasiado cortes -. Cuál es su problema? –dice a sus dos amigas.

-son opiniones distintas –dice bridgette -. Son personas distintas gwen.

-es una blanquita presumida ¿a qué vino lo de "no a todas"? –apunta leshawnna.

-chicas court es así, no la tomen con ella –defiende la surfista.

-mírame soy Courtney Gardner blah blah blah –gwen se burla -. Toda llena de virginidad. No iré a la cama hasta estar casada legalmente! No puedo soy Courtney Gardner! Blah blah blah!

-jajajjaa cielos eres igualita.

-gracias leshawnna.

-chicas eso no está bien –dice bridgt.

-oh vamos solo bromeo jajja sé que te ha hecho gracia a ti también bridgt no te contengas!

-no es gracioso –niega con la cabeza aunque quizás si le haya hecho un poco de gracia.

-solo es una burda imitación de nuestra dramática amiga tipo A.

-pero está mal gwen.

-eh, es un país libre, deja que gwen se exprese amiga –dice con un movimiento de cabeza al más puro estilo gueto de la vieja escuela -. Vuelve a imitarla gwen –dice leshawnna.

-claro –carraspea la voz -. Soy Courtney Gardner y no bebo lo juro! No me tiño el pelo y me enfermo con un cigarro Cof! Cof! Cof!

-jajajjaa

-hey tú! Quita tus manos de mis bragas de seda!

-jajjajaja

-Elvis! Elvis! Déjame en paz...menea esa pelvis lejos de mí! soy Courtney Gardner y creo que voy a desmayarme!

-¿te estas burlando de mí, gwen?

Todas giran la cabeza en dirección hacia la castaña que parece apenada y dolida. Se están burlando de ella. Se podría esperar eso de gwen y leshawnna y no le importa, pero ¿bridgette? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Eh...algunas personas son tan sensibles –dice gwen intentando sonar divertida pero no lo logra.

-creo que hoy iré a comer a otra mesa –coge su bandeja mientras sus amigas la observan algo arrepentidas por la situación.

Se sienta en otra mesa y pierde el apetito. Quizás debería ir a la biblioteca pero se levanta y decide ir al baño a refrescarse. Después de unos pocos segundos de sentarse en la clase de matemáticas le suena la PDA. Lo saca a escondidas y mira el nombre que sale en la pantalla y frunce los labios _¿mama?_ Ella nunca llama. Qué extraño. Vuelve a guardarlo y no le presta importancia. Cuando Llega a casa después de las clases decide tomarse un baño de esos con espuma y olor a jazmín. Se quedara ahí remojándose un buen rato hasta que quede como una pasa vieja y arrugada.

En casa de heather, después de besuquearse con el delincuente, de pasar a las caricias y finalmente a la cama este se viste para largarse. Ya ha hecho lo que quería con ella así que no hay porque prolongar su estancia ahí.

-¿porque no te quedas un rato más?

-tengo que ir a un lugar –se sube la bragueta.

-eh pensado que ya que no estoy con Justin tu y yo podríamos salir oficialmente como novios.

-nah, estamos bien así –se pone de pie y se pone la camiseta -. Adiós nena ha estado bien ya repetiremos esto otro día quizás.

Se escabulle por la ventana y sale de la habitación de la pelinegra. Una vez en la calle pone rumbo a casa de Courtney. Se cuela por detrás de la casa donde está el jardín y la enorme piscina, trepa y sube por una pared de madera blanca con agujeros y enredaderas que dan a la ventana de la habitación de la princesa. Echa un vistazo antes de entrar para comprobar que no esté ahí. Vía libre, entra. Exactamente no sabe porque está ahí, pero lo está y curiosea las cosas de Courtney. Se fija en la estantería donde tiene un montón de libros, medallas y unos cuantos trofeos. Pero lo que realmente llama su atención es la fotografía de ella con la playa de fondo y vestida con un bonito vestido de playa que trasparenta su bikini, sonríe a la cámara coqueta con un guiño mientras intenta con las manos que no se le escape el sobrero por la brisa marina. No se lo piensa dos veces y se guarda el marco con la fotografía en la cintura de sus bermudas jeans. Tiene la habitación muy arreglada piensa mientras abre el armario. Incluso la ropa esta ordenada y por colores, bien dobladas y colgadas del perchero. Lo que pensaba. Abre el primer cajón y bingo! La ropa interior. Bragas de flores, de corazones y...tanguitas! usa tanguitas! Vaya con la princesa. Una sonrisa perversa y maliciosa cruza su cara.

-¿no eres una tan mojigata eh Courtney? jajaja.

De pronto suena un tono de llamada ¡mierda! No es suyo, es la dichosa PDA de la que tanto presume Courtney. Guarda los tanguitas y cierra aprisa el armario y sale disparado hacia la ventana. Justo entra en toallas Courtney. Uf! Suspira aliviado.

-¿ _diga? Ah hola papa!_

Por los pelos no lo pilla. Se asoma un poco a la habitación y sonríe otra vez perversamente al verla en toallas.

-¿dios si estás ahí? Te ruego que Courtney Gardner se quite la toalla ahora mismo –ruega a los cielos.

 _-de acuerdo, adiós papa_ -cuelga.

Se quita la toalla del pelo y se seca con ella su melena castaña y mojada. Duncan no paraba de repetir en su cabeza una y otra vez que se quitara la de cuerpo entero. Y lo que parecía una eternidad al fin sus deseos parece cumplirse y de forma lenta la morocha desliza la toalla por su cuerpo...

-oh! Me eh dejado la crema de cuerpo en el baño –sale de la habitación.

-joder pero que poco ha faltado! –murmura exasperado.

Niega con la cabeza cuando de pronto le llega un mensaje. Mira quién es y vuelve a guardarlo. Es hora de ensayar con Colin y Kurtis. Courtney vuelve a la habitación y se viste sin mirones que se cuelan a habitaciones de chicas tipo A. Le vuelve a sonar su PDA.

- _Ehi! Soy yo court._

- _ha, hola bridgette._

 _-¿aun sigues molesta por lo de la hora del almuerzo?_

 _-no estoy molesta._

 _-ya claro, oye te vienes a casa y ¿pasamos el tiempo juntas?_

 _-¿gwen y leshawnna estarán?_

 _-no, venga vente a casa court como cuando éramos niñas ¿recuerdas? Tengo chispas de chocolate! Porfi di que sí!_

 _-okey, vale está bien iré, pero solo por las galletas de chispas de chocolate._

 _-genial, sabes cómo venir ¿verdad?_

 _-aún recuerdo donde vives bridgt._

 _-estupendo, nos vemos!_

Se calza sus plataformas y baja de su habitación por las escaleras de casa y abre la puerta. No coge su auto ya que bridgette vive a tan solo cuatro manzanas abajo de su calle. Cuando llega oye ruidos de guitarras eléctricas, un batería y una voz masculina cantando. No suena mal pero no es de su agrado, es música punki o algo así. Viene de casa de los O'connells. Tres chicos están dentro del garaje de la casa y entre ellos Duncan frente a un micro y una guitarra con amplificador. Se detiene sin querer a observar.

Di que sí Julieta

¿Estás conmigo?

La lluvia cae en la acera, no me iré hasta que salgas

Di que sí Julieta

Asesina el limbo, seguiré arrojando piedras a tu ventana no hay vuelta atrás para nosotros esta noche

Ata tus zapatos

Así es como lo haremos

¡Corre nena corre!

Nunca mires atrás, ellos nos separaran si les das la oportunidad

No vendas tu corazón, no digas que no estamos dispuestos a hacerlo

¡Corre nena corre!

Por siempre seremos tú y yo

-Ehi! Princesa!

-¿Uh?

Di que sí Julieta

Estaré esperando, deseando, queriendo que lo tomes solo sal a escondidas y no le digas adiós a nadie

Di que sí Julieta

Aquí está el conteo 3..2..1.. Ahora cae en mis brazos

Pueden cambiar las cerraduras no dejes que cambien tu opinión

¡Corre nena corre!

Por siempre seremos...Tú y yo

Estamos volando a través de la noche muy alto, la vista desde aquí mejora contigo a mi lado

¡Corre nena corre!

Por siempre seremos...Tú y yo

Tu y yo...

-Ehi princesa! –vuelve llamarla por ese apodo que irrita a la castaña.

Le guiña un ojo y le lanza un beso obsceno como si se estuviera burlando y coqueteando al mismo tiempo de ella. La princesa le responde sacándole el dedo con un mensaje de que la deje en paz. Duncan sonríe y la princesa gira sobre si para ir a casa de bridgette.

-¿Quién es esa? –pregunta colin de dieciséis años y con el pelo azul tintado.

-¿esa? No es nadie –responde Duncan con indiferencia -. Solo una mojigata insoportable de mi instituto.

-esta rica –dice Kurtis un chico de piel oscura y tatuajes en los brazos.

-venga sigamos ensayando –responde Duncan irritado.

-¿tienes su número? –pregunta colin.

-no –responde de mala gana.

-me gustan así –Duncan le mira con una ceja levantada -. Ya sabes, guapa y con genio, de esas son peligrosas y ya saben a lo que me refiero chicos jejeje.

-no es de las que se abren de piernas fácilmente capullo.

-exacto!

-colin cierra el pico –dice kurtis -. Acaso no ves que a Duncan le interesa la tal "princesa" jajaja.

-okey ya basta de cháchara par de cotorras, ensayemos, y para que lo sepan no estoy interesada en esa niña presumida. No me gusta.

Sus dos amigos se ríen un poco de él y vuelven a su ensayo.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Okey regáñenme! =3 eh tardado lo se y sorry chicos. En fin continuamos!**


	12. Chapter 12 Cocinando Contigo

Es horrible cuando te toca educación física a primera hora de la mañana. El profesor hace correr media hora a sus alumnos para un calentamiento. Están en el gimnasio dando vuelta alrededor de lo que parece ser una cancha de basquetbol.

-¿que toca después de gimnasia? –pregunta geoff al trote.

-clase de cocina con la miss Potter –dice Duncan a su lado.

-¿Por qué hay esa asignatura? No sirve para nada.

-también tenemos la clase de educación cívica que a mi vago criterio diré que es un asco.

-jajaja lo dices porque la profesora Rottenmeyer te tiene muy vigilado.

-se la toma conmigo la bruja esa.

-oí de Dj que le rayaste el auto ¿es verdad?

-¿tú qué crees? –esboza una sonrisa que da por sentado lo evidente.

-jajaja genial –dice cómplice.

Después de unos ejercicios con pelotas de béisbol la clase termina. En los vestidores los colegas siguen parloteando.

-geoff creo que eso es rebajarse viejo –opina Duncan frunciendo el ceño.

-tu no entiendes a las mujeres –dice sosteniendo lo que parece un marco con forma de corazón y unos macarrones que decoran por fuera -. Pienso dejárselo en su taquilla.

-¿de dónde has sacado la foto?

-ha bueno no es una original ya que no tengo ni una con ella así que hice un corta pega con una foto que tiene colgada en su página de face.

-geoff eres un fuera de serie amigo –le da palmaditas en la espalda.

De camino a clase de cocina siguen parloteando. Incluso cuando toman asiento en las mesas que son de dos personas en las que hay un hornillo, un lavadero para lavar los cacharros de cocina, un espacio para cortar verduras o carne y un horno.

-odio la putas erecciones matutinas –dice con un resoplido el del sombrero fiestero.

-yo me masturbo para bajarla jajaja –dice Duncan.

-esta mañana mi madre me pillo en plena faena por eso digo que las erecciones son una puta mierda.

-jajajajja joder viejo ¿enserio? Jajajjaja –le da un pequeño ataque de risa.

-si...-dice abochornado al recordarlo.

En medio de esa risa entra la profesora y ordena que los chicos formen un equipo de seis personas para preparar un menú y el equipo que mejor efectué el menú ganara no lavar nada de lo que ensucien durante cuatro semanas y además cenaran en un restaurante de cinco estrellas bajo las estrellas. Para la surte de geoff en su grupo va la simpática bridgette y para la mala suerte de Duncan en el grupo se suman Harol y la irritante niña de papi. Son geoff, Duncan, Dj, Harol, Bridgette y courtney en total.

-podríamos hacer un tema italiano para morirse! –opina geoff.

-hola cheff en jefe –dice Duncan.

-¿enserio? –Dj y Duncan asienten mientras las chicas y harol no dicen nada en contra de esa decisión -. Ha agarrar entonces –dicen yendo a la lacena a por los ingredientes y demás.

Tomados los ingredientes y listos los cocineros el cheff en jefe habla con buena onda a sus compañeros y juega con una lata entre mano y mano.

-bueno tenemos tres platos y seis personas así que busquen pareja –dice lanzando la lata a Harol que la coge al vuelo.

-yo se preparar salsa para pasta –levanta la mano Dj.

-yo se hervir pasta –dice bridgette.

Dj y bridgette chocan los cinco y terminan con un genial apunte de dedos dejando claro el buen rollo y al mismo tiempo la compenetración que tienen como amigos.

-geoff y yo podeos hacer un antipasto –dice Harol -. Soy cinturón negro a lo que se refiere cortar el queso –al decir eso todos se ríen cómplices menos el -. ¿Qué?.

-eso nos deja a los dos a cargo del postre –le dice Duncan a la princesa. Ella abre los ojos ante las cejas que suben y bajan del insinuante criminal.

-oh no, ni hablar –se niega.

-vamos courtney por el equipo –interviene geoff poniendo una mano en el hombro de Duncan y otro en el de la princesa.

Courtney frunce los labios y geoff y duncan ponen cara de niños buenos y bueno al final acepta. Por el equipo. Se ponen manos a la obra. Dj y bridgette cortan tomate y geoff aprovecha la ocasión para lucirse ante ella silbando para llamar su atención.

-creo que le gusta –le dice Dj a bridgt en un susurro.

-tal vez...él es guapo –dice aprobando la idea.

Dj al oír eso no duda en ayudar a su colega geoff. Mientras bridgette sigue cortando, él va hacia geoff y le empuja hacia la rubia.

-¿sabes? –bridgette levanta la cabeza -. Te ves bien cocinando –eso alaga a la rubia y sonríe -. Un poco como la sexy mama de mi amigo Evan –añade después geoff.

-¿disculpa? –bridgt frunce los ojos molesta por aquel comentario.

Dj aparece antes de que geoff siga cagandola.

-geoff, ejem, ejem, ¿nos traerías unos tomates, viejo?

-seguro compadre –le dice -. Nos vemos bridgt –dice antes de ir a por los tomates.

Bridgette niega con la cabeza y decide no decir nada por las idioteces que acaba de soltarle geoff. No puedes decir a una chica que parece un poco casi sexy ante la madre de otro tipo. Eso está mal. En la mesa de al lado Duncan está amasando y Courtney está batiendo la nata en un bol azul.

-cuidado no aplastes la masa con tus garras –le dice Courtney.

-y que tu nariz fruncida no cuaje las natillas –responde él.

-oh jajaja que gracioso –rueda los ojos.

Los menús van tomando forma. Empiezan a emplatar la comida para la presentación y el resultado final. Duncan se concentra en rellenar el postre bajo la vigilancia de la castaña.

-eres un desastre, todos deben de tener la misma cantidad de crema –regaña la pecosa.

-vah, relájate, está bien –le sonríe -. ¿Sabes? Serias mucho más divertida si no fueras tan estirada.

-¿jah? Yo soy la persona más relajada que conozco.

-si eres tan relajada –dice arrastrando sus palabras con un ligero sarcasmo mientras apunta hacia la cara de la princesa y le pringa la cara de crema de natilla.

Con los ojos fruncidos, Courtney se quita la crema de la cara, no duda en coger el bol con el resto de crema restante y se lo tira directamente al cabeza hueca. Da de pleno y el ojiceleste tiene como sombrero aquel bol que por los costados pringa. Courtney ríe tapándose la boca y después se acerca y coge con el dedo un poco de la crema y se lo come en las narices de Duncan orgullosa.

-iré a lavarme las manos tu sigue con el postre jajaja.

Duncan gruñe como perro y se quita el bol de la cabeza. Geoff se acerca y le da una toalla mientras observa con diversión la cara de Duncan.

-arg...esa Courtney me desespera, me gusta eso en una chica –dice y al cabo sonríe socarrón.

-está claro que le gustas –le dice geoff -. Solo que no quiere admitirlo.

-claro que no lo hará –dice el ojiceleste -. Courtney no es para mí, es demasiado irritante y loca eh histeria eh dramática y todas esas cosas de niñas ricas tontas mimadas.

-¿piensas intentar algo con ella?

-ni loco –dice rotundamente -. Observa –añade -. Ves algún parecido entre Courtney y...haber, haber, ha por ejemplo gwen.

-¿gwen?

-sí.

-pues la verdad no compadre –responde este.

-exacto –dice este -. Gwen es de esas chicas que puedes tirártelas y luego quedar como buenos amigos o algo así ¿entiendes?

-creo que sí –dice este.

-pero Courtney –continúa -. Es de esas chicas caprichosas, es de esas chicas que necesitan continua atención, es de esas a las que hay que cuidar, tratarlas bien y todo ese rollo ¿entiendes? Así que es mejor no complicarse con esa clase de chicas que al final te provocaran un dolor de cabeza.

-compadre tu sí que sabes –asiente geoff impresionado ante el argumento del ojiceleste.

Mientras courtney se lava las manos bridgette se une a ella.

-¿qué ha ocurrido? Eh visto a Duncan cubierto de postre jajaja.

-es totalmente apático y nunca se lava las manos en esta clase, es tan desagradable –dice molesta en pleno arrebato -. ¿Le has visto usar esos lentes de sol oscuros? Son horribles! Tener lentes oscuros no te hacen automáticamente genial. La gente así es tan molesta, es decir, ¿Quién hace eso? y no me hagas hablar de su cabello bridgt.

-Uau...jajaja.

-¿Qué?

-nada es solo que...por unos instantes eh pensado en que te gusta!

-¿Duncan y yo? Claro cómo no, estoy tan segura, ni en un millón de años. Por favor, cuando los cerdos vuelen –dice segura de sus palabras.

-oye que has más gente que quiere lavarse las manos ¿vas a seguir protestando o vas a dejar paso? –interrumpe leshawnna.

-como decía –mira a bridgette -. Eso no sucederá.

Al fin la comida esta lista y todo está listo para la degustación. La profesora será la crítica culinaria y jueza. Los primeros en servir son el equipo de geoff. La profesora primero prueba en antipasto y después la pasta echa por Dj y bridgette. El otro grupo en el que el chef en jefe es Heather son los siguientes. Pero hay un pequeño problema y es que leshawnna dejo a cargo a Owen vigilando la comida y este término por engullírsela solo. Punto para el equipo de geoff y cero para el equipo de Heather. Pasan otros grupos. Después llega la hora de los postres. Courtney y Duncan observan como su profesora da el primer bocado. Parecen tensos ante la espera del resultado. En un momento dado de las circunstancias Duncan apoya la palma de la mano en el hombro de Courtney para darle y transmitirle seguridad. Ella lo nota y gira la cabeza para mirarle y él también. Entonces se sonríen afectuosamente. La profesora los distrae de aquel momento con la calificación de su postre el cual no es tan bueno como esperaban. Gwen y Lindsay dejan una bonita tarta que parece tener buena pinta, pero al pinchar con el tenedor ¡chof! La profesora ni siquiera piensa en probarlo. Los otros grupos dejan mucho que desear sobre sus menús. Después de probar todos los menús la profesora dictamina al ganador. Los ganadores y los que se libran de lavar los trastos durante cuatro semanas y que cenaran en un restaurante de cinco estrellas bajo las estrellas son el equipo de geoff.

-¡genial! ¡Sí! ¡Bien! ¡Si qué bien! –vitorean todos ellos por haber ganado.

Duncan no pierde tiempo y aprovecha la ocasión. Sonríe a Courtney y ella también. Entonces la abraza y la levanta celebrando que han ganado. Ella se deja llevar por la euforia de todos y se ríe.

-jajaja está bien, oye bájame –le dice a Duncan que no hace caso -. Oye bájame –repite pero esta vez con un tono de voz demasiado estricto y serio que hace que Duncan la baje de inmediato. Desde luego sabe cómo intimidar a Duncan o a cualquiera con ese tono.

Al terminar todos van a su siguiente clase. Toca clase entera con la profesora Rottenmeyer. Courtney se percata de que Justin no ha vuelto a aparecer desde la clase de gimnasia. Al tomar asiento junto a bridgt entra la orientadora junto con la profesora Rottenmeyer.

-hola chicos, les traigo a sus retoños –dice la orientadora Rose -. No quiero acaparar demasiado esta clase así por favor acérquense las parejas y cojan a un bebe de esta caja –dice la que ha dejado en el suelo.

-disculpe profesora Rose pero mi compañero no ha venido al parecer –levanta la mano Courtney.

-beth tampoco –añade Duncan al otro extremo de la clase.

-su profesor de física me informo que Justin se encontró mal después de clase y que Beth también al parecer así que los envió a sus casas. Ustedes dos ahora serán compañeros en este proyecto.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritan ambos.

-es para no perder tiempo y además no sabemos si estarán bien mañana así que no se hable más. ¿Quieren añadir algo positivo al respecto, chicos?

-declaro que mi compañero es un cretino insensible que piensa que sus pircings lo hacen genial cuando en realidad solo revelan su gran falta de personalidad –dice la morocha.

-¿así eso piensas de mi pecosa? –dice malhumorado.

-por favor alum...

-Y yo declaro que aquí mi compañera es una estirada presumida y también declaro que debería usar enjuague bucal.

-¿enjuague bucal? Oye tu chico condenado a...

-¡Duncan! ¡Courtney! –chilla la profesora de cívica.

-quiero la custodia del bebe! –aun así estos dos siguen en su pelea.

-¿enserio? Porque yo quiero estar cuidando a nuestro bebe con tu radiante persona toda la vida!

-eres lo peor!

-gracias!

-¡está bien! Se acabó ambos castigados después de clases! –dice Rottenmeyer.

Courtnet palidece al oír _Castigados_.

-¿qué? ¡No puede castigarme! Yo nunca eh estado castigada –dice la castaña.

-jajajaja siempre hay una primera vez princesa –se burla Duncan.

-arg...Cállate!

-silencio! –dice Rottenmeyer -. Aquí tienen sus pases para la sala de castigo. Cojan al dichoso muñeco para el proyecto y a callar en sus asientos que bastante espectáculo han dado a la clase y por no decir que han hecho que la clase perdiera tiempo.

Genial castigada y por culpa de ese monstro de cresta verde. ¿Por qué rayos se ha puesto malo Justin y beth? Courtney se resigna y decide no protestar. ¿Tendrá que hacer el proyecto ahora con él? ¿Con Duncan? ¿Con ese impresentable? La idea resulta más que fastidiosa. Tendrá que soportarlo y lidiar con él. Y encima ahora después de clases tendrá que buscar la dichosa clase de castigo. Por su parte Duncan piensa que ya tiene la nota aprobada. Seguro que sacan buena nota y dejara que ella se encargue del muñeco. Por otra parte también le desagrada la idea de trabajar con ella. Y encima la asquerosa Rottenmeyer le ha vuelto a castigar como siempre. Quizás unos huevos estrellados lucirán bien por todo el capo del auto de la bruja. Courtney tamborilea los dedos encima de su mesa cuando una un papel no muy bien doblado cae delante de ella. Arruga la frente. Una nota. La abre.

 _Nos vemos en la sala de castigos princesa =D_

Arruga la hoja y echa la mirada hacia atrás, hacia donde esta ese condenado y molesto punketo que le sonríe sin vergüenza insolentemente. ¡Me las pagaràs! Piensa cuando le mira con un habitual fulminamiento de mirada. El día parece prometedor para estos dos. Aún no ha llegado lo peor o ¿lo mejor?. En cualquier caso estos dos tienen una cita en la sala de castigo después de las clases. Las cosas parecen seguir su curso natural. Todo va como debe de ser.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! ¿Siguen ahí? xD ¡sala de castigo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! sin más que decir nos vemos por siempre DxC people!**

 **Pd! Respondiendo a una fanfictionera del anterior cap la canción que aparece es de "we the kings – check yes juliet".**


	13. Chapter 13 Castigada Contigo

Con un gruñido y una exasperación irritada, Courtney guarda algunos libros en su taquilla. Mira la hora en el reloj que cuelga en lo alto de una pared. Dan las cinco en punto. Suelta otro gruñido al pensar que tiene que ir a la sala de castigo y todo por la culpa de ese neandertal sin cerebro. Se cuelga la mochila en el hombro cuando escucha unos golpes que vienen de dentro de una de las taquillas.

-¿hola? soy Harol! ¿Alguien puede ayudarme? Estoy atrapado! Sáquenme de aquí!

-¿Harol?

-hola Courtney! ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?

-Uh...claro. Necesito la clave de tu taquilla.

-cinco, ocho, ocho y tres –la castaña gira de la llave para abrir.

-listo –abre y Harol que cae al suelo -. ¿Estás bien?

-no, no estoy bien –dice levantándose este.

-¿cómo te has quedado ahí encerrado?

-¿encerrado? Duncan me ha metido ahí.

Antes de que la castaña dijera algo harol se retira hacia la salida totalmente indignado. _Ese Duncan es un brabucón_. Con ese último pensamiento se apresura a buscar la sala de castigos. Puerta 12-B. Se detiene con pesar, suelta aire para apechugar con las consecuencias, toma y gira el pomo de la puerta 12-B y entra. Para la sorpresa de ella no hay nadie a excepción de un profesor que parece estar asqueado de la vida o algo parecido. Observa que tiene el pelo graso y la zona de las axilas sudorosas que humedecen su camisa de grandes almacenes que deduce que habrá comprado allí.

-hola soy Courtney y...

-bla-bla-blah siéntate en cualquier lugar y en silencio –que sujeto tan desagradable piensa la castaña.

-claro –responde a pesar con una sonrisa forzadamente educada.

Toma asiento en primera fila. La puerta se vuelve a abrir. Es ese punketo que entra con total tranquilidad y se sienta en la última fila como si tal. Como si ya supiera y como si supiera la rutina de siempre al estar castigado. Nadie dice nada, pasan cinco minutos de un total y absolutamente aburrido silencio.

-disculpe ¿puedo ir al baño? –levanta la mano la morocha.

-no –le contesta el profesor -. Saldré a fumar así que no salgan o tendrán otro pase a esta sala.

Sale cerrando de un portazo y deja a los dos adolescentes ahí solos.

-ehi princesa –llama este.

-desearía que no me llamaras así –rueda los ojos y ni siquiera se gira para contestarle cara a cara.

-bueno...que tal si nos besamos.

-¿disculpa qué? –antes de nada ya lo tiene sentado a su lado con una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa.

-ya sabes, para pasar el rato –dice como si tal. Sin un ápice de vergüenza.

-eres tan desagradable –se cruza de brazos.

-me han dicho cosas peores.

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien qué?

-estoy esperando disculpas Duncan –exige la morena.

-¿disculpas?

-por tu culpa estoy aquí ¿recuerdas? –dice molesta.

-oye ricura no fui yo quien empezó y si quieres unas disculpas pues espera sentada porque no llegaran.

-si fueras un chico agradable no nos habrían castigado.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-todo Duncan.

-oye dime ¿porque eres tan estirada todo el tiempo?

-no soy estirada! –se levanta de su silla ofendida.

-siempre sigues las reglas –también se pone de pie.

-y tú siempre las rompes! –agita las manos hacia arriba.

-no, solo las que quiero –le guiña un ojo.

-bien, puede que si siga las reglas, supongo que eso me convierte en una estirada fracasada en tu libro ¿no?

-tal vez.

-Hah...! –grita irritada por la posibilidad de que eso sea para Duncan.

-¿entonces porque las sigues?

-porque no seguirlas te trae a la sala de castigos!

-pero estoy en la sala de castigos contigo ¿no? –le sonríe de cerca y ella por alguna extraña razón le gusta esa idea. Estar castigada con él. Ella también sonríe -. ¿Quieres ir a comer un Sandwich de mantequilla de maní?

-jajaja estás loco. No podemos salir de aquí ¿recuerdas? Estamos castigados.

-ves! Ese es el problema de tu forma de pensar! El truco es no pedirlo.

-¿tienes aquí contigo?

-no, pero sé dónde encontrar. Aunque involucrara romper las reglas ¿vienes? –ella sonríe con su decisión ya tomada.

-hagámoslo! –chocan los cinco.

-muy bien.

Duncan coge su mochila y vacía lo que tiene dentro. Abre la ventana que da a la parte de atrás del instituto.

-las damas primero –le ofrece la mano para que la pecosa salga primero.

-que caballeroso –dice con una sonrisa irónica y acepta su mano para salir por la ventana.

Por suerte la sala de castigo está en la planta baja y solo da un leve salto hacia la libertad. Duncan es el siguiente y una vez los dos fuera ella le sigue.

-¿y si vuelve el profesor y no nos encuentra ahí?

-tranquila princesa, siempre tarda en fumar una hora o más, está todo controlado –le dice el ojiceleste.

Llegan a la zona de descarga de camiones donde siempre llegan las provisiones de comida para la hora del almuerzo. Hay una puerta que da a la cocina y al comedor del instituto. Duncan busca algo en un pequeño arbusto y cuando lo encuentra se lo enseña a Courtney.

-¿una llave? –dice inquisitiva.

-robe la llave buena eh hice una copia.

-¿tienes una llave de la puerta trasera de la cocina del instituto?

-también de la piscina donde entrenan las chicas de natación –sonríe al ver la cara de la pecosa que parece entre impresionada y reprobatoria -. Y tachan! Abierta como las piernas de una animadora. Tu primero.

-que gracioso –niega con la cabeza por ese comentario tan poco apropiado.

Entra ella primero seguido de Duncan. No hay nadie como es de esperar ya que la hora laboral ha terminado.

-¿sabes lo que descubrí después de años de estar en este instituto?

-¿que nunca te graduaras?

-que graciosa.

-jajaja perdona ¿Qué descubriste?

-pues que el cocinero se guarda los mejores postres para el solo.

-¿enserio?

-enserio. Y los que se caducan o están a punto nos lo sirve a nosotros.

-eso está mal –dice indignada.

-¿no me digas? Venga cojamos lo que venimos a buscar.

Abren la enorme nevera de dos puertas y llenan la mochila de pastelitos, bollos rellenos de crema, galletas y unos bobones de helado. Deciden comer el botín en la sala de castigo. Regresan y lo que se suponía que sería como un aburrimiento silencioso de castigo de dos horas se convierte en horas de risa y chistes y conversaciones entretenidas mientras comen dulces. No está tan mal estar castigada con Duncan O'connell después de todo.

-estoy llena, no puedo más, si como algo más vomitare jajaja –dice sentada encima de la mesa del profesorado.

-la princesa tiene un lado oscuro –el ojiceleste baja de la mesa y se coloca en medio de las piernas de la chica sutilmente.

-es la primera vez que hago algo tan malo que quiero más! –dice emocionada.

-bueno siempre puedes darme ese beso, eso sería muy malo –le coge la barbilla.

-todavía no eres mi tipo –le destroza el pelo como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

-bien –se aleja de ella y se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa relajada -. Disfruta la vida con menos mantequilla de maní –ella se baja de la mesa.

-gracias, disfruta la prisión.

-lo hare.

Puede que sea por la aventura y por romper las reglas que Duncan ahora mismo resulte tan irresistible. Tan irresistible de besar. Courtney, para sorpresa del delincuente que no se lo espera, toma la cara de Duncan y le planta un beso. Tiene los ojos abiertos mientras ella le besa, pero a medida los va cerrando hasta tenerlos sellados y se deja llevar. Cuando se separan ambos se sonríen sin arrepentimiento de nada. A veces Duncan no logra entender a Courtney y ni ella a él. Pero no dudan en volver hacerlo otra vez. La pecosa se sonroja y empieza a tener calor y no sabe muy bien porque. Los labios de Duncan pasan de dulces a rudos y eso asusta un poco a la castaña.

-para...-dice sin aliento.

El delincuente se percata de lo exigente que estaba siendo.

-perdona –dice con una sonrisa aun cerca de los labios de la morocha.

Se observan con la respiración entrecortada cuando les interrumpe un carraspeo de garganta bastante exagerado. Ambos se sobresaltan y se giran. Es el profesor que no parece estar contento.

-¿qué hacen levantados? –pregunta serio.

Duncan decide adelantarse y hablar por los dos.

-ya es la hora –dice tranquilamente -. Ya ha terminado la hora de castigo.

-yo digo cuando se termina el castigo escoria con hormonas –arruga los ojos y se mira el reloj de la muñeca -. Ya ha terminado la hora de castigo. Largo. Los dos.

Se apresuran a coger sus mochilas para salir. Y la parte más incómoda es cuando vuelven a estar solos. Salen del instituto.

-oye Courtney...

-¿Qué vas a ponerte para la cena de esta noche? –le interrumpe a propósito.

-¿eh?

-hemos ganado la cena en el restaurante de cinco estrellas hoy ¿recuerdas?

-ha, ya...lo había olvidado.

-bueno, adiós, nos vemos ahí con los demás –dice apuradamente.

Duncan sabe perfectamente que ella quiere perderlo de vista. Quizás este arrepentida de haberle besado, otra vez. Le dice adiós con un gesto y ella sale disparada hacia el parquin del campus. Cuando Courtey llega a casa se encierra en su habitación, se echa boca arriba en la cama y se pasa la mano por el pelo. ¿En qué rayos pensaba cuando le beso? Sonríe. Ojala ocurra otra vez.

Acercándose la noche los chicos del instituto se preparan para su cena gratis. La cena es en _Cotton Row_ un restaurante del pueblo, uno de los mejores y caros. Uno a uno van llegando y entrando hacia adentro. Los chicos optaron por polos y vaqueros. Aunque Duncan desentona con sus pircings y el collarín de pinchos. Las chicas en cambio llevan vestidos. Bridgette uno marrón de tiro y con el pelo partido por la mitad. Courtney un vestido azul oscuro de manga corta y con el pelo recogido con un lazo del mismo color que el vestido. Sentados en una mesa redonda con mantel blanco y cubertería y bajillas elegantes esperan a sus menús seleccionados por ellos.

-¿saben algo de Harol? –pregunta bridgt al ver que es el único que no está en la cena presente.

-ni idea ¿pedios vino? –sugiere Geoff.

-odio el vino –dice Duncan mirando a la castaña.

-¿y qué tal champan? –dice Dj.

Piden la bebida y enseguida llegan sus platos bien servidos. Después de engullir piden postre. Duncan y Courtney de vez en cuando cruzan furtivas miradas.

-¿qué planes tienen para las vacaciones de navidad chicos? –dice Geoff.

-yo la pasare con la familia aquí y mi madre me enseñara hacer su receta secreta de pavo relleno con trufas –dice Dj.

-yo iré a ver a unos tíos a la ciudad con mis padres –dice bridgette.

-¿y tú Duncan?

-no es asunto suyo –dice cortante mientras devora su postre.

-¿y tú Courtney? –le pregunta Bridgette.

-pasare la navidad con mi madre y el año nuevo con mi padre. Poca cosa.

-¿sabes qué Courtney? –dice animada bridgette -. Deberíamos apuntarnos al proyecto de ciencias. Eh oído que irán a _Whistler Blackcomb_ a estudiar la nieve. Muchos aprovecharan para esquiar.

-suena genial ¿será una nota extra para ciencias?

-sí.

-genial ya tengo la equipación solo tengo que buscarla en el trastero de casa.

-¿y ustedes chicos? –sonríe Bridgette.

-no soy muy bueno esquiando pero porque no –dice Dj.

-yo me apunto! –dice geoff.

-si claro porque no –dice Duncan ocultando cierta ilusión ante la idea.

-toda la pandilla! Como cuando éramos niños –dice la rubia de ojos verdes -. Brindemos!

En ese momento les embarga a todos ciertos recuerdos nostálgicos. Hace tanto que no coincidían todos. Habían perdido el contacto y eso que aparentemente viven todos ahí. La única que tenía excusa era Courtney quien se fue ese verano cuando todos tenían cinco años. Todos levantan sus copas y bridan.

-¡por los amigos!

¿La pandilla vuelve a quedar? Quizás nos diviertan de aquí en adelante. Solo habrá que ver de qué forma. Uno de los recuerdos de Courtney es siempre haber estado rodeada de geoff, Dj, Duncan y Bridgette en ese último verano que paso en Huntsville. Ellos eran geniales. La historia mejora cuando hay amigos. Empeora con los enemigos. Es entretenido con los desconocidos y dramático cuando hay gente en medio que no esperas que estén. Y sobre todo es inolvidable cuando...bueno eso ya se los diré cuando sea el final si no ¿Qué gracia tendría nuestra historia de amor si lo revelara todo de golpe? Iremos llegando poco a poco.

 **Olas! Olas! Olas! Si lo se he tardado una eternidad ¿verdad? verán es que cuando escribo llego a la mitad y no se como seguir así que la dejo así hasta que llegue la inspiración o bueno muchas otras veces es que me da un palo seguir escribiendo xD y otras escribo y cuando lo leo borro un montón y pocas veces ocurre que lo borro todo porque no me gusta lo que había escrito xD son muchas cosas la verdad. espero tengan paciencia mis criaturitas fictioneras =D nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	14. Chapter 14 Días en la Nieve

Al norte de _Vancouver,_ en British Columbia, a unos ciento veinticinco kilómetros de la ciudad se encuentra _Whistler Blackcomb_ una famosa estación de esquí donde los estudiantes del instituto Reich Moon se alojan cerca en un hotel. El viaje largo ha dejado a la mayoría agotados, pero el viaje educativo dirigido por el profesor Hofman ha valido la pena. Son las nueve de la noche cuando los pocos alumnos que se apuntaron a la excursión deshacen sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones compartidas. Son diez alumnos. Courtney está tranquila y aliviada por compartir habitación con Bridgette. Nunca le ha gustado eso de compartir habitación, ya lo hizo en ese dichoso internado en Londres y no se llevaba bien con ninguna de sus compañeras. Pero con bridgette sería otra historia, ella es genial y son buenas amigas, lo eran de pequeñas y quiere recuperar ese tiempo todo lo que dure el año escolar eh incluso después y conservarlo para toda la vida si hace falta.

-¿has visto las vistas? Que bonitas son! –dice Bridgette junto a la ventana de cristal.

La castaña se junta con ella, le sonríe y asiente entusiasmada de acuerdo con ella. Se ven las dos montañas _Whistler_ y _Blackcomb_ y las luces de las tiendas y de las calles que la hacen ver muy bonita con toda la nieve blanca cubriendo las zonas _._

-podríamos bajar y hacer un poco de turismo.

-no, no podemos recuerda que el profesor nos mandó irnos a dormir a todos –dice Courtney tumbándose en su cama.

-yaaa…que pena.

-ya tendremos tiempo, nos dejara un día entero ¿recuerdas?

-y estoy ansiosa por ir a surfear en la nieve! –salta a su cama eh imita con brazos y piernas posicionadas como si estuviera cogiendo una buena ola -. No puede ser diferente a lo que hago en el agua ¿verdad?

-supongo que no –sonríe.

Se escucha un Toc! Toc! Ambas chicas fijan su mirada en la puerta de su habitación.

-soy yo! –Bridgette sonríe al reconocer la voz.

-¿qué quieres? –se baja de la cama.

-vengo a buscarlas chicas.

Court y bridgt se miran levantando una ceja. La castaña se pone de pie y la rubia abre la puerta y se encuentra con geoff totalmente abrigado y listo para salir al frio de la calle.

-¿se apuntan? –le sonríe algo pícaro.

-Hofman nos envió a dormir –se cruza de brazos.

-ya bueno pero y qué? solo echaremos un vistazo y volveremos antes de que se entere, venga bridgt.

-nos castigaran –asoma la cabeza por un lado courtney.

-venga court! –dice este -. ¿No les apetece algo esponjoso y calentito chicas?

-eso ha sonado un tanto raro –se ríe bridgt.

-los chicos pensamos ir a tomar algo caliente, venga no haremos nada malo.

Bridgt mira a court y está también, es una comunicación no verbal en la que entablan conversación.

" _nos meterán en una buena"_

" _solo será tomar algo caliente"_

" _me apetece algo esponjoso y calentito"_

" _entonces es un sí?"_

-vale iremos –anuncia bridgette.

Las chicas cogen sus abrigos, guantes y gorritos. Courtney guarda la tarjeta de la habitación en su bolsillo y seguidamente salen de la habitación siguiendo a geoff. Bajan por el ascensor hasta recepción y como está a tope de gente no les eh difícil dar esquinzo ha Poul, el agradable chico que atiende a los huéspedes, tiene orden de avisar al profesor Hofman si unos de sus alumnos intenta salir a esas hora de la noche. Una vez fuera se reúnen con Duncan y Dj que van abrigados hasta las cejas. No sopla viento, pero aun así el frio se nota hasta los huesos. Duncan no puede evitar echar un vistazo a la irritante princesa. Lleva unos vaqueros que le sientan bien a ese culito bien moldeado, por lo demás nada, lleva un abrigo marrón, unos guates blancos, un gorro blanco y protectores de las orejas también blancos. Se fija en sus mejillas que están rojas por el frio. Adorable, tiene que reconocerlo, esa chica es atractiva hasta con un kilo de ropa encima.

-según el móvil hay un Starbucks cerca –les dice Duncan a las chicas -. Andando que se me ha enfriado el culo de esperarles –dice en tono gruñon.

Bridgette no hace caso de lo que dice Duncan, pero a Courtney el comentario le ha ofendido pero no dice nada. Caminando por la calle las chicas conversan la mar de animadas, los chicos un tanto silenciosos. Cuando llegan, Dj va a buscar asientos mientras los demás van a la cola a pedir su pedido. Como no hay mucha cola piden antes, Courtney es la que se queda un buen rato decidiéndose que pedir.

-no tardes –le dice Bridgt.

-enseguida voy.

Se da toquecitos en la boca mientras piensa que pedir.

-los frapuchinos están de vicio con un muffin de chocolate.

Courtney mira al chico del mostrador que tan felizmente le regala una sonrisa.

-¿me lo recomiendas?

-una chica dulce como tú se merece algo aún más dulce o que se iguale ¿no crees?

-¿dulce yo? Qué tontería, pero gracias –se avergüenza.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que alguien le dice eso? estará haciéndole la pelota para que compre de una vez. Aunque a lo mejor está coqueteando con ella, pero nunca nadie ha coqueteado con ella y mucho menos que la piropeen de forma agradable. Él parece simpático piensa ella, ahora que lo mira mejor incluso guapo.

-no es nada preciosa –sí, sin duda está coqueteando con ella.

Duncan sorbe su bebida caliente mientras mira con el ceño fruncido lo que acontece a pocos pasos de distancia entre donde está sentado y donde esta Courtney. Se fija en la manera en que la chica ríe tan solo un poco por algo que le dice el chico de Starbucks. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablar con ella tan amistosamente? Da igual, no es asunto suyo….pero igual no puede dejar de mirarlos. Al fin Courtney se sienta y parece algo un poco más feliz.

-has tardado ¿Quién es ese chico? –le pregunta su amiga curiosa.

-no sé, se llama Steven y ha sido agradable.

-es guapo.

-me ha dado su número de teléfono por si quería que alguien me enseñase el lugar.

-patético –gruñe Duncan.

-¿disculpa?

-no deberías coquetear con extraños princesa ¿tus papas no te lo han dicho?

-yo no coqueteo, solo eh sido…

-me trae sin cuidado.

Courtney está a punto de saltarle encima por su estúpida actitud, pero geoff calma los humos entre ellos. La noche transcurre para los amigos bien, a veces tensa cuando Courtney y Duncan se lanzan cuchillos con los ojos, pero en general bastante bien. Todos piensan que no es lo que solía ser cuando eran niños, pero algo es algo. Cuando terminan vuelven al hotel.

-a veces creo que le encanta ponerme de muy malas.

-¿Quién?

-¿lo preguntas enserio bridgt?

-vah, a Duncan le encanta meterse con todo el mundo –entran a la habitación -. O….puede que le gustes eh, eh, eh –le da codacitos.

-pero como se te ocurre tal tontería!

-solo bromeo tonta, él y tu son como el gato y el perro. No han cambiado nada.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? –se quita el abrigo y los accesorios.

-desde niños siempre se han llevado así.

-en eso tienes razón.

Una vez acostadas en sus camas en la oscuridad courtney le da vuelta a algo que ronda su cabeza desde hace unas semanas. _Duncan_. Tiene sentimientos encontrados y todo por su culpa, no de ella, solo de él. Si no la molestase tanto….si no le hubiese besado….Rayos! los besos! No puede dejar de pensar en eso, en esos besos robados que le dio y el último que no lo fue cuando estaban castigados. En cada uno de esos besos sintió algo dentro de ella, no sabe el que y no sabe cómo explicarlo, pero es algo agradable. Pero está echa un lio, Duncan no deja de ser un idiota y de meterse con ella y ella no puede evitar, de alguna manera, seguirle el juego. Sus pensamientos van a parar sobre el proyecto de parejas que hicieron. Ese en el que tenían que hacerse cargo de un bebe de plástico. Recuerda que fueron al parque porque ella lo exigió, tenían al bebe falso metido en un cochecito de bebe, recuerda lo fastidioso que estaba Duncan y en la tonta discusión que mantenían respecto al nombre del bebe.

-Adam, se llamara Adam.

-no, se llamara Duncan Junior.

-de eso nada!

-¿haber y porque no eh?

-porque no pienso llamarlo como tú.

-¿no te gusta mi nombre?

-no, no me gusta para él bebe eso es todo.

-ah, entonces si te gusta mi nombre ¿no?

-yo no eh dicho eso...

-pues nada Duncan junior y se acabó la discusión.

-de eso nada, escucha…. –le suena el móvil -. Es mi padre, tengo que cogerlo, espera aquí sentado y vigila al bebe.

-a Duncan Junior, a Duncan Junior princesa –le provoca.

-tonto –rueda los ojos.

Duncan había tomado asiento en el banco, pero una pelota reboto a sus pies y tuvo que levantarse y chutarla. En ese momento de distracción una mama se sentaba en el mismo banco con el mismo cochecito idéntico en donde se encontraba Duncan Junior. La mujer hablaba por móvil muy distraída, se volvió a levantar y bebió agua de la fuente que había al lado y se marchó con el cochecito. Courtney volvía después de haber colgado a su padre.

-oye princesa no se a ti, pero a mí me apetece unos perritos calientes –le dijo este sobándose la barriga.

-está bien, pero primero toma esto –se sacó de la mochila unos papeles grapados y se los dio en la mano.

-¿qué es esto?

-como ser un buen padre, lo saque y lo imprimí de internet, tienes que leértelo y memorizarlo.

-si claro y que más.

-lo harás.

-claro…

-dilo!

-bueno…

-venga!

-ya….

-oye me eh tomado la molestia de imprimírtelo y vas a…

En esos momentos su discusión se interrumpe por el llanto de un bebe.

-pues sí que llora ese bebe falso –se tapa los oídos.

-ya me ocupo yo de…

-Duncan Junior.

-cállate!

-jajaja venga tiene su gracia nena.

Le pega en el brazo y se inclina para coger al muñeco.

-Duncan….-su voz denota perplejidad.

-¿Qué?

-¿porque hay un bebe de verdad en este cochecito en lugar de uno falso?

-¿de que estas….? –courtney levanta al niño y se lo enseña -. Joder es un bebe de verdad!

-¿vaya no me digas Einstein?

-¿Cómo ha conseguido Duncan Junior convertirse en un niño de verdad?

-pues mira, vino la hada madrina de pinocho y bibi badi dibum! ¿Tú que crees?

-oye tranquila princesa.

-¿estas bromeando? –dice meciendo al pequeño para que deje de llorar -. Duncan que tenemos a un bebe de verdad!

-dios mío no quiero ser padre! No estoy preparado, soy demasiado joven y tú eres demasiado estirada para ser mi mujer! Ahora tendré que pedirte matrimonio, buscar un trabajo, comprar una casa para ti y Duncan Junior, pasaran los años tendremos sexo y vendrán más Duncans, volverán a pasar más años y dejaremos de tener sexo y entonces me pedirás el divorcio y me dejaras sin blanca! Pero sabes qué? No muñeca! Me niego a darte ni un solo centavo y tú te quedas con los niños! Eres una bruja Courtney! ¿Cómo has podido? Por favor no me dejes te juro que cambiare! –se tira al suelo de rodillas y le suplica.

-¿pero qué? Duncan!

-está bien, está bien yo me quedo con los niños.

-¿por dios quieres dejar de decir burradas y callarte? Intento que deje de llorar.

-perdona, perdona, ha sido un bajón puntual.

Courtney mece al pequeño y le dice cosas dulces, pero él bebe no deja de llorar.

-a lo mejor tiene hambre –dice -. Mira si hay un biberón o algo en su cochecito Duncan.

Este lo revisa y encuentra uno lleno. Se lo pasa a Courtney y esta se sienta en el banco para darle de comer. Él bebe deja de llorar en cuanto chupa el biberón.

-vaya no se te da mal princesa –dice fijándose en la estampa maternal entre él bebe y ella.

-solo tenía hambre. Es muy adorable ¿no crees? –duncan se sienta a su lado y le rodea con un brazo.

-bueno, ¿crees que saldremos adelante sin divorcio ni nada que se le parezca?

-déjalo ya no tiene gracia –niega con la cabeza.

-solo intento ser divertido, estirada –le riñe en broma y ella le sonríe.

Minutos después, la madre de verdad del bebe regresa y el asunto se arregla entre disculpas y gracias. Courtney resopla en su cama y sonríe cuando lo recuerda todo. Si, ese día será difícil de olvidar.

 **Olas! olas! olas! cortito pero bonito no? bueno xD prometo siguiente cap no muy lejano. Feliz 2016! Comenten que les trajo papa Noel, los reyes! Y sus propósitos de este nuevo año! Jajaj si quieren! Los mios es ponerme el pelo gris ceniza!, tatuarme! Ropa! Libros! Y trabajar de mi sueño! que es el doblaje! ¿Qué me trajo papa nuel? Una Tablet, ropita, y un poco de alegría con la family jeje. Y no, este año tampoco me trajo a un novio -_-'? xD. Nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	15. Chapter 15 Días en la Nieve II

Sala de conferencia de la BPE canadiense. Estudios de la nivología. Frente al micro unos de los observadores nivometeorológicos Leonard Cooper dando una conferencia sobre los estudios realizados. Entre ellos los alumnos de Reich Moon toman notas para el proyecto que entregaran más adelante al profesor Hofman. Después de dos horas regresan al hotel. A la mañana siguiente los alumnos proponen ir a la estación de esquí para pasar todo un día entero. Cuando llegan a la estación de esquí _Whistler Blackcomb,_ Courtney y sus amigos se toman un tiempo charlando en la cafetería para tomar una taza caliente de chocolate antes de salir al frio. Están sentados en unos cómodos sofás.

-¿Quién se apunta a Snowboarding? –el primero en hablar es geoff que no aparta la mirada de bridgette.

-yo pensaba que cada uno iría a lo suyo –anuncia Duncan lanzando una media lobuna sonrisa a Courtney.

Courtney se sonroja de mala gana y le gira la cara molesta. La razón de aquella sonrisa es para provocarla. Ayer por la noche se equivocó de habitación cuando regresaba de ir al baño y se metió en la cama donde dormía Duncan. Estaba tan adormilada que no sabía bien por donde iba. Tardo en darse cuenta a los pocos segundos cuando noto que unos brazos que no eran los suyos la rodeaban y le apretaban las tetas. Duncan elogio lo blanditas que eran totalmente adormilado y lo que le despertó a él y a geoff fue el sonido de la palma de courtney al colisionar con su mejilla. Duncan, sentado sin apartar la vista de la sonrojada princesa se soba la mejilla inconscientemente recordando lo sucedido anoche.

-yo quiero ir a la pista de hielo a patinar –dice Courtney -. ¿Te vienes bridgt?

-creo que prefiero el Snowboarding.

-yo me subiré a una moto de nieve –dice Duncan.

-yo voy contigo viejo –dice Dj.

Courtney se siente algo de lado. Se ha formado duos y ella se ha quedado sola. Pero no le importa, no quiere arruinar el día poniéndose negativa. Quedan para comer antes de separarse y después de eso van a esquiar todos juntos. Cogen el telesilla y bajan en un puesto junto con otros esquiadores. A todos se le da de muerte esquiar, menos a Dj. Bridgette le da una pequeña clase y geoff solo por el apego de estar encima de la rubia también ayuda a su colega. Duncan aprovecha la ocasión de molestar a la princesa.

-¿te apuntas a una carrera? –la desafía.

-créeme tu no quieres eso –sonríe burlona.

-¿porque iba a creer eso estirada?

-porque te ganaría en un pestañeo delincuente.

-vaya, vaya, vaya la princesa se pone chula –se acerca a ella -. ¿No será que mientes? Te da miedo perder.

-nunca eh perdido nada en mi vida –dice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿enserio? –sonríe de lado.

-enserio.

-¿entonces?

-vas a seguir molestándome si no acepto ¿verdad?

-verdad.

-bien, prepárate para perder –se ajusta las gafas de nieve -. Con una estirada.

-yo creo que no –dice excitado por la pequeña rivalidad.

Se colocan en posición. Esquís preparados.

-cuenta hasta tres –le dice Duncan.

-uno…dos…tres!

Salen disparados. Cada uno coge velocidad. Van iguales. Se miran desafiantes. Esquivan árboles. Se impulsan con los palos de esquí. Courtney toma ventaja, pero Duncan no se lo permite. Es buena, él lo sabe, la estirada de papi es buena. Perderá y eso será humillante, mucho más tratándose de la princesa. Se apega más a ella y choca a propósito haciendo que caigan los dos en la blanda nieve.

-tramposo! Eres un tramposo Duncan! –dice sentándose y quitándose nieve de encima del anorack lila que lleva.

-ups –se encoge de hombros mientras se levanta y se sacude la nieve.

-como pille un resfriado será por tu culpa grandísimo ton…-Duncan le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse -. Tonto –acepta de mala gana.

-un poco de nieve en el trasero no es tan malo, supéralo niña.

-¿niña? Tenemos la misma edad –le mira directa a los ojos -. Pero está claro que la madures y la inteligencia no es la misma –se burla -. Yo gano en eso.

-como sea –rueda los ojos -. Volvamos a los telesillas.

-no es por ahí –apunta con el dedo hacia la izquierda -. Es por aquí.

-no, es por aquí, estoy seguro.

-yo creo que no.

-venga pues a piedra, papel o tijera.

-estas de broma ¿no?

-como quieras pero yo iré por este lado –dice dejándola atrás.

-me parece perfecto, ya veremos quien llega antes con los demás –dice molesta.

-lo que tú digas –dice sin mirarla.

Aprieta los puños y chilla un poquito. Le molesta que sea tan patán y que le hable como si a veces le diera igual todo. Como si no le importara nada. Tan indiferente a todos y a ella. Nota el frio y se apresura a ir a los telesillas. Está empezando a nevar.

Duncan está en el hotel de la estación de esquí tomándose un chocolate caliente mientras conversa con una chica bastante guapa. Coquetea y flirtea despreocupado cuando ve a sus amigos llegar.

-hey chicos! –levanta la mano para que le vean -. Discúlpame nena vuelvo enseguida –va directos a ellos -. ¿Porque no nos han esperado? –dice algo indignado.

-Dj se lastimo haciendo esquí así que se lo llevamos a Hofman –explica geoff.

-después de eso fuimos a hacer más Snowboarding –se encoge de hombros bridgt.

-¿Dj está bien?

-tranquilo no es nada –le dice geoff calmándolo -. Y ¿Courtney? –dice después.

-si ¿dónde está? quiero enseñarle la caída que Dj que grabamos –se ríe -. Es muy gracioso.

-no lo sé, pensé que estaba con ustedes –frunce el ceño -. ¿Qué hora es?

-van a dar las seis –dice geoff.

-quizás este molesta ¿le hiciste algo?

-no bridgt, no le hice nada –pone los ojos en blanco.

-te invito a un chocolate caliente –le dice geoff a bridgt.

-gracias.

-¿Duncan?

-no gracias, voy a ir a…voy a… –no termina la frase y se marcha.

Coge su anorak y se va a los telesillas. Observa que sigue cayendo nieve. Se baja en la misma estación y busca a Courtney. Solo ve a otros esquiadores que regresan. Va caminando al mismo lugar donde la dejo.

-¿esa tonta no se habrá perdido? " _Está claro que la madures y la inteligencia no es la misma"_ presumida _"Yo gano en eso"_ tan lista no eres si te has perdido –gruñe molesto y por alguna extraña razón más preocupado que molesto.

Empieza a nevar un poco más de lo normal. Si la princesa irritante esta por ahí él tiene que encontrarla. Maldice por no haber subido con los esquís. Minutos después está gritando su nombre sin obtener respuesta. Quizás ella este con los demás. Ha sido estúpido por su parte subir y buscarla. Ella estará en el hotel tomándose algo caliente y él ahí haciendo el imbécil.

-eres una tonta Courtney! –grita.

-vaya gracias –se sobresalta y se da la vuelta.

La ve abrazada a si misma algo temblorosa. Ella baja la cabeza y él sabe que está pasando vergüenza.

-me eh perdido –dice al fin -. Tú tenías razón.

-dime algo que no sepa –sonríe para molestarla, lo cual si molesta a la morocha.

-un estudio demuestra que las personas con los ojos oscuros son más confiables que las personas que los tienen de color claro –dice.

-¿Qué? –dice confuso.

-dijiste que te dijera algo que no sabías ¿a que no sabías eso?

-pues no –sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza -. Venga, larguémonos de aquí, se me están congelando los huevos.

-eso es información innecesaria –suspira -. Pero si, yo también estoy helada.

Un aire les golpea. Se desata una tormenta de nieve. Duncan logra coger de la mano a Courtney.

-mierda!

-Duncan!

-voy a sacarnos de aquí –le asegura.

A ciegas lo intenta pero la tormenta no les da tregua. Si logra llevar a courtney a los telesillas ¿de que servirá? Sería algo peligroso ¿dónde podrían refugiarse?

-Duncan…

Tiene que ponerla a salvo. La cabaña de emergencia! Tiene que haber una para estos casos de tormentas inesperadas. Casi a ciegas y sin saber muy bien por donde va y si encontraran la cabaña sigue. Y como si la suerte les sonriera en plena muerte segura encuentra la pequeña cabaña. Sus dientes castañean y el alivio les invade.

-joder creí que moriríamos ahí fuera –dice una vez dentro.

-dímelo a mí ¿Cuándo pasara la tormenta?

-princesa ¿tengo cara de meteorólogo? Yo que sé!

-buscare unas mantas –mira alrededor -. Podrías encender la chimenea.

No replica y hace lo que courtney le dice. La cabaña es pequeña. Courtney encuentra mantas y un pequeño Quit de emergencia que no les sirve de nada en estos momentos. Duncan enciende la madera con su mechero que siempre lleva metido en el bolsillo. Courtney le pasa una manta y se sienta cerca del fuego para entrar en calor. Ninguno dice nada por un largo rato.

-lo siento –dice en voz muy baja la castaña.

-¿Qué?

-por mi culpa estas aquí, tu tenías razón y yo estaba equivocada.

-no es culpa tuya.

-si lo es, no estarías aquí si no fuera por mí.

-déjalo ya.

-pero es que…

-estamos bien, la tormenta pasara y nos reiremos de esto en unas horas –ella le mira ¿Por qué está siendo tan comprensivo?

No dice nada. Se siente culpable ¿y si hubieran muerto ahí fuera congelados como dos polos de helados? Se estremece y Duncan la mira de reojo. Se vuele hacer el silencio. Pasa una hora y la tormenta no parece que vaya a cesar. Duncan se levanta y echa un vistazo por la ventana.

-no dejara de nevar en toda la noche, con suerte por la mañana parara.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-bueno…está cayendo la de cristo ahí fuera.

-¿eh?

-eso decía mi madre cuando nevaba mucho –sonríe melancólico y courtney no lo pasa por alto.

-¿tu madre era creyente?

-¿qué? –se gira y la mira confuso.

-bueno ya sabes…

-no, bueno no lo sé, no íbamos a la iglesia los domingos…solo era su manera de exagerar y de explicarse.

-ah –ella aparta la mirada de Duncan cuando este vuelve a sentarse junto a ella. Pero esta vez más cerca.

-¿tienes frio?

-no –mentira.

-casi puedo escuchar como castañeas tus dientes princesa –se burla.

-pues se un caballero y echa más leña al fuego.

-lo hare, pero no porque tú me lo digas –ella pone los ojos en blanco.

Vuelven a pasar una hora.

-muero de hambre –dice ella.

-tendrás que aguantarte –responde él -. En esta mierda de cabaña no hay nada.

Courtney se abraza y se envuelve con la manta. Duncan ve que tiembla, cada vez hace más frio, el fuego no es suficiente.

-oye Court…

-¿sí?

-deberíamos quitarnos la ropa.

-¿disculpa?

-si queremos estar vivos por la mañana…

-no!

-estas congelándote –frunce el ceño.

-puedo soportarlo.

-pero yo no –ella le mira atónita.

Entonces cae en la cuenta de que él pobre delincuente también está temblando. Sí, sí que se está congelando, pero no quiere quitarse la ropa y menos con él ahí. Pero él fue a buscarla, él los llevo a la cabaña y si no fuera por él ella ahora mismo sería un polo congelado. Sí, Duncan es un idiota, pero lo que ha hecho hoy no tiene precio. Por estas cosas que hace confunde a Courtney.

-de acuerdo… -se pone roja -. Pero como hagas algo fuera de lo…

-tranquila, no eres mi tipo.

-ni tu él mío.

-bien, me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo –sonríe.

-por favor no mires –se da la vuelta.

Duncan en su fuero interno desea mirar, ver lo que esconde debajo de tanta ropa, es un chico y ella una chica así que no hay más que hablar. Pero se gira y no mira. Se quitan la ropa en silencio, menos la ropa interior.

-ya estoy –dice ella sin aun girarse.

-quieres que yo me acerque o prefi…

-me acerco yo, cierra los ojos –le pide mandona.

-como quieras.

Comprueba que el chico tiene los ojos cerrados y entonces se acerca a él. Duncan nota el calor de su cuerpo y abre los ojos.

-creo que entraremos en calor si…

-ni hablar!

-ni siquiera me has dejado terminar iba a decir que nos abrazáramos con las dos mantas encima.

-ah…vale –se pone roja.

-¿Qué creías que iba a proponerte? –levanta una ceja.

-nada!

-mira que eres una pervertida –se ríe.

-no es verdad tonto!

Ella le golpea el pecho y sin aviso alguno él la abraza. La frente de courtney descansa en su pecho y ella se queda paralizada.

-está bien, sé que no eres una pervertida, solo me estaba metiendo contigo princesa.

-eres un tonto…-no se atreve a levantar la cabeza y mirarle.

Media hora después están acurrucados junto al fuego, tumbados y sumidos en sus pensamientos. Se está bien. No tiene frio, el cuerpo de él le proporciona todo el calor que necesita. Se siente avergonzada y algo incomoda, pero se siente bien a pesar de todo.

-¿estas dormida?

-no.

Él la aprieta más y se ríe muy bajito.

-¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

-nada –dice él con un amago de sonrisa.

Otra vez quedan en silencio.

-¿eres virgen Courtney? –ella le pellizca un pezón -. Auuh! Está bien, está bien, lo retiro, lo retiro! –ella le suelta el pezón -. Bruta.

-idiota –responde.

-no pasa nada por admitirlo, no tiene nada de malo ser…

-¿quieres no decir nada? esto es bochornoso, solo cállate.

-eso es un sí.

Courtney está más roja que un tomate. Duncan sabe que ella es una mojigata así que porque preguntar algo tan obvio. Seguro solo quiere humillarla. Duncan vuelve a apretar más su cuerpo contra ella. Para él no es fácil tampoco la situación, esta excitado, y no quiere que courtney lo sepa. Seria humillante que la princesa supiera que lo pone a tono. Courtney no para de dejar en claro que no quiere nada con él y eso muy en el fondo le molesta.

-¿Duncan yo te gusto?

El chico se tensa y courtney lo nota pegado a su cuerpo. Levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con el rostro de Duncan. Serio y mirándola de una forma extraña. Sus labios están al límite, a centímetros, no hay espacio ni para el aire entre los dos. El rubor de ella se nota en sus mejillas y él no lo pasa por alto. Sabe que provoca algo en ella y ella en él. Lo niegan, pero lo saben.

-no.

Ella visiblemente entristece, pero Duncan la besa. Si, la besa, y ella le corresponde. Despacio, con dulzura, con pausas, sin querer despegarse ni un centímetro de sus labios. Se vuelve fuerte, sus labios exigen más. Ella tiembla y él no quiere parar. Mordisquea sus labios con sumo cuidado y ella se lo permite. Las manos de Duncan buscan en la intimidad de ella…acaricia su vientre y baja para poder acariciarla como quiere, pero ella no se lo permite y lo detiene. Le mira a los ojos y sabe que está algo asustada. Es virgen. La vuelve a besar y se reconforta cuando ella le vuelve a corresponder. Se besan. Lo hacen porque posiblemente por la mañana no lo vuelvan hacer. Se besan porque posiblemente no lo vuelvan hacer más. Nadie dirá nada. Nadie admitirá nada.

No todavía.

 **Olas! olas! olas! me voy poniendo al día! se que gusta muxo esta historia así que aquí les va uno larguito jejeh. Saludos y nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	16. Chapter 16 El Concierto

Después de las vacaciones de navidad tocaba volver a clases. Había terminado el primer trimestre y comenzaba el segundo. Las cosas habían cambiado para el grupo de Courtney y los demás. Era casi un deber quedar después de clases en el _Aloha._ Dj se había propuesto emparejar a geoff y la simpática bridgette. Lo cierto es que ya se gustaban pero aún no habían oficializado nada. Duncan y Courtney en cambio….no volvieron a besarse y las cosas entre ellos parecía normal, normal en el sentido cuando un gato araña a un perro por instinto o como por error cae un poco de agua en el sartén lleno de aceite hirviendo. Procuraban nunca estar a solas, eso evitaba que saliera el tema de lo que habían hecho en la cabaña. Nadie excepto ellos sabían y guardaban el secreto de lo que habían hecho. A veces se miraban y era ella quien apartaba la mirada primero. Era incomodo en ocasiones.

Volviendo al presente las dos chicas estaban en el _Aloha._ Bridgette chismorreaba con Courtney sobre las clases y algún que otro chisme que circulaba por el instituto. Por ejemplo que Justin y la nerd de Beth se habían enrollado.

-¿ese rumor fue antes de las vacaciones o después? –pregunto la morocha.

-no lo sé, pero a que es alucinante!

-alucinante en el sentido bien o ¿mal?

-supongo que para la pequeña Beth bien –se ríe.

-bueno tienes…

-Hey chicas! –irrumpe la voz de Geoff y junto a él esta Dj.

-hola chicas –saluda el morocho.

-hola –dicen las dos al mismo tiempo -. ¿Y Duncan? –pregunta la rubia.

-pues…

-¿hablaban de mí? que hay colegas –saluda a sus dos amigos y con un gesto de la cabeza a las chicas. Se queda mirando un poco más a Courtney antes de volver a hablar -. Esta noche doy un concierto con mi banda en un local de la ciudad ¿se apuntan? Para ustedes es gratis –sonríe de lado -. Tienen suerte de tenerme como amigo eh.

-un amigo no famoso –dice Geoff -. Llámame cuando tengas una mansión, un barco con un montón de chicas alocadas…tú ya me entiendes –le guiño un ojo.

-nos iremos de barcos y putas cuando me haga famoso –se dan la mano formalmente como si fuera una promesa, pero no lo dicen enserio y todos saben que están bromeando.

-viejo promesa de colegas!

-promesa de colegas –se golpean el pecho tres veces, gritan, y chocan sus pechos con moderada fuerza.

-los chicos y sus tonterías –le susurra bridgt a Courtney.

-que me vas a contar –rueda los ojos y ambas sonríen cómplices.

-¿confabulando contra nosotros chicas? Envidiosas.

-nada de eso rubiales –dice bridgt -. Volviendo al asunto…Yo me apunto Duncan.

-genial, ¿y tú que princesa? Ah ya, que tienes que estar en la cama a las diez sino habrá castigo.

-JaJa me parto de risa Duncan ¿se te ocurrió a ti solo la bromita? Me dejas perpleja –contrataca.

Como agua y aceite. Duncan iba a responderle pero le suena el móvil del bolsillo.

 _-que hay nena –contesta -._ Me largo, díganme por mensaje si al final vienen todos y les enviare la dirección y la hora.

Y se marchó.

-aun no me cabe en la cabeza que Duncan este saliendo con Heather, otra vez –resopla bridgette.

-esta buena –se le escapa a Geoff.

-eh…¿disculpa? –frunce el ceño.

-eh…eh…jeje yo...

Courtney apenas les escucha ¿Cómo alguien puede salir con esa malvada chica? Por muy buena que este es inaguantable! Es la abeja reina del instituto y se cree dueña de todo solo porque " _esta buena_ ". Se mete con todo el mundo, sobre todo con gwen. Pobre piensa Courtney. Pero desde hace unas semanas ella parece haberse convertido en su nuevo objetivo. No piensa caer en su juego y si la muy puta quiere joder…pues que lo haga que ella se defenderá dignamente.

-yo también me marcho –se levanta la castaña.

-¿vendrás al concierto no?

-enviare mi mensaje con la respuesta –le dice a su amiga.

-te acompaño –dice Dj.

-como quieras –dice en un tono casi bajito.

Le cae bien Dj, a pesar de su enorme tamaño es un chico dulce y amable.

-¿estás bien?

-¿eh?

-te note extraña cuando se fue Duncan.

-estoy bien –se fuerza a sonreírle.

-espera te daré unas galletas que me sobraron del almuerzo en el instituto –rebusca en su mochila y las saca -. Las eh hecho yo, es una receta de mi madre claro –dice orgulloso -. Mis galletas quitan cualquier tristeza y además están ricas.

-Dj ya te dije que estoy bien –se cruza de brazos.

-son de chispas de chocolate –se las enseña y al oír chispas la castaña se emociona como una cría de cinco años.

Se las arrebata de las manos y se sonroja.

-bueno ya que insistes –frunce el ceño, pero aun esta sonrosada -. Gracias –dice al fin.

-de nada –sonríe este -. Nos vemos esta noche si decides venir al final.

Lo ve marcharse. Se encoge de hombros y se come una galleta.

-ay por dios están riquísimas!

Una vez en casa sube a su habitación y se tumba en su cama. Le suena la PDA y contesta. Es su padre.

- _hola papa…_

 _-¿ha ocurrido algo? Suenas apagada._

 _-no, solo estoy algo cansada, ¿querías algo?_

 _-no, solo saber si estabas ya en casa y bien._

Desde el incidente de la cabaña su padre está más al tanto de ella. Casi sufrió un paro cardiaco cuando se enteró de que su hija se había perdido en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Ahora es más atento y ya no falta a los fines de padre eh hija.

 _-papa estoy bien –le regaña con cariño._

 _-estaré en casa en menos de veinte minutos y cenaremos y comprobare si estás bien o no._

 _-bien…_

 _-nos vemos._

 _-nos vemos._

Cuando llega ambos cenan la mar de bien. Su padre es un charlatán y a ella no le importa escucharle a pesar de que le importa un pimiento cómo va el proyecto con los taiwaneses.

-¿ha llamado tu madre?

-sí, dice que tiene una sorpresa para mí –pone los ojos en blanco -. Espero que sea algo para mí y no para ella. No le abras contado lo que me paso ¿verdad?

-si se lo hubiera contado ahora mismo tendrías a tu madre aquí presente o a su legión de abogados intentando llevarte arrastras con ella -frunce el ceño molesto.

Courtney le hizo prometer a su padre que no le contaría nada a su madre sobre el pequeño accidente de quedar atrapada en una cabaña con un compañero en medio de una tormenta helada. No quería preocupar a su madre, ni tampoco que esta acusara a su padre y que estos dos terminaran peleando por su culpa.

-cambiando de tema…esta noche un compañero de clases da un concierto.

-¿un compañero o un amigo?

-amigo-compañero lo mismo da papa –dice molesta.

-vigila ese tono jovencita –le regaña.

-perdona –se disculpa de verdad -. Es que están seguros de que no me dejaras ir porque dicen que soy una hija de papa y que tengo que estar en la cama a las diez –tonto y estúpido Duncan!

-eres mi estimada hija ¿Qué tiene de malo? No se estarán metiendo contigo en el instituto ¿verdad? porque si es así les meteré un…

-papa!

-demanda, les meteré una demanda –le sonríe -. Nadie se mete con mi niñita.

-ahora tú también –resopla.

-nunca te eh prohibido nada porque sé que eres responsable y confió en ti.

-eso es un si –le sonríe.

-puedes ir, pero te llevare yo y si quieres también te recogeré ¿Dónde es por cierto?

-en un local de la ciudad me parece.

-¿qué clase de banda tiene tu amigo?

-creo que punk, no lo sé bien.

-¿vas porque te gusta el chico?

-papa! –se sonroja.

-un padre tiene que saber esa clases de cosas –se encoge de hombros.

-no, no me gusta y además está saliendo con una chica.

-bien, no te enamores de un músico, te romperá el corazón.

-vale, doy por terminada la conversación, eres un cotilla papa.

-¿y qué padre no lo es? –se ríe.

Cerca de las doce y cincuenta, Courtney y su padre estacionan en la esquina de un callejón de la ciudad. Su padre mira con el ceño fruncido afuera.

-creo que tu madre me matara si se entera que te eh dejado venir aquí…no sé si es bueno que te deje en este lugar de mala muerte.

-no estaré sola.

-ya…¿quieres que te recoja?

-no, volveré en un coche con mis amigos.

-no dormiré hasta que vea que estas en casa.

-bien –le da un beso en la mejilla -. Nos vemos en casa papa.

-¿llevas el espray de pimienta que te di?

Le enseña donde lo guarda y su padre asiente más tranquilo. Cuando por fin se va, se interna por el callejón y ahí ve a una pareja enrollándose a lo bestia, a tres fumando y por fin a sus amigos. Qué alivio piensa, el lugar le da un poco de miedo. Saluda a sus amigos uno por uno.

-¿un vestido de flores? –dice bridgette.

-es que no tengo ropa de noche –se mira su bonito vestido que le llega por encima de las rodillas.

-la chaqueta me gusta.

-gracias –se alisa la chaqueta vaquera -. Tu estas impresiónate con ese vaquero ajustado y el top.

-gracias.

-vale, todos estamos geniales y guapos así que venga, a divertirnos!

Todos ríen por el entusiasmo del vaquero y van hacia la entrada del local que en realidad es un almacén. El segurata que es un negro enorme les pide los carnets para poder entrar.

-venga viejo –le dice geoff -. Somos amigos del grupo que va a tocar ahí dentro.

-los carnets –repite.

Todos enseñan su carnet. Después de mirarlos todos dice:

-pueden entrar –el tipo se hace a un costado para dejarles entrar.

-por un momento creí que no entraríamos –le dice bridgt a court.

-me habría enfadado –le responde.

-y yo –le sonríe.

Dentro esta oscuro, los destellos de colores son la única luz que hay ahí dentro. El lugar es grande y está lleno. Es viernes por la noche así que no es de extrañar. Hay un Dj tocando. La gente parece disfrutar, parecen felices.

-Dj acompáñame a traer bebidas, chicas enseguida volvemos –les dice geoff.

-bien –responden las dos alzando la voz por encima de la potente música.

-¿cuándo tocara la banda de Duncan? –le pregunta court en la oreja a su amiga.

-ni idea, vamos a bailar.

-vale.

Minutos después sus amigos se unen a ellas. El Dj baja un poco la música y entonces habla dirigiéndose a los juerguistas.

-amigos esta noche les traigo _a The Outcast._ Un fuerte recibimiento para ellos! Que siga la fiesta!

Todo el mundo grita. El escenario es grande y ahí arriba están los integrantes de la banda de Duncan. Kurtis con su bajo, Collin en la batería y Duncan al micro y guitarra eléctrica en mano. 

_Yo hago que las chicas buenas_

 _Se vuelvan malas (x2)_

Conozco tu tipo (Tu tipo)

Eres la niña de "Papi"

Solo dame una oportunidad

Una oportunidad

Déjame sacudir tu mundo porque solo una noche no estaría mal

Hare que pierdas el control

En medio de tanto público el solo tiene ojos para una sola chica. Encuentra sus ojos y sonríe de lado. Está ahí. Observa cómo se retira un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, aparta unos segundos la mirada pero vuelve a mirarlo.

Ella era tan tímida

Hasta que saque su locura

 _Yo hago que las chicas buenas_

 _Se vuelvan malas (x2)_

Tú estabas en la esquina con tu mejor amiga

Escuchaste que yo solo era problemas pero no pudiste resistir

 _Yo hago que las chicas buenas_

 _Se vuelvan malas (x5)._

Cuando el grupo termina la canción son vitoreados.

-buenas noches! –habla Duncan -. Han sido un público estupendo! Que siga la fiesta!

Y así se despiden _The Outcast_. El Dj vuelve hablar y se vuelve a escuchar música electrónica. Courtney se gira para hablar con bridgette, pero se queda boquiabierta cuando pilla a sus dos amigos enrollándose. Geoff y bridgette besándose como si la vida le fuera en ello. Vaya! Se sonroja y deja de mirarlos. Decide buscar a Dj, pero este está conversando con una chica. Algo cree en su interior, se siente fuera de lugar, no encaja ahí. Se abre paso por la gente hasta la salida y justo cuando llega, alguien la sujeta del brazo.

-¿te vas tan pronto niña de papi? –se gira para encararlo.

-pues sí, devuélveme mi brazo quieres –se queja y este la suelta.

-de eso nada apenas son las dos y cinco. Quería presentarles a mi grupo, venga te estamos esperando.

-¿eh?

-vamos, solo será un rato más, luego si quieres te llevo yo a tu casa court –le sonríe de lado.

-solo un rato más –advierte.

Para sorpresa de Courtney el ojiceleste la lleva detrás del almacén, fuera donde hay una furgo y sus amigos riendo y bebiendo. Bridgette va casi dando saltitos hacia ella.

-¿en dónde te has metido? Me distraje un segundo y ya no estabas.

-creí que geoff y tu querían algo más de privacidad –se encoge de hombros mientras su amiga se sonroja.

-ya te lo contare todo mañana –le dice con una sonrisa más que risueña.

Cuando llegan hasta los demás es Duncan quien la presenta a sus dos colegas de la banda.

-Courtney esto son Collin y Kurtis, mis colegas de banda.

-un gusto princesa –le guiña un ojo Collin.

-eh, hola –se sonroja y mira furtivamente a Duncan que frunce el ceño a su amigo.

-tienes algo en el pelo por cierto.

-¿dónde? –collin tiene el descaro de tocarle el pelo y se demora más de la cuenta.

-sin tocar amigo –Duncan aparata las manazas de Collin -. No se toca.

-vale, vale no te enfades –se burla.

Courtney no dice nada, pero se extraña de la reacción de Duncan. Collin solo intentaba sacarle algo del pelo nada más. Kurtis, el amigo de Duncan reparte unas botellas de cerveza a cada uno para hacer un brindis por haber tocado esa noche. Brindan por su debut, brindan por un futura para la banda y Duncan añade en voz baja para su princesa:

-y un brindis por la hija de papi que no está en la cama.

Lo tiene pegado a su oreja y un escalofrió le recorre todo su cuerpo.

-quiero enseñarte algo, ven –ella le mira confusa.

Duncan sonríe con su habitual media sonrisa que hace que las chicas de su instituto se vuelvan locas. Se ha labrado cierta fama entre las chicas. Courtney repara en su ropa y en lo genial que se ve. Pantalones negros ajustados y rotos, camiseta negra desteñida y sin mangas. Los pircings le dan ese toque aún más rebelde y remata que sea un chico guapo con una banda. Él le toma la mano y la lleva detrás de la furgo. Courtney espera sentada en el bordillo y Duncan una vez que encuentra lo que estaba buscando dentro del vehículo, se sienta al lado de ella.

-ten, serás la primera en tener algo exclusivo _The Outcast_ –se lo da en las manos.

-¿un disco?

-sí, son temas nuestros que grabamos en un estudio de verdad.

-¿y por qué me lo das a mí?

-ya es hora de que tengas un buen gusto musical.

-eh yo tengo buen gusto musical.

Él no dice nada, simplemente le sonríe.

-ah…y ¿dónde está Heather? ¿No debería estar aquí tu novia? –quería añadir que sería más apropiado que el CD se lo hubiera dado a ella, pero no quiso decirlo.

-tenía una cena con su padres en algún restaurante snob –se encoge de hombros como si le diera igual.

-¿y no estas enfadado?

-no.

-yo sí que lo estaría.

-ya…

Se la queda mirando otra vez y Courtney se incomoda. Están asolas y no deberían.

-creo que va siendo hora de que me marche.

-te llevo.

-no hace falta, de ver…

-voy a llevarte a casa Court –le dice algo más serio.

La chica no replica. Ambos se despiden del resto antes de subir al coche del padre de Duncan. Rumbo de vuelta al pueblo ninguno dice nada. Duncan enciende la radio para bajar la incomodidad y relajar el ambiente dentro. Ella se alivia cuando por fin llega a su casa.

-gracias por traerme –le dice.

-no hay de que princesa.

-ah y por cierto han estado genial esta noche.

-dime algo que no sepa –sonríe.

-hay un estudio que dice que si sonríes a una persona que no conoces, pero que deseas que sí, sonreír aumenta las posibilidades de caerle bien ¿sabías eso?

-ahora sí.

-estas sonriendo ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo?

-quiero caerte bien.

-demasiado tarde, me caes fatal –se le escapa una risita -. Vale ya de sonreír Duncan!

-¿por qué? ¿Estoy empezando a gustarte?

-ni de lejos.

-pues ese estudio es una mierda.

Se inclina sobre ella y el humor se acaba.

-tengo que irme –baja la mirada para no mirarle a él -. Buenas noches –abre la puerta del coche, pero Duncan se apresura a cerrarlo -. ¿Qué haces? –pregunta extrañada.

-¿vamos a continuar ignorándonos?

-¿de que estas hablando?

-hablo de lo que nos pasa cuando estamos así.

-¿así como?

-venga court no te hagas la estúpida porque de estúpida no tienes ni un pelo.

-déjame salir –le mira mal.

-no.

-pues a tu novia no le haría gracia –escupe molesta.

-podría dejarla.

-¿y porque ibas a hacer eso?

-porque me gusta otra –se inclina otra vez sobre ella.

Cuando escucha eso a courtney le empieza a latir el corazón.

-¿quién?

-ya sabes quién.

-¿la conozco? –se sonroja.

-si: Courtney.

Él está a punto de darle un beso, pero ella recuerda con amargura que le dijo que no le gustaba, se lo pregunto y él le respondió con un no. El rubor se le va y el corazón ya no le late tan intensamente como hace un momento.

-mientes –le dice molesta.

-te mentí –ella frunce el ceño.

-¿por qué? –sabe que hablan de la cabaña.

-porque fui un cobarde –agranda los ojos por la sinceridad de Duncan.

-si eso es verdad o no ya me da igual ¿Cómo se ahora que no estas mintiendo también? No eres de fiar delincuente y todo el mundo lo sabe. No voy a ser la estúpida que te crea y juegues con ella. Escoge a otra para divertirte porque yo no estoy dispuesta –abre la puerta del coche antes de que el chico diga nada -. Creo que deberíamos de dejar de ser amigos y solo compañeros de clase.

-Court…

-buenas noches.

Y se marcha con una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

 **Olas! olas! olas! saludines a todos! Merci a los que me dejan sus reviews! Se que no les contesto, pero los leo y eso me alegra y me hace querer seguir con la historia porque eso significa que quieren saber como continua la cosa entre Duncan y Courtney. En fin nos vemos por siempre DxC.**


	17. Chapter 17 Los Incomprendidos

_Supongo que ahora mismo estás pensando en mí…_

Busca en su armario la ropa que se pondrá para ir al instituto. Tiende un par de conjuntos en la cama y los desaprueba. Suspira molesta, pero no se rinde y sigue buscando.

 _Y tú sabes que yo estoy pensando en ti…_

El despertador le chilla en la oreja. El muchacho abre los ojos a regañadientes y a ciegas consigue apagar el infernal cacharro. Se estruja la cara y bosteza para espabilarse.

 _Cariño por favor, quiéreme una vez más_ …

Se mira en el espejo y asiente conforme con lo que lleva puesto. Un vaquero ajustado y un suéter gris de cuello alto. Se hidrata los labios y se pellizca las mejillas. Sonríe para sí misma.

 _Porque tú sabes que eres el único para mí…_

Se pone un jersey negro, unos pantalones que encuentra en el suelo, bosteza de nuevo y decide bajar a la cocina cuando le ruge el estómago. Da los buenos días a su padre y les rasca la cabeza a sus dos hermanos que se tiran proyectiles de cereales.

 _Y yo digo, créeme…_

-me voy papa –le da un beso en la mejilla -. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo.

-pásalo bien en el instituto –le dice este sin despegar los ojos de su periódico.

-lo intentare –rueda los ojos con una sonrisa.

 _Porque tú eres el único…_

-me largo –dice indiferente cuando se encamina hacia la puerta.

-no te metas en líos –le advierte su padre desde la cocina.

-lo intentare –rueda los ojos con una mueca en los labios.

 _Supongo que ahora mismo estás pensando en mí…Porque tú sabes que eres el único para mí…Y yo digo…_

-hoy será un buen día Courtney –se lo dice mirando al espejo retrovisor.

Arranca su auto convencida de ello. El trayecto es tranquilo, encuentra una plaza, se encamina ya por los pasillos del instituto. Abre su taquilla y saca unos libros. Cierra bien su taquilla y cuando emprende su camino para ir a clase, se topa con una escena que no desea ver. Duncan acorrala a Heather en su taquilla y se besan obscenamente que da asco! Le causa asco! Dan asco! Una rabia le invade pero también decepción. Después de lo que él le dijo el viernes….no, niega con la cabeza, no debe pensar en eso. No tiene importancia. Pasa de largo con la cabeza gacha para no mirarlos. El chico gira el cuello para contemplarla, pero su novia le obliga a mirarla solo a ella.

-¿qué miras? –le dice molesta.

-nada –le besa para que se calle.

Cuando les toca la clase de educación física, Courtney y los demás de la clase están en el campo de futbol practicando tiro con arco. Le cuesta al principio, pero luego pilla el tranquillo al asunto como los demás. Se percata de que bridgette está un poco distraída enviando besitos a lo lejos al vaquero. Este sonríe como un idiota. Hacen buena pareja, seguro que de aquí a nada serán la parejita más popular del instituto. Eso si Heather lo permite. Odia no ser el centro de atención en su malvado reino. Despoja esos pensamientos y continúa practicando. Por el contrario, Duncan no para de fallar con los tiros, gruñe molesto y no para de lanzar miradas hacia donde esta Courtney que parece tan concentrada en lo que hace.

-por dios viejo disimula un poco –le dice geoff.

-¿qué?

-deja de mirarla tan fijamente, ten un poco de dignidad –le dice medio en broma.

-cállate –tensa el arco para intentar de nuevo.

Después de la clase llega la hora del almuerzo. Courtney conversa con Bridgette sobre lo ocurrido con geoff el viernes de la semana pasada. La rubia parece tan entusiasmada cuando se lo cuenta todo a su amiga. Pero entonces en ese momento el grupo de animadoras irrumpe con una coreografía, llamando así la atención de toda la cafetería entera. Saltos, pompones, rimas y risitas alegres. Heather coge un pequeño megáfono.

-esta semana serán las pruebas para entrar en el club de animadoras. Las candidatas tienen que estar después de la última hora de clase para las pruebas. Si son lo suficientemente buenas serán las tres elegidas y formaran parte del club. Bien, les estaremos esperando.

Todas las animadoras brincan un poco más y se disuelven.

-¿a quién demonios le interesa ser una animadora hueca? Oh si, a las desesperadas por popularidad –comenta gwen con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-pues a mí me gusta –dice Leshwanna -. Les patearía el culo a todas esas blanquitas con mis movimientos al estilo de la vieja escuela.

-yo ya estoy en el club de natación –dice bridgette -. Y estar en el mismo grupo con Heather la verdad no es que me cause mucha ilusión.

Todas asienten de acuerdo con su amiga. Gwen hace un comentario sobre los rumores de que en el club de las animadoras se meten rellenos en los sujetadores para aparentar que tienen unas enormes tetas. Todas se ríen y en ese momento Heather va directa a ellas.

-¿cuál es el chiste? –pregunta curiosa.

-tu eres el chiste –sonríe gwen.

-paliducha tu no quieres que yo cuente otro sobre ti, así que no me tires de la lengua.

-¿o qué? –frunce el ceño.

-tranquila no hace falta que te pongas agresiva mi querida gwendolin.

-¿por qué nos estas amargando el almuerzo con tu veneno de víbora si se puede saber?

-solo quería saber si alguna iba a presentarse a las pruebas –las mira a todas y se queda mirando con hastío a Courtney.

-¿tienes algo que decirme? –le encara la morocha.

-no ratita de biblioteca, hoy no –sonríe de lado -. Me aburren, adiós perdedoras –se va junto a su sequito de animadoras.

-¿que ha sido eso? –le pregunta gwen a courtney -. Te tiene en su punto de mira.

-Heather tiene a todo el mundo en su punto de mira, ella odia a todo el mundo excepto así misma –comenta la castaña quitándole importancia.

-tienes razón –le dice esta.

Cuando termina la jornada de estudio, la morocha está guardando unos libros distraídamente, entonces alguien tose a sus espaldas y se gira.

-¿si, Scott? –levanta una ceja.

El pecoso pelirrojo parece nervioso. Se rasca la nuca y cuando le habla se traba y tartamudea. Ella frunce los labios porque no entiende lo que quiere decirle, Scott se percata de la mueca y entonces le enseña un libro de texto.

-lo-lo olvidaste en-en clase –se lo da.

-oh, vaya gracias –le sonríe confusa intentando recordar el momento en que lo perdió de vista.

-de nada.

Después de unos momentos no se va, ella lo mira mientras guarda el libro en su mochila y apto seguido cierra su taquilla.

-Hmm…¿querías algo más? –le dice porque el chico no parece querer moverse.

-eh-eh si yo, quería saber si te gustaría….O no porque puedes decir que no, pero espero que digas que si porque me muero porque digas que si –ella ladea la cabeza mientras el chico suelta palabras sin sentido, suelta una risita porque por alguna razón le causa diversión -. Perdona estoy un poco nervioso, esto no suele pasarme, solo cuando intento hablar contigo.

-¿de verdad? ¿Por qué?

-no lo sé, pero creo que es porque me pareces hermosa –se sonroja y entonces él también -. Recorcholis lo eh dicho en voz alta! –se golpea la frente.

Que chico tan rarito piensa, pero extrañamente también le resulta adorable.

-hey Court! –le llama su amiga Bridgette.

-enseguida voy! –mira a Scott -. Lo siento tengo que irme, adiós –le dice.

El balbucea unas palabras pero la chica se le escapa y no le da tiempo a decirle lo que realmente quería decirle.

Aquella noche, después de terminar unos cuantos deberes Courtney contempla desde su ventana su patio trasero. Suspira pensando en que debe de parecer rarita, pero entonces el perro de su vecino empieza a ladrar. Escucha como el perro intenta cazar algo, se escucha barullos de hojas, gruñidos y entonces algo salta a su patio tan rápido que no logra ver nada. Solo sabe que se ha escondido en unos arbustos. Intrigada baja rápidamente. Con una linterna alumbra hacia las hojas, no ve nada, se arrodilla y lo ve. Se estira en el suelo para poder cogerlo entre sus manos. El peludo intruso gruñe advirtiéndole.

-hey tranquilo pequeñín, solo quiero ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?

Vuelve a estirar sus manos y apaciguando con voz dulce al pequeño peludo logra sacarlo. Ya en sus brazos le acaricia con cuidado.

-¿Qué hace una cría de mapache tan adorable como tú y solito? –el pequeño se la queda mirando -. Ese malvado perro te ha rasguñado el ojo –observa una raja en lateral en el ojo izquierdo -. Voy a llevarte dentro de casa y a curarte, pero antes se lo diremos a papa, a él no le importara.

Esa noche se queda en vilo cuidando del pequeño. No porque el pequeño mapache este gravemente herido sino porque necesita la compañía de alguien aunque no la entienda cuando hable, aunque no sepa lo que ocurre, pero aun así que le haga compañía con su silencio. Al día siguiente después de clases regresa rápido para encargarse del animalito. Lo lleva a un veterinario. Lo aconsejable es que lo deje en libertad cuando gane un poco de peso y crespa lo suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que el bosque le depare. Pero es muy pequeño y sabe que durante ese tiempo se encariñara. Piensa en los pro y contra de quedárselo. Convence a su padre sutilmente día a día con pequeños " _eh papa ¿no es adorable? Y es más listo que un perro"_ o _"creo que le caemos bien y encajaría en nuestra casa, está de moda esto de tener a un mapache"_ o _"deberíamos ponerle nombre ¿Qué tal Miche?"_. Su padre le da negativas, pero ella no acepta un "NO" por respuesta. Tras hacerle la pelota a su padre a la hora de la cena el hombre se rinde al fin.

-aaah, bien puedes quedártelo –ella sonríe y aplaude infantilmente -. Pero!

-¿pero?

-adiéstralo y como cause problemas a la minina lo echare –advierte.

-tranquilo eso no pasara observa –dice y su padre presta atención -. Miche! –el animalito que ya ha cogido algo de tamaño baja por las escaleras y se sube en el regazo de la castaña -. Miche pásale la sal a papa y tráeme una lata de naranja de la nevera –ordena.

Su padre encarna una ceja dubitativo, pero se queda perplejo cuando el animal hace lo que su hija le ha mandado hacer.

-buen mapache, toma –le da una galleta como recompensa -. Ahora sube a mi habitación y quédate ahí.

-lo has estado adiestrando desde que llego ¿verdad? lo tenías todo planeado.

-muy planeado.

-en eso has salido a tu madre –sonríe con una mueca -. No sé si preocuparme o alegrarme por ello.

-alegrarte porque ya no somos solos tu y yo. Sino tú, yo y Miche.

-listilla –niega con la cabeza pero se le escapa una risita.

Ese jueves llama su madre. Hablan poco, pero Courtney intenta sacarle a base de preguntas cual es la sorpresa de la que presume su madre. No lo consigue. Cuando llega el fin de semana queda con Bridgette en su casa. Conversan bastante, se ponen al corriente de los últimos años, se cuentan secretos, anécdotas graciosas y no tantas. Su amistad se fortalece, mucho más que con gwen o leshawnna que con ninguna otra. De hecho confiesa que a veces, solo a veces, no les cae bien. Se siente cómoda con ella, con Dj eh incluso con geoff y puede que tolere algún que a otro del instituto. Pero sobre todo y por encima de todos está su genial rubia surfista.

-¿Y qué hay de Duncan? Eh notado que se han distanciado. Cuando él está con nosotros tu no estas. Cuando tu estas, él no ¿me eh perdido algo que deba saber?

-no que va, es solo que ya sabes, no lo soporto.

-pues sea lo que sea que les haya pasado tienen que arreglarlo, somos los cinco llaneros, los cinco fantásticos, los cinco…

-vale, vale lo eh pillado, deja de inventarte nombres cutres bridgt.

-oye!

-jajajaja.

-¿nos tomamos algo en el aloha?

-de acuerdo.

-por cierto me encanta Miche, juguemos un poco con él antes de irnos.

-le eh comprado un lacito rosa.

-¿pero Miche no es macho?

-si –sonríe.

-aha, ni hablar no dejare que trasvistas a ese pobre animal. Como fiel defensora de los animales me niego.

-pero se verá adorable –le brillan los ojos.

-pongámoselo una sola vez, le hacemos fotos, lo ponemos como fondo en nuestros móviles, dejamos que se nos caiga la baba y le dejamos en paz –dice seria pero termina riéndose infantilmente.

Cuando cruzan las puertas del local del aloha se están riendo y hacen muecas con la boca mientras deciden cuál de las fotos que han tomado del pequeño Miche es la más adorable.

-hey bridgt por aquí!

Courtney ve quien llama a su amiga. Es geoff y no solo esta él, sino Dj y…

-pensé que solo seriamos las dos –le dice sin ganas.

-envié un mensaje cuando te fuiste al baño, venga vamos! –la arrastra hacia sus amigos que están jugando a los dardos.

Geoff agarra a su chica, la besa y después de decirle "nena" saluda amigablemente a Courtney. La morocha saluda de igual manera a este, a Dj y apartando la mirada se fuerza a saludar a Duncan. Intenta durante todo momento no hablarle ni cruzar una sola mirada, no porque este enfadada sino porque es verdad lo que le dijo Bridgette. Se han distanciado. Cuando Bridgette y Geoff se alejan para besarse, ella conversa con Dj que parece muy charlatán. Duncan juega con los dardos. A pesar de todo se lo pasa genial. Hacia las siete y media quiere irse, se despide de todos y se marcha. Se encamina a casa a pie porque les apetecía ir al aloha sin el coche. Se desvía cuando reconoce un parque en donde ella solía jugar de pequeña. Aquel último verano se la paso ahí metida con Bridgette y los demás. Se sienta en el columpio y como nadie la ve se impulsa. Más fuerte y cierra los ojos.

-¿rememorando viejos tiempos princesa?

Pega un respingo y abre los ojos.

-Duncan –está parado seis pasos frente a ella.

Él sonríe melancólicamente y toma el otro columpio que está libre. Ella lo mira de perfil.

-¿es que te gusta seguir a la gente o solo es a mí?

-lo creas o no yo también vine aquí pensando lo mismo que tú.

-tú no sabes lo que pienso –vuelve a columpiarse, pero sin ganas y ya no lo mira.

-dime Courtney ¿alguna vez te has sentido una incomprendida? –se para en seco.

¿Incomprendida? Sí, sí que se ha sentido así muchas veces. Padres divorciados, alejada de lo poco que conocía, una nueva casa en otro país, problemas para socializar con los demás, sin amigos, refugiada todo momento en los libros y en los estudios. ¿Quién tenía tiempo para prestarle atención y su comprensión cuando lo necesitaba? Nadie la entendía porque a una cría nadie quiere entenderla, solo le dices lo que tiene que hacer porque las cosas son así. Ahora que ya es un poco más grande entiende ciertas cosas, pero hay algo de rencor cuando lo piensa. Es una buena hija, intenta serlo porque sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer. Así la han educado. Pero siendo una adolescente sigue sintiéndose una incomprendida. Ha vuelto y al principio estaba algo asustada, pero eso es algo viejo, tiene amigos. Su padre es un cielo, su madre sigue siendo su madre y ahora tiene a Miche. La adolescencia es ese momento en el que empiezas a descubrir de qué va realmente la vida que tus padres han diseñado para ti.

-¿te imaginas que metieran a un adulto en un coche a la fuerza y lo alejaran de su casa y sus amigos sin pedirle permiso? Ellos lo llaman mudanza, yo lo llamo secuestro.

Él la observa como un perro observa a un gato jugar. Con curiosidad. ¿Eso es lo que piensa Courtney? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Eso quiere decir que es una incomprendida como él? porque el reconoce que lo es desde la muerte de su madre.

-tus padres te enseñan que las promesas son sagradas, que la familia es importante y que el amor es para toda la vida –continúa Courtney -. Pero luego ellos se olvidan de todo. De todas sus mentiras la más terrible es la propia adolescencia, te quitan todas las ventajas de la infancia y no te dan ninguna de los adultos. Así que respondiendo a tu pregunta de si alguna vez me eh sentido una incomprendida, sí, todo el tiempo Duncan.

-es una putada ¿verdad?

-¿es que te hace gracia? –le lanza una mirada feroz.

-¿me ves partiéndome el culo? –le contesta enfadado.

Ahora se miran frente a frente, cara a cara, cada uno herido y lastimado. Ella es quien no puede más. Se levanta bruscamente para marcharse a casa, pero él la sujeta de la muñeca al tiempo que se pone en pie.

-dime Courtney ¿alguna vez te duele estar lejos de alguien?

Abre muchos los ojos, no quiere girarse y mirarlo, pero lo hace sin querer. Evita el contacto visual y contesta.

-sí, pero no se de quien.

Tira de su muñeca para que la suelte, él no cede y ella quiere llorar. Todo eso es muy intenso y no le gusta.

-basta…-dice con un hilo de voz.

-no hasta que me mires a los ojos.

¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué busca? ¿Por qué esta sensible hasta el punto de querer llorar? Saca fuerza para levantar la cara y mirarlo. Se niega a parecer débil. Da un paso atrás cuando él se acerca para susurrarle en la oreja:

-yo también.

Entonces la suelta, mete las manos en los bolsillos y se marcha dejándola sola. Ella se queda pensando con el entrecejo fruncido ¿Qué ha querido decir? ¿Él también qué? no logra descifrar nada, entonces da media vuelta y se va a casa dándole vueltas a la respuesta de Duncan. Que noche tan rara para dos adolescentes que se dicen todo y a la vez nada.

 **Olas! olas! olas! me apetece mucho escribir, dios relaja y en estos tiempos lo necesito. Merci a los que leen y ya saben reviwes y estas cosas. Nos vemos por siempre DxC.**


	18. Chapter 18 Lo Intentamos

¿Cómo podía ella sentarse ahí, sonreír y verse condenadamente hermosa? Heather le hablaba pero sus ojos, sus pensamientos, su atención lo tenían la princesa. Están en la cafetería, es lunes, y no han hablado en lo que lleva de día. Esa irritante chica de alguna forma lo está trastornando. Ha estado pensando en ella todo el fin de semana. Nunca ha pensado en nadie, nunca nadie ha ocupado sus pensamientos como los hace ella. Piensa porque es la primera chica que se le resiste, pero va más allá de eso. La primera vez que conoció a Courtney Gardner jamás pensó que fuera a obsesionarse tanto con una niña. La molestaba, le tiraba de las coletas, le quitaba cualquier pertenencia para que esta lo persiguiera, le levantaba las faldas de sus vestiditos pero dejo de hacerlo cuando su mama se enteró y le dijo que eso estaba mal. Él solo quería ver que braguitas llevaba para después burlase. Molestarla le gustaba mucho, le hacía feliz y no sabía bien porque. Le molestaba ver que otros niños se le acercaban, como Justin o Scott. No lo sabía pero siempre le había gustado Courtney Gardner. Empezó a sentirse incomodo cuando notaba que se sonrojaba cuando esta le dedicaba una sonrisa o se le acercaba demasiado. Fue aquel último verano en que a su tierna edad se enamoró inconscientemente de Courtney Gardner, pero no lo supo hasta cuando la vio marcharse.

-¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Hmm, que? –aparta los ojos de la castaña.

-¿qué hay detrás de mí que te interesa tanto?

-nada –se levanta pesadamente indiferente -. Nos vemos.

Trata mal a heather, ella lo sabe, pero aun así esta quiere estar con él. Las mujeres están locas. Piensa en ella cuando va a su taquilla. Heather es la chica buenorra del insti, todos quieren con ella. Más de uno desearía estar en su lugar, ¿Por qué ella no ocupa sus pensamientos como lo hace la princesa? Debió decirle no cuando esta la sedujo en la cama. Sus hormonas hablaron por él, su pene hablo por él cuando se la tiro. No le gusta heather, solo el envoltorio de fuera, cuando esta con ella no hay conexión de ningún tipo. Quizás debería romper con ella y no volver a tirársela, está mal, por más que follen no lograra que le guste a otro nivel. Es un capullo pero no quiere ser un cabronazo. La única chica que le interesa es esa condenada, molesta, caprichosa, egoísta eh insufrible princesa de labios carnosos, ojos oscuros, mejillas adorables, y esas pequitas en el puente de la nariz que la hacen ver tan infantil. Recuerda las beses en las que se besaron y en todas ellas ha tenido que acomodarse el paquete disimuladamente. Si con un beso lo pone así no quiere imaginarse que otras cosas puede hacer. La noche que pasaron en la cabaña ella tuvo suerte de ser quien era porque de haber sido otra él se habría metido entre sus piernas como un bruto.

-el profesor Peperman me dijo que yo te enseñare el instituto –es la princesa.

-qué suerte la mía –él le devora con la mirada.

-por-por aquí _Alejandro_ –se sonroja algo incomoda.

Duncan cierra su taquilla con fuerza llamando así la atención de estos dos.

-¡pero si es jalapeño burritos muertos! –se acerca arrogantemente hacia los dos.

Examina a Alejandro. Es alto, moreno bronceado, ojos verdes con una mirada picara y para su enfado está solo un poco más cachas que él. Solo un poco. Es guapo se admite para así mismo, pero un poco afeminado para su gusto. Mira de reojo a Courtney para ver si ella esta cautivada, para su sorpresa solo imaginar que le pueda atraer este imbécil le pone muy molesto y celoso.

-es Alejandro puros muertos –le corrige este mientras le lanza una mirada fría -. ¿Y tú eres? –lo examina con asco.

-oye yo me acuerdo de ti viejo eres un puto maleducado –le provoca.

-es Duncan O'connell –le explica Courtney -. Se amable y no un grosero quieres –le acusa.

Ella echa andar y Alejandro la sigue pero no antes de lanzar una mirada a Duncan. No le gusta verle con ese. Alejandro se fue al terminar la primaria y no supieron más de él. No es que fueran muy amigos, pero nunca termino de caerle bien, es un mamon que puede estar dándote la mano y al minuto estar clavándote un cuchillo en la espalda. No es muy de fiar. Para la última hora de clase todo el mundo se entera que Alejandro puros muertos está en el instituto. Las noticias vuelan y las chicas ya hacen cola para babear delante de él.

-vaya esta de pan y moja –asegura leshawnna -. Ese bomboncito de sangre latina tiene que probarme –todas se ríen.

-¿te estas ofreciendo a abrirte de piernas para darle la bienvenida? –dice gwen -. Estas como una cabra amiga –niega con la cabeza pero sin perder el humor.

-¡como una cabra muy cachonda! –se ventila la cara con las manos.

-le asustaras mujer –se ríe bridgette -. ¿Y tú qué opinas Court? Has pasado tiempo con él ¿Qué tal es?

-pues no sé, un caballero y muy correcto supongo –dice recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa al igual que todas -. No hablamos mucho solo me dedique a enseñarle el instituto chicas –rueda los ojos.

-sabes se fue al terminar el colegio, pero ya tenía cierta fama por lo guapo que era y mira ha vuelto y está más guapo que nunca –dice bridgette.

-eh rubia que tienes novio –le da un codazo gwen mientras salen del salón.

-es solo una opinión –se encoge de hombros.

Courtney se guarda las zalameras palabras que Alejandro le soltó cuando caminaban por los pasillos del insti. No se acuerda muy bien de él, pero sí que fue su compañero de clase cuando tenían cinco años. Se ha convertido en todo un adonis. Justin ya no es el guapito número uno piensa divertida. Debe de odiar a Alejandro en estos momentos. Se le borra la sonrisa cuando ve a Duncan y a heather detrás de las puertas de la salida. Todas se percatan porque heather le está gritando a Duncan. No se oye lo que dicen, pero la cachetada que le da al muchacho lo dice todo. Han roto. Una sensación parecida a la alegría inunda el pecho de Courtney.

-vaya…-sonríe gwen -. ¿Qué más va a pasar hoy?

Todas se carcajean y se disponen a abandonar el instituto. Las demás toman el bus mientras que Bridgette y Courtney van en su coche. Conduce hacia la casa de bridgt para hacer los deberes juntas. Meriendan algo antes de ir al salón, prefieren hacerlo ahí por comodidad. Courtney no deja de mirar la casa de Duncan. Hoy hay ensayo para _The Outcast._

-¿hacemos un descanso para verlos tocar? –dice bridgt.

-¿qué? –la mira confusa.

-es que los estas mirando tanto que…

-no que va, solo estoy mirando…prefiero hacer los ejercicios de mates.

-claro –sonríe.

Terminan el ensayo y sus amigos se despiden de él. Son las siete de la tarde. Él está todavía en el garaje. Toca su guitarra eh intenta inventarse la letra de una canción.

- _Asumo que me dará igual lo que opinen los demás yo siempre seré distinto. Asumo que es lo natural. Presumo de normalidad aunque por dentro estoy muriendo de frio. Estoy a punto de saltar. Entregarme a los brazos del vació…Cuando llega ese momento siempre estas a mi lado para…para…_ -se queda en blanco -. Mierda!

-eso no ha sonado del todo mal.

Levanta la cabeza y la ve ahí parada fuera del garaje. Tan bonita como siempre.

-ya, pero no soy tan bueno –se pone en pie de la silla.

-gwen dice que trent sabe componer, deberías pedirle ayuda –se encoge de hombros.

-ya, pero es que trent me cae muy mal y no me gusta mendigar ayuda.

-¿por qué te cae mal?

-pues porque si –le sonríe -. ¿Me estabas espiando niña? –la sonroja.

-eres un idiota –gira sobre sus talones y se marcha.

Su sonrisa se ensancha por haberla hecho enfadar. Se ve muy linda cuando se enfada. Cuando Courtney llega a casa y unas horas después su padre cenan. Después sube y se pone a practicar con el violín. El pequeño miche duerme en su cama tranquilamente envuelto por las notas del violín, pero algo lo despierta. Se coloca en la ventana y gruñe.

-¿qué te ocurre Miche? –deja de tocar.

El animalito la mira y luego vuelve a mirar hacia fuera de la ventana y gruñe. Unas piedritas chocan contra el cristal. Alguien las está tirando desde fuera. Se sube a su cama para llegar a la ventana y ver quien apedrea su casa. Frunce el ceño cuando ve de quien se trata. Abre la ventana y asoma la cabeza.

-quieres parar –susurra molesta -. Estas poniendo nervioso a Miche.

-¿quién es ese? –dice enfadado.

-es mi mapache tonto.

-¿tienes un mapache?

-si –pone los ojos en blanco.

-pues no me lo has contado princesa –le acusa.

-no tengo porque contarte nada cabeza de chorlito.

-me encanta cuando te pones así –ella se sonroja ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-vete, fuera ¿Qué haces en mi casa? son las diez de la noche Duncan.

-vine a por ti, los demás nos están esperando.

-¿los demás?

-baja princesa, escabúllete conmigo en la noche y huyamos como dos amantes en busca de la felicidad. Oh Julieta, Julieta, Julieta….

-¿eres tonto o te lo haces?

-bajad mi lady, vuestro príncipe os espera –le hace una reverencia -. No temáis al peligro de la noche que yo os protejo! –está haciendo el idiota y eso la hace sonreír -. Un caballero jamás teme ensuciar su espada con sangre!

-Shuuu! –le pide.

-por mi honor si no bajáis iré a por vos mi princesa.

-bien, bien ya bajo, pero deja de hacer el idiota –duda en bajar -. Me voy a caer.

-tranquila es fácil –extiende las manos -. Si te caes te cogeré princesa.

-eso no me da ánimos.

Algo insegura se escabulle por la ventana. Baja por la pared de madera blanca con agujeros. Tiene un traspié y cae en los brazos de Duncan.

-te dije que te cogería –suena con doble sentido y se sonroja.

La baja antes de que ella se lo pida. Hacen el menor ruido posible y salen de la casa. Fuera en la calle por la esquina está el coche de Geoff. Dentro el rubiales está morreándose con su novia y detrás Dj incómodo.

-venga chicos córtense un poco –Duncan golpea la chapa del coche para que paren de besarse.

-lo conseguiste! Que hay court! –le saluda Geoff.

-hola ¿Qué vamos hacer? –se suben al coche -. ¿A dónde vamos?

-ya lo veras –le guiña un ojo bridgt.

Courtney no está segura de la travesura que tienen planeados sus amigos, sea la que sea. Ha salido de casa sin permiso! Como papa se entere la castigara y no volverá a confiar en ella. Levanta las cejas cuando ve que están en el instituto. Dj lleva unas latas de cerveza, Duncan una linterna al igual que geoff y bridgette. Los sigue en silencio mientras ellos se ríen. Entran por la parte de atrás de la cafetería con la llave que Duncan había robado y echo copias. El instituto se ve muy distinto de noche, da miedo, esta tan vacío y silencioso. Sabe a dónde van. Cuando llegan todos empiezan a quitarse la ropa.

-nos meteremos en un lio –dice sin la intención de quitarse ninguna prenda.

-será divertido –le dice su amiga -. No te preocupes solo no pienses –geoff la coge de sorpresa y se tiran a la piscina.

Dj les sigue y parecen pasárselo bien. Duncan va a su lado y se desviste delante de ella.

-si no te quitas la ropa pienso cogerte y tirarte con ella puesta princesa –le advierte.

-no harías eso.

-sí, sí que lo haría, lo hare –la mira esperando -. Vamos Courtney –la anima con una sonrisa y después hace amago de querer tirarla al agua. La carga en sus hombros y ella chilla que la baje riéndose que está bien que lo hará, pero que la baje.

Se quita la ropa y se queda en ropa interior como todos. Duncan se tira al agua y la espera.

-venga salta! –dice.

-que salte! Que salte! –dicen los demás.

Se tapa la nariz y con un paso hacia delante cae en la piscina. Esta calentita, perfecta, sale a por aire y sus amigos la felicitan. Dj les pasa las cervezas. Hacen el tonto, ya no se siente culpable, se olvida de si habrá consecuencias. A veces hay que hacer locuras y si es posible que sean con tus atolondrados amigos. Ella jamás habría tomado esa iniciativa, seguro que fue obra del fiestero de Goeff. Duncan aprovecha la ocasión para tocarla, la toma de la cintura y la lanza hacia arriba. Ella se ríe desinhibida y feliz. Dj es el primero en marcharse. Los dos rubios se comen la boca en un rincón de la piscina.

-creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

-no, quédate –la tiene agarrada de la cintura.

-no te aproveches –le empuja y este la vuelve a atraer aún más.

-seria grosero de mi parte si no lo hiciera ¿no crees?

-Duncan…

Es inevitable no mirarle a la boca. Tiene ganas de besarlo. Si lo admite, quiere besarlo, quiere que ese chico la bese. Duncan le acaricia la mejilla y después pasa el pulgar por sus labios.

-¿por qué tengo la sensación de que vas a desordenar mi vida? –susurra ella con miedo.

-un poco de desorden siempre viene bien.

La toma de la nuca y la besa. Ella enreda los dedos en su pelo mojado mientras sus lenguas danzan un baile largo. Se estremece cuando él siempre quiere más. Se devoran mutuamente hasta que les falta el aire. Pegan sus frentes, se miran y sonríen. Ella le da un beso sonoro y lo abraza riéndose. Duncan hace que los dos se hundan y no piensa soltarla. En aquel momento sabe que jamás lo hará.

 **Olas! olas! olas! cortito pero bonito jejeh. En fin sin más nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	19. Chapter 19 Imperfectos

Sus bocas no paran. Sus labios se mueven constantemente. Se besarían eternamente. La tiene presa debajo de él, la acaricia como a una gatita y vuelve esa sensación de no querer soltarla nunca para siempre. Algo loco le cruza por la cabeza, pero se obliga a olvidarse. Ella hierve, le hierve la sangre, solo llevan saliendo tres semanas y esa sensación parece ir en aumento. Duncan es muy tocón, siempre quiere tocarla. Pero sabe cuándo parar porque ella tiembla y le dice basta. Pero algunas veces como esa no hay quien lo detenga. Están en la casa de su chica y su padre no tardará en llegar.

-Duncan….-se estremece cuando este empieza a besarle el cuello.

-hueles muy bien ¿Qué perfume te hechas? Me enloquece y me pone tontito –presiona los dientes contra su delicado cuello.

-ay! jajajaja –se sonroja.

La mira fijamente cuando se ríe. Es preciosa. Solo tres semanas y esta chica lo tiene loquito. Esta coladito por ella ¿alguna vez estuvo así de colado por alguien? No. Vuelve a la carga y la besa como si la vida dependiera de ello. Este chico la quiere ahogar a besos! ¿Acaso existe algo mejor en la vida que eso? probablemente sí, pero es mejor pensar que no, que eso es lo mejor de la vida y no se hable más. El ruido de la puerta que se cierra de la entrada de la casa obliga a Courtney a centrarse.

-es mi padre…Duncan…-intenta decir sobre sus labios -. Ya basta de besuqueo chico malo o me enfadare –él suspira y la mira -. Buen chico, sabía que serias fácil de domesticar –le da un pico ligero.

-un respeto nena, que no soy un perro –le da un beso en la respingona punta de la nariz.

Se incorpora mientras este se cuela por la ventana.

-te llamo cuando llegue a casa –le dice este.

-mejor un mensaje –le dice esta.

-vale –le sonríe de lado.

-ah y, no olvides poner un corazón o una cosa bonita en el mensaje –y no lo dice en broma.

Si, Duncan se metió en un buen lio por eso la semana pasada. Ella se enfadó muchísimo, es muy exigente y muy, pero que muy mandona. Si no fuera porque esta coladisimo hasta la medula la habría mandado a la mierda. Salir con Courtney Gardner tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero es que esta chica lo tiene atontado y eso le preocupa algunas veces.

-bien…-rueda los ojos -. Vendré a recogerte con el auto de mi padre para ir al insti –ella se sube a la cama y se acerca a él.

-bien, se puntual o me enfad..

-o te enfadaras…si, si ya lo sé –le coge la barbilla -. No seas tan marimandona ¿quieres? –ella frunce el ceño -. Que sueñes con unicornios vomitando arcoíris y todas esas chorradas que te gustan tanto.

-los unicornios no existen.

-¿enserio? Pero que me estas contando!

-eres un idiota lo sabias –sonríe.

-dime algo que no sepa –le regala su media sonrisa que la pone tontita.

-pues…-se lo queda mirando un buen segundo recreándose en su apuesta cara y en sus bonitos ojos y después continua -. ¿Sabías que…, los tendones del corazón bajo mucha tristeza se pueden llegar a romper? Así que, morir de corazón roto si se puede.

-eres una listilla –niega con la cabeza sonriente -. Que duermas bien princesa –le da un beso y la suelta.

-adiós, tú también…-se asegura que baje y pise suelo sano y salvo hasta que lo ve desaparecer de su jardín en medio de la noche.

Cierra la ventana y se pone a pensar en él. Es bonito lo que siente por ese chico pero de pronto algo triste se le cruza por la cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esa sensación tan agradable? Algún día dejaran de gustarse y todo desaparecerá. Quizás uno de ellos la cague y todo se vaya a la mierda. Si eso ocurre, espera que sea indoloro, que ese momento llegue muy tarde.

Por la mañana de ese jueves, gwen llega de las primeras al instituto. Se come una manzana cuando entra en el salón y toma asiento. En aquel momento entra trent, su corazón da un vuelco cuando lo ve tan decaído.

-buenos días –el chico pega un respingo cuando la escucha. Entro cabizbajo y no la vio.

-buenos días –sonríe cuando se trata de gwen.

Ella se levanta y va junto a él.

-¿qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso estas enfermo o algo así? –no quiere parecer una entrometida, pero le preocupa aquel chico, siempre que esta raro lo está.

-hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi abuelo –sus ojos se apagan.

-oh ya…-le gustaría abrazarlo, pero ¿con que derecho? -. ¿Iras a visitarlo?

-en realidad sí, pero…

-yo puedo acompañarte –él la mira sorprendido -. Eh-eh quiero decir, si quieres! No es que yo, bueno ya sabes eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

-supongo –la mira y ve cierto rubor en sus pálidas mejillas -. Me encantaría que me acompañaras –le sonríe.

Ella se alivia. Es una cita! Bueno no en realidad y si lo fuera sería algo muy rarito. ¿Una cita para ver la tumba de su abuelo? Que tétrico, pero si es con Trent será genial. Afuera por los pasillos, una pelirroja con coletas y una flor pegada en la cabeza llama por su móvil, quien quiera que sea no contesta. Piensa en él, ha estado más raro de lo normal, incluso su amigo Cameron lo ha reconocido. Desde hace como tres semanas actúa de una forma, de una forma…bueno de una forma distinta al Mike que ella conoce y tanto quiere. Son súper mega mejores amigos, aunque a ella le gustaría que fueran más que súper mega mejores amigos. Han tenido momentos en los que parecía que podría haber algo, pero Anne Marie siempre se cruza de por medio. Oh bueno ya no, Mike le dio la patada y se alegró por ello en silencio. Intentará llamarlo más tarde si no lo ve en clase. Por la zona de aparcamientos, dos jóvenes se bajan de un salto del vehículo. Él la rodea por los hombros y se encaminan hablando íntimamente. Ella le acomoda su mohicano verde y le sonríe. Cerca, una pelinegra los ve tan acaramelados que tiene ganas de echar la pota. Quiere venganza, la exige, está en su derecho! ¿Cómo alguien tan estúpido como Duncan O'connell la deja por esa zorra de biblioteca? Es inaudito! Esto no quedara así. Mientras en los lavabos otros dos adolescentes se besuquean. Lo suyo comenzó de una forma inesperada, circulan rumores y especulaciones sobre ellos. Pero es un secreto porque ella es una friki y él un chico popular con una reputación que mantener. Beth y Justin no expondrán su relación ante los ojos juzgadores de sus compañeros.

-oye princesa tengo ensayo con mi banda –le explica mientras le sostiene unos libros de la taquilla -. ¿Te apetece venir a verme ensayar?

Ella le hace un gesto para que lo siga con sus libros en mano. Llega a su clase de filosofía y le quita los libros de la mano a su chico.

-tenemos deberes, quizás deberías cancelar ese ensayo, te va mal en matemáticas –le sermonea.

-ya hablas como mi viejo –dice molesto -. Aceptare tu comentario como un "No".

-es solo una sugerencia no te lo tomes a mal –él chico le pone los ojos en blanco y eso le molesta -. Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo lo que haces con esos chicos.

-¿eh, disculpa?

-¿qué?

-¿acabas de decir que pierdo mi tiempo?

-pues…

-cállate, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso –la fulmina con la mirada -. Me largo.

-Duncan! –se ha pasado -. ¿Por qué abre abierto la boca? –suspira.

No va a buscarlo, el timbre suena y no piensa quedarse fuera de clase. Ya lo arreglara a la hora del almuerzo. No se arrepiente, ha sido sincera, pero no tenía por qué decirlo. En eso ha salido a su madre, es una persona directa, dice las cosas que tiene que decir aunque duelan. Pensar en que es como su madre la molesta. No, no quiere ser como su madre, pero ella ha hecho justo lo que haría su madre. Decirle que no pierda el tiempo y estudie. Seguramente Duncan O'connell no le gustaría nada, él es el tipo de novio que su madre odiaría y detestaría para ella. Por suerte vive con papa y no con ella. Papa se lo tomaría mucho mejor, aunque todavía no lo sabe. Se lo dirá cuando tenga que ser, pero sabe que su padre no es estúpido y seguramente ya lo sabe. Después de las dos clases siguientes vuelve a sonar el timbre. Duncan no está en la cafetería. Cuando va a clase de literatura no lo ve, se supone que tendría que estar! El muy sin vergüenza se ha largado! No puede hacer eso, bueno en realidad lo ha hecho, pero está mal. Lo llama y no le contesta. Tiene que volver a casa en autobús ya que fue Duncan quien la trajo al insti, pero se baja delante de su casa. Están todos en el garaje y suenan estruendosamente genial.

Oye papá, mírame

Piensa y habla conmigo

¿Crecí de acuerdo con el plan?

Crees que eh perdido mi tiempo haciendo cosas que quiero

Pero duele cuando desapruebas todo

A Courtney se le encoge el corazón " _ya hablas como mi viejo"._

Y ahora me esfuerzo por hacerlo

Solo quiero que te sientas orgulloso

Yo nunca voy a ser suficientemente bueno para ti

Y no puedo fingir que estoy bien

¡Y NO PUEDES CAMBIARME!

Porque lo perdimos

TODO

Su pobre chico malo " _Dime Courtney ¿alguna vez te has sentido una incomprendida?"_ Duncan es mucho más profundo de lo que parece. Hay mucho que conocer que no muestra.

NADA

Dura por siempre

Lo siento

No puedo ser

PERFECTO

Ahora es muy tarde y no podemos regresar

Lo siento

No puedo ser

PERFECTO

Hay algo más que no deja ver. Aunque la canción suena genial, el parece triste, como si estuviera pensando en alguien y eso le doliera. Ojala ella lo supiera así lo consolaría.

Trato de no pensar en el dolor que llevo dentro

Ahora pareces tan lejano igual que ella y se siente como, si ya no te importara más

No puedo soportar otra pelea

Y nada de bien

Lo perdimos

TODO

NADA

Dura por siempre

NADA va a cambiar las cosas que dijiste

NADA va a hacer bien de nuevo

Por favor no des la vuelta al pasado

No puedo creer que es difícil el solo hablar contigo

Pero tú no entiendes

Lo siento

No puedo ser

PERFECTO.

Como si hubiera estado en otro lugar del planeta, cuando ella le rodea los brazos alrededor de su cuello en un efusivo abrazo que dice que no está solo, Duncan despierta y vuelve al aquí.

-¿princesa? –nota como tiembla el cuerpo de su chica y se preocupa.

-soy insoportable ¿verdad?

-Courtney…-sus dos colegas los miran confundidos -. Chicos se acabó el ensayo.

Estos asienten y se marchan sin decir nada porque saben que es una situación privada entre Duncan y su chica.

-¿estas llorando? –intenta despegársela para verle la cara.

-no, que va, solo me ha entrado suciedad en los ojos –se limpia los ojos -. Deberías limpiar tu garaje me ha entrado polvo o algo así –lo acusa.

-¿ahora me estas regañando y mandando a la vez? Cielos princesa no me digas que estas en tus días.

-eres un tonto! –le pellizca el pecho.

-aaayyy! Jajajja –la abraza.

-eres un tonto…-ella se aprieta a él.

-dime algo que no sepa.

-cuando dos personas de ojos azules procrean un hijo, no existe garantía de que tendrá el mismo color de ojos, pues genéticamente, el color café es más dominante.

-¿me estas pidiendo que te deje embarazada?

-no bruto, lo que quiero decir es que…que tienes unos ojos preciosos y que sería una lástima que nadie los heredara.

-pues a mí me late que quieres que te preñe –bromea -. Aaayyy! –lo vuelve a pellizcar.

-estoy intentando alagarte para subirte el ánimo y tu bromeas groseramente conmigo! Eres un desconsiderado Duncan O'connell!

-¿subirme el ánimo? –la mira y ella se sonroja.

-b-bueno y también disculparme por lo que te dije hoy en el instituto –la toma de la barbilla cuando intenta ocultar su cara.

-¿te gustan mis ojos, es eso lo que quieres decirme?

-sí.

-pues dilo, no seas tan técnica, sin rodeos –sonríe de lado.

Se sonroja porque ahora la mira como si quisiera comérsela enterita. Es una de esas miradas serias que la ponen nerviosa. Está a punto de besarla, pero…

-hhuuhhh parejita!

-muack, muack! Beso, beso!

El flash se dispara de sus móviles.

-Josh! Jack! –les grita Duncan -. Condenados renacuajos los voy a matar!

-corre! –gritan los dos gemelitos.

Duncan va en busca y captura de sus hermanos y deja a Courtney pestañeando anonadada. Pero se cubre la boca para reír, que cómico, ve como Duncan hecha fuego por la boca y sus hermanos gritan auxilio como si en verdad les persiguiera una especie de monstruo. Menudo trio, al menos Duncan ya no está triste. Todo está bien si termina bien ¿no?

 **Olas! olas! olas! les va gustando? Reviews y esas cosas. Saludines! Nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	20. Chapter 20 Tus Secretos

Era el sábado de un fin de semana, Courtney y los demás estaban por los bosques en una especie de excursión. La intención de estar ahí no era más que hacer un poco el idiota y pasar el rato. Mientras caminaban algunos de ellos empezó a contar secretos suyos. A bridgette la idea de que la abandonaran en el bosque le aterraba, a Duncan le daba miedo los carteles publicitarios tamaño real de la cantante Celine Dion, Dj les tiene pavor a las serpientes, a Geoff el granizo porque es pequeño y mortal.

-yo no le temo a nada realmente –dice Courtney muy presumida y orgullosa.

-mentira –le contesta Duncan.

-venga dinos a que le temes Court –dice geoff sin creerse a la castaña.

-no, a nada –dice otra vez.

-bien pues entonces esta noche quedamos todos en la vieja cabaña del bosque –dice Duncan -. En la vieja cabaña del viejo _Jenkins_.

-Nooo! Viejo estás loco! –dice Dj temblando.

-no se colega, ahí suceden cosas muy raras por la noche –opina geoff.

-yo también pienso que es una mala idea –dice bridgt.

-oh vamos será divertido.

-¿Qué es eso del viejo _Jenkins_? –pregunta Court.

-el sujeto sanguinario que asesino a sangre fría a veinte adolescentes –le guiña un ojo -. Y puede que más –la coge de la cintura -. Y ya que mi chica no le tiene miedo a nada eh pensado que por qué no ir ahí a pasar la noche mientras contamos unos cuantos cuentos de terror.

-Hmm…-la castaña duda.

-¿eres una gallina?

-no soy una gallina! –le dice molesta.

-bien –le sonríe de lado -. ¿Y los demás?

Quizás sea por la provocación en los ojos del ojiceleste pero en cuanto este suelta otra provocación hacia sus acobardados amigos estos acceden de buena manera. Cuando ya han perdido bastante el tiempo en el bosque todos se van a casa para prepararse para la noche. Duncan y Courtney se quedan un poco más por la zona del lago azul, al final del muelle, besándose y acariciándose como dos tortolos. Duncan siempre aprovecha esas pequeñas ocasiones en las que esta asolas con ella porque Courtney no le permite tocarla cuando están en el instituto, ni tan solo cuando están en la cafetería, solo le deja que la abrace. No es que Courtney sea tímida, es que lo prefiere así y él tiene que conformarse con esa migaja. Pero que le permita abrazarla le hace estúpidamente feliz. Pero cuando están asolas como en ese preciso instante, ella le da carta blanca, él puede tocarla y le gusta cogerle el trasero mientras la besa. La primera vez que lo hizo Courtney le dio una cachetada como auto-reflejo. Le pidió perdón, era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba el culo. Después de eso fue dejándose llevar, Duncan le decía que no pasaba nada, que si alguien le debe de tocar su culo o cualquier parte de su cuerpo era él, él porque era su novio y no cualquier impresentable que quisiera propasarse. Duncan arde cuando Courtney suelta unos ronroneos débiles, está lamiendo su cuello. Deja de manosear su trasero y le acaricia el vientre, sus labios regresan a su boca y entonces decide dar otro paso. Desliza su mano por debajo de los vaqueros de la princesa.

-no, espera… –le detiene.

-¿Qué?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-entiendo –dice él.

Él le ha prometido que la esperaría, que esperaría a que ella estuviera segura, a esperar el momento. Quiere ser el primero, y lo será. No permitirá que nadie que no sea él la toque. Su primera vez tiene que ser con él y con nadie más. Esto le obsesiona, le carcome pensar que alguien que no sea él intime con su princesa. Los chicos son unos brutos y van a lo que van. Duncan no quiere que Courtney tenga una mala experiencia, a muchas chicas le ha pasado con su primera vez. Courtney es distinta para él, y ella merece otro trato. No cualquier capullo salido que se la meta y le haga daño. Así que cuando el día llegue la tratara con gentileza, será delicado, cuidadoso, se comportara como un caballero y no cometerá el error de tratarla como al montón. Los dos disfrutaran y entonces su relación dará un paso más.

-me gustas mucho –ella le da un delicado beso.

-lo sé princesa –la mira a los ojos -. Pero a mí me gustas más –ella se pone colorada.

-no yo más –hace puchero.

-yo infinitamente –dice encima de ella.

-yo infinitamente al cuadrado –se ríe.

-yo infinitamente al cuadrado y una galaxia.

-ajajaja eso no se vale!

-claro que si vale!

Siente las estúpidas mariposas en el estómago ¿desde cuándo es tan cursi? Quizás solo le salga con ella. Se vuelven a besar vorazmente, no es un beso bonito, pero es ardiente. Cuando cae la noche, la niebla también lo hace sobre la cabaña vieja, sombría y destartalada del viejo Jenkins. Cuando llegan los primeros, Duncan y Courtney, se quedan buen rato esperando fuera. Al pasar los minutos llegan a la conclusión de que sus amigos se han rajado.

-bueno…entremos! –dice Duncan subiendo las escala de madera que cruce bajo sus pies.

-¿para qué? los demás no están –dice ella.

-no hemos venido aquí para nada princesa –le tiende la mano -. ¿Vienes? ¿O eres una rajada como los demás?

-no soy una rajada –le da la mano.

Con linterna en mano los dos entran por la puerta que hace un chirrido espantoso. Fuera una lechuza canta y Courtney empieza a observarlo todo. El lugar esta polvoriento, hay telas de araña cubriéndolo casi todo. Las cosas del viejo Jenkins está en su lugar, tal y como las dejo después de abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Mira en las paredes que en ellas cuelgan cabezas de animales. Parecen mirarla y decide mejor apartar los ojos de ellos. No es que crea en fantasmas ni nada por el estilo, pero de alguna manera se siente observada y eso le pone la piel de gallina.

-y pensar que aquí maquino sus planes ese viejo loco –dice Duncan saboreando la idea con admiración.

-lo dices como si hubiera sido genial –encarna una ceja.

-princesa no todo los días tienes el lujo de entrar en la casa de un asesino –le responde este -. Vamos a la cocina.

Duncan parece estar dentro de una tienda de golosinas, se lo está pasando en grande, por su parte a Courtney todo le parece aburrido y tétrico. Revisan el baño, la habitación y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el asesino. Bajan al sótano donde unas cintas amarillas acordonan espacios de pruebas de delito.

-aquí es donde los traía –le dice Duncan -. Seguramente la policía se llevó los tratos con lo que torturaba el viejo Jenkins.

-obviamente –rueda los ojos -. ¿Sabes? Otros novios llevan a su chica al cine, a una bolera, o a comer, ya sabes…cosas normales.

-¿no te estarás quejando, verdad? ahora podrás decir presumidamente que tuviste un novio genial que te llevo a la cabaña de un asesino serial.

-qué suerte la mía…

-¿qué tal si para la próxima te llevo al cementerio y nos enrollamos ahí?

-espero que lo estés diciendo en broma –frunce el ceño disgustada.

-¿sabes? algunas parejas lo hacen encima de las tumbas, les da morbo.

-eso es asqueroso eh irrespetuoso.

-pues para ellos no. Es más bien como…

-no me voy a enrollar contigo en un cementerio Duncan –le dice seria.

-tenía que intentarlo –se encoge de hombros.

-vámonos a casa, este lugar no me gusta –le dice tironeando de él.

-solo un rato más ¿sí?

-no! me voy, te espero dentro del auto de tu padre –y se va molesta.

Duncan la sigue porque no quiere enfadarla, ya sabe el genio que puede llegar a tener su chica, y aunque no se lo admita a ella nunca le da miedo cuando se enfada. Courtney sube al auto y cierra con un portazo.

-¿te has enfadado? –Duncan sube y le sonríe para apaciguarla.

-no –se cruza de brazos.

-eso en el idioma de mujeres en un si –niega con la cabeza.

-¿ahora me entero que sabes hablar el idioma de las mujeres?

-muy poco la verdad.

-se nota.

-¿me estás buscando las cosquillas? No te lo recomiendo –ahora se enfada él.

Se lanzan una mirada fruncida y después se quedan en silencio.

-llévame a casa –dice ella al cabo de un minuto.

-no, no sin antes decirme de por que estas de un humor de perros nena.

-pues me voy andando –hace apeo de abrir la puerta, pero Duncan hecha el seguro a su puerta, a todas -. Quita el seguro –le dice enfadándose.

-no hasta que me lo cuentes.

-eres un novio terrible –se enfurruña.

-vaya…gracias.

El tono que usa rebela a Courtney que se ha pasado. Le mira y ve que a Duncan eso le ha dolido, pero dolido de verdad. A él no suele afectarle nada, nunca ha visto que nada le afecte, al contrario parece que todo le resbala.

-mi madre vendrá a visitarme –suelta de golpe -. Por eso reacciono así, no me hace gracia –le dice.

-¿eso es todo?

-sí.

-¿la odias?

-no, no la odio, ya no.

-¿entonces por qué te afecta tanto?

Le mira ¿Qué por qué? porque cuando se entere que está saliendo con él, probablemente lo desapruebe.

-no lo sé –miente.

-claro que lo sabes, pero no me lo quieres decir.

Se calla, entonces otra vez se quedan en silencio un minuto.

-no sé lo que ocurre con tu madre, pero te diré que al menos, da igual… –arranca el auto.

No termina la frase, la deja suspendida, y Courtney se devana los sesos pensando en lo que ha querido decir Duncan. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que lo que él quería decir es que por lo menos ella aún tiene a su madre viva.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablas de tu madre? –le dice cuando aparca delante de su casa.

-porque no quiero y tampoco me lo has preguntado –le dice serio. Se sonroja de vergüenza, es verdad.

-te lo estoy preguntando ahora.

-estas en casa como querías –quita el seguro -. Bájate –dice tenso.

Como ve que no se mueve, se estira y abre la puerta.

-baja –dice de nuevo con el mismo tono.

-no te comportes como un capullo.

-¿cómo un capullo? Tú no me has visto comportándome como un capullo ¿vas a bajar?

-no –se cruza de brazos.

-bien –cierra la puerta de golpe -. ¿Estas contenta? ¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Querías cabrearme? Sabes seré un novio horrible pero tú no lo pones nada fácil.

-solo te he preguntado sobre tu madre.

-está muerta joder! ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –grita de golpe.

-la querías mucho, por eso acabas de gritarme, y aun te duele ¿verdad?

Resopla tenso.

-Sabes…Cuando nos reímos o nos emocionamos mucho lloramos ya que la parte del cerebro que hace que riamos es la misma que se encarga de hacernos llorar cuando estamos tristes.

Se la queda mirando como si fuera un criatura rara y exótica. Le gusta que le suelte esas estupideces intelectuales, aprende, nunca le ha interesado aprender nada. Es adorable cuando le suelta esos rollos de chica lista. Su chica es muy lista, le gusta que lo sea porque nunca ha salido con nadie así. Courtney en visto de que Duncan no haga nada se acerca, coloca sus manos en su rostro y le besa como disculpándose. Él no rechaza ese acto y lo profundiza acercándola de la nuca.

-eres muy difícil de seguir princesa –dice en sus labios -. Vas a lograr que pierda los papeles.

Es una chica difícil, logra enfadarlo y después se le olvida todo cuando ella tan solo lo besa. No pude ser así de fácil, esta chica es una bruja! Debería enfadarse con ella de verdad y no besarla.

-me entere por bridgette que se había muerto y no por ti –deja de besarlo.

-te recuerdo que no nos llevábamos bien cuando llegaste.

-es verdad –sonríe para quitar hierro al asunto.

-mis hermanos no conocen a mi madre, no lograron conocerla porque murió el mismo día que ellos nacieron –tensa la mandíbula -. El parto se complicó, demasiada sangre…-le brillan los ojos -. No es fácil acostumbrarse a no ver más a una persona que formaba parte de tu día a día. Pase por las cinco etapas de duelo: Negación, depresión, ira y finalmente la aceptación.

-Duncan…-se le oprime el pecho.

-nunca eh hablado de esto con nadie –hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar -. A veces la extraño.

Courtney no puede evitar derramar lágrimas. Pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar Duncan y en lo fuerte que parece por fuera. Debió de sentirse muy solo.

-¿estas llorando? –le enjuaga los ojos.

-no me eh dado cuenta, perdona –se sorbe los mocos eh intenta recomponerse.

Se la queda mirando mientras pasa los dedos de los nudillos por su aniñado rostro y se da cuenta de que en Courtney puede sentirse comprendido, en que ella lo comprende de una forma que no sabe cómo explicar.

-tu madre me caía muy bien –dice por fin con una tímida sonrisa -. Yo tenía celos de ti porque era tan buena contigo, tan atenta y cariñosa.

-tú también le caías bien.

-¿de verdad?

-sí, decía que le gustabas para mí.

-mentiroso! –se sonroja -. No te burles de mí.

-no lo hago! –se ríe -. Me dijo: Duncan tienes que pedirle salir a Courtney cuando seas mayor, y yo le respondí: ¿Qué? ni en broma mama! Es Courtney Gardner es una niña muy molesta!

Pone los ojos en blanco, sabe que se está haciendo el gracioso para dejar atrás la tensión. Se acabaron las revelaciones, ha vuelto a ponerse su coraza y ella no lo presionara más, por ahora.

-bien, pues esta niña molesta se va –abre la puerta del auto -. Gracias por compartir conmigo lo que no has compartido con nadie.

-no tenía más remedio ¿verdad?

-verdad.

En ese momento le vibra la PDA a la castaña. Es un mensaje de su padre.

-no lo dirá enserio…-dice para sí misma.

-¿Qué cosa, que pasa? –le dice Duncan intrigado.

-es mi padre, dice que te invita a pasar dentro y que si no aceptas ya puedes ir olvidándote de salir conmigo.

-¿le has contado que salíamos?

-no, pero es más listo que el hambre me temo.

-ya…

-no tienes que entrar, le diré que…

-no, entremos, parece ir enserio con lo de ir olvidándome de salir contigo si no acepto. Y yo quiero seguir saliendo contigo.

Logra dibujar una sonrisa radiante en los labios de su princesa y se siente victorioso por eso. Bajan del auto, él le toma de la mano y le sonreí de lado.

-vamos a ver que quiere el suegro.

-idiota.

-el más grande nena, y es todo tuyo.

-cállate.

-a mandar!

 **Olas! olas! olas! un saludo a todas y a todos! Me mola la idea de que sea la única que siga en pie escribiendo sobre DxC! Sobre isla del drama! Jajaja, bueno en fin reviews y todo eso. Nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	21. Chapter 21 Diferentes

Salir con Duncan es como volar y caer al mismo tiempo. Courtney no sabe cómo explicarlo pero es maravilloso. Siempre la invita a sus conciertos en la ciudad y para la única que canta es para ella, aunque le parece tonto pensar eso cuando en realidad canta para todo el público. Empieza el tercer trimestre y ella ya sabe lo que siente sobre Duncan O'connell. Aunque hay algo que le aterra, teme que sus caminos tomen direcciones opuestas, ella ira a la mejor universidad para estudiar derecho y Duncan parece muy enfocado con su grupo de banda. Pueden llegar muy lejos, empiezan a hacerse conocidos y algunas disqueras les han fichado.

-Mmm, ¿mi color favorito?

-el morado.

-¿mi té favorito?

-el poleo-menta.

-¿mi sonata favorita?

- _claro de Luna de Beethoven_ muñeca.

-¿lo que más odio?

-la gelatina verde.

-cielos…¿cómo sabes tantas cosas de mí? –le sonríe.

-porque llevamos saliendo tres meses ya princesa.

Ella sonríe y a él se le acelera el corazón. Está enamorado, ahora lo sabe, se ha enamorado de Courtney Gardner y no piensa negarlo. Esa caprichosa niña le ha robado el corazón. Piensa en Courtney, habla de Courtney, todo lo es Courtney. _Me eh enamorado de ti Courtney y pienso enamorarte._ Tuvo ese pensamiento y esa revelación el catorce de marzo. El día que fueron a la tumba de su madre, ella insistió tanto que no hubo más remedio. Y ese día Duncan se abrió como una flor hacia Courtney y ella lo consoló con tanta ternura que eso casi le parte el alma. Han discutido por muchas cosas, pero siempre terminan arreglándolo. No es fácil, pero eso es bueno. Han tenido altibajos y han estado a punto de romper varias veces, pero se mantienen fuertes a pesar de todo. Ayer mismo le saco una foto en clase y se la envió a su colega Geoff diciendo:

 **Ella va a tener a todos mis bebes**

No le importaba que se burlara de él, le importaba muy poco todo y todos a excepción de lo que pensara Courtney. _Te vas a enamorar de mi Courtney._

-la próxima semana viene mi madre.

-pasa de ella –le giña un ojo.

-ojala pudiera –recoge sus libros de la cama de Duncan -. Me pone muy nerviosa verla, es tan…-se encoge de hombros.

La acompaña escaleras abajo hasta su auto y antes de que su chica suba la coge por la cintura.

-tengo una sorpresa para ti mañana.

-no es una sorpresa si me lo dices tontito –se dan un beso esquimal.

-ya, ¿qué más da? –atrapa sus labios y le mete la lengua, segundos después la deja sin aliento -. Nos vemos mañana en clase princesa –la suelta.

-¿no me lo vas a decir? Que cruel eres!

-dime algo que no sepa nena –sonríe de lado.

-¿sabías que? Mientras más tiempo estés con alguien que te guste más atractivo se volverá para ti. Esto es conocido como "atracción por proximidad".

-no sé si me estas llamando feo o guapo, pero sé con certeza que te tengo loquita querida.

-¿querida?

-querida mía oh mía, mía, mía! –dice teatralmente.

-idiota –se ríe.

-tu idiota.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y sube al auto.

-nos vemos mañana.

Al día siguiente, Duncan le pide a Courtney quedar en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo para darle su sorpresa. Cuando entra por la puerta sabe que ella le está esperando al fondo del todo, donde siempre suele estudiar cuando hay exámenes, se encamina hasta ahí y frunce el ceño cuando ve que Scott está babeando por su chica. Le entran unos celos que no son normales! En su vida ha sido celoso, ese es un sentimiento que descubrió con Courtney. Un sentimiento posesivo como los neandertales de las cavernas. _Mujer bonita. Mía. Tu no tocar._ No es del único que ha sentido celos, los ha tenido de Justin, Alejandro eh incluso de Trent. No pierde tiempo, se planta frente a ellos, coge bruscamente a Courtney y la besa para dejar claro que ella es de su propiedad. Pierde el hilo cuando su chica le corresponde el beso y entonces montan un pequeño espectáculo frente a un incómodo Scott. Cuando se sueltan ella esta rojísima de vergüenza y el pelirrojo ha desaparecido.

-¿a qué ha venido eso?

-a nada, solo quería besarte.

-ya claro –rueda los ojos.

-no me seas engreída princesa.

-ni tu tan besucón.

-¿Qué hacías con _ese_? –dice como si hubiera comido algo y le hubiera sentado mal.

-alto ahí delincuente ¿y mi sorpresa? –pone los brazos en jarra.

-Mmm, me eh enfadado, no me apetece dártelo –se cruza de brazos.

-eso no es justo –frunce los labios.

-la vida es injusta ¿qué le vamos hacer? –se encoge de hombros.

-pues en ese caso me voy –recoge su mochila y se la cuelga en el brazo.

-bien.

-bien –camina hasta desaparecer del todo de la visión de Duncan.

-tres, dos, uno…

-no es justo, quiero mi sorpresa –se le planta delante de él.

-no –se apoya en la mesa.

-bueno, da igual de todos modos no lo quería –mentira, mentira cochina!

-¿enserio? –saca algo del bolsillo -. Qué pena porque son dos sorpresas las que tengo.

Courtney hace el amago de quitarle lo que sea que tiene en esa mano, pero Duncan le saca una cabeza y cuando se da cuenta la está haciendo saltar como a una niña pequeña que intenta alcanzar el tarro de los dulces. Lo intenta tres veces y al ver que no cede se rinde enfadada.

-eres un imbécil –esta vez piensa irse sin sorpresa.

-vale, vale –la agarra antes de que se le escape -. Te lo doy, toma, pero cierra los ojos.

-no quiero, solo estás jugando conmigo y no me gusta –protesta.

-cierra los ojos, confía en mí, no más juegos –le dice esta vez más serio.

Bufa cansada pero hace lo que Duncan le dice. Este le toma la mano derecha y siente que le desliza algo por el dedo corazón.

-listo, abre los ojos nena.

Al abrirlo ve que tiene un anillo de fantasía con forma de corazón. Es bonito piensa, sabe que es falso y que no tiene valor monetario, pero desde ahora tendrá un valor mucho más rico que el monetario.

-qué lindo!

-me costó cinco cereales encontrarlo, es la prueba de mi eterna agonía por ti.

-gracias, me ha gustado la sorpresa –dice mirándose el dedo como si de una joya real se tratara -. Mi primer anillo… -dice como si fuera mucho más especial de lo que es.

-¿de verdad te gusta? Sé que no puedo comprarte…-la estrecha contra él.

-es perfecto –le mira -. Es perfecto –vuelve a repetir.

Duncan no sabe si se lo dice a él o al anillo, pero le da igual, le ha encantado! Courtney viene de buena familia, de una muy acomodada y pensó que aquel anillo le iba a parecer espantoso y de mal gusto. Pero acaba de despistarlo, de sorprenderlo y no cualquiera logra eso. _Estas enamorada de mi Courtney._ Suena el timbre.

-tenemos clase de literatura –dice dando el primer paso.

-espera, aun no te eh dado la otra sorpresa.

-pero llegaremos tarde.

-¿y qué?

-no me gusta llegar tarde a clases.

-iré a recogerte a las siete y media con el auto de mi viejo –le sonríe de lado -. Ponte uno de esos vestiditos tuyos de mojigata –tira de ella para ir a clases.

-¿por qué? –pregunta intrigada.

-porque es una sorpresa tontita –hace el gesto de cremallera cerrada.

Se mira el anillo y después a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando la morocha llega a casa lo primero que hace es llamar a su padre, este le dice que llegara tarde a casa, que es posible que se quede hasta tarde en la oficina y que le da el visto bueno a salir con su novio. Él y Duncan se llevan la mar de bien, demasiado incluso le entran celos, pero no sabe muy bien de cuál de los dos. Lo mismo le ocurre a su mapache, le entran celos cuando Duncan la toca y le gruñe como advertencia de que deje de hacerlo. Busca en su repertorio de vestidos el más bonito hasta que da con el indicado. Uno de color ciruela que se abrocha por el cuello y suelto por abajo que enseña sus piernas lo justo de coqueto. Se calza una bailarinas, se peina el pelo dos veces, se maquilla lo justo y listo! Suena el timbre, coge un bolso pequeño a juego y baja casi dando saltitos. Abre la puerta y sonríe cuando ve al chico que la hace suspirar de día y noche a cada hora que respira. Esta guapísimo! Unos vaqueros negros, una camisa gris y encima una chaqueta de traje remangada. Está arreglado y a la vez no, es una especie de fusión.

-estas…Uau –se pasa la mano por el pelo.

-gracias –se sonroja -. Tú también estas Uau.

-¿preparada? –le ofrece el brazo como un _Gentleman._

-siempre –dice con la cabeza en alto.

-bien, vámonos.

Duncan conduce hasta la cuidad. Por la avenida universidad. Frente a la _Opera House Concert_. En la espectacular ópera en el centro de cuatro estaciones de la _Canadian Opera Company y Ballet_ nacional de Canadá.

-me estas tomando el pelo…-niega divertida -. Es enserio!

-pues claro, sorpresa!

-te has pasado! ¿Por qué?

-¿y por qué no?

La toma de la mano y entran junto a otras personas. Duncan no entiende mucho de música clásica, ni de óperas, ni de teatro, ni de Beethoven o de Mozart, pero para su sorpresa no se aburre y mucho menos estando con su princesa. Cuando termina salen cogidos de la mano y pasean despacio hasta el auto.

-no te has aburrido ¿verdad?

-que va, los ronquidos que escuchabas eran de la señora que tenía al lado.

-debió costarte mucho.

-tenía algo ahorrado.

-no tienes que fingir que te gusta, sé que hay cosas de mi que no…

-oye, oye –le toma las dos manos -. Me eh divertido, siempre que estoy contigo me divierto.

-¿de verdad?

-¿lo dudas?

-es que no sé, bueno…tu estas en otra onda diferente a la mía. Yo soy la chica clásica y tú el chico de la guitarra eléctrica.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-no tenemos muchas cosas en común y eso es un poco…

-¿te preocupa que seamos muy diferentes?

-un poco.

-yo creo que eso nos hace geniales ¿tú no?

-¿a ti te gusta?

-a mí me gustas tú, me gustaste ayer, me gustas hoy, me gustaras mañana y me gustaras siempre.

Algo en el pecho de Courtney explota, como fuegos artificiales! Y le hace saber a Duncan que lo que acaba de decir le gusta, y le gusta mucho! Lo besa, lo besa no como una adolecente besa a su novio sino como una mujer besa a un hombre.

-mi padre no está en casa… –susurra en sus labios.

-a casa cagando leches!

Cuando llegan a la casa de la princesa, ambos están nerviosos y para la sorpresa de Duncan la castaña tira de él hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Le suelta la mano y camina hasta situarse delante de la piscina. Los reflejos de la luz de la luna en el agua bañan el cuerpo de su chica y por unos momentos piensa que es una ninfa de cuentos de hada. Es preciosa. Nunca una chica ha logrado ponerlo tan nervioso, tan inseguro, tan loco. _Me eh enamorado de ti Courtney._

-me gusta mucho mirar las estrellas, son como diamantes en el cielo –mira arriba -. Una vez pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

-¿qué pediste? –dice a su lado mirando hacia arriba.

-estar en casa –le mira.

-ya estamos en tu casa –le sonríe.

-no es tan literal, lo pensé de una forma más poética, creo –sonríe débilmente.

-un sitio sólo vale lo que valen las personas que hay en él.

Las palabras dan justo en el clavo piensa Courtney. Le acaricia el rostro, mimando en silencio el dolor que siente cuando le mira. Si duele es bueno piensa, si cuando mira a Duncan y le duele el corazón está bien. Junta sus labios y él le premia con un gemido. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, está segura, más de lo que ha estado nunca. Se quitan la ropa ahí mismo, se amontona bajo la hierba verde y deciden que es el lugar perfecto. Las estrellas serán testigos del fuego que arde en sus cuerpos. Besos, caricias…la boca de Duncan por todas partes. Mama sus pechos con brío, se moja, se siente mojada ahí abajo. Él crece, su miembro se agita y se endurece. Tantea el sexo de la chica, está muy apretada, sonríe cuando ella mueve las caderas sobre su mano. Osado mete dos dedos y empieza a masturbarla.

-Quee-que estas…Oh!

La calla con un beso mientras sus dedos trabajan. No para hasta que Courtney grita y se deja llevar por su primer orgasmo. Duncan se incorpora un poco sobre sus rodillas, le abre las piernas, la coge bien y entra de golpe.

-¡AH!

Se queda bien quieto, gimiendo por estar dentro de ella. Sigue estando apretada y eso lo está volviendo loco!

-bruto…-solloza su princesa.

-perdóname, perdóname nena –besa sus ojos.

Espera unos minutos y después empieza a moverse con delicadeza. El dolor no desaparece del todo, pero ahora le acompaña el placer, se desliza dentro y fuera de ella con cuidado. Le tiembla las piernas, pero sentir como esa cosa la llena es…

-Cristo! Es bueno, es bueno…

Duncan está a punto de volverse loco, cielos prometió ser delicado, pero quiere sacudirla y hacerlo a lo bestia! Pero se contiene por ella unos minutos más…

-Courtney –susurra, sus labios están cerca de su oreja. Sale de ella -. Aguanta preciosa, voy hacer que te corras otra vez y después….

Empuja de vuelta dentro de ella.

-La.

Se sale, luego repite su movimiento otra vez.

-Mejor.

De nuevo.

-Cosa.

De nuevo.

-Que.

De nuevo.

-alguna vez.

De nuevo.

-He sentido.

Su chica se corre, tiembla debajo de él. Cuando se recupera vuelven a moverse por un largo tiempo. Hacen el amor otra vez, el primero fue suave, el segundo algo no tan bonito como la primera vez, pero es muy orgásmico. Se quedan ahí mirando las estrellas. Ella le da besos en el cuello, y él en la cabeza mientras le acaricia la espalda desnuda. Él sonríe victorioso, ella sonríe como si fuera navidad y le hubieran hecho un buen regalo.

-¿te duele?

-un poco.

-¿te gusto?

-mucho.

-¿cuánto?

-infinito al cuadrado y una galaxia.

-cielos…¿tan bueno soy?

-jajajaja no me seas engreído delincuente!

Se incorpora de costado y le sujeta la barbilla.

-dime que ha sido especial princesa –le brillan los ojos, esos ojos tan bonitos que hacen que Courtney se pierda.

-ha sido especial…

-para mí también.

Entonces otra vez algo en el pecho de Courtney vuelve a explotar como fuegos artificiales. No importa que sean diferentes, no importa si sus caminos son opuestos, encontraran la manera arreglarlo o encontraran la manera de superar el golpe.

 **Olas! olas! olas! no se que decir así que en fin nos vemos por siempre DxC! No se si ha sido muy hot, pero como este finc es mas dulzón no quise ser tan explicita ni hacerlo tan…tararan! Jejeh nos vemos!**


	22. Chapter 22 La Ruptura

Courtney sabe que Duncan es un chico muy tocon, pero después de la noche en que se entregaron a la pasión, la palabra tocon quedo muy corta. Aquello del sexo es muy nuevo, pero no le asusta. No lo tubo cuando Duncan la invito a ver unas pelis en el sofá de su casa, mientras su chico expertamente y habilidosamente hacia aun lados sus bragas sin quitárselas para penetrarla, dedujo que los chicos utilizan esa excusa para poder intimar con sus novias. El asiento trasero del auto de Duncan también tuvo sus ventajas, el aire húmedo que empañaba los cristales les otorgaba una intimidad ficticia, pero era algo que tenían que hacer porque sus cuerpos así se lo exigían y a gritos. En la piscina del instituto, cielos! Fue una noche memorable, épica que mereció tres asaltos. Y cuando se suponía que había que estudiar en casa de ella, la cosa no duro ni el minuto y medio, siempre sus hormonas ganaban la batalla. La semana se paso así. Y ese sábado en la habitación de Duncan no iba a ser distinto…

-Ah!

-Dios Courtney, oh nena…

-Despacio…Despacio…

Esto es hacer el amor, despacio, sin prisas, sin querer parar nunca y mirándola a los ojos. En todos sus encuentros sexuales la ha mirado a los ojos, porque mirar a los ojos es mucho más íntimo, es algo muy serio, es una declaración silenciosa eh incluso una amenaza o una promesa que haces.

-quiero que seas mi novia para siempre –gime débilmente.

-¿para _siempre-siempre_? –la voz le tiembla.

-para _siempre-siempre_ , preciosa.

Y eso es lo único que dicen porque se entregan el uno al otro con ganas una vez más.

Ambos se visten lanzándose miradas y sonrisas cómplices. El padre de Duncan y los niños les sorprende en el pasillo de la salida de la casa. Courtney se sonroja y se despega de Duncan a pesar de que este no quiere.

-Duncan y su novia sentados en un árbol, dándose besitos… –los gemelos hacen de la suya.

-cállense! –les grita Duncan con las mejillas encendidas.

-niños vayan a guardar sus cosas de basquetbol y a la ducha –les ordena su padre.

-me pido primer!

-a piedra papel y tijera.

-no, haces trampas Jack!

-qué va! Es que tú eres muy malo jugando Josh.

-no es verdad!

Sus voces se pierden por las escaleras.

-¿te quedas a cenar Courtney? Voy a pedir pizza –le pregunta el padre como si nada.

-no puede papa, ahora mismo ya se iba –dice Duncan algo irritado repentinamente.

-qué pena, pues dale un saludo de mi parte a tu padre –se esfuma hacia la cocina.

-vale!

-que tonto…-refunfuña el ojiceleste.

-tu padre parece un cielo, no entiendo porque se llevan tan mal.

-no hace falta que lo entiendas –abre la puerta y la invita a salir.

-pues me gustaría –sale de la casa.

-no quiero aburrirte –cierra la puerta detrás de él.

-tranquilo no lo harás.

-vas a insistir ¿verdad? –rueda los ojos.

-sí –le sonríe.

-bien… -la coge y la carga a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces? –intenta bajarse.

-llevarte a casa –gira la cabeza y le guiña un ojo seductoramente.

-qué vergüenza –se sonroja -. Bájame!

-nop –agarra sus piernas con fuerza -. Mientras te llevo te digo porque me llevo mal con mi viejo.

-¿y no podemos caminar como la gente normal?

-¿esto no te parece normal?

-pues no.

-pues te aguantas.

-eres un tonto –le abraza el cuello.

-¿dime algo que no sepa nena?

-Mmm…. ¿sabías que cuando un hombre cae al agua se moja?

-¡pero que me estas contando!

-jajajaja eres un idiota!

-vas mejorando en tus chistes, soy un buen maestro –dice orgulloso mientras camina con ella a cuesta.

-ey! –le coge los cachetes de la cara -. ¿Cómo que maestro, desde cuándo?

-Courtney antes de conocerme no eras graciosa, de nada –dice.

-eso no es verdad!

-lo que tú digas.

-bien, bien, lo que sea –pone mala cara -. ¿Y dime porque te llevas mal con tu padre?

-por la muerte de mama –habla serio.

-¿Por qué? –dice con cuidado.

-porque se suponía que tenía que cuidar de ella y no lo hizo.

-pero él no tuvo la culpa de que tu madre…

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es así como lo siento yo.

-él te quiere.

-ya… -hace una mueca disgustado.

-deberían hablar de esto ¿lo han hablado alguna vez?

-no y no hace falta.

-yo creo que sí.

-voy a tocar mañana en la ciudad –cambia de tema -. Quiero que vengas.

-está bien.

-te voy a presentar a la nueva.

-¿la nueva, es chica?

-¿algún problema con eso? –sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-no –miente -. No me importa –se encoge de hombros.

-bien.

Al día siguiente va a ver a Duncan tocar en un pequeño local. La "nueva" es muy guapa y a Courtney le entran celos cuando en pleno acto, ella canta con Duncan muy de cerca en el micro. Podrían rozar sus labios si ellos quisieran. La nueva integrante que buscaba Duncan para su banda no le cae bien. Es muy guapa! De ese rollo punketo como Duncan, incluso pegan como pareja y eso es lo más molesto. Cuando terminan hay una fiesta de después a la que el grupo ira. Courtney ya sabe de esas fiestas de después, son horribles, espantosas y no van con ella. Intento que le gustaran por Duncan, pero no funciono, así que a pesar de que este le ruega que venga ella no cede. La lleva a casa y después se marchara.

-¿de verdad que no puedes venir?

-mi padre tiene un límite ¿sabes? –miente a medias.

-está bien.

-espero que te diviertas, la nueva parece…

-es genial, necesitábamos a una teclista y también sabe tocar guitarra –comenta emocionado.

-vaya…-sonríe tensa -. Parece tener mucho en común contigo.

-ya lo creo –la rodea de la cintura -. A los dos nos gustan las chicas.

-Oh, eso, eso es bueno –se alegra internamente por ello.

-¿enserio? –sonríe de lado.

-lo digo por…

-estabas celosa.

-no es verdad –intenta soltarse.

-te eh visto mirarla y estabas celosa.

-ya claro…-chasquea la lengua.

-¿tu madre viene mañana no es así? –le coge la barbilla.

-tenías que recordármelo –pone mala cara.

-¿tendré el placer de conocerla? –sonríe, pero se esfuma cuando ve la mueca de Courtney.

-no –dice sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-está bien, no pasa nada –la obliga a mirarlo.

-¿no te importa?

-no –miente -. Tengo que irme –la suelta y no hay beso.

-nos vemos mañana en clase entonces –abre la puerta.

-claro, vendré a recogerte.

Esa noche Courtney no pega ojo y a la mañana siguiente se esfuerza por sonreír a Duncan. Está preocupada y él lo sabe. Se pasa el día callada y pensativa. Cuando terminan las clases le pide a Duncan ir a su casa, porque su madre seguramente ya abra llegado y la criada que está en casa la atenderá. Ese día tienen ensayo con el grupo y ella se queda sentada sin entrometerse toda la tarde. Ensayan una nueva canción que ha compuesto la nueva, además de guapa y cañera sabe componer. Es un nuevo sonido, muy diferente, no sabe si es _Indie_ _punk_ o _Rock,_ pero sin duda es nuevo.

Estoy cayendo, estoy cayendo

Quiero empezar, pero no sé como

Para que sepas como me siento

Duncan luce tan guapo, es tan guapo que le dan ganas de lamerle la cara. Le sonríe y ella se maldice por sonrojarse estúpidamente. No entiende porque se le dispara el corazón todo el tiempo cuando esta con ese chico.

Estoy muy esperanzado

Estoy temblando

 _No voy a dejarte ir_

Ahora ya lo sabes

 _He estado loco por ti todo este tiempo_

Lo he mantenido cerca, siempre esperando con el corazón en llamas

 _Con el corazón en llamas (x3)_

Los ojos de Duncan la asustan, lo que ve en ellos la angustian porque es como si de ella dependiera todo. Es una mirada peligrosa que dice estoy jodido, pero te eh encontrado. _Duncan O'connell te has enamorado de mí._

De la mano

Ojos chispeantes

Los días son brillantes y también las noche

Porque cuando estoy contigo estoy sonriendo

 _No voy a dejarte ir_

Ya lo sabes

 _He estado loco por ti todo este tiempo_

Lo he mantenido cerca, siempre esperando con el corazón en llamas

 _Con el corazón en llamas (x3)_

Esto es un desastre, ese idiota lo ha arruinado todo! No, no es verdad, ella también lo ha arruinado todo. Es un estúpido amor de adolescentes.

Déjame caminar por la vida contigo

Todos sueñan con tener lo que hacemos

Como un trueno

Me pusiste por debajo

 _No voy a dejarte ir_

Ya lo sabes

 _He estado loco por ti todo este tiempo_

Lo he mantenido cerca, siempre esperando con el corazón en llamas

 _Con el corazón en llamas (x3)_

-Wow! Sky eso ha sido una pasada! –dice Collins.

-sabía que hicimos bien en meterte en el grupo –dice Kurtis.

-soy una genio ¿Qué más puedo decir? –dice esta.

Duncan se aparta y deja a su grupo conversando.

-¿podemos hablar? –le dice su princesa.

Todas sus alarmas saltan en su cabeza.

-claro.

Van a su patio trasero, Duncan se apoya en el árbol y coge a Courtney para sentirla más cerca.

-dime nena –la ve tensa y nerviosa.

-mi madre quiere que vuelva a Londres con ella –la suelta y Courtney se siente caer.

-¿Cuándo? –no entiende.

-me ha escrito en la PDA, me ha conseguido una entrevista en una buena universidad allá en Londres.

-¿y que le has dicho?

-es _Cambridge_ Duncan –ve como a Duncan le cambia la cara de perdido a furioso.

-¿lo dices enserio? ¿Qué pasa con lo nuestro? ¿Me dejas aquí sin más como si fuera un perro?

-aun no le eh respondido –se defiende.

-pero vas a decirle que sí ¿verdad? es _Cambridge_ –se pasa las manos por la cara tenso.

-podemos, podemos llamarnos y…

-¿una relación a distancia? –se ríe sin ganas -. Esas mierdas nunca funcionan Courtney.

-¿entonces que propones?

-mierda Courtney no lo sé.

-pues podemos…

-no, no podemos joder!

-entonces no hay de otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –se pone blanco como el papel.

-tú tienes tu banda, yo quiero llegar a ser una buena abogada y aspiro a más Duncan.

-¿es que yo no soy suficiente para ti? ¿Eso es lo que realmente me estás diciendo?

-no digas estupideces!

-hay buenas universidades aquí también Courtney.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

-pues adelante, ve, lárgate, no quiero ser el novio que te ata eh impida tus sueños.

-Duncan... –se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas sin derramar.

-me estas clavando un puñal por la espalda ¿sabes?

-¡¿y qué esperas que haga?!

-¡quedarte demonios!

-no puedo…

-pues entonces ya está.

-¿eso es lo único que vas a decir?

-es lo que has decidido –dice fríamente.

Puede que ella no lo escuche, pero a Duncan se le quiebra el corazón.

-tengo que decirte lo que pienso –se acerca, le toma la mano y espera un rechazo que no llega -. Algo entre nosotros no funcionara a la larga y lo sabes –aprieta la mano que tomo de Duncan como si soltarla fuera el fin de todo -. Algo se interpondrá, y… -lo suelta y se aleja como un resorte -. Es mejor que yo vaya por mi camino y tú por el tuyo.

-si te vas, voy a olvidarte –le advierte como un ultimátum.

No puede romperse delante de él, hecha andar y se marcha pasando por su lado. Duncan vuelve entrar al garaje y ante la sorpresa de sus colegas coge su guitarra y empieza a destrozarla. Intentan pararlo, pero está en pleno frenesí, para cuando siente que se ahoga. Le duele el pecho, no es normal, se le revuelve el estómago y vomita. Collins y los demás intentan ayudarlo, pero Duncan les grita que se larguen con los ojos vidriosos y la cara tensa. Entra en casa como un remolino y se encierra en el baño. Se quita la ropa, abre el grifo de la ducha y entonces rompe a llorar como un niño sin consuelo. El agua no lo calma, maldice y repite una y otra vez que la _quiere_.

Aporrea la puerta de su amiga tres veces hasta que abre y cuando lo hace se deshace como una magdalena frente a ella. Bridgette no entiende nada, pero la lleva a su habitación para consolarla y apoyarla. Entre pañuelo y pañuelo Courtney le cuenta todo. Que mintió a Duncan, que su madre le había dado la noticia de que podría ir a _Cambridge_ hace días y no hoy por medio de un mensaje que le llego a la PDA como le dijo a Duncan. No se lo dijo por miedo a la reacción de este y también porque de algún modo se le había olvidado porque estar con Duncan era como desconectar de todo excepto de ellos. Se supone que son los chicos malos como Duncan los que te rompen el corazón y no las chicas mojigatas como ella. Él no tenía que enamorarse, se suponía que no tenía que ser así, ella podía acarrear con el dolor de enamorarse y de callárselo. Ninguno dijo un _te quiero_ o un _te amo_ , pero lo que vio en sus ojos se lo dijo.

-se supone que dejas a alguien porque ya no lo quieres, no porque le quieras ¿verdad?

-es verdad –la abraza la rubia.

-oh Bridgt me siento como una mierda…

-ay Court, tienes que parar o me vas a ser llorar –sorbe por la nariz.

-pues llora maldita sea –le pide.

A veces tienen que pasar cosas malas para que ocurran cosas buenas. Saldrá de esta cuesto lo que cueste y él también. Ahora la herida de ambos está abierta, el dolor es inevitable y el sufrimiento opcional.

 **Olas! olas! olas! corazones rotos reportándose en tres, dos, uno! Déjenme sus reviews y todo eso. Les gusta como va la historia? Me esta costando la verdad, por eso cuando me pongo a escribir es cuando creo que tengo cierta idea, pero luego escribo otra cosa porque pienso que asi queda mejor o yo que se xD. Nos vemos por siempre DxC! Ah y saludos a la people nueva que me lee! :D y saluditos a mis criaturitas fictioneras de siempre! Los amodoro! :3.**


	23. Chapter 23 Desamor

El despertador suena, se levanta y se viste. Baja las escaleras y encuentra en la cocina a su padre y a su madre.

-Buenos días mi princesa! –su madre le da un achuchón que la ahoga y la incómoda.

En otro tiempo no le habría importado, pero esa muestra de cariño llega tarde.

-me voy al insti –dice Courtney intentando esconder su malestar.

-¿no vas a desayunar? -pregunta su madre.

-no tengo hambre –sonríe sin mostrar los labios.

-deberías comer, el desayuno es el plato más importante del día, ¿sabías que…?

-te ha dicho que no _Margaret_ –le corta el padre severamente mientras se lleva a la boca una tostada con mermelada.

-pero tiene que desayunar, ¿no la dejaras irse sin desayunar verdad?

-en esta casa dicta la democracia y no la dictadura –se encoge de hombros.

-que gracioso –se cruza de brazos -. ¿Aplicas eso en su trabajo _Devon_?

-te sugiero que no vayas por ese camino –le advierte este.

-¿o qué?

-papa, mama, me encanta que se lleven tan bien –dice Courtney -. Pero tengo clases así que…

-Oh! Te llevo –dice su madre efusivamente.

-no hace falta mama, de veras que no.

-tonterías, te llevo –dice sin más.

No tiene fuerzas ni ganas de pelear o de contradecirla, conoce a su madre y es inútil cualquier resistencia. Además aun le duele el corazón por lo de Duncan, y acaba de darse cuenta de que lo vera en clases! Las cosas no tendrían que ser así, ojala pudiera volver a la semana pasada, cuando todo parecía perfecto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? –dice subiendo al auto _Ford azul_ de su madre.

-pues…

-papa y tu deberían intentar llevarse bien si vas a quedarte.

-tienes razón, perdona lo de la cocina –arranca el auto -. ¿Sabes? Me alegra que vuelvas conmigo a _Londres_.

Courtney no responde. En todo el trayecto evita pensar en Duncan y fracasa. Ya en el insti, ella distraídamente saca unos libros de su taquilla cuando de golpe alguien lo cierra y pega un respingo del susto. Ese alguien es Duncan y parece muy enfadado, pero a pesar de eso se le dispara el corazón como siempre. Maldito sean los sentimientos que la invaden.

-eres una mentirosa –la acorrala encerrándola con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

No hace falta que digas más, la castaña llega a la conclusión de que Bridgette se lo contó a geoff y este a Duncan. Bridgette eres una bocazas!

-¿no dices nada? –él esta peligrosamente cerca de ella, muy cerca -. Entonces es verdad. Sabias lo de _Cambridge_ hace mucho y no ayer como me dijiste, pensabas irte hace mucho y no pensabas decírmelo –hay odia en cada palabra que suelta.

-te lo conté –se defiende.

-pensé que nos lo contábamos todo, pero veo que fui un idiota.

Duncan no puede evitar mirar sus labios, se muere por besarla, pero también está herido y enfadado. Se abrió a Courtney como a ninguna, sin reservas y era porque en parte ella lo forzaba. Ella quería saber que escondía, quería saber quién era él y lo permitió porque sentía que ella era especial.

-devuélvemelo –endureció la voz. Courtney no comprende hasta que él insiste con la mano.

-Duncan no tienes que… -le tiembla un poco la voz.

-no te lo mereces –iba a hacerle daño, se lo merecía ¿verdad?

No iba a dejarla en paz si no le daba lo que pedía así que se sacó el anillo del dedo que él le había regalado y se lo entrego. Una vez en su mano, este lo tiro al suelo y ante la sorpresa estupefacta de ella hizo añicos el anillo pisoteándolo con fuerza.

-¿por qué lo has hecho? –no se podía creer lo que acababa de ver -. Era mí regalo.

-No, ya no princesa.

-eres un…

-¿capullo? -la media sonrisa de lado de Duncan la pone furiosa.

-capullo! –golpea su pecho -. Capullo! –golpea su pecho más fuerte -. Capullo! Capullo! Capullo!

-¿vas a llorar? Venga pues llora!

Estaba a punto de desbordarse, pero bridgette y geoff aparecen para frenarlos. Geoff se lleva casi arrastras a su colega y bridgette se lleva a Courtney al baño de chicas mientras todos acontecen el espectáculo que acaba de terminar. Su amiga hace todo por calmarla, pero en ese instante para empeorarlo todo entra Heather con su sequito de perras falderas.

-¿chicas se han enterado? Duncan O'connell está disponible otra vez –se pone brillo de labios -. Oh, vaya pero si está aquí la mojigata! se ha cansado de ti ¿verdad? pobrecita.

Lo que le faltaba!

-no la escuches Courtney –le dice su amiga.

-dime ¿has follado en su coche?

-¿sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo? –Courtney la encara.

-¿que yo soy popular y tú no? ya lo sabemos.

-no, que eres más fácil que la tabla del uno.

Y la mecha se enciende.

Geoff logra calmar a Duncan, más o menos. Jamás había visto a su amigo tan afectado por algo y menos por una chica. Pero lo cierto era que Courtney no era cualquier chica.

-viejo tienes que controlarte –le aconseja este.

-una mierda! Tu no lo entiendes!

-calma, calma amigo –le pide una vez más.

-calma mis pelotas!

-bueno, lo eh intentado –se resigna.

-¿Cómo eh podido dejar que me tomara el pelo de esta forma? Idiota, idiota más que idiota!

-bridgt me dijo que no te dijo nada para evitar esto.

-¿evitar que? Si me lo hubiera contado desde el principio no estaría como estoy, habría, habría…

-¿habrías qué?

-habría evitado sentir cosas –se pasa la mano por el pelo.

-No me jodas! ¿Te has…? –se ríe geoff.

-como sigas riendo te voy a partir la cara por muy colega mío que seas geoff –le advierte.

-okey, okey, perdona viejo, perdona –dice divertido.

-me voy a volver loco cada vez que la vea, mierda…

-no debí contártelo, bridgette me va a matar cuando me pille.

-me largo, diles que me eh puesto malo o algo –dice este en dirección hacia la salida.

Duncan sube al bosque y se pasa ahí el día entero. Recuerda la primera vez que llevo a Courtney ahí, las vistas son bonitas y se puede ver todo. Su móvil ha estado sonando toda la tarde, pero no ha contestado. Hacia las siete y media baja. No puede evitar ir a la casa de Courtney, se cuela por detrás y sube para ver si está en su habitación. No lo está. Antes de volver a casa decide ir al lago azul. La noche parece tranquila, pero algo rompe esa tranquilidad cuando llega al muelle. Ve a su princesa ahí, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas, la escucha gemir bajito. Está llorando. No soporta verla así, pero no piensa correr hasta ella y consolarla. Lo habría hecho, se moría de ganas por hacerlo y por eso decide dar la vuelta y marcharse. Su padre le hecha la bronca por llegar tarde a casa, lo sermonea y cuando termina lo envía a su habitación. Se tumba en su cama, busca algo debajo de la cabecera de la cama y lo saca. Es la foto que robo de la habitación de Courtney. Iba a romperlo por la mitad cuando su padre entra.

-papa! –esconde la foto robada.

-solo será un momento hijo –se sienta a los pies de la cama -. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

-no que yo sepa –dice este incorporándose levemente.

-bien, tus hermanos me contaron que…-lo mira fijamente preocupado -. Ayer te encerraste en el baño y te oyeron vomitar.

-no me sentía bien eso es todo.

-¿eso es todo?

-sí, eso es todo.

-vale, cuando quieras contármelo, me lo cuentas –se levanta -. No te lo había dicho pero, me agrada tu novia.

-ya, pues ya no lo es.

-oh, lo lamento yo…

-papa ya está superado, no tienes que consolarme como si fuera una chica.

-¿al menos me dejas darte un consejo?

-qué remedio –rueda los ojos.

-lo malo de callar lo que sentimos, es el riesgo de perder lo que queremos.

-¿y eso que significa?

-averígualo –le sonríe.

Cuando cierra la puerta vuelve a sacar la fotografía. Esta tan hermosa…¿Por qué tuvo que estropearlo todo? Ya no escuchara sus ingeniosos comentarios inteligentes sobre cualquier tema intelectual, echara de menos sus adorables pecas, cinco exactamente y lo que más, besarla. Besarla era lo más, ruega a dios que haya sido el primero al igual que lo ha sido en la intimidad. Su pecho se llena de un orgullo machista al pensar que ha sido el primero, el primero en todo, pero ya no más.

En casa, sus padres la obligan a sentarse en el sofá del salón.

-conducta agresiva! ¿Te das cuenta Courtney?

-mama…

-he tenido que convencer a tu director para que no te pusiera un expediente –su madre se altera -. Y para que no te expulsara! ¿Acaso quieres que no te acepten en _Cambridge_?

-mama…

-esto es tu culpa Devon! Cuando estaba conmigo en Londres no pasaba esto!

-mama, por favor…

-no educo a mi hija para que golpe a personas, espero que los padres de tu compañera no quieran demandarnos o…

-mama cállate ya! –se levanta -. Deja de hablar como si fueras la madre del año, y no culpes a papa de esto porque fui yo quien golpeo a Heather, es una mala zorra que no para de meterse conmigo y con quien sea cuando se le antoje. Me voy a mi habitación.

-jovencita vuelve aquí!

-déjala Margaret.

-¿Qué la deje? No voy a dejar que arruine su futuro por una pelea colegial Devon.

-es la vida de tu hija, que haga lo que quiera.

-¿es que te da igual?

-claro que no, pero si ha golpeado a esa niña será por algo ¿no crees?

-¿y si sus padres nos demandan?

-que lo hagan, tienes buenos abogados ¿no?

-ese no es el punto.

-¿y cuál es?

-quiero darle a Courtney un futuro antes de que yo… -se le humedecen los ojos.

-¿Margaret, pasa algo?

-no es nada.

Mientras arriba en la habitación, la morocha acaricia distraídamente a su mapache cuando de pronto le suena la PDA. Por unos momentos piensa en que puede ser Duncan, pero no lo es, es bridgette.

- _¿Te han echado la bronca?_

 _-sip._

 _-¿te han expulsado?_

 _-no, mis padres convencieron al director de lo contrario._

 _-uff, menos mal._

 _-ya…_

 _-¿y cómo vas?_

 _-aquí._

 _-lo superaras._

 _-eso espero._

 _-vale, nos vemos mañana._

 _-adiós._

A la mañana de despertar, se levanta con un sentimiento pesimista, esta vez disuade a su madre para que no la lleve a clases. Aun no le ha dicho por cuánto tiempo se quedara y es extraño que haya venido a quedarse, pero no quiere pensar mucho en eso. Aparca su auto y mientras camina hacia la entrada del inti le suena la PDA. Busca en su mochila y cuando toca el botón para contestar se queda de piedra cuando ve a Duncan morreándose con Dakota Williams, una de las perritas falderas de Heather.

- _Courtney no te lo vas a creer, Duncan…_

 _-lo estoy viendo Bridgt –cuelga._

No se lo puede creer! No ha esperado ni una semana para enrollarse con otra! Sintiéndose herida y estafada va hacia ellos.

-¿es enserio? –pregunta en voz alta.

La pareja despega sus labios para mirarla.

-hola –dice la rubia como si tal.

-¿buscas algo? –le dice este como si no entendiera la situación.

-¿lo dices enserio? ¿Lo preguntas enserio? Sabes que te den! Que te den grandísimo capullo!

-uuhh, que feo, deberías lavarte esa boca tan sucia pecosa –se ríe, ambos delante de su cara.

No sabe que más decir, bueno en realidad sí pero no quiere perder los papeles delante de un chico que al parecer le importa bien poco lo que tuvieron.

-me equivoque –niega con la cabeza y se marcha antes de sucumbir a la idea de darle en los huevos.

A la mierda los tres meses juntos! A la mierda con Duncan O'connell. No puede evitar correr al baño, esconderse en unos de los cubículos y llorar como si le acabaran de partir el corazón. Y pensar que había sentido cosas fuertes por ese chico ¿Cómo alguien puede superar una ruptura en un día? quizás para él le es fácil, quizás no era tan especial como se pensaba, quizás es una más del montón, otra víctima de ese estúpido delincuente. Dios que ganas tiene de darle en la entrepierna! Idiota!

-¿court, estas aquí?

-estoy bien bridgt –se sorbe los mocos.

-es un cerdo y no merece tus lagrimas –abre la puerta y se arrodilla delante de su amiga -. Es un imbécil, pero lo hace para enfadarte.

-me equivoque Bridgt…, yo me equivoque.

-¿de que estas hablando?

-lo hicimos –se muerde los labios -. Tuve sexo con ese imbécil.

-no me lo habías contado.

-iba a contártelo –le sonríe triste -. Y estaba emocionada por hacerlo –se cubre la cara y hecha a llorar.

-ay, por dios court –la abraza.

-me dijo que fue especial, pero es un mentiroso de mierda porque ahora se está morreando con otra…

-aplica la ley del hielo, se lo merece –dice.

-¿Qué es eso?

-hazle el vacío, que no te importe, el ya no existe ¿entiendes?

-tranquila eso no será un problema –asiente -. Sé que el dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional.

-esa es mi Courtney –se levanta -. Por cierto, que sepas que le he echado la bronca a geoff por bocazas.

-tu eres la bocazas –se levanta la morocha.

-si…¿me perdonas?

-qué remedio –se encoge de hombros -. Que no se repita –le reprende.

-que se me caiga el pelo si eso ocurre.

Y ambas se echan a reír.

 **Olas! olas! olas! cortito, pero…iba a decir bonito, pero no ¿verdad? jejeh. En fin nos vemos por siempre DxC.**

 **PD: saludos mega especial para "xxxariana" kisses para ti que siempre estás aquí amiga a distancia!**


	24. Chapter 24 Venganza

La voz de su amiga se había perdido hace más de una hora o puede que desde principio. Era de noche en el muelle y las estrellas brillaban como _ella_ los llamaba. No quería pensar en ella, pero era misión imposible. Se sentía mal, mal por hacerla creer que no era nadie, que no era especial para él cuando en realidad Courtney se había convertido en su todo. Un beso basto para que su princesa lo odiara, solo uno para ver en sus ojos la traición del desamor. Pensó en esos ojos marrones oscuros tan tristes y en lo mucho que se odia por ser el causante de que ahora estén así.

-y entonces metí mi cabeza por el culo de la vaca y dije: ¡pero cuanta mierda hay aquí!

-¿disculpa?

-estas ignorándome viejo –le dijo gwen.

La chica gótica fumaba un pitillo de maria, había sido amable al compartir su porro con él, pero ni siquiera eso lo animaba y eso que fumar maria era lo que más le gustaba después de tocar la guitarra, pintar grafitis por el barrio o meterse con Harol el nerd.

-perdona pero hoy no estoy para fiestas ¿Qué me estabas contando? –intento concentrarse.

-trent, te hablo de trent –puso los ojos en blanco al ojiceleste.

-¿Qué le ocurre a él?

-que es un idiota que no se atreve hacerme su novia.

-¿Por qué? ¿No le gustas? Yo escuche que sí.

-yo también, pero seguimos siendo amigos a pesar de que pasamos buen tiempo juntos…-suspira -. A lo mejor no le gusto, a lo mejor es gay yo que se…

-¿y por qué no das tú el paso? Sabes a veces no siempre tenemos que ser nosotros.

-Hmm, no lo había pensado, puede que lo haga pero me da algo de vergüenza –se sonroja.

- _lo malo de callar lo que sentimos, es el riesgo de perder lo que queremos –_ dice acordándose de su padre.

-Uau, ¿y eso que significa?

-ni puta idea –se ríe -. Pero si lo averiguas antes que yo házmelo saber ¿sí?

-oh! ¿Sabes? mi abuela decía que cuando…

El asentía, no la escuchaba, volvía a pensar en Courtney. Daba una calada al pitillo y miraba arriba. Se le paso por la cabeza _¿estará pensando en mí?_ o puede que _¿estará pensando en lo mucho que me odia ahora?_ Se conformaría con lo segundo si eso daba fe a que ella tan solo lo pensara a él.

-y ya estas otra vez ignorándome –se fijó ella.

-Courtney dice que las estrellas parecen diamantes en el cielo.

-¿eh?

-¿crees que Courtney este mirando las estrellas ahora mismo?

-cielos sí que te ha dado fuerte –se ríe.

-cállate –intenta no sonrojarse.

-le dio una paliza a Heather, me agrada ella.

-ya…

Se había enterado por Dakota, aunque el chismorrea se extendió como la pólvora horas después. Temió las consecuencias, heather estaba de la olla cuando la provocaban, era una arpía de la que cuidarse y Courtney tenía que vigilar.

-es tarde –dice la chica -. ¿Vienes?

-no, voy a quedarme un poco más –dice este.

-vale, nos vemos –dice levantándose -. Ah, por cierto, si de verdad te gusta Courtney… -Duncan frunce las cejas -. No vuelvas hacerle la putada de hoy, porque las chicas podemos devolverla el doble –le guiña un ojo -. Y perderás y también a ella colega.

-podrías mantenerme al tanto ya que tú eres una de sus amigas.

-¿y que me pillen? No gracias.

Y se marchó.

Courtney no para de ver la imagen de Duncan besándose con otra chica. Al terminar las clases fue directa a casa, subió a su habitación y empezó a destripar las fotos que había colgado en la pared de una forma muy original. No quería ningún recuerdo, los hecho todos en un cubo y les prendió fuego, luego lanzo por la ventana la calavera de madera que Duncan había tallado para ella. Cualquier cosa relacionada o que le recordara a él tenía que ser eliminado. Lo elimino de todas sus redes sociales, de su móvil, de la PDA, de su lista de las personas preferidas que lo cambio a las que no soportaba y así estuvo hasta que no hubo más que borrar, bloquear, romper, lanzar, etc. Aún quedaban las del corazón, las de la memoria que sabía que serían las más difíciles de desechar. Estuvo llorando buen rato hasta que su madre intento saber que le ocurría y se inventó que no se sentía bien del estómago. Le dijo que se tomaría algo y que se pondría hacer los deberes y que no la molestara hasta la hora de la cena. No hizo nada de aquello, solo se acostó en la cama y dejo que el tiempo pasara. Tener el corazón roto es una mierda, que el chico del que pensabas que era diferente resulto ser peor. Alguien toca su puerta.

-estoy ocupada!

La puerta se abre y se sienta sobre la cama.

-tu madre dice que te duele el estómago, ¿tenemos que llevarte al médico?

-no –le responde a su padre.

-¿Qué te ocurre mi niña? –se incorpora sobre la cama.

-tenías razón –no logra contener el puchero -. Me rompió el corazón….

Se hecha en los brazos de su padre. Ahora mismo no le importa si se ve como una niña de papi, necesita que alguien la sostenga mientras se derrumba en su drama adolescente.

-¿quieres que vaya a su casa y le rompa las piernas?

-papa…

-¿Qué?

-es enserio.

-yo también lo digo en serio.

-no, deja que yo me ocupe de esto –se despega de él y se enjuaga los ojos.

-no quería que este día llegara…

-¿Qué día?

-el día en que todo padre no quiere que a su niñita le rompan el corazón –le sonríe.

-no se lo cuentes a mama.

-vale, pero ya sabes lo pesada que se pondrá.

-¿puedo saltarme la cena de hoy? No tengo estomago para nada esta noche.

-¿y dejarme cenando asolas con la pesada de tu madre?

-por favor –le suplica.

-bien… -le da un beso en la frente -. Pero mañana desayunas o te castigo.

-está bien.

A la mañana se levantó muy temprano y desayuno con prisas ya que quería evitar a su madre que seguramente la acribillaría a preguntas. Era una tortura estar en clases, en su mayoría las compartía con Duncan. Literatura, ciencias, mates y biología. No tenía ganas de ver su careto de punketo y mucho menos compartir el mismo lugar, ni el aire que respiraba. No lo miro ni una sola vez, estaba aplicando la ley de hielo, Duncan O'connell no existía más para ella.

El dolor lo estaba carcomiendo _¿me está ignorando?_ Rayos como dolía esa sensación de no importarle! Encima tenía que ver como Scott Emerson aprovechaba la situación y se acercaba a Courtney.

-se cree que me chupo el dedo –bufo enfadado.

-¿el qué? –pregunta geoff que está a su lado en clases de biología.

-ella –dice molesto -. Intenta darme celos, jah! Buena suerte con eso.

Suena el timbre, es la hora de comer.

-oye court –dice su amiga bridgette.

-¿Qué ocurre? –recoge sus cosas.

-mira esto –le enseña un folleto.

- _concurso de talento del instituto Reich Moon_ … -lee -. ¿Te vas a presentar o algo?

-¿yo? Si estar parada con las manos fuera un talento reconocido, pues sí, me presentaría. Pero no es eso, tu mi querida amiga te vas a presentar!

-ya claro, no.

-mira el premio gordo!

- _el ganador tendrá un vale de un mes de la pizzería Luigi, podrá comer todo lo que quiera gratis_ –lee -. Parece un buen premio, seguro que Owen se presenta fijo –al pensarlo sonríe de lado.

-exacto, por eso debes presentarte y ganar.

-tengo deberes y exámenes a los que presentarme bridgt –ambas salen del salón -. Es el último trimestre y tengo que tener todos dieces si quiero que me admitan en _Cambridge_.

-pensé que ya tenías una plaza ahí.

-no, solo la entrevista y el resto es cosa mía.

-bueno de todos modos, sacas dieces! Eres la presidenta delegada de la clase y apuesto que tienes el record de asistencia y una intachable conducta.

-la última no, le di un puñetazo a Heather ¿recuerdas?

-oh si, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Debí grabarlo!

-ya…, pero estuvo mal, quiero decir me sentí bien al hacerlo, pero estuvo mal.

-como sea, tienes que presentarte.

-¿y que talento tengo yo?

-tocas el violín!

-algo que la mayoría considera aburrido.

-pero los jueces no son nuestros estúpidos compañeros, sino los profesores.

-no sé…

-vamos hazlo por mí! Y por las pizzas… -le suplica.

-está bien que remedio…

Scott va al baño y Duncan le sigue. Después de mear en silencio, ambos se lavan las manos…

-¿no crees que apuntas muy alto? –le dice Duncan con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Qué?

Sin previo aviso estampa a Scott contra una pared lateral del baño.

-¡aléjate de mi novia! –amenaza.

-ella está libre –lo empuja.

-no quiero volver a ver que le hagas ojitos lindos Scott –vuelve a amenazarlo.

-¿o qué? ella me gusta, perdiste tu oportunidad, la has cagado con Courtney.

En ese momento entra un profesor y ambos pierden la oportunidad de darse de golpes.

-no eh terminado ¿oíste? –dice Duncan.

-cuando quieras viejo –dice Scott.

Ajena a todo esto, Courtney tiene un pequeño incidente en la cafetería que no pasa desapercibida para Heather. Cuando llega la hora de irse tiene otro pequeño incidente, su coche no arranca.

-rayos! –maldice en el volante.

Sale y abre el capo delantero, no entiende mucho de mecánica y toquetea a ciegas torpemente.

-¿necesitas ayuda?

Antes de responderle el chico se pone a su lado y como un experto en la materia empieza a tocar su coche.

-solo se ha soltado el cable –dice este -. Listo, prueba ahora –le dice.

Vuelve al auto, mete llave y milagro arranca!

-funciona! –Sale de nuevo -. Muchas gracias, _Scott_.

-una chica tan bonita y con unas manos tan delicadas como tú no tienen que ensuciarse las manos, para eso están los palurdos como yo –le sonríe.

-no eres ningún palurdo, eres el héroe que ha salvado mi auto –le corrige.

-qué tontería –se la queda mirando.

-ah sí, bueno me voy… -dice ella al ver que no dice más.

-perdona, no debería mirar tan fijamente –se disculpa -. Son un tonto –se golpea la frente.

-no hagas eso…

-es que no sé cómo comportarme! Eres tan bonita…

-¿eh? –se sonroja.

-lo eh dicho en voz alta ¿verdad? recorcholis!

-ey Court! ¿Me llevas? –aparece bridgt.

-si claro –voltea a verla -. Sube…. –cuando voltea para hablarle a Scott este ya se ha marchado -. Que sujeto tan raro… -se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué quería? –le pregunta bridgette cuando su amiga sube al auto.

-¿Quién?

-scott, los vi hablando –dice.

-nada en concreto, es tan raro.

-¿raro bien o raro mal?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –arranca nuevamente su auto para salir del aparcamiento.

-raro en plan psicópata o raro en plan me parece atractivo.

-pues no sé… -se lo piensa.

-es otro brabucón como Duncan, cielos los atraes como a las moscas!

-Bridgette!

-¿Qué? es verdad.

-¿lo conoces?

-no, pero lo raro es que se te acerca.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-no es muy amigable y contigo parece…

-¿Qué?

-lindo.

-¿tú crees?

-y además lo pones nervioso, pobrecito –se ríe.

-no es verdad!

Aunque si lo piensa bien, sí que es verdad, y están mono, pero de un modo desgarbado, como un mono con una peluca…Duncan siempre le decía que estaba colado por ella. Pero eso eran los celos de Duncan quien hablaba o puede que si tuviera razón. Lo que le faltaba! Darle la razón a ese neandertal cabeza de chorlito!

-estúpido idiota –dice entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-me gustaría devolverle el golpe a Duncan.

-¿hablas de venganza?

-sí, algo así.

-Duncan es mi amigo…

-yo lo soy más.

-cierto!

-pero sería rebajarme…

-o no…

-¿eh?

-hoy hay una fiesta, y él va a estar –sonríe -. Recuérdale lo que se pierde, eso no es venganza si no una lección.

-visto así…

-tengo un vestido que te quedara de muerte!

 **Olas! olas! olas! ¿Cómo van esas vacaciones gente? En fin nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	25. Chapter 25 Venganza II

A courtney la idea de poner a Duncan en su lugar le resulta estimulante a cierto nivel, pero las cosas no parecen salir como espera. Hace dos horas que está en la fiesta, se escabullo de casa como una ladrona o peor aún como una fugitiva. Bridgette se ha perdido entre tanto con geoff y ella esta incomodísima con la ropa que su amiga le ha prestado. Se pasea entre los jóvenes juerguistas, mirando con cierto asqueo lo que el alcohol les hace, y no solo eso, van pedo de alguna sustancia más. Van echar a perder la casa de Alejandro y a él parece no importarle! El joven tiene una casa enorme, más que la suya ¿Cómo habrá convencido a sus padres para dar una fiesta? El plan de darle de su propia medicina a su exnovio está siendo de momento un fracaso absoluto. Para empezar no ha venido, lo ha buscado por todas partes y…

-¿una cerveza?

-ah, no gracias Alejandro –se niega.

-pareces que no te diviertes y eso me duele –dice con un acento muy cálido.

-no, no, es que me eh dado cuenta de que no me van mucho las fiestas sabes –se disculpa.

El ardiente Alejandro parece levemente interesada en ella, se la está comiendo con los ojos! Si no fuera porque es guapo se ofendería. Si fuera más espabilada o mejor dicho como las demás adolescentes al que solo les importa ser víctimas de sus hormonas se dejaría llevar, pero hay algo del embrujo de su compañero que no funciona en ella, bueno quizás un poquito sí, pero solo un poco. Lo achaca a que no hace nada estaba en una relación con un chico al que creía diferente, y del que creía que sentía cosas fuerte por ella.

-una fiesta genial Alejandro, pero estoy reventada así que voy a marcharme –le dice.

-espera –le coge la mano sin permiso, courtney mira sus manos entrelazadas y tira para que la suelte -. Perdona –se disculpa falsamente -. Solo quería invitarte a salir.

-oh, ¿enserio? –se queda perpleja -. ¿Pero tú no estás saliendo con Heather?

-estaba.

-bueno yo… -¿cómo decirle no? la idea atraería a cualquier chica del insti, pero había un pero.

Cuando iba por rechazarlo, en ese momento ve a Duncan, ¿Cuándo había llegado? Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante y asqueroso era ver que se estaba liando con Heather. Dios como dolía, era lo peor que podía imaginarse, ¿es que ese chico no sabía lo que era el respeto? Duncan sabe de sobra lo mucho que Courtney detesta a Heather! Observo por el rabillo del ojo que a Alejandro no parecía importarle.

-vale, ¿cuando salimos? –dice absolutamente segura.

La noche de juerga había terminado.

En clases el ojiceleste está resacoso, había bebido mucho y tenía unas ojeras enormes y negras. Su profesor de turno le ordena que se quite la capucha de la cabeza y en respuesta este le saca el dedo para dar a entender que lo manda a la mierda. Lo expulsa de clases, lo cual es un alivio, se marcha a casa. Al dormir lo que no pudo anoche, se levanta más fresco y come pizza que sobro de anoche. Mensajea con geoff para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas sin importancia. Cuando llegan sus dos renacuajos del cole decide unirse a ellos a la consola. Su padre le hecha la bronca cuando llega, le llego el mensaje del instituto de su conducta hacia su profesor. Lo manda a su habitación, pero se escabulle por la ventana. Después de discutir con su padre no le agrada estar en casa.

El sonido de que le ha llegado un mensaje en la PDA la distrae de su lectura.

 _ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS, VEN A LA VIEJA CABAÑA._

 _VEN SOLA._

 _PD: soy Duncan._

¿En problemas? Deja la PDA y vuelve a su lectura, pero vuelve a cogerlo. Es muy tarde. No podía salir de casa, estaba castigada por golpear a heather, pero… ¿y si fuera algo muy malo? Seguro que discutió con su padre por hacerle ese feo al profesor de ciencias en el instituto. Se levanta y sale por la ventana, ya tiene práctica gracias a Duncan. Las razones que la motivaban a ir a su llamado no las tiene clara, pero ya estaba a medio camino con su coche. Al llegar aparca, sale del coche y va hacia la cabaña. Da más miedo de lo que recordaba, mira hacia los lados, Duncan tendría que estar ahí pero no lo estaba, algo la asusta. Mala idea, ¿Por qué quería Duncan verle ahí? ¿Por qué no otro lugar? Unas risas femeninas hielan su cuerpo. Es tan rápido que no lo vio venir, le ponen un saco en la cabeza, son tres, forcejea pero es que son tres contra ella sola! La arrastran, y la sueltan solamente cuando se queda bien encerrada en lo que parece un armario donde se guarda los abrigos. Menos mal que no la amordazaron, se quita el saco eh intenta abrir la puerta, pero no puede hacer mucho. Busca su PDA, pero se lo han sacado de su bolsillo trasero.

-¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA! –grita furiosa.

Escucha unas risas histéricas muy familiares, pero está tan enfadada que no para de dar golpes contra la puerta y exigir que la sacaran de ahí. Después de unos minutos no se oye nada, mierda! Mala jugada, mala jugada y ¿ahora que iba hacer? Resignada a su destino se sienta en el suelo frustrada, entonces vuelve a oír a alguien y se levanta de golpe.

-¿hola? –dice esperanzada.

Escucha un fuerte golpe y después nada. Mira a los pies de la puerta y ve como algo se iluminaba, primero lentamente y después más fuerte y luego como entra humo.

-por dios! –chilla -. ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO!

Ya más desesperada empieza a embestir la puerta con su cuerpo, el humo la va a asfixiar y el fuego la iba a matar. Pero iba a ser el humo quien hiciera primero el trabajo, no veía nada! le lloraban los ojos y le ardían, el humo negro entra en sus pulmones y hacen que tosa frenéticamente. Cae de rodillas y se tapa la boca en un vano intento por no inhalar más el humo. Lo último que sale de su boca es un grito desesperante. Fuera, alarmado deja caer su móvil dejando a la operadora a medias, y sin pensárselo entra dentro de la cabaña en llamas. El coche de la princesa está fuera, es su coche!

-¡COURTNEY! –llama y busca.

La cabaña en cualquier momento se consumirá y se derrumbara. Pero una cosa tenía clara, Duncan no iba a salir sin ella.

Las cosas habían sucedido tan deprisa, había logrado encontrar a Courtney y sacarla en brazos. En la ambulancia que la operadora había enviado llego a tiempo de socorrerlos. Él estaba bien, era ella quien importaba, no le soltó la mano hasta que llegaron al hospital. Sentía morirse cuando los enfermeros se la llevaron. Jamás lo había hecho, pero rezo al de arriba para que no le pasara nada. No lo soportaría, ya perdió a una persona que amaba y no quería que fueran dos. Iba entrar en depresión si le sucedía algo a Courtney.

-hijo!

-papa… -se levanta de la silla al ver que no venía solo, detrás iba el padre de Courtney con una mujer madura muy atractiva que se parecía a Courtney.

Lo que dejo impactado a Duncan fue que su padre lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que dolía. Después lo reviso de pies a cabeza, vio en sus ojos a un padre al borde del precipicio. Estaba aterrado. Su padre estaba aterrado ¿Por qué?

-¿estás bien? –le agarraba la cara

-si papa –no le gusto ver así a su padre.

-no vuelvas hacerte el héroe me oyes! –le regaña y eso tranquiliza a Duncan, ese si que era su padre de siempre -. No pienso perderte a ti también.

-lo siento –dice, y lo decía de verdad.

-ya hablaremos de esto en casa.

-vale.

Después de esa efusiva preocupación por parte de su padre, ambos se centraron en los padres de Courtney. La madre lloraba y exigía información al igual que el padre, entonces apareció un Doctor que les tranquilizo. La paciente no corría ningún peligro, los de la ambulancia habían hecho bien su trabajo, se quedaría esa noche en el hospital y mañana por la mañana le darían el alta. Su madre pregunto si podían verla y la respuesta fue afirmativa. Pero antes de guiar a los padres de courtney, el Doctor felicito a Duncan por su temerario rescate que hizo sentir orgulloso a su padre. Y lo menos inesperado, el padre de Courtney lo abrazo y después la madre que dejo de llorar a moco tendido. Después se fueron a ver a su niña. Él quería verla también, su corazón ya estaba más calmado al saber que todo iba bien, que su princesa estaba bien y que era todo gracias a él. Pero tenía que esperar hasta mañana. Mientras tanto, la cabaña en llamas ya había sido controlada por los bomberos.

Cuando sus padres la llevaron a casa, tenía la garganta tan irritada que le dolía al hablar, pero se le pasaría le había dicho el médico. Sus padres quisieron saber cómo y por qué había llegado a parar a semejante y horrible situación ayer por la noche. Cuando termino de explicárselos, ambos decidieron reportarlo a la policía y querían a los culpables. Ese día no iría al instituto. Cuando reviso su móvil tenia mensajes y llamadas de sus amigos preocupados, eso la conmovió y lloro un rato. Abrió un chat desde su ordenador aderezado a Duncan, el cual le contesto al instante.

 _Courtney: hola_

 **Duncan: hola**

 _Courtney: Dicen que me has salvado._

 **Duncan: Es cierto.**

 _Courtney: Podrías haber muerto._

 **Duncan: No quería perderte a ti también.**

 _Courtney: …_

 **Duncan: ¿estás bien?**

 _Courtney: Sí_

 **Duncan: Me alegra saberlo.**

 _Courtney: ¿puedes venir a casa?_

 **Duncan: ¿ahora?**

 _Courtney: Sí, entra por mi ventana._

 **Duncan: okey.**

Veinte minutos después escucha como trepa Duncan, le abre la ventana y le deja espacio para que entre.

-hola –dice ella algo cohibida.

-hola –dice el a cierta distancia.

Se quedan en silencio, se miran y saben que necesitan tocarse y matar el escaso espacio que los separa. Olvidan por un momento sus problemas y lo hacen. Se estrechan mutuamente. Ella cobijada en su pecho, él resguardándola con ternura.

 **Olas! olas! olas! cortito, pero bonito como uno bien dice :3 vale, nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	26. Chapter 26 En El Nombre Del Amor

**Frida kahlo:**

" _Los ojos siempre, siempre le pertenecen a la persona que los hace brillar"_

Courtney está en clase, ha escrito eso en su hoja y al segundo lo arranca del cuaderno para transformarlo en una bola arrugada. Ha pasado una semana desde que Duncan estuvo en su habitación abrazándola, sosteniéndola en sus brazos para que no se derrumbara mental y físicamente. Sus padres, en especial su madre, enviaron a su ejército de abogados contra los padres de Heather. Después de que la policía cogiera toda la declaración de ella, de Duncan y finalmente de heather y de las otras dos de sus compinches que encerraron a Courtney en aquella cabaña, no se las culparon por el incendio ya que declararon que solo estaban jugándole una broma a su compañera y que después de eso se fueron. Su madre estaba tan enfadada con los padres de esas niñas, y claro en una reunión que tuvieron en el instituto les canto las cuarenta a sus respectivos progenitores. Courtney amo a su madre, era la primera vez que la veía tan alterada con su bienestar, tanto que incluso le dio miedo, sabía que su madre la quería, pero tenía una forma extraña de demostrarlo o muy pocas veces de demostrárselo. Recordó con una sonrisa que ayer mismo vio a sus padres muy cercanos.

- _se van a cagar! Les voy a meter una demanda que desearan no haber parido a esas perracas que tienen como hijas!_

Intenta contener la risa al recordarlo, jamás había oído hablar así a su madre! Las había llamado perracas! Pero la cosa no acabo ahí…

 _-dios, esa manera apasionante y fuerte de hablar fue lo que me volvió loco por ti –dijo su padre._

 _-¿hum?_

No pudo ver bien el rostro de su madre, pero seguro que se había ruborizado, escucho como mando a callar a su padre, pero para la sorpresa de ella y de Courtney, su padre encendió el aparato de música del salón y le pidió bailar. Al parecer era una canción que ambos amaban de jóvenes. Courtney no quería chafardear más y los dejo asolas, pero está vez de verdad sin su hija espiándolos. Intenta no hacerse ilusiones, pero lo cierto es que su padre nunca ha dejado de querer a mama, nunca ha estado con otra desde que se separaron, en cambio su madre…

-tierra llamando a Courtney, tierra llamando a Courtney –era bridgette.

-¿qué? –responde totalmente despistada.

-la clase a terminado –rueda los ojos.

-ah, vale, bien –suspira.

-¿te vienes a casa? Mi primo viene de Australia a pasar unos días.

-¿qué primo? –pregunto al tiempo que recogía sus cosas.

-pues uno que tengo obviamente.

-bueno… -dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-alegra esa cara mujer! –la agarra del brazo.

-eso intento –bufa cansada.

Estuvieron sentadas en el cemento esperando hasta que una camioneta negra se detuvo en la acera, y de él bajo un muchacho de diecinueve años. Bridgette fue a abrazarlo y el muchacho la levanto del suelo para luego depositarla en el mismo lugar. Era alto, rubio, ojos verdes y con el típico estilo australiano bronceado con ropa playera. Cuando miro a Courtney le regalo una sonrisa blanca con dientes perfectos, Courtney no paso por alto que tenía la cara salpicada de pecas como ella y eso hizo que le cayera bien al instante.

Al otro lado de la acera, Duncan vio al conocido Tom, el primo de Bridgette. Observo con atención como se conocían Courtney y él. Sintió los mismos celos de siempre, ¿Cuándo dejaría de sentir celos? Cielos, tenía que olvidar a esa chica. Los observo sin prestar atención a lo que le decía Kurtis, ese día estaban ensayando, de pronto Tom dejo a bridgt y a Court y se dirijo hacia a él.

-ey colega!

-que hay viejo –chocaron los puñoz y después un abrazo de hombres.

-¿este es tu grupo? Genial, hola –los saludo a todas con un gesto de la mano.

-sí, está en mi banda –respondió Duncan.

-nos vemos, bridgt y su atractiva amiga me esperan solo quería saludarte.

-claro…

-te veo después –le dice alejándose.

-claro….

¿Atractiva? Atractiva! Joder!

-sigamos ensayando –les dice a los demás en un tono rudo de lo necesario.

Cuando la castaña llega a casa su madre la llama desde la cocina.

-¿qué tal tu día cariño?

-bien, agotador con los exámenes y todo eso, pero bien.

-toma –le pone un sándwich de crema de cacahuete en la encimera de la cocina.

-gracias –dice tomando asiento -. Por cierto mama, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-bueno… -rápidamente court se arrepiente de preguntárselo cuando ve cómo su madre se estremece.

-no es que quiera que te vayas es solo que….

-¿no quieres que me vaya? –sonrió esperanzada.

-bueno, no lo sé.

-por algo se empieza, mañana hemos pensado en llevarte a la fiesta del pueblo tu padre y yo.

-¿fiesta del pueblo?

-claro tu no lo recuerdas, te llevamos de pequeña aquí, es una fiesta que se celebra cada año.

-ah, creo que estaría bien.

-no sabes que ilusión me hace!

-mama, estas rara, ¿te pasa algo?

Volvió a arrepentirse de preguntarlo, pero había algo que se le escapaba y quería saberlo.

-no es nada, es solo que me hace ilusión recuperar tiempo con mi hija –sonrió, pero triste.

No quiso decir nada más, pero seguro que su madre estaba así por el susto del incendio de la cabaña y era normal que se estuviera comportando así ¿no? quizás su madre estaría cambiando y eso era bueno ¿no? después de todo era su madre y la quería ¿Qué hija no quiere a su madre? Termino el sándwich y se fue a su habitación a hacer los deberes.

Al día siguiente, su madre se había puesto muy guapa para la fiesta y su padre la había elogiado hasta ponerla colorada. Pensó en que esa era una de las razones por la cual su padre se enamoró de su madre. La verdad es que su padre tampoco se quedaba atrás, ambos hacían una pareja muy atractiva. Courtney se preguntó si su madre había dejado a su último novio, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Cuando llegaron a campo abierto, observo que las decoraciones de la fiesta del pueblo eran muy de granja y que había tiendas de ocio en la que tienes que ganarte el premio y todo eso, además de puestos de comida había traído tres atracciones de feria que había instalo solo para ese día y además de música en directo.

Sí te dijera que esto solo va a doler

Sí te advirtiera que el fuego te va a quemar

¿Seguirías caminando?

¿Me dejarías hacerlo a mi primero?

Hacerlo todo en nombre del amor

-¿vaya ese no es… ese chico? –le pregunto su madre -. No me habías dicho que cantaba en una banda.

-¿acaso importa? –dice intentando sonar neutral.

-es muy bueno, ¿a que sí? –dice el padre.

¿Me dejarías guiarte incluso cuando estés ciega?

En la oscuridad

En la mitad de la noche

En el silencio

Cuando no haya nadie a tu lado

¿Me llamarías en nombre del amor?

En el nombre del amor (x4)

En nombre del amor

-parece muy popular entre en público –vuelve a decir su madre.

-sobre todo entre las chicas ¿eh? –dice su padre para molestarla.

-Grrr… -gruñe molesta y celosa, Duncan está acaparando la atención de sus padres! El muy cretino.

Si te dijera que podríamos bañarnos en todas las luces

¿Te levantarías, vendrías y te reunirías conmigo en el cielo?

¿Confiarías en mi cuando estés saltando desde lo más alto?

¿Caerías en el nombre del amor?

-papa, mama! ¿Podríamos disfrutar del resto de la fiesta?

-espera a que termine –le respondieron los dos a la vez, lo cual les hizo reír a ambos.

Cuando haya locura

Cuando haya veneno en tu cabeza

Cuando la tristeza te deje herida en tu cama yo te sostendré en lo más profundo de tu desesperación

Y es todo en el nombre del amor

En el nombre del amor (4)

En nombre del amor

Quiero testificar

Gritar bajo la luz sagrada

Tú me traes de vuelta a la vida

Y es todo en el nombre del amor.

Al fin termina, y le aplauden por ello, sus padres tienen razón, es muy bueno.

Después de tocar unos cuantos temas con la banda, se toman el resto del día para disfrutar de la fiesta como el resto de las personas. No se cruza con la castaña y se alegra por ello, es mejor así. Entre colegas se divierte, su padre esta con los gemelos y él puede disfrutar libremente sin ningún adulto dándole la tabarra. Es bueno un día de paz y diversión después de todo el drama de los últimos días. Parece mentira que haya estado tan estresado y ese estrés tiene nombre y cara. Menea la cabeza, otra vez pensando en ella! cuando empieza a caer la tarde todo eso se va al garete cuando aparece la princesa frente a él y sus colegas.

-bridgt, voy a por algo de beber –dice está.

-pero si te acabas de tomar una lata entera de Pepsi ahora mismo –le dice su amiga.

-ya, es que tengo mucha sed –mira a Dunca y a sus amigos -. Hola a todos –dice poniendo su mejor cara.

-te acompaño –le dice Tom.

-no hace falta, vuelvo enseguida.

Pensó que las cosas se arreglarían cuando Courtney le pidió ir a su casa, pero no fue así.

-Duncan, ¿sabes si está saliendo con alguien? –le dice Tom.

-¿Qué? no me digas que te interesa esa, esa niña presumida y caprichosa. Tom colega te lo digo porque eres mi amigo desde hace mucho, esa niña es irritante, no inaguantable! Créeme.

-¿sí?

-sí –dice para disuadirlo.

-pues a mí me ha parecido muy encantadora hasta ahora ¿estamos hablando de la misma chica verdad?

-un amigo salió con ella, se de lo que hablo.

-ya…,Bridgette me ha dicho que has salido con ella –sonríe de lado -. Eres un capullo mentiroso.

-ah, yo… -se sonroja.

-tranquilo, no hare nada, pero mira –apunta con la barbilla -. No soy el único.

-Scott… -gruñe como un perro.

Courtney parece cómoda a su lado, al lado de ese apestoso chico de ganja y demonios que le hierbe la sangre de verlos tan cercanos. Tom lo ve venir eh intenta detener a Duncan, pero no puede con él. Se produce una pelea en un visto y no visto, pero antes de pasar a mayares, sus amigos intervienen separándolos. Courtney ayuda a Scott a levantarse mientras este se limpia la sangre de los labios.

-¿estás bien Scott? –parece preocupada.

-te lo advertí pelirrojo! –vocifera Duncan.

Acto seguido Courtney lo fulmina con la mirada.

-no me mires así nena –dice aun alterado por la pelea frustrada.

Courtney pasa por su lado empujándolo enfadada.

-Court, espera –va tras ella.

La alcanza en los improvisados aparcamientos de la fiesta.

-Courtney….

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –le grita encarándolo -. Maldita sea Duncan! –lo empuja.

-¿Qué me pasa? Sabes lo que me pasa!

-hemos terminado –le mira triste y alterada.

-¿y ahora sales con otros?

-a ti que te importa!

-saliste con Alejandro, lo sé.

-y que! Solo fue una vez!

-¿es que desde ahora vas a enrollarte con el primero que te sonría?

-cállate… -aprieta los puños.

-seguro que también te abrirás de piernas a la primera ¿eh?

No ve desde donde le llega el golpe, pero sabe que se lo merecía.

-sigues demostrándome que no eres más que un capullo –le dice la castaña -. Eres un hipócrita! ¿Te exigí yo algo cuando te morreabas con Dakota o Heather? Eres un poco fresco querido, no yo, tú.

¿Fresco? ¿Eso no es igual que llamarlo puta? Lo acaba de insultar como si fuera mujer! y tiene razón. Menudo hipócrita estaba hecho. Baja la cabeza, no sabe que decir, la ha cagado otra vez, siempre tiende a cagarla con la princesa y es porque ella lo lleva al borde del precipicio.

-Courtney al fin te encuentro cariño –aparece su madre -. Tu padre quiere llevarnos a comer y…-mira a Duncan -. Perdón ¿interrumpo algo?

-nada señora –le responde el ojiceleste sin mirar a ninguna y se marcha.

-vaya, parece triste, bueno venga vamos!

-sí –responde Courtney esforzándose por sonreírle.

 **Olas! olas! olas! otro pequeño trocito de historia espero que os gusto :V venga nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	27. Chapter 27 Te Odio y Te Amo

Esta listo para recuperarla, lo tiene todo a punto, comprueba que sus colegas de la banda estén preparados. Han hecho de la entrada, la parte delantera de la casa de Courtney, un escenario. Están dispersos ahí con sus instrumentos, Duncan les convenció para que tocaran una canción y así recuperar a su chica, a su princesa, a la morocha de pelo castaño que lo trae de cabeza. Son las siete y media de la noche de un miércoles.

-A la de uno, dos y… -comienzan.

No soy una persona perfecta

Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho

Pero sigo aprendiendo

Nunca fue mi intención hacerte eso a ti

Así que tengo que decirte antes de irme

Que solo quiero que sepas, que eh encontrado una razón para mí

Para cambiar lo que siempre eh sido

Una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo

 _Y la razón eres tú_

Tanto los padres como Courtney dejan su cena para ir hacia la ventana y ver de donde proviene esa música tan inesperada. La castaña abre mucho los ojos al ver que se trata de Duncan y su banda. Su corazón quiere lanzar juegos artificiales, pero tan pronto como aparece se desvanece. Pretende reconquistarla con una simple ¿cancioncita? ¿Después de lo capullo que fue? Es que ni pensarlo! Ya bastante la ha lastimado como para volver a sufrir, puede que reconsiderara volver con él cuando la salvo de la muerte, pero es que el muy idiota va y la insulta llamándola una fresca por quedar con Alejandro, y hablar con Scott que encima el pobre se llevó una paliza por no hacer nada.

-Courtney cariño, no me habías dicho que tenías un novio –le sonríe su madre.

-y no lo tiene –le responde su padre que mira entre confuso y molesto.

-entonces… -mira a su hija que se encoge de hombros.

Siento haberte lastimado

Es algo con lo que debo vivir cada día

Y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar

Desearía poder quitártelo

Y ser el que atrape todas tus lágrimas

Es por eso que necesito que escuches

-voy a decirle que se vaya –dice su padre.

-no, ya voy yo papa.

He encontrado una razón para mostrar

Un lado de mí que no conocías

Una razón para todo lo que hago

 _Y la razón eres tú_

Courtney sale pisando fuerte, puede que la canción sea muy bonita pero eso no la ablanda y piensa dejarle las cosas bien claras a Duncan. Y es que ya no hay nada entre ellos. Duncan sonríe cuando la ve salir de casa, pero aquella sonrisa se le va cuando ve a Courtney coger una manguera de agua, gira la llave y chorros de agua le moja a él y a su grupo. Todos maldicen que estropeara los instrumentos, menos el ojiceleste que aguanta como un campeón la humillación por parte de su princesa. Los vecinos, algunos curiosos que están merodeando por ahí se ríen de ellos.

-¿has captado mi mensaje? –dice la castaña una vez cerrando la llave de agua.

-claro como el agua –le sonríe apretando los labios al borde de estrangularla.

-bien –le lanza una última mirada reprobatoria y vuelve a entrar a casa.

-bien! –le grita él en respuesta -. Loca más que loca –murmura entre dientes para él mismo.

-bueno romeo esto ha salido de puta pena –le dice Kurtis -. ¿Y ahora?

-recojamos y larguémonos –les dice Duncan.

Desde ese día, ambos, no vuelven a hablarse y ni siquiera a mirarse.

 _Me siento usada pero yo te sigo extrañando y no puedo ver el final de esto._

-¿sabes Court? –le dice bridgette en clase.

-¿Hmm? –dice concentrada en su tarea de lengua.

-le gustas a mi primo –la morocha levanta una ceja pero no le responde -. Pero Tom no hará nada porque se lo prometió a Duncan…

-¿quieres venir a casa hoy? Mama quiere que traiga a una amiga a casa, está muy rara últimamente ¿vienes?

-ah, vale ¿Court, estas bien? –le mira preocupada.

-perfectamente.

 _Solo quiero sentir tus besos contra mis labios._

-Trent es un idiota –tira su cigarrillo al suelo.

-¿te ha besado ya? –le pregunta Duncan distraído.

-no, todavía no, pero sé que quiere y… -nota la presión de labios suaves y se sonroja.

-pues si no te importa, yo te los doy encantado –le sonríe coqueto.

 _Y el tiempo sigue pasando pero todavía no puedo explicar porque me siento mal cada vez que te veo._

-Jovencito! Joven despierte! –le grita su profesor.

-cinco minutos más, cinco… –le contesta Duncan.

-despierte! El salón de clase no es para echar la siesta señor O'connell.

-bien! Pues me largo pesado de los cojones… –sale hecho una furia.

 _Me doy cuenta de cuanto te necesito._

-Courtney…

-lo que me faltaba –recoge sus tres libros del suelo y pasa por su lado sin mirarle -. Vigila cuando caminas para no chocar con nadie más, no es tan difícil ¿sabes?

-¿sabes otra cosa? Eres una puta engreída que se cree el ombligo del mundo! No lo eres nena, ya no… –la ve marcharse.

 _Te odio._

-¿Court te has enterado? –dice su amiga, ambas saliendo del instituto.

-¿de qué?

-que gwen y Duncan…

-¿sabes? Scott me ha pedido que sea su novia, el pobre estaba temblando de los nervios –sonríe con suficiencia -. Me dio un cordón de su zapato como anillo, me pareció dulce, pero no me lo eh puesto, ya sabes por higiene pero aun así me gusto el detalle.

-¿sales con Scott?

-sí, desde esta mañana.

 _No quiero, pero no puedo poner a nadie por encima_ de ti.

-¿te ha gustado la película? –el pelirrojo le coge de la mano algo nervioso.

-Scott, la próxima vez escojo yo ¿sí? –le da un beso en la mejilla.

-claro, como tú quieras –le dice rojo ante esa muestra de cariño por parte de su novia.

-vaya, vaya ¿Qué parejita tan mona? La estirada y el granjero –los mencionados se giran y ven a Duncan con Gwen -. Eh Scott, bonito cacharro –dice refiriéndose a su auto estacionado delante del cine.

-es un Ford cortina, no un cacharro y aunque lo sea al menos él tiene uno y no coge prestado el auto a su padre como otros –Courtney lo fulmina con la mirada -. Vámonos Scott.

-claro –le responde este abriéndole la puerta como un caballero.

-afloja la correa con el pobre chico Court –le espeta Duncan con una sonrisa que desearía borrar de un plumazo.

-Duncan, ya vale, cállate –le dice gwen que parece disgustada.

-está bien muñeca, por ti.

 _Te amo._

-Courtney no para de mirarme como si tratara de quemarme viva! –dice dejando su bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa y sentándose junto a Duncan.

-tranquila, yo…

-no! no busques cualquier excusa para llamar su atención Duncan.

-¿Qué? de que hablas yo solo…

-¿aun te gusta? ¿Por qué me pediste salir entonces si…

-mira gwen si vas a ponerte como un grano de puss en el culo mejor será que te deje sola.

-no, Duncan espera…

 _Te extraño cuando no puedo dormir o cuando no puedo comer ¿tú me extrañas como yo lo hago? Todo se jodio y me enamore de ti. Odio Amarte._

Los amigos también pueden romper tu corazón, gwen nunca pensó en Duncan de una manera romántica, no hasta que él la beso. Duncan parece cansado, pero nunca cuando se trata de llamar la atención de Courtney. Sabe que él tiene sentimientos hacia Courtney, y a ella parece importarle una mierda. Sabiendo esto, piensa hablar con Duncan después de acabar las clases. Cuando termina la jornada escolar, Courtney entra por la puerta de su casa muy cansada pero también aliviada. Es viernes y al fin termino la larga semana de exámenes finales. Está a punto de encaminarse hacia su habitación cuando escucha vomitar a su madre en la cocina.

-mama! ¿Estás bien? –le sujeta el pelo para que no se manche.

Después de unas arcadas más, al fin se detiene.

-mama ¿qué te ocurre? Últimamente has estado rara y también eh notado que estas como…

-muy cansada, pálida, ¿enferma?

-sí, eso –responde preocupada -. Vamos al salón, tienes que sentarte.

-gracias cariño –cuando las dos están en el salón Court no puede evitar la sensación de pánico y tristeza cuando su madre la mira y se echa a llorar de la nada.

-mama…

-no es nada, no es nada de verdad.

-no mientas, ¿Qué ocurre?

Su madre parece reflexionar seriamente mientras deja de llorar. Courtney nunca ha visto llorar a su madre, ni siquiera el día en que abandono a papa, y verla ahora llorando era insoportable. Además de notar algunos comportamientos raros en su madre, como estar pendiente más de ella y de su padre, ha notado un bajón en su salud. Mareos fuertes, sangrado excesivo por la nariz, eh incluso su pelo luce raro como apagado y seco. Su padre quizás no se haya enterado o tal vez si y lo disimula muy bien, pero ella pasa más tiempo en casa y ve esos síntomas raros y no quiere ignorarlos más ni disimularlos como si no fueran nada. Su madre le decía que no era nada, pero ya iba siendo hora de que contara la verdad porque hay algo que no le quiere contar y lo sabe.

-mama –le toma ambas manos -. Por favor…

-está bien, todo empezó hace años y ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde y los médicos me lo diagnosticaron.

-por dios mama ¿Qué, que estás diciendo?

-la quimio, nada de lo que los médicos hicieron funciono, perdí pelo y me encontraba cada vez peor pero tú no lo notabas porque no estabas, estabas estudiando lejos y no te prestaba atención. No quería que me vieras tan hecha polvo.

-¿estuviste enferma? ¿Por eso me enviaste a estudiar a ese internado en Londres? ¿Para qué no te viera sufrir? –de pronto lo comprende todo.

-sí, pensé en que no sería más que un bache tonto, que me recuperaría y que cuando todo estuviera bien te sacaría de ahí, pero no fue así, lo siento.

-mama llegue a pensar que no me querías! Que te importaba nada y que solo pensabas en ti! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan gordo como esto? Yo te habría apoyado! –a pesar de gritarle, de lo furiosa que se siente, se pone a llorar -. Pensé que te estorbaba…

-mi niña… -la abraza con fuerza -. Lo siento, lo siento mucho pensé que podía con esto sola y es verdad que no pensé en ti, pero jamás porque no te quisiera o me estorbaras. Yo te amo, yo te amo cielo, te volviste mi número uno después de divorciarme de tu padre.

-pues no lo parecía –dejo que su madre la abrazara.

-lo sé, pero así era. Te voy a echar tanto de menos…

-¿mama? –se despegó de ella -. Mama, ¿tú no vas a? no… no lo entiendo, ¿mama? –la mira asustada, sabe que le dirá algo terrible.

-lo siento –ambas lloran -. Yo de verdad que lo siento, ojala pudiera dedicarte toda mi vida, pero no será así.

-No! no! no… ¿Qué dices? Mama…

-no me queda mucho, lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad –y entonces es su hija quien la abraza y la consuela -. Me perderé tantas cosas de tu vida, tantas que se me rompe el alma y el corazón de pensarlo. Me eh perdido tanto, no te culpo si me odias, lo aceptare mi niña…

-no digas eso mama, nunca te odie, jamás podría yo-yo…

-por eso volví, volví por ti para poder disfrutar de lo que me queda y despedirme. Quiero que me recuerdes con una buena imagen, no calva y con ojeras sin poder levantarme de la cama. Si me voy que sea con clase ya lo decidí.

-no digas más, me estas matando…

-y a mí me mata verte así, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

Aquello era demoledor, era como colocar su corazón en una diana y que miles de cristales se le clavaran. No lo aceptaba, no lo soportaría ni ahora ni nunca. Se pasó casi media infancia pensando lo peor de su madre cuando en realidad su madre luchaba por no causarle ese dolor que ahora siente. Ahora la ama más que nunca y por desgracia la vida, el universo, dios o quien sea se la quiere arrebatar. Al instante piensa en su padre y en lo destrozado que estará cuando se entere si no lo está ya. No, no puede con todo esto. Se obliga a dejar los brazos de su madre, y la deja sola para escapar de ese dolor tan desgarrador que oprime su pecho. Es como si le faltara aire, pero imposible, esta de camino a la montaña, necesita alejarse, llorar y gritar sin que nadie la juzgue y la tache de loca. Tan desesperada corre, corre como si eso la pudiera calmar de algún modo, pero solo lo empeora. Llega exhausta junto a un camino de tierra, empieza a subir por el bosque, por un camino surcado de rocas empinadas. La primera vez que fue estaba a lomos del perro de Duncan y ese día también estaba muy triste, aunque ahora la tristeza la sobrepasa y no hay comparación. Cuando llego hasta arriba sonrió ampliamente a ese paisaje tan bonito, tan refrescante, tan natural, pero ahora ni tan solo ese pedacito de felicidad llego. No le quito la tristeza como cuando tenía cinco años, ya no tenía ese poder o esa magia que la hizo sentir mejor. Ya nada la haría sentir mejor después de saber que su madre moriría. Cae sobre sus rodillas haciéndose daño, y empieza a llorar nuevamente. Desde que volvió a este pueblo no para de llorar, este lugar le ha traído cosas buenas, pero también en su mayoría malas. Quizás si se hubiera quedado con mama, quizás si hubiera estado más atenta y no enfadada habría descubierto lo que pasaba y podría haber ayudado. Fue una tonta, una egoísta que solo pensó en ella! fue una mala hija, era una mala hija! Y ahora por su culpa su madre se moría. Fue tan injusta con ella, tan, tan injusta.

Gwen quería hablar con él cuando termino la jornada de clases. Sabía lo que gwen le iba a decir y espero sentirse mal, pero no fue así. Gwen era una chica madura y una estupenda amiga, demasiado.

-no puedo estar con alguien que está enamorado de otra ¿sabes? Lamento no haberla exorcizado de tu cabeza como querías.

-gwen… -no sabía que decirle, la había utilizado para olvidar a la castaña, gwen era una buena opción si no hubiera conocido a Courtney, quizás, quizás estaría loco por ella y no por la engreída de Courtney. Dios como odiaba que fuera otra quien lo traía de cabeza! Dos meses y medio y gwen ni logro ahuyentar de su cabeza la perfecta imagen de su princesa -. Siento haberte involucrado en mi mierda, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-deberías decirle que estas estúpidamente enamorado de ella –le da un golpe en el hombro.

-yo no estoy enamorado, yo solo…me gusta, me gusta demasiado eso es todo.

-pues díselo cabeza de alcornoque –le golpea la frente con su dedo -. Todos estamos cansados de verlos amargados.

-ella está feliz con Scott –decir su nombre lo cabrea tanto -. Se me pasara –miente.

-me rindo, allá tú y ella –suspira -. ¿Te llevo a casa? Hoy vine con el auto de mama.

-claro –la mira fijamente -. Entonces, ¿todo genial entre nosotros?

-claro, buen rollito colega –chocan los puños.

Gwen está dolida y se odia por ello, pero lo superara. A la larga si hubiera logrado borrar a Courtney de su cabeza, ella y él terminarían rompiendo por el simple hecho de que son demasiado colegas. De camino a su casa ambos intercambian chistes, vuelven a ser amigos como siempre debió ser y nada más.

-¿oye esa no es Courtney? –la ven correr y desaparecer por una esquina -. Parece que intenta huir de algo –mira a Duncan.

-estará haciendo ejercicio –él mira hacia el otro lado de la calle.

-con esa ropa no lo creo –se ríe -. Me pregunto qué le habrá picado ¿Qué raro no?

-si claro, como sea no me importa –se remueve inquieto.

-es verdad, no importa –sabe lo que gwen intenta hacer y no caerá.

-mierda… -murmura por lo bajini -. Para –esta vez lo dice en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

-que pares el puto auto –gwen lo hace al acto y de forma brusca mientras Duncan se lanza de cabeza hacia fuera en la dirección que ha tomado Courtney.

-déjense de chorradas estúpidas y recupérala campeón! –le grita casi riéndose.

-que te den! –le responde el en broma.

-sabes eh cambiado de idea! Eres un puto desconsiderado espero que Court te de la patada!

Se ríe, pero ya no le responde.

El sufrimiento es algo extraño, pero no es un sentimiento que desconozca y él lo conoce mejor que nadie. Courtney está tirada en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus piernas sollozando, hipando y temblando. Es una estampa que no quiere ver, se ve tan pequeña y frágil que le entran unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, de curarla, de hacer cualquier cosa para que deje de estar en ese estado. El sol está a punto de ponerse, quizás en veinte minutos o más. No dice nada, se acerca y procura hacer el suficiente ruido para que sepa que se acerca. Se sienta a su lado, la observa y ella intenta dejar de llorar limpiándose la cara, pero cada vez que se quita una lagrima de los ojos, otra enorme gota empapa sus mejillas. Tiene los ojos rojos, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz y aun así se ve hermosa moqueando y todo. Sabe que no parara, está rota, un dique se ha roto y todo tiene que salir. Se cubre la cara y otro temblor arrasa con ella, y él esta vez no lo soporta y la abraza. Se consuela en silencio cuando ella no lo rechaza y lo acepta. Tiembla tanto que tiene miedo a romperla si la abraza más fuerte para colmarla.

-Courtney… -logra decir sintiendo su dolor como suyo.

-mama se va morir…

-¿Qué? –dice horrorizado, por un momento piensa que habla de su madre -. ¿Qué dices pequeña? –le dice con dulzura para ver si así se calma un poco aunque sea.

-mi madre, mi madre se va a morir por mi culpa… -aprieta su camiseta en un puño y pega un grito que le hace daño oírle, pero lo aguanta por ella.

-sácalo todo Courtney, sácalo o se quedara dentro y te matara –dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Le obedece, hunde la cara en su pecho y grita a voz pelada mientras sus puños se aferran a la camiseta de Duncan, y este la abraza con una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su espada para presionarla a él y se desahogue. Cuando termina después de un buen rato, siguen así, sin moverse, él acariciándola y ella pegándose a su pecho como un crio en busca de calor humano. Después el chico comprende que Courtney se ha quedado frita en sus brazos. La pobre después de tanto llorar se ha quedado tan cansada que se ha dormido sin esfuerzos.

- _te quiero_ … -se queda quieto y la mira -. _Te quiero, mama_ … -sonríe triste, pensando por un momento que se lo decía a él.

Se apresura con suma delicadeza cargarla a lomos para bajar por la empinada cuesta abajo. Cuando lo logra sin despertarla se pone en marcha con ella a cuesta. Se detiene cada tanto cuando ella se remueve, no quiere despertarla, le envuelve con los brazos y se abraza a él. Prosigue su camino, sin prisas, la verdad es que no quiere soltarla. Ralentiza el paso cuando deja atrás la montaña y camina por el camino de cemento de la calle.

-sé que estas frita princesa –le dice con voz dulce -. Por eso voy a confesar que te echo de menos, no sé por qué estas así, pero se lo preguntare a tus padres, ¿sabes? Leí por ahí que si le susurras a alguien en sueños cosas…esa-esa persona lo absorbe ¿sabes? Es como algo de hipnosis o algo así, joder ¿Cómo era? –Se reprende así mismo -. Por ejemplo si te digo: _quédate conmigo_. Tú, cuando despiertes querrás estar conmigo ¿lo pillas? Creo que era algo así, genial ¿verdad?

-Hmm… -contesta la durmiente chica que Duncan interpreta como una respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿te quedas conmigo entonces? –espera a que le responda, pero esta vez no emite ningún sonido -. _Quédate, quédate conmigo Courtney_ –le susurra girando la cabeza hacia su chica dormida -. Que idiota soy –se ríe de él mismo -. Como si susurrarte arreglara las cosas, bueno tenía que intentarlo ¿verdad?

-Hmm… -le responde esta vez.

-adorable, eres adorable hasta dormida joder.

 **Olas! olas! olas! creo que lo terminare en dos capítulos más o puede que en uno, no se lo vere sobre la marcha :v saluditos! Nos vemos por siempre DxC!**


	28. Chapter 28 Final de Curso

Cuando se despertó no sabía cómo había llegado a su cama. Ella estaba en la montaña, lloro tanto que parecía que la tristeza se aferraba a su acongojado corazón como una asquerosa sanguijuela. Le duele un poco la cabeza y los ojos los siente hinchados. Su adorable mapache está encima de ella, vigilándola con curiosidad, Courtney se fuerza a sonreírle pero le sale una especie de mueca en los labios. Se sienta sobre la cama y se toma el tiempo de pensar. _Mama._

-mierda… -murmura.

Rápidamente se levanta y baja las escaleras, pero se detiene cuando escucha dos voces tensas. Sus padres al parecer discuten acaloradamente. No le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas y menos la de sus padres divorciados. Al parecer el señor Gardner también acaba de enterrarse de la terrible noticia.

-debiste contármelo –reclama el señor Gardner.

-no es asunto tuyo, ya no estamos….

-una mierda que no es asunto mío! Si afecta y está relacionado con Courtney me incumbe.

-bien, pues lo siento te lo digo ahora. Pensé que podía… que podía y punto.

-Margaret…

-lo siento Devon, de verdad y por favor no me sermonees como si fuera una cría.

Su madre se cubre la cara, está llorando y parece tan frágil y tan pequeña al lado de su padre. Papa aprieta los puños, pero en sus ojos hay una tormenta. Courtney asoma la cabeza y ve como Devon, su padre, abraza a su madre y algo en el pecho de ella se contrae. Hacen una pareja muy bonita.

-esto va a ser duro para ella, pero…

-lo sé, pero te tendrá a ti.

-también será duro para mí.

-lo sé.

La castaña entra en el salón, se le saltan las lágrimas por la pena, se une a sus padres y todos se funden en un abrazo.

A la mañana.

-¿cariño? –su tono es dulce, y recuerda ese tono.

-¿sabes? Cuando estaba mala siempre me hablabas así de dulce mama.

-te ponías enferma muy pocas veces que yo recuerde –dice su madre.

-me gustaba ponerme mala –le sonríe.

-levanta, has estado toda la noche pegada como una lapa a mí –le peina el cabello.

-es que no quiero soltarte –la abraza y se acomoda en la cama -. Nunca recuerdo haber dormido aquí –dice la morocha mirando la habitación de sus padres, o la ex habitación.

-cuando eras bebe sí, por las tardes, no te gustaba tu cuna y no parabas de llorar y me volvías loca –hace un gesto con los ojos y su hija se ríe.

-mama, quiero que un médico me lo explique todo, y estoy segura de que papa estará de acuerdo conmigo.

-ya…tu padre.

-el aun te quiere.

-lo sé, y yo.

-¿de verdad? –la mira y se muerde la lengua para no preguntarle sobre el divorcio.

-ya se lo que estás pensando, y en mi defensa diré que cuando se es mayor las cosas se complican y se hacen difícil, tu padre y yo no supimos cuidar de nuestro amor y acabamos separándonos.

-el mundo de los adultos es una mierda.

-Courtney! Esa lengua jovencita que soy tu madre –le regaña pero ve que su madre intenta ocultar una sonrisa.

-perdón.

-¿nos levantamos de la cama ya?

-todavía no por favor –le suplica.

-vale, eres una consentida cariño.

-ya lo sé.

-¿cuantas semanas o días de clase te quedan?

-solo una, están con los preparativos de la fiesta de final de curso.

-Oh! –pega un respingo contenta -. Podemos ir de compras a por tu vestido a la cuidad! Mejor todavía te confeccionaremos uno! Conozco un buen lugar y me harán precio ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece…

-Bridgette nos puede acompañar, las tres, a ella también le confeccionamos un vestido! Qué demonios a todas tus amigas si quieres.

-mama me arrollas con tu entusiasmo –se sienta sobre la cama -. Pero..

-¿no tienes pareja para el baile?

-no es eso.

-¿entonces?

-no quiero compartirte, quiero que seamos tu y yo –su madre la abraza.

-eres muy acaparadora, en eso has salido a mí.

-ya…

-¿segura que es eso o es que te caen mal algunas chicas de tu insti?

-no, bueno, vale nos traemos a Bridgette –rueda los ojos.

Y en todo el fin de semana no se separa de su madre. El lunes, al recorrer los pasillos del insti se detiene cuando ve a su amiga correr hacia a ella. Bridgette le hace un aplaque con su abrazo. Saco un tiempo el domingo por la noche para enviarle un mensaje a su amiga.

-¿estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu madre? Tienes todo mi apoyo ¿quieres hablar? podemos saltarnos algunas clases de todos modos ya no son importantes.

-me parece una buena idea ¿nos tómanos un café? Tengo el auto fuera.

-claro –la abraza otra vez tan fuerte que le duele pero no se queja.

-Courtney!

-Scott…hola, ¿me esperas fuera? –le dice a brigd.

-sí, hasta luego Scott.

-¿A dónde van? Te eh llamado durante el fin de semana y no me has contestado ¿pasa algo?

-no, es…bueno si, pero ahora mismo me voy con Bridgette a tomar café ¿te llamo luego?

-claro nena, como quieras pero llámame ¿sí?

Ella asiente, Scott se inclina para besarla y ella estira el cuello para corresponderle, se siente cálido cuando lo besa, los besos de Scott siempre son así, son calmantes pero sobretodo son cálidos y nada más. _Ojala fuera más._ Cuando ella y su amiga llegan a una cafetería ambas piden un bollo para compartir, capuchino para la castaña y zumo de naranja para la rubia.

-sé que ya te lo eh preguntado pero ¿Qué tal estas?

-bien dentro de lo que cabe –dice Courtney.

-claro, que tonta, perdona –se disculpa.

-el domingo mama hizo una video llamada a su médico para que nos explicara a papa y a mí todo el asunto de su enfermedad.

-¿Y?

-menos de un año –se le quiebra la voz.

-Court… -alarga el brazo y le coge la mano.

-no, estoy bien… -se aclara la garganta, pero se le humedecen los ojos.

-claro que no, si yo estuviera en tu lugar…

-no se lo desearía a nadie.

-ya, perdona –aprieta su mano y su amiga le devuelve el gesto.

-después de pensarlo mucho, le dije a mis padres que me tomaría un año sabático –sonríe pero es más una mueca.

-¿de verdad?

-sí, mi madre se puso como loca pero luego entendió por qué.

-me lo imagino.

-me voy en vacaciones, los tres y luego ya veremos, aún hay que planearlo, planificarlo y todo eso.

-me avisaras ¿no?

-pues claro tonta! serás la primera.

-¿me llamaras y todo eso?

-aun no me eh ido Bridg, estaré unos días después de graduarnos, volveré –le sonríe cuando ve la cara de pena que hace su amiga.

-¿Quién más sabe esto?

-nadie, salvo… no importa.

-¿se lo piensas contar a los demás?

-no lo sé, no quiero que me agobien con sus…

-vale, entiendo.

-eres la mejor.

-calla tonta.

-es verdad, cuando llegue aquí tú hiciste que me integrara, siempre estuviste en mis peores días. Sobre todo cuando me rompieron el corazón, recogiste todos los pedazos.

-cada pedacito.

-y ahora estas aquí, eres una buena persona Bridgette, yo te considero como la hermana que no tengo.

-para que me harás llorar tonta.

-lo digo de verdad.

-tú también me caes bien hermana de otra sangre –ambas ríen.

-cambiemos de tema.

-por favor.

-hoy nos vamos de compra, invita mi madre.

-¿en serio? Wow! Te quiero hermanita!

-Bridgette que me ahogas!

-calla hermanita!

Cuando llega a casa después de las ajetreadas compras, Courtney habla por teléfono con su novio, más tarde ella y su madre preparan la cena entre risas y charlas que no tienen nada que ver con su enfermedad. Los vestidos estarán el jueves un día antes de la ceremonia de graduación. También le ha comprado un traje a Scott.

-y ese chico Scott ¿es algo serio?

-no lo sé mama, me gusta y ya está, es muy… Scott –se encoge de hombros.

-eso no me dice nada.

-me gusta, se porta bien conmigo y me consciente. Siempre hace lo que yo quiero, eso es bueno ¿no?

-mientras se comporte y sea buen chico contigo.

-lo es –sonríe al pensar en el pecoso de pelo de fuego.

-¿es tu primer novio entonces?

-Mmm…no –se le borra la sonrisa.

-claro en el internado seguro que tenías a muchos pretendientes –le guiña un ojo.

Le responde encogiéndose de hombros. La única vez, cuando cumplió los quince, Richard un compañero de clase súper engreído le dijo que ahora que le habían salido pechos y caderas era más guapa. El chico era popular eh intento tocarle el culo, pero ella fue rápida y le tiro su zumo de melocotón por la cara. Él la llamo estrecha y Courtney se fue muy digna a su próxima clase. En esa época no era muy popular y rechazar a Richard lo empeoro. Después de poner la mesa para cenar, su padre llama para decirles que llegara tarde y que empiecen sin él. Cuando llega la hora de dormir, su padre aún no ha llegado. En mitad de la noche se levanta, baja a por un vaso de leche. Hay luz en el despacho de papa, toca a la puerta y entra.

-¿papa?

-dime cielo –parece agotado, más de lo habitual.

Rápidamente se sienta en el brazo gordo del sillón junto a su padre quien la abraza con un brazo.

-¿has estado bebiendo?

-no se lo cuentes a tu madre –rueda los ojos.

-como te pille te hará picadillo –le sonríe.

-ve a la cama, aun te quedan unos días de clase.

-¿sabes que te quiero verdad?

-por supuesto ¿Por qué?

-por nada, me apetecía decírtelo.

-¿cómo lo llevas?

-más o menos, ¿tú?

-más o menos.

-vamos a estar bien ¿verdad? –se le empañan los ojos.

-cielo…-le enjuga las lágrimas.

-no es justo…

-lo sé, la amas a pesar de todo ¿verdad?

-tú también.

-nunca eh dejado de hacerlo.

-oh, papa…

Aquella noche después de abrazar a su padre con fuerza no pega ojo. ¿Qué será de ella y de su padre cuando su madre muera? La noche se le hace eterna.

Pega un sobresalto cuando alguien le toca el hombro, cierra su taquilla y se da la vuelta. Él observa como ella le mira la boca, quizás en un auto reflejo de un recuerdo no muy lejos. ¿Cuántas veces hacia ella eso cuando salían? Siempre, siempre que él inclinaba la cabeza para besarla o cuando estaba muy cerca de ella. Era una comunicación no verbal para que supiera de las ganas que tenia de que la besaran. Le viene a la cabeza lo mucho que le gustaba besarla o de que aún le gustaría.

-hola –le dice.

-hola –dice ella bajando un poco la cabeza mientras se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-solo quería saber si estabas bien, ya sabes, por lo del otro día.

-¿qué día?

-estabas en la montaña llorando.

-ah, eso, sí bueno…

-me dijiste que tu madre se muere.

-ya, mira no me acuerdo y ahora si me disculpas quiero irme.

-Courtney…

-si no vas a decir nada importante déjame en paz ¿sí?

-¿qué bicho te ha picado?

-no finjas que te importa, es molesto, tu eres molesto, no nos hablamos en todo el semestre y ahora vienes aquí a preguntarme como estoy como si fuéramos viejos amigos o yo que sé y…

-para el carro preciosura solo estoy…

-compadeciéndome –le mira mal. ¿Por qué esta así de repente? Ella no sabe pero es nada más ver a Duncan y ponerse…

-sé que es duro –se le ablanda la mirada y eso la molesta más.

-no sabes nada.

-las cinco etapas.

-cállate –se cruza de brazos.

-negación.

-¿es que ahora eres psicólogo o especialista Doctor Duncan? –se va y él la sigue hacia afuera, hasta el aparcamiento ¿Dónde está Scott?

-Ira –dice.

-¿te quieres ir pedazo de imbécil? –empieza a empujarlo.

-temor –vuelve a decir mientras la agarra de las muñecas.

-déjame sola –se le empañan los ojos.

-suplicas.

-por favor, para ya…

-y finalmente aceptación.

Lo mira, sus defensas bajan, él está muy cerca y ese extraño y cálido recuerdo de sostenerla mientras lloraba en la montaña la sobrepasan. Se tira de cabeza y se refugia en su pecho.

-por fin –dice él mientras la estrecha entre sus brazos.

-eres un capullo…

-dime algo que no sepa princesa, por favor.

-¿sabías qué decir groserías extiende en un 50% nuestra capacidad de soportar el dolor?

-eso explica por qué soy todo un machote.

-jajaja.

-verte reír es mejor que verte llorar.

-ya… -se sonroja.

-¿vas a contármelo?

-es que yo… -están a un palmo de besarse cuando..

-¿interrumpimos?

La voz la sobresalta y la obliga a zafarse de los brazos de Duncan.

-¿Zoey? Hola, no, no interrumpes nada –se aclara la garganta -. Hola Mike ¿pasa algo?

-sí, es algo muy importante –dice el chico, Courtney ve como este coge la mano de Zoey y aprieta como para darle ánimos y fuerza.

Mira a Duncan y él también le devuelve la mirada confuso. Algo tiene que decir para que los dos estén tan serios.

 **Olas! olas! olas! :v saluditos we, nos vemos por siempre DxC.**


	29. Chapter 29 Adios

En aquel momento sus pensamientos se nublan y solo piensa en hacer daño a Mike. Sin que las dos chicas tengan tiempo a detenerlo, Duncan coge y estampa al muchacho contra la pared de ladrillos de la pared trasera del instituto minutos después de que Zoey y Mike sugirieran ir a un lugar apartado para hablar de un tema delicado.

-hijo de perra! –sus puños arrugan la camiseta de Mike.

-para! No fue su culpa, Courtney ayúdame –le pide la pelirroja muy nerviosa.

-Duncan, suéltale… -dice con suavidad -. Deja que se explique, dale eso antes de que hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas, por favor.

-estarías muerta por su culpa Court! ¿No lo entiendes? Tu más que nadie debería estar…

-entonces suéltale, no tienes derecho –el ojiceleste le clava la mirada y ella se la sostiene -. Suéltale –le dice con suavidad.

Lo suelta pero no antes de darle un golpe limpio en el estómago. El chico se encorva en el suelo y Zoey le ayuda a levantarse.

-me lo merezco –dice Mike.

-no, no es verdad –le dice la chica mirándole con dulzura -. Animal –le suelta a Duncan.

-gracias por el alago encanto.

-Duncan –le reprende Courtney y este se calla.

-lo siento, de verdad que lo siento –el chico consigue ponerse en pie.

-si es verdad que estás enfermo, que tienes un desorden de personalidades, deberías haber acudido a un especialista Mike –le dice la morocha muy seria -. Duncan tiene razón, ahora estaría muerta por tu culpa –mira al punki un segundo y después a Mike -. Un lo siento no es una justificación válida para lo que hiciste en la cabaña, el hecho es que pudiste y puedes hacer daño a más personas.

-lo sé, por eso quise confesarlo.

-bueno ahora que me lo has dicho ¿Qué piensas hacer? Mi madre…. –se queda en silencio hasta que se recompone -. Mi madre quiere al culpable, la policía sigue investigando y rayos lo hiciste muy bien porque hasta ahora no te han pillado.

-él lo ha hecho muy bien, quiero decir Mal. Entiendo la gravedad de la situación, asumiré las consecuencias.

-No! –interviene la pelirroja.

-zoey es lo correcto.

-no, iras a la cárcel y no es justo, Courtney te lo suplico tiene que haber otra solución.

-es que yo…

-por favor, le quiero.

Los dos jóvenes entrelazan sus manos, un gesto que conmueve a la castaña. Zoey ha dicho aquellas palabras de forma tan natural, como si fuera un hecho querer a ese chico y tan fácil hacerlo como demostrarlo. Se le humedecen un poco los ojos, por más que quiera hacer lo correcto, sabe que si lo hace, hará a dos personas desgraciadas y las separara.

-no diré nada –se cruza de brazos intentando recomponerse.

-gracias –le sonríe la muchacha que suelta unas lágrimas.

-pero él tiene que buscar ayuda de lo contrario yo…

-sí, sí, lo hará yo me encargare y lo vigilare, buscaremos a doctores, a especialistas lo que sea te lo prometo. Gracias, gracias, gracias –abraza a Courtney.

Después de dejar su hombro mojado, Zoey y Mike se van.

-¿de verdad no dirás nada?

-eh dicho que no.

-Courtney…

-ni se te ocurra replicarme, es mi decisión y no pien…

-si no hubiera estado ahí dios sabe que ahora mismo habría una lápida con tu nombre en el cementerio! –la toma de los hombros -. ¿Lo entiendes? Mierda, te encontré por los pelos!

-me haces daño…

-me da igual!

-Duncan…

-sentí horrible el corazón, mil veces peor que cuando murió mi madre Courtney…

-¿tan-tanto…?

-no hay palabras para describir, pero mi mundo se habría oscurecido para siempre y ni las cinco etapas valdrían una mierda de sentido para mí.

-n-no sabía que te importaba tanto.

-me importabas, me importas y me importaras, ahora ya lo sabes.

-vale, ahora ¿te importa si me sueltas? Tengo que ir a casa.

-¿has escuchado lo que eh dicho?

-tengo orejas, suéltame.

-Courtney estoy intentando decirte que te quier…

Un puño hace que se trague sus palabras. Courtney pega un gritito y rápidamente agarra del brazo a Scott.

-¿jugando sucio Duncan?

-Scott!

-gracias por golpearte –el ojiceleste se levanta como un resorte y con una sonrisa en su labio partido -. Ahora tengo una excusa para devolvértela.

Scott aparta a su chica y se agarra a golpes con su rival. Pero la pelea dista de ser algo serio. Ambos ruedan por el suelo como dos críos de cinco años en una pelea infantil.

-por el amor de dios parecen dos críos… -niega con la cabeza enfadada -. O se detienen o me veré obligada a…

-pegas como una nena!

-tu pegas como una nenaza!

-bien! Pues ahí se quedan! Par de idiotas, ¿Cómo es posible que haya salido con uno y este saliendo con el otro?

-¡Courtney espera! –dicen ambos a la vez.

Y sin más les da la espalda y se marcha.

Al llegar a casa apaga su móvil y esa noche la pasa viendo películas con sus padres. El martes por la mañana a la hora del almuerzo Scott se presenta frente a ella con un pequeño moretón en la mejilla. Salen hablar al campo de futbol y se sientan en las gradas al aire libre.

-ayer te llame un montón –comienza el chico -. ¿Estas enfadada?

-estaba mirando unas películas con mis padres por eso no te conteste y sí estoy enfadada también.

-solo actué como cualquier novio celoso, estabas con ese idiota y me puse de los nervios cuando te tenia cogida por los hombros.

-¿me estabas espiando?

-los vi a ti a él, a Mike y Zoey y los seguí.

-¿escuchaste todo?

-no, estaba lejos y no oí nada.

-vale.

-¿de que hablaron?

-no es asunto tuyo.

-claro que lo es.

-Scott, entiendo que tengas celos pero ayer ambos se comportaron como dos críos y me fui.

-me has estado esquivando toda la mañana, y no me has dado un beso cuando te fui a buscar a la cafetería –dice con un mohín infantil.

Courtney se apiada, se inclina y le da un beso por encima con cariño.

-¿mejor?

-mucho mejor –le sonríe y ella se sonroja.

-te eh comprado un traje para la fiesta de graduación, tienes que ir hoy a que te lo ajusten y recogerlo el jueves ¿entendido?

-¿yo seré tu pareja?

-pues claro tonto, eres mi novio –le sonríe.

-tenía miedo de que cortaras conmigo por lo de ayer, a veces no sé qué esperar de ti Courtney.

-Scott cuando accedí a ser tu novia deje dos cosas claras: una que me gustas, dos que cuando terminara el instituto romperíamos por mis aspiraciones académicas.

-ya lo sé, que te volverías a Inglaterra y que no volvería a verte.

-exacto.

Esas eran las condiciones que le puso la castaña. Nada de lloriqueos a la hora del adiós, nada de enfados, nada de suplicas, romperían estando los dos de acuerdo. Pero no le dirá nada a Scott acerca de su madre, acerca de sus cambios de planes para el año. No hacía falta, de todos modos se ira y no quiere darle falsas esperanzas al chico y mucho menos hacerle daño de ningún modo.

-¿nos saltamos las clases?

-¿para qué?

-bueno, ya sabes…

-no es el momento –se sonroja -. Tenemos clase –suena el timbre -. ¿Lo ves?

-te echo de menos –le sonríe y a Courtney se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

-¿qué tal si vamos a clase…. –al muchacho se le borra la sonrisa -. Y después de clase, a las ocho cuarenta y cinco vienes a recogerme a casa? Me llevas al autocine a ver una película y quien sabe a lo mejor tienes suerte.

-¿suerte? –dice confuso.

-sí, suerte –le sonríe ella.

-ah, suerte…. –ahora sonríe él.

-ahora que lo has pillado, vamos a clase o no tendrás suerte.

-que ganas tengo de estar a solas contigo.

A ella también pero no lo dice.

Cuando terminan las clases, Scott besa el cuello de Courtney cariñosamente y esta intenta apartarlo diciéndole que la deje guardar sus libros en su taquilla. No parece que le desagrade y a Duncan le entran unas ganas terribles de matar a alguien. Ver como otro chico le hace esas clases de carantoñas y no ser él lo matan. Ayer iba a decirle a Courtney que la quería y ese estúpido chico de granja va y le da un puñetazo justo en el momento oportuno.

-Courtney quiero hablar contigo –se planta delante de ellos -. A solas –mira a Scott un segundo y luego a su princesa -. Por favor –añade.

-ella no va hablar contigo pedazo de…

-Scott tu no decides por mí –mira a su novio -. Tienes que ir a que te ajusten el traje y tienes que recogerme a las ocho ¿recuerdas?

-sí… -dice con pesar.

-pues bien vete, solo hablaremos nada más.

-puede que algo más… -murmura Duncan.

-si intentas algo con ella…

-¿Qué?

-te juro por dios que te…

-Scott!

Se muerde la lengua, asiente como buen chico para no enfadar a Courtney, pero le planta un beso para borrar la sonrisa arrogante de Duncan. Donde las dan las toman piensa amargamente el ojiceleste.

-nos vemos –dice Scott a su chica.

Muy roja por el arrebato de Scott se aclara la garganta y se gira para mirar a Duncan. Odia ver como aprieta los puños a los costados y que sonríe a pesar de que es una sonrisa triste. Recuerda lo que paso ayer, como su corazón reacciono a su cercanía y a las ganas de besarlo antes de que Zoey y Mike les interrumpieran. A pesar de que Scott se porta como un buen novio, no puede engañar a sus sentimientos y menos a su corazón de que aun siente algo por Duncan.

-ya estamos solos ¿decías?

-ayer, antes de que nos interrumpieran, iba a decirte algo importante.

-¿qué cosa? –se sonroja, ayer le dijo que aún le importaba y le dijo que si hubiera muerto él jamás lo habría superado.

-yo… -se acerca más y ella no retrocede -. Puede que ya no importe pero tienes que saberlo.

-¿sí? –un mechón de su pelo se sale de su sitio y Duncan se adelanta para recolocárselo.

-yo te quier…

Suena el tono de llamada de Courtney, no contesta, pero al tercer tono descuelga al ver que es su madre.

-es mi madre –dice a Duncan antes de hablar al aparato.

-Contesta –cobarde!

-pero…

-tengo ensayo con la banda, ¿sabes? Es igual –mentira.

-¿estás seguro?

-adiós.

-está bien, como quieras….

Al final de semana, la esperada ceremonia de graduación llega. La sala de actos se llena de familias orgullosas, de alumnos con batas azules y gorros de graduación. Al terminar, los padres de Courtney la invitan almorzar a la cuidad. Cuando cae la noche ya está en casa preparándose para la fiesta que hacen en honor a los graduados de último curso. Se mete dentro de un vestido de lentejuelas brillantes color morado de tirantes con escote coqueto, se calza unos tacones no muy altos, su madre ha pagado a una maquilladora para que le embellezca el rostro y le ondule el pelo, para cuando termina se siente como una top model. Se sonroja cuando su padre le dice que está muy guapa, a su madre se le humedecen los ojos, después cuando Scott llega vestido de traje se hacen una foto como recuerdo. Courtney siente bochorno cuando su padre intimida a Scott diciéndole que la cuide y que no se pase ni un pelo con su niñita. De camino a la fiesta, Scott le dice que esta hermosa y ella también le dice lo apuesto que esta. La temática de la fiesta es New York, por eso la vestimenta general son brillantes y sedas. La decoración son focos y luces al estilo chicago y emblemáticos rascacielos y monumentos de la famosa ciudad. Bridgette aparece embutida en un vestido rojo satén con un recogido muy elaborado, se abrazan como colegialas felices por empezar la noche. Después de bailar tres temas Courtney se sienta a descansar en una de las mesas que hay dispuesta por ahí.

-¿ponche? –le pregunta Scott.

-con mucho hielo, gracias –le pide.

Pasa la mirada por toda la sala y no ve más que felicidad. Las parejitas confidentes, achispadas, embriagadas los unos a los otros. Beth y Justin al fin no se esconden y se muestran acaramelados. Lindsay y tayler, owen e izzy, incluso harol y leshawnna. Geoff está en su salsa, hace reír a Bridgette, es el cabecilla y alma de la fiesta. Mike y zoey la saluda desde lejos y ella sonríe para hacerles saber que los ve.

-hola.

-gwen –dice.

-¿puedo sentarme un rato?

-claro –dice desconfiada.

-linda fiesta ¿eh?

-sí.

-oye, lamento que las cosas terminaran mal entre nosotras, ya sabes por lo de Duncan.

-eso nunca tuvo importancia.

-¿a no? pues me echabas unas miradas que daban miedo jajaja.

-bueno, es que no me lo esperaba ¿tú y él? pensé quien te interesaba era trent.

-nadie es perfecto, bueno trent si, eh venido con él a la fiesta.

-¿y qué pasa con Duncan?

-¿no te lo ha dicho? Hemos roto hace días porque aún le importas, nunca dejaste de importarle. Raza la obsesión, esta loquito por tus huesos, que envidia.

-tiene una manera rara de demostrarlo.

-es un chico ¿Qué esperabas?

Ambas se ríen. En ese momento el director interrumpe en la fiesta y presenta a la banda de Duncan. Scott llega en ese momento con su ponche, trent aparece para llevarse a gwen con guitarra en mano, después de la banda tocara el anuncia a la parejita. Y ahí en lo alto de la tarima aparece el chico de ojos azul cielo, tan irresistible como siempre vestido de cuero negro. Tiene la chaqueta abierta arremangada dejando ver una camiseta de manga larga morada desteñida, una corbata del mismo color pero de seda que cuelga perezosamente de su cuello, de sus vaqueros cuelga una cadena y tiene el pelo descuidado apropósito y le sienta tan bien como siempre.

-esta canción es para aquellos que alguna vez se han sentido incomprendidos, que seguramente nos ha pasado más de una vez. Va por ustedes chicos –dice el ojiceleste a través del micrófono.

 _ **Asumo**_ que me _**dará**_ igual lo que opinen _los_ _ **demás**_

Yo _**siempre**_ seré _**distinto**_

Asumo que es lo _**natural**_

 _ **Presumo**_ de normalidad

Aunque por dentro estoy _**muriendo**_ _de frio_

Estoy a punto de _**saltar**_

Entregarme a _**los brazos**_ del vació

 _ **Cuando**_ llega ese momento siempre estas a mi lado

Para… para saltar _**conmigo**_

 _ **Porque somos**_ (x2)

Algo _**inusual**_ , poco _**habitual**_ …

 _Somos_

 _ **Incomprendidos**_

Por todos los _**demás**_

Huimos de lo _**establecido**_

Detente aquí un momento y _**salta**_

 _ **Salta conmigo**_

Por no ser uno más

Por _**todo**_ lo que hemos vivido

Me está faltando el _**aire**_ dentro de esta habitación y no puedo explicarme el motivo ni la razón por la que _**tú**_ aun sigues aquí

Por la que yo respiro a través de ti

Y nadie nos entenderá…

Permaneciendo juntos los incomprendidos

 _ **Eso**_ es lo que hay

Somos _**diferentes**_

 _ **Buscamos**_ nuestra verdad

Algo inusual

Poco habitual

 _ **Somos incomprendidos**_

 _ **Incomprendidos**_

Asumo que me dará igual lo que opinen los demás

Yo siempre seré distinto…

Después de aquello las chicas del insti enloquecen. Courtney siente una punzada en el pecho al reconocer la canción, al menos las primeras letras, fue cuando Duncan componía en su porche pero aquella vez no estaba seguro de como continuaría el resto de la canción y ahora lo había terminado.

-detesto a ese capullo, pero admito que ha estado bien –le dice Scott.

-sí…

Duncan baja de un salto de la tarima como todo un rey ante sus súbditos que lo alaban, pero dejándolos atrás se dirige hacia donde Courtney. Cuando la vio entrar por la puerta con ese vestido memorizo cada centímetro, de arriba abajo, ver como el vestido abrazaba su cuerpo, como le brillaba la cara, su precioso pelo, todo en ella parecía brillar así que se hizo una foto mental para recordar ese día en que lo deslumbro.

-¿bailas? –sonríe -. A menos que necesites permiso –mira a Scott que lo mata con la mirada.

-no lo necesito, enseguida vuelvo –besa a Scott por encima y se levanta.

-tranquilo chico te la devolveré –le guiña un ojo al pelirrojo -. O no –susurra a Courtney.

-no hagas que me arrepienta Duncan.

-vale, vale. Estas que arde con este vestido princesa.

-gracias, tu tampoco estas mal.

-gracias.

En la tarima, la chica de la banda de Duncan toma su lugar y empieza a cantar una lenta sensual, diferente, no es rock más bien un soul.

-trent dijo que tocaría después de tu banda –dice la morocha.

-después de ella –le asegura Duncan.

 _Y me tienes como "Oh", ¿qué quieres de mí?/ he intentado comprar tu bonito corazón pero el precio es demasiado alto._

-¿por qué no me dijiste que rompiste con gwen? –le dice mientras Duncan rodea su cintura y pega sus cuerpos.

 _Amas cuando me ves caer/ así que ponme junto a ti y tírame otra vez contra la pared._

-¿acaso importa?

-claro que sí.

-ah, así que todavía te importo –sonríe de lado.

-yo no eh dicho eso.

-como si lo hubieras dicho nena.

 _No pares de quererme (quererme)/ no dejes de quererme (quererme)._

-capullo.

-engreída.

-ogro.

-sabelotodo.

-grosero.

-pecosa.

-delincuente.

-¿lo ves? Me amas.

 _Solo empieza a quererme cariño (quererme)/ Y cariño solo estoy peleando contra fuego solo para poder acercarme a ti/ debe ser amor en el cerebro._

-me rindo, no puedo contigo.

-estas preciosa Courtney, y lo digo enserio.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme Duncan? Sé que era importante, lo vi en tus ojos y no mientas.

-¿te gusto la canción que toque?

-¿me respondes con una evasiva? Vale no me lo digas.

-sonora loco, pero me encanta cuando te enfadas conmigo.

-no suena loco, suena demencial.

-jajajja

-no te rías.

-vale me pondré serio.

 _Lo que me hace sentir así me golpea en negro y azul pero me folla bien/ y no tengo suficiente/ debe ser amor en el cerebro._

-sigues volviéndome loco, haces que mi cerebro colapse, y quiero que sepas que estaré ahí para ti. Soy un capullo por haberte lastimado, pero no sabía cómo hacerte volver conmigo y ahora mismo soy capaz de conformarme con cualquier migaja que me tires. Lo que siento es real y no dejare de sentirlo hasta el día que me muera. Lamento haber estropeado todo, princesa. Ahora mismo seria yo quien te llevaría al baile y no Scott. Siempre serás mi chica, mi princesa.

-¿es-eso era lo que tenías que decirme?

-más o menos, sí.

-no sé qué decir.

-no importa, ya lo digo yo todo por los dos.

 _No importa lo que haga, no estoy bien sin ti/ debe ser amor en el cerebro._

-tienes razón, ojala las cosas fueran diferentes –dice Courtney al momento que apoya la mejilla en el hombro de Duncan -. También es mi culpa, debí ser sincera, pero tenía miedo y lo empeore.

-no, fui yo quien la cago tanto…

-bueno, pues yo un 30% y tú el resto.

-jajajaja

 _Entonces continua queriéndome, solo quiéreme/ todo lo que necesitas hacer es quererme, sí._

-encajamos nena.

-no es verdad, somos totalmente diferentes.

-exacto, ¿acaso las piezas de un puzle son iguales? No, tienen que ser diferentes para encajar.

 _¿Qué tengo que hacer para entrar en tu maldito corazón?/ no pares de quererme, no dejes de quererme._

-qué bonito, ¿desde cuando dices cosas como esas?

-no lo sé, solo me sale contigo, princesa.

-es bueno saberlo –le sonríe.

-rayos, te robaría un beso ahora mismo ¿puedo?

-sabes que no –se ruboriza.

Termina la canción.

-vengo a recuperar a mi chica –aparece scott -. Bailemos, nena.

Courtney sonríe a Scott, pero odia ver como Duncan aprieta la mandíbula y los puños. El chico se hace a un lado en silencio y ella no puede hacer nada. Trent dedica una canción a gwen, después anuncian al rey y la reina del baile. Los ganadores son heather y Alejandro y bailan una lenta. Horas después, se excusa de Scott para ir al baño a refrescarse. Se lava las manos, un poco por la frente y luego se mira en el espejo sucio, algo no va bien, se siente triste a pesar de que no ha parado de reír y de bailar con sus amigos.

-que tontería…

-¿Qué es una tontería? –heather se lava las manos junto a ella.

-nada que te importe obviamente.

-por supuesto, me sienta bien la corona ¿eh?

-lo que tú digas.

-Alejandro y yo hacemos una pareja perfecta.

-me alegro por ti.

-ya claro –dice como si la hubiera insultado.

-no, lo digo enserio, hacen linda pareja.

-Hmm…,gracias –dice perpleja -. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Duncan es más sexy que tu actual novio. Sabes, la verdad no estaba loca por él, solo que detestaba verlo contigo porque te miraba de una forma que jamás me miro a mí. Ahora tengo a Alejandro.

-estas enamorada.

-no! pero que estupideces se te ocurren, es solo…

-cruela tiene un corazón después de todo ¿eh? –sonríe Courtney.

-bobadas.

-jajjaja

-te burlas de mi ¿cierto?

-no, lo eh dicho en serio, enhorabuena por la corana –sale del baño dejando a una pensativa heather.

Busca a Scott para ir a casa, ya ha tenido bastante fiesta y lo único que quiere es regresar a casa y dormir. Duncan ha desaparecido, mejor porque verle duele, cuando encuentra a Scott se despide de sus amigos. Cuando llega a casa, besa a su chico odiándose por desear que fuera otro y no él. Puede que mañana le diga que no puede estar más con él, no se merece a ese chico. En la oscuridad de su habitación rememora la canción que canto Duncan, como bailaron, las palabras que dijo y en como su corazón iba a mil por hora todo aquel rato compartido con él. _Estaba_ , _estoy y creo que estaré enamorada de ti Duncan O'connell._

 **Olas! olas! olas! v: tarde pero aquí seguimos chicos.**


	30. Chapter 30 no vaya ser que me equivoque

Mañana se iría, hace una lista mental de todo lo que le falta por hacer, sólo algo…

-un dólar por tus pensamientos.

-Duncan, que susto -dice con el pulso acelerado -. ¿que haces aquí?

-¿dices aquí, en el muelle del lago azul? No sé, lo mismo que tú, supongo -se encoge de hombros mientras se sienta junto a ella en el borde del muelle de madera -. Bonita noche ¿verdad? -pregunta.

\- las estrellas brillan más que nunca -dice asintiendo.

-¿ Te vas Mañana? -le cuesta decirlo.

-aja -asiente sin ganas.

-se te va a echar de menos princesa, sobre todo bridgette -dice. Sobretodo yo.

-lo sé, pero estaré en contacto con ella.

-ya…

-¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

-¿yo?

\- No te hagas el desentendido! Te lo veo en la cara… -el sonríe y ella también.

-quiero que escuches esto, es nuevo, es para una disquera y quiero saber tu opinión.

Extrae su móvil con los auriculares y se los pasa para que se los ponga.

Tal vez me equivoqué

Tu decides

Debí haber sido fuerte

Si, mentí

Nadie me entiende como tú

No te pude conservar después

¿Cómo iba a saber lo que significaba?

Hay una montaña entre nosotros pero hay una cosa de lo que estoy seguro

Yo sé como me siento respecto a ti

¿podemos traer el ayer de nuevo aquí?

Porque se lo que siento acerca de ti

Fui tonto, me equivoqué, te deje caer

Pero se como me siento acerca de ti

Todo lo que se necesita es una oportunidad más

No dejes que nuestro último beso sea el último

Estoy fuera de mi mente solo para mostrarte

Sé que todo cambia

No me importa a donde nos lleve

Porque se como me siento respecto a ti

No hay día que pase en que yo no piense en ti y no lo dejo pasar porque se que eres única y no puedo estar sin ti

-Duncan ¿Qué es…?

-¿te gusta? Lo hice con ayuda ¿sabes? De trent.

-¿trent? -dice sorprendida.

-Si, ¿oye puedo besarte? Es que estás tan guapa que me dan ganas de robarte besos, mi princesa.

-….

-se qué rompiste con Scott hace tres semanas.

-Duncan, yo…

Y él coge su rostro y la besa voraz y apasionadamente. No tarda en estar encima de ella porque quiere aprovechar el mayor tiempo que les queda. Una caricia, le siguen más, un roce ardiente, le siguen uno tras otro sin cesar. Piel con piel. Un gemido, dos, tres, palabras ilegibles que se pierden en el gozo de la pasión. Encima, debajo, de costado…

-Ah…Aaah…Aaaah!

-Mi princesa…

Y la liberación de sus cuerpos.

-¿por qué lloras? ¿te he hecho daño? -dice besando la con gentileza.

-no -sonríe-. Es sólo que no se si volveré a sentir esto que sólo tu sabes hacer.

-¿el que?

-plenitud, hogar, felicidad, no sé… -dice apenada.

-Courtney…

Y sus cuerpos vuelven unirse una vez más.

Parece como un flash back, los amigos de courtney reunidos delante de su casa como cuando eran niños, otra vez la despedida, el adiós, el llanto de los más débiles como Dj, pero no importa.

-gracias por venir -dice la castaña emotiva.

Todos se lanzan hacia la castaña en un cálido abrazo grupal.

-están aplastandome, pero no importa -dice después de ser liberada -. ¿Dónde, donde está…?

\- estoy aquí -dice el chico peliverde apareciendo detrás del bulto de Dj con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se acercan, ella feliz y sonrojada por la inesperada noche de ayer. Él inquietó y nervioso por no saber que decir pero empieza cogiendo la mano de courtney y depositando en ella una calavera de madera.

-pero si es…

-no vuelvas a perderla, por favor -le dice él.

Ella más triste que emocionada asiente. Una vez tiro su regalo enfadada, pero ahora lo aprieta contra su pecho como un preciado tesoro.

-jamás -dice.

El la abraza tan fuerte que duele, afloja, no piensa llorar, no delante de ella. Deposita un beso en su cabeza y la suelta.

-ya es hora cariño -dice el padre de Courtney junto a su mujer.

-si -asiente -. Adiós -les dice a todos con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Todos vuelven a abrazarla, después ven como la castaña se sube al auto, ven como arranca, ven como se aleja una vez más.

-¿pero tu eres tonto o que te pasa? -le recrimina bridgette a Duncan.

-¿eh?

-no le has dicho a Courtney que la quieres pedazo de burro!

-nena tampoco hace falta que le grites jajaja -dice Geoff.

-¿Cómo?

\- eh media neurona -dice alguien a su espalda.

-¿gwen?

-si soy yo, bridgette tiene razón, eres un cagado. Bueno ambos, tu y la princesita porque cualquiera que los vea se daría cuenta de que están locos el uno por el otro.

-yo…chicos dejarlo ya, no es gracioso.

-la otaku tiene razón, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cualquiera de lo fastidioso que son.

-oye! -gruñe gwen.

-¿Heather,...hasta tu Alejandro?

-un verdadero hombre no teme confesar sus sentimientos -dice este último.

-esto yo…-se pone rojo.

-¿Es que piensas dejar que se vaya sin decirle lo que sientes? ¿no piensas ir tras ella Duncan?

-acaba de marcharse, yo…

-viejo un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer -le dice Geoff.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con los demás amigo -asiente Dj.

-yo….-aun más rojo.

-Duncan! Reacciona! -le grita bridgt.

-¿quieres dejar de gritarme? Por favor -dice cascarrabias.

Llega una furgoneta.

-ya estamos aquí.

-kurtis! Collin!

-¿lo ves? Hasta ellos saben que debes decirle a Courtney que la quieres! -insiste bridgt.

Se abre la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta y sale trent.

-estamos aquí para ayudarte.

-trent, viejo….yo, mierda pinchada en un palo! Vale, vale lo admito. La Amo! Mierda! ¿Cómo no se lo eh dicho? Jodeeeeer!

-todos a la furgo! Venga -dice gwen -. Vamos a por la chica de este pobre desgraciado.

\- pero yo…

-quieres dejar de decir "yo,yo,yo" me estás poniendo muy nerviosa! -dice heather con fastidió en la voz.

-venga que no llegamos -le advierte gwen.

-chicos, ustedes…

-Duncan, las gracias para después, ahora sube el culo al auto viejo -le dice Geoff.

-Geoff….-sonríe -. Gracias.

-en marcha discotequera! -grita el Rubiales.

-¿pero que mierda de frase es esa? -dice gwen riéndose.

\- no lo sé, tu arranca amiga paliducha que mi amigo tiene que revelar sus más profundos sentimientos de una forma muy varonil y para nada gay ¿verdad?

-verdad -asiente subiéndose al asiento de delante de la furgoneta -. Arranca de una puta vez antes de que me de un ataque Collins, por favor.

-tan educado como siempre -dice pisando el acelerador.

-esto es tan emocionante! Como en las películas jajajaja -dice Dj.

-esperemos que termine igual….-susurra Duncan para si mismo.

.

.

.

No hay reglas para amar.

-coje la otra Interestatal, hazme caso, si no nos meteremos en un atasco.

.

.

.

No hay forma de acertar.

-Courtney, por favor no te vayas, no sin antes de que te diga…

.

.

.

Sólo pretendo ser tu mejor verdad.

-hay que facturar las maletas.

-tomara tiempo.

\- si, mamá como siempre con el Arsenal completo.

.

.

.

Pero tu vienes y te vas y yo alertó al corazón.

-no llegaremos a tiempo.

-oh si que llegaremos, aunque tengamos que adelantar coches y saltarnos semáforos.

-bridgette….

.

.

.

Si te vas a quedar no entenderé otro adiós.

-pasajeros del vuelo 105 listos para embargar.

.

.

.

-¿qué terminal es? Rápido! Que perdemos el vuelo!

.

.

.

No vaya a ser que te quiere y te vuelvas a ir.

-vuelo 105 destino Londres, corre! Corre Duncan!

.

.

.

No vaya a ser que me enamoré aún más de ti.

-asientos en primera clase, tu siempre tan considerado cariño.

-de nada, para mis dos mujercitas lo mejor.

-gracias papa….

No vaya a ser que me equivoque y te vuelva a perder…

-vuelo 105 despegando.

No vaya a ser que me caiga otra vez.

-se ha ido…

Te juro que intenté no verte en otra piel

Vacío en el papel

Mi rabia y mi sed

Espero no llevar la Cruz de perdonar a quien no me hace bien

Y juega a marear

El tiempo no borra ni esconde tanta despedida

No busques más salida

No vaya a ser que te quiera y te vuelvas a ir

No vaya a ser que me enamoré aún más de ti

No vaya a ser que me equivoqué y te vuelva a perder

No vaya a ser que me caiga otra vez…

Entonces ambos se pierden, una vez más.


End file.
